A 7000 Kilómetros de casa
by TammyRoss
Summary: Era fan de las películas de zombis, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado lo que iba a pasar, y menos a 7000 kilómetros de su hogar. FANFIC COMPLETA.
1. Zombieland

**ZOMBIELAND.**

Sandra miró desde el árbol en el que estaba subida, mientras dos de esos ''bichos'' la intentaban coger, no le hacía gracia, ahora mismo, la menor, había visto matar a esas cosas, y eso había sobrepasado su imaginación, ahora mismo, se imaginaba como deberían ser las cosas en su ciudad, que aproximadamente estaba a un océano de distancia y un poco más, por ahora, sólo sabía que estaba muy jodida.

Se sentó pegada al tronco principal del árbol, mientras miraba hacia arriba, veía el horrible Sol de Atlanta, Georgia, donde se encontraban ahora, se había ido de final de carrera, dejando a toda su familia en España, de donde provenía y tampoco había podido llegar al aeropuerto, por culpa de bichos como esos dos cabrones que la miraban y gruñían desde abajo.

'' Que puto asco de vida, estoy por tirarme'' Y ahora hablaba sola, genial, miró otra vez abajo con cara de asco, su vena española estaba saliendo a relucir, no veía a nadie en la carretera, salvo alguna hoja como las de las películas del oeste o algún zombi que se quedaba mirándola y se iba, esa situación pasaba lo surrealista, como hubiese dicho su madre.

Tocó su mochila, una mochila Adidas de color azul con cuadritos de colores y una chapa de su cantante favorita, Lady Gaga, a la cuál iba a ir a ver cuando volviese a su casa, después de tragarse unas doce horas de vuelo.

Oh, los dos caminantes que la seguían eran su profesora de dibujo y una amiga, Leire, le caía bien, pero tampoco como para llamarla de mejor amiga, la cual estaba en un árbol de más adelante, gritando socorro, lo raro es que los ''bichos'' iban a por ella, ignorando completamente a su amiga, que fue escuchada por un hombre que iba en un caballo. ¿UN PUTO CABALLO? Madre de Dios, la gente se había vuelto completamente loca, el hombre se acercó al árbol donde estaba su amiga y disparó a los dos zombis que intentaban coger a Sandra.

'' ¿Estáis bien?''

'' Si, señor policía, estamos perfectamente. '' La voz de su mejor amiga, Elena, sonaba irónica, básicamente, estaban las dos muy enfadadas, y sinceramente, hablar inglés con un americano les enfadaba aún más (_ACLARACIÓN: TODAS LAS CONVERSACIONES QUE NO ESTÉN EN CURSIVA ESTÁN HABLADAS EN INGLÉS, SOLO QUE EL INGLÉS SE ME DA DE PENA Y LAS ESCRIBO EN ESPAÑOL)_

'' No le haga caso, está enfadada, ¿está usted bien?'' Sandra siempre había considerado la educación que sus padres le habían enseñado, sonriendo ante cada comentario y hablando de usted a los desconocidos.

'' Oh, no importa, soy Rick Grimes, soy…bueno, era oficial de policía, como veis en la placa'' Rick ofreció la mano a la chica más educada, mientras la otra bufaba y rodaba los ojos, apoyando su peso en una pierna y cruzando los brazos.

'' Yo me llamo Sandra, y esta es Gisela'' Sandra apretó la mano de el sheriff, que llevaba un sombrero muy… amplio.

'' ¿Sandra? ¿Gisela? Esos nombres no son de por aquí, sois de México o Argentina ¿quizá?'' Rick se extrañó al oír esos nombres tan raros y difíciles de pronunciar.

'' No exactamente, somos de España'' Gisela dijo, con un tono triste y mirando al suelo, mientras Sandra se le acercaba y la abrazaba.

'' Llevamos bastante tiempo viajando, desde hace dos semanas, no tenemos coche ni nada por el estilo, solo esa moto de ahí, con medio tanque lleno'' Sandra se tocó el pelo, lo llevaba en una coleta a un lado de la cabeza, tapándole una oreja.

Sandra tenía rasgos españoles, como el noventa y cinco por ciento de mujeres españolas, era castaña y tenía los ojos marrones, una nariz media y poca barbilla, igual que Gisela, solo que Gisela tenía el pelo un poco más corto y liso, ya que el de Sandra era ondulado y un poco salvajado.

'' ¿Desde dónde venís?'' Rick miró a los lados de la carretera mientras cogía el caballo y se subía en él.

'' Nueva York, hemos perdido a mucha gente, esos dos que te has cargado venían con nosotras, las mordieron hace unos kilómetros y nos siguieron a pie, no tiene sentido'' Sandra pateó el cadáver de la profesora que tanta guerra le había dado mientras Gisela miraba al sheriff con cara convencida.

'' Oye, ayúdanos a salir de aquí, vamos hacia Atlanta, ¿vienes o te quedas?'' Gisela era clara, así que puso las manos extendidas a los lados y sonrió, subiendo una ceja en señal de pregunta.

'' Genial, vamos a Atlanta, cuanto antes, mejor'' Rick sonrió a las dos chicas y empezó a correr con el caballo.

Pararon justo antes de llegar a Atlanta, a los tres les recorrió un escalofrío la visión de una carretera proveniente de Atlanta de coches carburados y llenos de cadáveres.

'' Quemaron la ciudad, o al menos esto, ¿qué hacemos, seguimos o algo'' Gisela sonaba preocupada, se tapó la boca.

'' Debo seguir, quizá mi familia esté ahí, si queréis venir es el momento'' Rick miró hacia Atlanta, encima del caballo.

'' _¿Qué quieres hacer?_'' Rick miró como las dos chicas discutían en español, no se molestó en traducirlo, hasta que le Sandra le miró, sonriendo. '' Está bien, vamos, tú delante y nosotras detrás. ''

Se adentraron en las desiertas calles de la gran ciudad, mientras las dos chicas iban en la pequeña moto, cada vez con menos gasolina, hasta que Rick paró en seco con el caballo, que saltó, haciendo que cayese del caballo, las dos chicas bajaron de la moto y ayudaron a Rick a incorporarse, las dos subieron a un tanque cercano, mientras que Rick, se escondía debajo, mientras veían como los bichos se comían al caballo.

'' ¡Entra en el maldito tanque, Sandra, es el momento!'' Gisela arrastró al interior de la estructura blindada a la chica, que miraba como despedazaban al caballo, las dos se sentaron en una pared del tanque, mientras Rick, agitado entraba al tanque por la entrada de abajo, se sentó al lado de un soldado muerto, que empezó a levantarse.

'' Dios mio'' Rick disparó, sorprendido y asustado al soldado zombi, mientras las dos chicas se aferraban a lo que podían.

'' Eh, gilipollas, ¿estáis cómodos ahí?'' La voz de la radio sonó sobresaltando a los tres por igual, ahora, estaban un poco más seguros.


	2. Sangre de verdad

**SANGRE DE VERDAD**

'' _¡Mierda, Gisela, levanta!'' Sandra cogió su móvil de la mesilla de noche, eran las diez de la mañana, cuando el grupo había quedado a las ocho y media en el vestíbulo para ir de visita a la estatua de la libertad. Donde siempre había soñado visitar, le pegó una patada cariñosamente a su mejor amiga, que dormía en la cama de su lado._

'' _¿Qué pasa?'' Su amiga se levantó a duras penas, teniendo aún los ojos medio cerrados._

'' _Te dije que volviésemos antes, ¡te lo dije!'' Miraba hacia las calles de NY, llenas de gente, iban hacia todos los lados, unos corrían y los otros iban tranquilos._

'' _¿Pero qué hora es?'' _

'' _La diez de la mañana'' Sandra bajó la cabeza e intentó bloquear sus pensamientos, rabia, el primero._

'' _¿Y por qué no me has levantado antes?'' Gisela se rascó la cabeza, bostezando perezosamente._

'' _Por que no me he levantado yo…'' Miró a su mejor amiga, que se había incorporado, mirando al suelo mientras bostezaba._

'' _¿Entonces que hacemos, esperamos o que?'' Sandra sonrió a su amiga, con ilusión._

'' _Pues parece ser que tenemos una enorme ciudad que descubrir, así que, hoy, hacemos turismo libre. '' La chica sonrió y entonces las dos empezaron a moverse y a prepararse para ese gran día, iba a serlo, Sandra tenía un presentimiento._

_Las dos chicas salieron del hotel con sus mochilas, la de Sandra era azul con cuadros de colores, mientras que la de Gisela era lila y blanca, estuvieron en los lugares más míticos de NY, hasta que se sentaron en un banco de Central Park, con un helado en la mano de cada una._

_El solo de guitarra de la canción Sweet Child o' Mine sonó en el móvil de Sandra, la estaban llamando, miró el número y contestó._

'' _¿Diga?'' Gisela miraba al fondo del parque, le divertían las marchas zombi, si pasaban cerca, quizá podrían unirse, a ellas dos les encantaban las películas de zombis._

'' _Sandra, volved ahora mismo al hotel'' La voz de Leire estaba asustada y preocupada._

'' _¿Qué? Leire, ¿qué pasa?'' Sandra dejó de escuchar a través de su móvil, se había cortado._

'' _Joder, ¡joder!'' Gisela cogió el brazo de Sandra y empezó a correr hacia el hotel, esos zombis falsos se estaban merendando a tres personas que se habían acercado a ellos. ERA SANGRE DE VERDAD._

'' _¿Qué coño pasa?'' La pregunta de Sandra fue respondida inmediatamente cuando un zombi se acercó a una chica y le devoró el cuelo, comiéndose después sus intestinos, qué bonito. '' ¡Joder!'' Se tapó la boca mientras Gisela subía a un taxi._

'' _Al hotel Milford, por favor. '' Gisela se estaba recuperando de la carrera, mientras el taxista empezaba a conducir, tan tranquilo, por las calles de NY, hasta llegar al hotel, después de abonar el dinero entre las dos, entraron en el recibidor del hotel, siendo abrazadas por Leire._

'' _Estaba preocupadísima, chicas'' Leire llevaba el pelo suelto, negro y hasta la baja espalda, llevaba shorts y una camiseta Adidas negra. '' Es horrible, nos han hecho entrar aquí, no podremos salir. ''_

'' _Si, lo hemos visto, ¿pero qué es?'' Sandra empezó a ponerse nerviosa, dejando ver que estaba preocupada, faltaban unas veinte personas. '' ¿Dónde están los demás?'' _

'' _No hay demás, solo quedamos diez'' Leire se echó a llorar, no estaba Mario, ni Emma, ni Diana, ni Teresa, y la mayoría de gente de clase no estaba, y faltaban un montón de profesores, básicamente quedaban el de matemáticas y la de dibujo._

'' _¿Pero entonces… qué hacemos?'' Gisela preguntó a Sandra, que abrazaba a Leire mientras lloraba, miró al ascensor._

'' _Vamos a por nuestras cosas, nos largamos de aquí'' Sandra y las dos chicas empezaron a correr, avisando a los profesores, que irían arriba a por sus cosas._

_Las dos cerraron la puerta y quedaron en diez minutos con Leire en la puerta principal, cogieron sus maletas y las llenaron de todo lo que tenían, sin doblar, era una situación de emergencia, una bolsa cayó de la mano de Sandra, que sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando su contenido, la camiseta de I LOVE NY que le había prometido a su hermano, David, abrió los ojos como platos, sentándose corriendo en la cama y marcando el número de su casa._

'' _¿Diga?'' Un tono infantil sonó a través del teléfono. Sandra empezó a llorar, mientras Gisela empaquetaba lo suyo en su maleta._

'' _David, dios mío, ¿estáis bien?'' _

'' _Si, ¿qué pasa?'' La voz de su hermano cambió a seria, mientras su hermana seguía llorando._

'' _David, ten cuidado, cuídate, por mi, ¿vale? Te quiero. ''_

'' _Yo también a ti, ¿pero qué pasa?'' Las palabras de su hermano fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su madre._

'' _Sandra, he visto las noticias, ¿estás bien?'' Su madre gritaba y sonaba asustada, Sandra se agarró la camiseta de tirantes azul celeste que ponía NEW YORK, le iba un poco grande, así que se la metió por debajo de los pantalones, haciendo que quedase más juvenil._

'' _Si, estoy bien, ahora iré al aeropuerto con Gisela y cogeremos el primer avión a España… ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?'' _

'' _Aquí no está pasando nada, estamos bien y te esperamos, Sandra, no creo que podamos volver a llamar, por favor, si no vuelves, cuídate, sobrevive, hija, te quiero'' Sandra empezó a llorar mientras miraba al suelo._

'' _Mamá, nos volveremos a ver, yo…yo también te quiero, dile a papá que le quiero también, cuida de todos.'' La línea se cortó definitivamente, sin poder decirle un último adiós, que quizá hubiese servido para no hacer que pensase lo peor y se echara a llorar, mientras Gisela, a su lado, con su móvil en la mano, lloraba, tampoco se había despedido de su familia._

'' _Es hora de irnos. '' Sandra seguía sentada en la cama, llorando, cuando Gisela la abrazó fuertemente._

'' _Saldremos de esta, ya verás…'' _

'' _Eso espero, seguro que si…'' Sandra no sonrió y cogió su cartera, mirando la foto de su familia, los cuatro juntos, con la mascota que tenían, un pequeño conejo marrón, al que echaría mucho de menos._

_Las tres chicas y la profesora de dibujo salieron de ese caos de ciudad, montadas en un taxi, el cual paró en la gran caravana que había a las puertas de NY, estuvieron allí cinco horas, ni más ni menos, mientras el taxista daba tema de conversación a la profesora, que respondía animadamente, las tres chicas se acaloraban en ese taxi que olía a humanidad._

_El grito de la profesora de dibujo cuando uno de esos bichos se estampó contra el cristal de la ventana de su asiento asustó a todos los que habían en el taxi, mientras el taxista gritaba también, los bichos habían tomado el control de la carretera, haciendo que los coches se chocaran entre si para poder salir, su taxista, loco de remate, intentó salir por la carretera contraria, la cual, no había un solo coche que fuese hacia allí, así que empezaron su camino esquivando algunos coches separados, mientras las tres chicas gritaban por la velocidad a la que ese hombre iba._

_Las puertas del aeropuerto estaban vacías, eso le produjo a las tres chicas un horrible escalofrío, mientras el hombre sacaba una pistola, de esas pequeñas que suelen tener seis balas._

_Pasaron adentro del aeropuerto con las maletas, no había ni un alma, estaba completamente vacío, vieron a un hombre en el suelo, detrás de un mostrador de una compañía de vuelos._

'' _¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Marchaos, rápido! '' El hombre sonaba asustado, mientras las cuatro mujeres miraban desde arriba hasta el suelo._

'' _Eso intentamos, necesitamos coger un vuelo a España, ¡rápido!'' El hombre se rio en la cara de su profesora, la verdad, a las demás también les entraron ganas de reír, por no llorar._

'' _¿Tiene esto pinta de tener algún vuelo? Esto está muerto.'' El hombre se levantó, era guapo, pero a ninguna de las tres chicas jóvenes le alegraba el día, ese día era una real mierda._

_El grito del taxista sonó por toda la terminal, ese hombre disparó tres veces al techo antes de caer al suelo, tirando la pistola lejos de él y siendo devorado por tres caminantes._

'' _Es tarde, ¡vámonos!'' El chico cogió la mano de Sandra, que puso cara rara mientras corría cogida a la mano de ese perfecto desconocido, Gisela se paró a coger el arma y siguió corriendo, con las demás, por ahora, habían salido del aeropuerto vivas, pero no en un avión, que esa era la idea._

_Esa noche la pasaron encerrados en el taxi, aunque no tenían las llaves, se encerraron allí, cinco personas, a esperar la ayuda. _

'' _Soy Joe, encantado'' Ese chico le ofreció la mano para saludar a Sandra, ella la aceptó, pero no sonrió._

'' _Sandra. '' _

'' _Eres muy callada, ¿verdad?'' Ese chico sonreía a Sandra, con mucha confianza, mientras ella miraba atrás y veía a Leire, a su profesora y a Gisela completamente dormidas, pero ella no dormiría, al menos esa noche._

'' _No, acabo de perder las esperanzas de volver a ver a mi familia, estoy intentando no llorar, así que por favor, duerme, yo os despertaré si pasa alguien. '' Miró por la ventana para deshacerse de la mirada de ojos verdes del chico, pero no pudo, él seguía mirándola._

'' _¿Cuántos años tienes?'' El chico hablaba un perfecto español y dejó de hablar inglés, ella lo miró, sorprendida._

'' _¿Eres español?'' Abrió los ojos, mientras él negaba con la cabeza._

'' _He preguntado yo antes, yo tengo veintiséis'' _

'' _Tengo veinticuatro, ¿eres español?''_

'' _Si, soy de Madrid, vine aquí con veinte, ¿cuánto llevas aquí como para hablar tan bien el inglés?'' Sandra rio, se le daba bien hablar inglés, se comunicaba con facilidad._

'' _Oh, además de sacar nueves y dieces soy hispanoamericana, mi padre es americano y mi madre española. '' _

'' _Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. '' Sandra empezó a llorar en el hombro de Joe, no aguantaba más y quería desahogarse con alguien, y él era el único disponible._

_Había pasado una semana cuando decidieron ir hacia Atlanta, donde la radio explicaba que había un centro de refugiados en el cual podrían ayudar, llevándolos a España o dándoles un lugar donde dormir, que no fuese un coche abandonado._

Los tres miraron a la radio, Sandra se adelantó a Rick cogiendo la radio y respondiendo, su padre era policía y ella sabía manejar eso.

'' H-hola, ¡hola!'' Su voz expresaba nerviosismo.

'' Empezaba a dudar de que estuvieseis vivos'' La voz de un chico sonó detrás de la radio.

'' ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ahí afuera? ¿Puedes vernos ahora mismo?'' Rick arrancó la radio de las manos de Sandra, mientras Gisela miraba como los dos se miraban, disgustados.

'' Si, estáis rodeados de caminantes… eso es malo…''

'' ¿Hay algo bueno?'' Rick miró hacia abajo, sabiendo la respuesta.

''… No. '' Ese chico hizo una pausa que no gustó dentro del tanque, si estaban rodeados, no podrían salir. '' Si los viese desde aquí... Te daría un ataque. ''

'' Te doy un consejo, sal corriendo. '' Todos se miraron entre si, iban a correr lo más rápido que pudiesen.

'' ¿Qué salgamos corriendo?'' Gisela sonó sarcástica.

'' No es tan tonto como parece, queda uno encima y los otros se han unido al gran banquete que tienen con el caballo. Ahora tenéis ojos en el exterior, por el lado derecho del tanque hay menos, ¿tienes munición?''

'' Está en la bolsa que se me calló'' Sandra se acordó de la bolsa que Rick llevaba en el caballo, junto a su sombrero, pero no había parado a fijarse en donde estaba el sombrero.

'' Olvídalo, ¿qué lleváis encima? '' Rick se giró mientras contaba las balas, se las enseñó a Sandra, que negó con la cabeza.

'' Tenemos una Vareta, con un cargador, quince disparos. '' Gisela se fijó en una granada de mano, la cogió sin pensarlo y se la puso en su mochila.

'' No los desperdiciéis. Saltad por la derecha, corred y a unos cincuenta metros hay un callejón, allí estaré yo. '' Los tres se miraron, asintieron y abrieron la parte de arriba, la primera era Sandra, que sacó la pistola y disparó al primero, salieron los tres, con Rick en la cabeza, disparando a unos cuantos caminantes que se le ponían en el medio, hasta que llegaron al callejón, Rick casi dispara a Glenn, que puso las manos arriba, él miró a Sandra, que empezaba a cerrar la valla, casi la coge un caminante, pero tuvo tiempo a subir a la escalera de emergencia, la última, después de Gisela. '' ¡VAMOS!'' Las primeras palabras que escucharon de ese chico fueron cinco vamos, juntos, para que se dieran más prisa.

'' Vaya espectáculo, Clint Eastwood…'' Los cuatro estaban apoyados en la valla unos metros más arriba de cientos de caminantes, como ese chico los había llamado. '' ¿Te crees el sheriff que viene a limpiar la ciudad? ''

'' No era nuestra intención…'' Gisela se apresuró a defender a su nuevo compañero de equipo.

'' Si, ya, claro, ¡yiha! Capullos. '' El chico se giró, mientras Gisela le lanzaba una mirada que mataba, y Sandra seguía mirando a los caminantes, era una especie de circo horrible.


	3. Preciosa

**PRECIOSA.**

'' Rick, gracias'' Rick ofreció la mano a ese chico tan joven, que era asiático.

'' Glenn, de nada'' Le dio la mano, y luego recibió un abrazo de Sandra, que estaba realmente agradecida.

'' Sandra, y esa es Gisela, pero ahora no hagas nada, le has respondido'' Gisela solo le asintió, mientras él recibía un cálido abrazo de esa chica, que tenía un acento muy raro.

'' Yo soy Glenn, lo siento, Gisela, es que...'' Se intentó defender, pero Gisela lo interrumpió.

'' Nada, no pasa nada, es comprensible. '' Hizo una circunferencia con su mano, para excusarse de haber sido tan borde con él.

Sandra se fijó cuando los caminantes empezaron a subir, torpemente y lentamente por la escalera, solo era uno.

'' Oh no…'' Miró hacia arriba, viendo la escalera, que era demasiado alta y muy estrecha. '' Bueno… Si morimos, moriremos en la caída, me gusta ser optimista''

Glenn empezó a subir la escalera, seguido por Gisela, luego por Sandra y finalmente, por Rick, que no paraba de mirar hacia abajo. Los cuatro empezaron a ir por los tejados de los edificios, preguntando cosas sobre la barricada que acababan de utilizar.

'' Una pregunta… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?'' Glenn abrió una trampilla para entrar a un edificio, mientras Sandra le preguntaba, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

'' Por que si algún día estoy hasta el cuello, espero que alguien lo haga por mí. '' Buena respuesta la suya, Sandra curvó la boca, pensando otras respuestas válidas. Rick bajó primero, con Gisela y con Glenn, mientras ella miraba los alrededores y escuchaba gemidos, así que bajó, encontrándose a Rick apuntado por una pistola en manos de una mujer rubia. Sandra se puso en forma defensiva, como Gisela, mientras Glenn miraba de reojo y hablaba con otros hombres, intentando convencer a la mujer que debía bajar el arma.

'' Tranquila Andrea, cálmate'' Un hombre con acento mejicano le empezó a hablar a la rubia, mientras otro hombre y una mujer, de color los dos, le intentaban calmar.

'' Eso, baja el arma'' La mujer de color dijo, con voz calmada.

'' Estarás de broma, ¡estamos muertos por estos idiotas!'' La mujer supuestamente llamada Andrea le gritó a la mujer de color, pero no quitaba el arma de la cabeza de Rick, las dos chicas estaban paralizadas en un rincón, mirando la escena.

'' Andrea, te he dicho que le dejes en paz… O dispárale ya. '' El hombre mejicano se le acercó mucho, la mujer miró el arma, duró un segundo y bajó el arma, poniéndose a llorar.

'' Estamos muertos… Por vuestra culpa. '' Sandra se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

'' Saldremos de aquí, ya verás. '' Andrea la miró, llorando.

'' No entiendo nada. '' Rick dijo, entre suspiros.

'' Mira, estamos aquí para buscar provisiones, y el gran secreto es sobrevivir, y el secreto de sobrevivir es que no te vean entrar, y nos han visto. Los disparos se han escuchado a kilómetros y has tocado la campana de la cena. '' El hombre mejicano llevó cogido del hombro a Rick hasta la entrada del centro comercial donde estaban, enseñándole como los bichos intentaban entrar, gimiendo y gruñendo como locos.

'' Oh, mierda'' Gisela abrió los ojos al ver uno con una puta piedra del tamaño de una cabeza, eran listos para su nivel intelectual.

'' Eh, T-Dog, ¿coges el campamento?'' El mejicano dijo, preocupado, mientras el hombre de color revisaba la radio.

'' ¿Campamento?'' Rick puso las manos en sus caderas, mirando a T-Dog.

'' Si, y nos esperan con galletas recién hechas'' La mujer de color usó demasiado sarcasmo en una frase, eso molestó a Sandra y a Gisela.

'' No, pero quizá en la azotea…'' Todos miraron a T-Dog, sonó un tiro, que se escuchó en toda la ciudad.

'' Ese es Dixon… '' La mujer de color gritó, con cara de enfado, mirando hacia arriba.

'' ¿Qué hace ese loco?'' Glenn empezó a correr hacia las escaleras.

En la azotea, un hombre estaba haciendo de francotirador y riendo, tenía muy mala pinta, cuando el mejicano, que se llamaba Morales, como Sandra le había escuchado decir a Glenn, empezó a correr hacia ese tal Dixon, que se estaba riendo.

'' ¿Estás loco o algo?'' No se acercó mucho, pero el otro hombre disparó por última vez y gritó, enfadado.

'' Eh, ¡puedes ser más educado!'' Miró al grupo, que le miraba con miedo, excepto los recién llegados, que no tenían ni idea de nada. '' Hay que ser educado con un hombre con un arma, es de sentido común. ''

'' Tío, desperdicias balas y además los estás atrayendo hacia aquí, en qué estás pensando'' Genial, había un cateto idiota en el grupo, ese fue el pensamiento de los tres recién llegados, hasta que Dixon miró con furia a los dos hombres que se estaban enfrentando a él, Morales y T-Dog.

'' ¡Eh! Tengo lo suficiente aguantando a un pachito capullo dándome ordenes todo el día, ¿y ahora me vas a dar ordenes tú? No lo creo, hermano. '' T-Dog dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras Dixon se iba acercando a él.

'' ¿Me lo dices más claro?'' Ahora se estaban peleando, Rick miró a Glenn, mientras le negaba que se metiese entre esos dos.

'' Eh, chicos calmaos…'' Morales intentó calmar a los dos hombres, que se iban a pelear.

'' Que no voy a aceptar ordenes de un negrata. '' Merle sonó burlón, hasta que T-Dog y él empezaron a pelear como locos, bajo la mirada de todos, que intentaron separarlos, los dos estaban sangrando, Andrea empezó a gritar un ''_DIXON PARA YA''_, pero ese hombre no paraba de pegar a T-Dog, dejándolo en el suelo, mientras todos estaban en un circulo lejos de ellos, con Sandra, que había intentado pararlo sangrando por la nariz, se tocó la herida y fue con Gisela, que estaba con Andrea.

'' Por favor, para ya, Merle, para, por favor'' Andrea tenía las manos en la boca, gritando, mientras Merle sacaba su pistola y apuntaba a la cabeza de T-Dog, que estaba en el suelo, asustado.

'' ¿Si? De acuerdo'' Dijo, escupiendo en el pecho de T-Dog y quitando su pistola de la cabeza del hombre, mientras se levantaba. '' Celebremos una pequeña asamblea, para ver quien manda aquí, yo voto por mí. ''

Los demás estaban apartando a T-Dog de los pies de Merle, que sonreía cínicamente, mirando a la chica que sangraba por la nariz y la otra chica que le estaba cortando la hemorragia. Los demás miraron a Merle, después de dejar a T-Dog en manos de la mujer de color, que estaba curándole unas cuantas heridas.

'' Es una democracia tíos, venga, levantad la mano en contra. '' Esperó cinco segundos, para luego continuar. '' A favor'' Todos levantaron la mano, excepto Sandra, que se negó a votar. '' Muy bien, aquí mando yo, ¿alguien en contra?''

'' Si, yo…'' Rick pegó a Merle en la cara con el rifle, haciendo que cayese, esposándolo en una cañería del tejado, muy cerca de Sandra, demasiado, para su gusto.

'' ¿Quién eres tu?'' Merle se apoyó en la cañería, mientras Rick se ponía con él frente a frente, como amenaza.

'' Un agente amistoso, ahora las cosas no son como antes, ahora no hay negratas, ni panchos, ni gilipollas blancos productos de la endogamia, ahora solo hay carne negra y carne blanca. '' Paró un momento, mientras Merle miraba a Sandra, que estaba apartándose.

'' Que te den''

'' No le hables así a un hombre armado, es de sentido común'' Rick contratacó, poniendo su pistola en la cabeza del esposado.

'' No lo harías, eres poli'' Merle rio, bajo la mirada de miedo de todos, Rick bajó el arma.

'' Ahora, lo que soy es un hombre en busca de su mujer y su hijo… Y si me lo impide alguien peor para él. '' Sacó una bolsa de cocaína del bolsillo de ese hombre. '' Tienes algo en la nariz'' Lo dijo dándole con el pequeño sobre en la nariz, para luego tirarlo por la azotea, con el hombre esposado gritándole de todo.

'' Esto ya parece Times Square'' Andrea señaló, mirando hacia abajo junto a las demás mujeres, la de color que se llamaba Jacqui y las dos chicas nuevas, las demás asintieron, sin dejar de mirar.

'' ¿Cómo va la señal?'' Gisela preguntó a T-Dog, que estaba apoyado en la pared, con la radio en su mano.

'' Fatal, como Dixon'' Sandra sonrió levemente al comentario, sin dejar que nadie lo viese, el otro hombre sacó su dedo corazón, enseñándoselo al hombre de color.

'' Hay un campamento a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no pueden hacer nada'' Morales dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

'' Entonces estamos solos'' Sandra se sentó al lado de T-Dog, cogiendo la radio y intentándolo ella.

'' Eso son deseos, me han dicho que las calles de esta ciudad no son muy seguras, ¿verdad tetitas dulces?'' Merle sonrió a Sandra, que levantó la mirada de la radio para mirar a Merle. '' Preciosa, ¿por qué no me quitas las esposas, nos vamos a algún sitio y echamos un polvo?'' Sandra subió las cejas y volvió a probar la radio, ignorando a Merle, que seguía mirándola. '' Como vamos a cascar…''

'' Prefiero morir''

'' Con que bollera…'' Merle miró al suelo, mientras ella se levantaba, dándole la radio a T-Dog.

Gisela rio sarcásticamente el comentario de Merle, rodando los ojos y recibiendo a su mejor amiga, al lado de Glenn.

'' Decir que las calles no son seguras es poco. '' Morales seguía mirando hacia abajo.

'' La calles no, ¿pero las alcantarillas? '' Rick dijo, teniendo la idea del siglo.

'' Joder, es verdad. '' El mejicano se giró rápidamente, preguntando a Glenn por el alcantarillado de la ciudad, rápidamente, todos, excepto Gisela y T-Dog, que se quedaron vigilando a Merle, antes de irse, Sandra abrazó a su mejor amiga, siguió a los demás, corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

'' Nunca he querido bajar'' Ahora estaban todos en circulo alrededor de una entrada de alcantarillado, oscura y daba un poco de miedo para el gusto de Sandra, que se apoyó en la barra amarilla de la escalera. '' Pero, ¿Quién hubiese querido?''


	4. Hadas, Unicornios y Sirenas

**HADAS, UNICORNIOS Y SIRENAS.**

Todos se miraron entre si, tenía razón, eso sería pequeño, oscuro y posiblemente hubiesen caminantes, que irían a por ellos.

'' Te seguiremos'' Sandra dejó de apoyarse en la barra.

'' No, tú no'' Glenn cortó su frase, se había equivocado de palabras, le pasaba muchas veces.

'' ¿Crees que no soy capaz?'' Sandra puso sus brazos en el pecho y apoyó su peso en una pierna, desafiándole.

'' No… Yo no quise decir eso… Yo… Siempre he venido solo, entraba corriendo y salía, pero si queréis que traiga algo lo haré yo solo, es posible que haya caminantes, llevaré a uno. '' Rick se ofreció, acercándose a él. '' No, tú no, he visto como disparas, será mejor que vayas a defender las puertas. '' Luego miró a Sandra. '' Tu quédate con Rick, sabes manejar la radio, Andrea, ves con ellos, tienes un arma. '' Morales me acompañará, Jacqui, quédate arriba, si pasa algo, grita.'' Y con eso, los dos hombres entraron en la cañería, mientras Andrea, Sandra y Rick iban a la puerta principal, para descubrir, que los caminantes estaban en la puerta de antes de llegar a la tienda.

'' Siento haberte amenazado'' Andrea se disculpó vergonzosamente, seguida por Sandra, que miraba como los caminantes aporreaban la puerta.

'' Nos lo hace hacer el miedo'' Rick la entendió, mientras ella miraba unos colgantes de sirena, fue acompañada rápidamente por Sandra, que empezó a tocarlos, mirando uno de un hada lila, que cogió para Gisela, luego miró uno de un unicornio de plata, que con una sonrisa se lo colgó del cuello, y por último una sirena, con la cola blanca.

'' Esto le gustaría a mi hermana'' Sonrió dulcemente'' Aún es una cría, unicornios, dragones, hadas, le gustan esas cosas, pero las sirenas le encantan'' Andrea miró a Rick, que la miraba curioso.

'' Pues cógelo ''

'' Hay un poli vigilándome'' Las dos chicas rieron, por ahora, ya no habían tensiones entre ellas.

'' Bueno, es absurdo aplicar esas leyes'' La miró serio, mientras Sandra sonreía levemente, mientras Andrea se guardaba el collar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Los tres corrieron hacia la puerta cuando la segunda se empezó a romper, Sandra sacó la radio, hablando con Glenn, que llegó unos minutos más tarde.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado'' Morales preguntó a la chica, que llevaba un palo como arma, algo que no le hacía sentirse muy segura.

'' Empiezan a entrar, ¿podremos salir rápido?'' Rick dijo, estresando a Sandra.

'' No hay salida'' Morales bajó la cabeza y esperó lo peor.

En el tejado, se encontraban los tres que habían dejado allí, la chica, con la boca torcida, evitando la mirada de un cateto salido y de un hombre que se quejaba en silencio de sus heridas, mirando por unos prismáticos, a través de las calles de Atlanta.

Los demás entraron en el tejado, mirando por los lados, mientras T-Dog explicaba las razones de por qué debían llegar a un solar cerca de allí, donde tenían furgonetas, para sacarlos de allí, mientras todos miraban hacia abajo, la calle, estaba llena de esos bichos.

'' Debemos atraerles, con algo, una distracción. '' Sandra miró a Rick, que la miraba, mientras asentía.

'' Eso, hacedle caso a la señorita, una distracción, ¡como en las películas!'' Merle se rio de su propio comentario, haciendo rodar los ojos de todos.

'' Por favor, cierra el pico'' Jacqui se estaba enfadando de verdad, Merle era molesto de por sí, se imaginó la situación de Sandra, intentando ser cazada por un cateto, pobrecilla.

'' A parte de eso, nos escuchan, nos ven, no huelen, y si nos pillan, nos comen. '' Morales estaba decepcionado con la idea de hacer ruido.

'' ¿Nos distinguen por el olor?'' Rick preguntó, separando sus manos de su cintura.

'' Es fácil, ellos huelen a muerto, nosotros no. '' Andrea apuntó, muy hábil, nadie se había dado cuenta, pensó Gisela, con tono irónico y cabreante.

'' En una olimpiada de malas ideas esta se llevaría el oro'' Glenn dijo, sin intentar ser gracioso, tenía razón, ahora, estaban todos excepto Merle en la planta donde se habían conocido, había una puerta de garaje, que es la que abrirían para salir todos y una puerta, para que dejaran pasar a un caminante, para luego echarse sus tripas por encima, tres de ellos salieron a por un cadáver que yacía fuera, mientras Sandra vigilaba con el bate de beisbol por si venían a por ellos.

Rick cogió una hacha que había allí, en el garaje del centro comercial y se armó con ella, antes de abrirle la tripa al cadáver y empezar a ''disfrazarse''.

'' Piensa en cosas bonitas, gatitos y cachorritos'' Glenn iba dando vueltas a si mismo, mientras los demás, con guantes, pringaban su bata blanca de sesos de cadáver, a todos les dieron arcadas.

'' Si, gatitos y cachorritos muertos'' Gisela dijo por detrás, ignorando la mirada asesina que le mandó Sandra, la educación primero, como decía ella, pero Sandra no era un buen ejemplo.

'' Cuando volvamos, estad listos'' Rick dijo, con tono de líder.

'' ¿Y que hay de Merle Dixon?'' T-Dog preguntó, con preocupación, mientras Rick buscaba en su bolsillo la llave, que pasó después a T-Dog, antes de asentir a Gisela y a Sandra y salir por la puerta, los demás corrieron a la azotea, a ver como llegaban.

T-Dog intentó comunicar otra vez con el campamento, mientras los demás miraban como Rick y Glenn se hacían pasar por caminantes, les estaba saliendo bastante bien.

'' ¿Campamento?'' T-Dog seguía intentando contactar con el campamento.

'' ¿Y ese cretino se ha ido con la llave de las esposas?'' Merle miró arriba, esperando a que le respondiera, pero solo vio a T-Dog, moviendo la llave en su mano, enseñándosela, y Merle, mirándole mal.

'' ¿Campamento?'' Sandra empezó a decir, una vez más por la radio.

'' ¿Glenn eres tu?'' Una voz, llena de interferencias sonó al otro lado del walkie-talkie, haciendo que Sandra abriese los ojos.

'' No, estamos atrapados en los grandes almacenes, estamos rodeados'' Sandra miró hacia abajo, donde los caminantes miraban a las puertas, que estaban a punto de ceder, la transmisión acabo en silencio, se había cortado, para después empezar a escuchar truenos.

Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que empezase una pequeña tormenta de verano, de estas de poca duración, pero si te pillan, te mojas muchísimo, así que vieron como Rick y Glenn empezaban a correr, matando a unos cuantos zombis por el camino, y finalmente, subiendo la valla, los de arriba veían como Rick disparaba a los caminantes que subían la valla metálica, mientras Glenn cogía una de las llaves de una de las furgonetas, uno de esos bichos, que realmente corría mucho, consiguió pasar, pero Glenn lo esquivó mientras se metía en el coche, la valla metálica cedió, mientras la furgoneta iba marcha atrás, para luego, salir de la ciudad.

'' ¡Se largan!'' Gisela apuntó, cabreadísima, dando golpes en el suelo del tejado, mientras los demás miraban a la furgoneta, perseguida por unos cuantos bichos, para luego desaparecer, mientras todos se llevaban las manos a la cabeza, un deportivo rojo empezó a sonar, para después salir a toda pastilla detrás de la furgoneta, conducida por Rick, mientras el deportivo, que iba conducido por Glenn, atraía a todos los bichos de la calle.

'' Las puertas grandes delanteras que dan a la calle, esperad allí, preparados. '' La voz de Glenn interrumpió el silencio de la radio, haciendo que Sandra se sobresaltase.

'' ¡Ya le habéis oído!'' Dijo, para salir corriendo, con su mochila de allí, seguida por los demás, esperó a todos, mientras veía como todos salían.

'' ¡NO ME PODÉIS DEJAR AQUÍ! ¡MORALES!'' Merle gritaba, a pleno pulmón, nadie paró a ayudarle, todos salieron, excepto Sandra y T-Dog, que vio como T-Dog se acercaba corriendo, tirando sin querer una caja de herramientas. '' Vamos tío, no me dejéis aquí, ¡no es humano!'' Y con los nervios, T-Dog calló al suelo, soltando la llave, que cayó bajo la mirada de los tres por una alcantarilla, quien sabe donde narices acabó, solo recuerda que pasó a cámara lenta. '' ¡HA SIDO A PROPOSITO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!''

'' Mentira, ¡Ha sido sin querer!'' T-Dog se excusaba, mientras Sandra buscaba algo con lo que atar la puerta, vio una cadena, mientras T-Dog salía y ella cerraba la puerta, encadenándola, escuchando los gritos de Merle, puso un candado y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

'' ¡Vamos T-Dog!'' Dijo, mientras T-Dog veía como el primer bicho pasaba por la puerta, corriendo el doble de lo que habían corrido, cuando llegaron a la puerta, estaban todos montados, haciendo que los dos se obligasen a saltar con la furgoneta en marcha. '' Joder…'' Iba resoplando, de cansancio.

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Su mejor amiga fue a su lado, mientras Sandra se tocaba el abdomen, hacía bastante tiempo que no corría como había corrido hacia unos minutos.

'' Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, mala vida…'' Las dos sonrieron, era una de sus bromas, pero eso no quitaba la tensión en el ambiente, se habían dejado a Merle, y los demás sabían, que si no controlaban bien a su hermano, podría haber muchas muertes.

Rick miró hacia atrás, viendo a sus dos compañeras de viaje sonreírle, ellas habían salido vivas de allí gracias a él, y se lo iban a agradecer, Sandra sacó el hada que había cogido del centro comercial y se la dio a Gisela, que puso cara infantil.

'' ¡Otra a la colección!'' Sonrió, y fue lo último que dijeron en todo el viaje, salvo mirar tensamente a la demás gente, que estaba pensando como se lo tomaría Daryl.


	5. El brócoli

**EL BRÓCOLI**

'' No debes pensarlo, Merle se lo merecía'' Morales advirtió, mirando serio a Rick, mientras las dos chicas españolas levantaban la mirada al conductor y a Morales. '' Nadie lamentará que no vuelva… Excepto… Tal vez Daryl'' Morales cayó, mientras las dos miraban a Rick, que seguía autotortutandose.

'' ¿Daryl?'' Sandra dijo, mordiéndose las uñas y quitando el resto de pintauñas azul pitufo que quedaba en ellas.

'' Su hermano'' _Como sea igual que el hermano, vamos mal._ Sandra miró a Morales mientras pensaba eso, miró a Gisela, que pensó igual, se conocían desde hacía más de veinte años, eran como hermanas de sangre, miraron como Glenn sacaba la mano del deportivo, yendo a unos cien kilómetros por hora, con una alarma y música de la que Sandra escuchaba, clásicos, ahora sonaba Back in the Saddle, de Aerosmith, uno de sus grupos favoritos. '' Al menos él se lo pasa bien…''

'' _Cierto_'' Todos miraron como Sandra hablaba en un perfecto español, cuando Morales se giró bruscamente.

'' ¿_Hablas español?_'' Preguntó, con acento mejicano.

'' _Las dos, de hecho, somos españolas_. '' Gisela sonrió, mientras los demás miraban, sin entender nada.

'' Son españolas, saben mi idioma, _eso me alegra de verdad, chicas_'' Morales les sonrió como pudo, mientras ellas reían, se alegraban de poder hablar otra vez español, pero esta vez, entre las dos, a veces Morales participaba, pero era espontaneo, ya que le preocupaba demasiado ese tal hermano de Merle.

'' A presentaros'' Morales dio golpes en el pecho de Rick, mientras Jacqui y T-Dog abrían las puertas de la furgoneta, dejando entrar todo el Sol de Atlanta, el tatuaje del unicornio que Sandra llevaba en el muslo con la inscripción: _BORN THIS WAY, _en honor a Lady Gaga quedó iluminado, Sandra era muy blanca de piel, llevaba unos shorts muy cortos para el gusto de su madre y una que le iba ancha que ponía _I LOVE NEW YORK, _la misma de hacía días, no había encontrado tiempo para cambiársela y lavarla, pero ese mismo día debía hacerlo, Gisela, llevaba unos shorts un poco más largos que Sandra y una camiseta ancha y blanca, pero no tenía tantos tatuajes como ella, odiaba las agujas, y Sandra tenía unos cuantos.

Las dos saltaron del coche, viendo como Andrea abrazaba a su hermana – o algo así-, mientras todos miraban a las recién llegadas, que se unieron al grupo rápidamente.

'' Pensábamos que os habíamos perdido para siempre'' Un hombre de unos sesenta años fue a abrazar a Morales, y este fue abrazado por dos niños y una mujer.

'' ¿Cómo lograsteis salir? Además de multiplicaros mágicamente'' El hombre del pelo rizado miró a Sandra, sonriendo, mientras su mejor amiga rodaba los ojos, era muy divertido ver como los hombres miraban a Sandra, por sus dos poderosas razones para hacer caer a un hombre a sus pies, Gisela las bautizaba como: Teta 1 y Teta 2.

'' Salimos gracias al sheriff, ¡eh, sal ya!'' Morales dijo, con alegría en su cara, parece ser que el ver a su familia había calmado el miedo que tenía al hermano de Merle, mientras Rick salía de la furgoneta, con las manos en las caderas y mirando arriba, con solemnidad. '' Es poli, como tu. ''

Rick miró esperanzadamente al nuevo grupo, mientras el hombre de pelo rizado, apartó la mirada de Sandra, que se sentía un poco acosada, mientras Gisela sonreía maléficamente.

Rick señaló durante medio segundo a una mujer y un niño que estaban juntos a unos cinco metros del grupo, mientras el hombre de pelo rizado cambiaba brutalmente de expresión, el niño abrió la boca, mientras la mujer ponía la misma cara que el hombre de pelo rizado, conocido en la mente de Sandra como el brócoli.

'' Dios mío…'' Rick empezó a avanzar por en medio de la gente, mientras el niño iba corriendo a él.

'' ¡Papá, papá!'' Todo quedó claro, él era el padre del niño ese, entonces su mujer era esa chica, y el brócoli sería su compañero, Sandra se autofelicitó a ella misma por su gran deducción, y sonrió mientras el padre abrazaba a su hijo y a su mujer, que tenía cara de póker, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

La noche había caído, y ahora que ya se sabía todos los nombres estaba alrededor de una hoguera, junto a su mejor amiga, que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sandra, que estaba al lado del brócoli, que dejó de llamarlo así para llamarle Shane.

'' Desorientado, así es como lo definiría… Desorientado. '' Hizo una pequeña pausa, para mirar al grupo, estaba sentado con su esposa e hijo, Lori y Carl, como le había presentado. '' Asustado, confuso, todo eso, pero desorientado'' Gisela solo rodaba los ojos, se estaba pasando de sentimental.

'' A veces las palabras fallan, a veces no hay palabras'' Dale, el hombre de sesenta años con un gorrito gracioso dijo, parecía la voz de la razón del grupo, por como hablaba y por como había sido al hablarle a las dos chicas nuevas, descubriendo que eran españolas, a lo que todo el grupo se sorprendió.

'' Como si me hubieran arrancado de mi vida y puesto en otra'' Rick tenía razón, había sido disparado antes de todo eso y se había despertado un día antes de encontrarlas, subidas en un árbol. '' Durante un tiempo pensé que estaba metido en un sueño, un sueño macabro.

'' Mamá dijo que habías muerto'' Carl miró a su padre, que le acarició la cabeza, intentado que olvidase por un momento todo, Sandra daría lo que fuese por que su madre apareciese un día y le dijese que todo estaría bien, pero quizá no volvería a verla, sus esperanzas estaban muertas cuando vio que en Atlanta no quedaba nada de nada.

'' Mamá tenía todas las razones para pensar eso…'' Rick miró cómplice a Lori, que asintió y se recargó sobre el hombro de su marido.

'' Cuando la cosa empezó a ponerse mal, en el hospital dijeron que mandarían a todos los enfermos a Atlanta, pero eso nunca pasó'' Lori miró a Shane.

'' Bueno, no me sorprende, Atlanta cayó'' Rick miró otra vez al grupo. '' Y por lo que vi, el hospital también había caído…''

'' Las apariencias engañan, apenas pude sacarlos'' Shane se culpó, pero Rick se adelantó a que siguiese.

'' No puedo expresarte lo mucho que te lo agradezco, no puedo'' Rick miró a las dos chicas, que estaban mirando el fuego.

'' Quizá solo quede Nueva York, la ciudad es más grande'' Shane dijo, pensando en que si la opción campamento fallaba, irían allí.

'' No lo intentéis, venimos de allí'' Gisela dijo, haciendo notar ironía en las palabras.

'' ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí? Quiero decir, ¿cómo os conocisteis?'' Carl preguntó a la chica del pelo más corto, la otra miraba el fuego, le deba curiosidad esa chica, todos los hombres la miraban de vez en cuando.

'' Pues en moto, y tu padre nos salvo cuando estábamos en un árbol, a punto de ser comidas por nuestra profesora de dibujo y una amiga, al otro compañero lo perdimos, una lástima'' Gisela sonrió al niño pequeño, mientras Sandra asentía mirando al suelo, con las piernas cruzadas una encima de la otra, un hombre atrás, conocido por Gisela como el ogro, que se llamaba Ed, y tenía una hija muy mona que se llamaba Sophia y una mujer muy cariñosa y familiar que se llamaba Carol, encendió una hoguera más visible.

'' Oye Ed, apaga eso, no queremos ser vistos'' Shane dijo, parece ser que él era el líder del grupo. '' ¿Puedes apagar ese tronco?''

'' Hace frío'' respondió con indiferencia, algo que hizo que Gisela pusiese cara de asco, normal en ella.

'' Eso no cambia las reglas…'' Shane dijo, enfadado. '' No hay que hacer llama, solo ascua, para que no nos vean desde lejos, ¿vale?''

'' Oye, hace frío, tu metete en tus asuntos por una vez'' Ed no tenía pensado apagar el fuego, hasta que Shane se levantó y fue a la hoguera de Ed.

'' ¿Seguro que quieres discutir por esto?'' Ed miró a Shane, que le desafió con la mirada.

'' Está bien. '' Miró a su esposa. '' Venga, apaga el fuego'' Ella, sumisa, hizo caso del estúpido de su marido, apagando el fuego bajo la mirada de todos.

Shane volvió al fuego, al lado de Sandra, después de hablar un minuto con Carol y Sophia, Dale, preocupado, miró a Shane.

'' ¿Has pensado en Daryl Dixon? No se alegrará de saber que dejaron a su hermano en un tejado'' Dijo, mientras Sandra miraba al hombre mayor, fuese quién fuese ese tal Daryl, era el punto del día.

'' Yo se lo diré, yo perdí la llave'' T-Dog se echó la culpa.

'' Yo lo diré, yo le esposé'' Rick le interrumpió.

'' Esto no es un concurso, no quiero parecer racista, pero será mejor que se lo diga un blanco'' Glenn miró a T-Dog, que seguía mirando al suelo.

'' Yo hice lo que hice'' T-Dog no intentaba remediarlo, entonces fue cuando Sandra rodó los ojos, que exagerados eran los americanos. '' Y me siento responsable''

'' Podemos mentir'' Gisela dijo, aunque tampoco sabía como era ese Daryl.

'' O decirle la verdad, Merle estaba descontrolado, si no lo hubiésemos parado, ahora estaríamos muertos todos… Tu esposo hizo lo que tenía que hacer y si Merle se quedó allí no es culpa más que suya'' Sandra intentó remediarlo, ella había mentido mucho en su vida y quería dejar de hacerlo.

'' ¿Y vas a decirle eso a Daryl?'' El hombre mayor dijo, torciendo los labios. '' Sé que no lo conoces, pero eso no llevará a una discusión demasiado racional, la verdad es que será un problema cuando regrese de su expedición de caza…'' Genial, un cazador, con mal humor y hermano de un hombre al cuál habían dejado tirado en un tejado.

'' Tuve miedo, y salí corriendo'' T-Dog se volvió a echar la culpa.

'' Me paré lo suficiente, eché el candado, no creo que esos bichos sepan abrir candados'' Todos miraron a Sandra, que sonreía a T-Dog. '' La escalera es estrecha, no creo que puedan subir más de media docena a la vez, y estoy segura de que no sabrán abrir… Pienso que… Sigue ahí vivo, esposado, por nuestra culpa, pero sigue vivo'' T-Dog y los demás pensaron en las posibilidades, quizá era cierto, poco a poco, todos se fueron levantando para ir a dormir, pero las dos españolas prefirieron no dormir, demasiadas cosas en un solo día, si se iban a dormir, debían dormir en la tienda de Shane, el cuál miraba mucho a Sandra.

Las dos bajaron al lago que había allí, era un camino de tierra y después una pequeña playa, las dos se sentaron en la orilla, y ahora las dos disponían de una pistola cada una, con pocas balas, pero tampoco la iban a usar.

'' _Un brócoli te sigue los pasos, que guarrilla_'' Gisela dio un pequeño puñetazo al hombro de Sandra, que rio mirando al lago.

'' _¡Oh si, brocolieame!_'' Las dos rieron como en los viejos tiempos.

'' _¡Dame con tu hortaliza, guapo!_'' Las dos seguían riendo, hasta que se cansaron de meterse con el poli. ''_ ¿Cómo crees que la tendrá?_''

'' _No lo sé, no me he fijado, pero si tengo oportunidad, me lo tiro, hace tiempo que no hago nada malo…_'' Sandra movió sus hombros hacia arriba y abajo, guiñando un ojo. '' _Venga, salida mental, ¡mañana conoceremos al gran Daryl!_'' Dijo irónicamente, las dos estaban hartas de tanto miedo irracional hacia ese hombre, en fin, las dos entraron en la tienda de Shane, que estaba dormido, y las dos cayeron dormidas muy cerca de él.


	6. El pateador

**EL PATEADOR**

Shane se levantó, intentando no hacer ruido para levantar a las dos chicas, pero despertó a Gisela, que pasó de volver a abrir los ojos, Shane se fue a hacer guardia, mientras vigilaba la tienda de Rick y Lori, con expresión muy triste en la cara.

Rick abrió muy lentamente los ojos, esperando a que lo que había pasado no fuese un sueño, era todo muy perfecto, se levantó vagamente, mientras se cambiaba vio que Sandra pasó con un cubo lleno de ropa seca, con Gisela delante, con otro cubo.

'' ¡Buenas!'' Dijo, alegremente, mientras las dos chicas paraban y sonreían amablemente.

'' Buenas'' Las sonrisas volaban esa mañana, las dos sonrieron y siguieron su camino, por ahora, ese tal Daryl no había llegado, y las dos se ponían nerviosas por segundos.

Las dos miraban y bromeaban en español, para que nadie las entendiera, de la cara que ponía Glenn mientras desmontaban el coche robado, Morales las miró y entendiéndolas perfectamente, les dijo que pararan, riendo con ellas.

'' _Por favor, ¡solo estamos bromeando!_'' Sandra dijo, mientras notaba miradas clavadas en su espalda, extrañados por el extraño acento de las chicas, las dos estaban sentadas en el suelo, doblando la ropa que Carol acababa de estirar, Rick hablaba con Lori sobre lo bueno que era todo allí y sobre lo bien que había dormido esa noche, las dos se levantaron cuando la ropa se acabó, mientras Carol les sonreían.

El todoterreno de Shane llegó cuando las dos se levantaron y hablaban con Andrea y Amy sobre España, ellas habían ido de pequeñas y las dos españolas les intentaban enseñar algunas palabras, las tres chicas más jóvenes congeniaron muy bien, ya que tenían la misma edad y casi los mismos gustos.

'' Ya llega el agua, ¡no olvidéis hervir el agua antes de usarla!'' Sandra recordó que no le importaría volverse a duchar, al menos, lavarse el pelo.

'' Oye, Amy, ¿y aquí cuando nos lavamos?'' Amy miró el lago, mientras sonreía. '' Pues si quieres, ahora mismo, solo necesitaremos un cubo de agua y jabón.

Las tres chicas bajaron al lago con tres cubos vacíos de agua y una pastilla de jabón, acompañadas por Andrea, que guardaba las armas en la orilla, Gisela empezó a quitarse la camiseta y los shorts, acabando en ropa interior, como Sandra, que mostró todos los tatuajes que tenía, uno en la cadera, era una pequeña mariposa verde, después en el muslo, el unicornio en honor a Lady Gaga, unas pisadas de animal en la muñeca y dos alas que decoraban su espalda, parecía un ángel.

'' Dios mío, ¿no te dolió?'' Dijo Amy, tocándole el ala del lado derecho, con mucha delicadeza.

'' No, la verdad, me lo esperaba peor, pero no fue así…'' Sandra se tocó el de la muñeca. '' Este si que dolió, que horrible fue…''

Las tres empezaron a jugar en el agua, mientras Andrea sonreía, le recordaba a esos días de verano cuando Amy llevaba a amigas a casa, jugaban en la piscina y luego se iban a sus casas, cuando las tres acabaron de bañarse y de secarse empezaron a mover el pelo como autenticas estrellas del rock, Gisela lo hacía muy bien, parecía una chica heavy de verdad.

'' Chicas, parad ya, ¡me mojareis! '' Las tres empezaron a mojar a Andrea con su pelo, moviéndolo otra vez al ritmo de un solo de guitarra imaginario, Andrea reía, aunque fuesen malos tiempos, cuando llegaron arriba del todo, las tres estaban completamente limpias y con el pelo seco, lo habían movido tanto y el Sol de Atlanta era tan horriblemente caliente que en menos de cinco minutos las tres lo tenían seco, igual que su ropa.

Un grito de Sophia heló la sangre de los presentes, cortando a Lori, que intentaba hacer ver a Rick que no había sido culpa suya haber dejado en el tejado a Merle, ahora todos corrían hacia los gritos, Sandra, que cogió un hacha, iba en cabeza, había vivido mucho tiempo en los bosques y su tío era cazador, por lo que sabía muy bien como moverse por ahí, a Rick le recordó a una pequeña ardilla, corriendo y saltando entre las plantas y los árboles, sin un solo rasguño y sin cansarse, llegaron delante de un caminante que comía un reno, que tenía unas cuantas flechas clavadas en un costado.

'' ¡Mamá!'' Carl corrió hacia su madre, abrazándola, mientras Sandra, Rick, Shane y los demás hombres rodeaban al bicho, que no se inmutaba de su presencia, estaba muy ocupado comiéndose al reno.

Empezaron a apalizar al zombi, como si fuese a notarlo, mientras todos miraban asustados, excepto Sandra, que se apoyaba en el hacha, mirando con ironía, hasta que se cansó de que no matasen al zombi y le cortó la cabeza, bajo la mirada de todos.

'' _Joder, que asco. _'' Habló en español, mientras le miraban. '' ¡Joder, es solo español, no voy a traducir mis insultos o palabras malsonantes en inglés para que las aprendan los niños! ''

'' Es el primero que viene, no suben a las montañas'' Dale dijo, mientras se tapaba la nariz, el muerto olía fatal.

'' Se quedan sin comida en la ciudad, por eso es'' Jim, el mecánico que estaba desmontando el coche robado de Glenn y que le había caído muy bien a las dos chicas nuevas, dedujo, era posible, ya que no había visto mucha gente pululando por la ciudad, arriesgándose a ser comidos.

Todos miraron hacia el bosque cuando empezaron a sonar pasos en descenso, todos sacaron sus armas y apuntaron, hasta que un hombre, con una ballesta salió de detrás de un árbol. Gisela miró a Sandra, que tenía una cara un poco de sorpresa, jamás había visto una ballesta, que no fuese en las películas medievales o en El señor de los Anillos, donde Orlando Bloom hacía de arquero, si, Sandra tenía un problema con los hombres que usaban flechas para matar, le gustaban bastante.

'' ¡Que hijo de puta!'' Dijo, mirando el reno, medio comido y el bicho, decapitado, con Sandra al lado, el hombre miró a Sandra, extrañado y ella le devolvió la mirada, pero con indiferencia, ya sabía quién era ese hombre, que seguía mirando al reno. '' ¡El ciervo era mío, miradlo ahora, todo mordisqueado por este sucio y asqueroso cabrón, portador de mierda!'' Dijo, pateando el bicho, con mal humor, si solo había perdido un reno, ¿cómo se pondría cuando se enterase que habían perdido a su hermano? Pues matando a gente, como en la matanza de Texas, pensó Gisela, mientras veía como Sandra se apartaba un metro del cadáver, colocándose cerca de la cabeza y pateándola hacia un lado.

'' Cálmate hijo, ya es inútil…'' Dale intentó calmar al loco que pateaba el cadáver, parecía una especie de asesino en serie, por como pateaba al bicho ese.

'' ¿Y tu qué sabrás viejo?'' El pateador, conocido como Daryl se acercó a Dale demasiado, Gisela se había apresurado a ponerle un mote rápido, y el pateador le quedaba genial, miraba a todos lados, las expresiones de miedo y la expresión de Sandra, la cuál tenía problemas con los chicos malos y las flechas, combinación explosiva. '' Cógete tu estúpido gorro y vete al Estanque Dorado'' Dijo, girándose y cogiendo sus flechas. '' Lo llevaré al campamento, hoy cenaremos venado ¿Qué os parece, le cortamos esta parte mordida?''

'' Yo no me arriesgaría'' Shane dijo, con su rifle entre la nuca y sus brazos, mientras Amy y Andrea ponían cara de susto.

'' Oh, es una lástima… Traigo ardillas, una docena o así'' Dijo, mirando a los nuevos, dos chicas y un hombre. '' Comeremos eso''

La cabeza del bicho empezó a moverse, haciendo que Sandra se asustase y fuese hacia un lado.

'' _¡Coño, está vivo!_'' El pateador miró con cara rara a la chica que se apartaba diciendo cosas que él no entendía, pero aun así, la miró. '' ¡Joder, joder, está vivo!'' Sandra empezó a gesticular alrededor de su cuello, mientras Gisela la miraba, estaba a punto de reír. '' Pero solo es la cabeza, ¡es solo la puta cabeza!'' El hombre de las flechas se acercó a la cabeza, mirándola, para acabar disparándola mientras Amy y Andrea se iban, a vomitar, posiblemente.

'' Vamos, ¿qué os pasa?'' Dijo mientras le arrancaba la flecha del ojo del bicho, que paró de moverse. '' En el cerebro, ¿no lo sabéis?'' Miró por última vez a la chica que hablaba raro y se fue hacia el campamento.

'' Joder, estaba viva. '' Su mejor amiga fue a abrazarla, mientras subían al campamento. '' _Estaba viva, pero, ¿cómo lo hacen?_''

'' _Ya está, no pasa nada Sandra, la verdad, ha sido divertida tu cara…_'' Sandra pegó un codazo a Gisela, pero lo esquivó con facilidad. ''_ Por ahora, ya tienes dos o tres detrás de tu precioso culo, un brócoli y un pateador, esto será muy divertido_''

'' _Un pateador peligroso, que miedo…_'' Las dos amigas fueron bromeando hasta que Daryl paró, girándose sobre si mismo y mirando a las nuevas, que le llegaban por un poco más abajo del hombro.

'' Sois nuevas, vuestros nombres. '' Ni una pregunta, lo dijo secamente y con indiferencia.

'' Gisela'' La chica de la derecha dijo, con un tono muy raro, mientras la otra se tocaba el brazo.

'' Yo Sandra'' La chica sonrió, Daryl pensó que eran nombres muy raros para su gusto.

'' Parecen nombres de perro. '' Las dos pusieron cara de asco mientras reían.

'' Si en España te llamas Daryl seguro que te marginan, ese sí es un nombre de perro…'' La chica más gritona, Gisela se fue hacia el campamento con su amiga, riendo y hablando en español, o algo parecido.

'' ¡Merle! ¡Mueve tu feo culo y sal!'' Daryl gritó dirigiéndose a la caravana, donde estaban todos, hacia poco que se les habían unido las recién llegadas, que hablaban con Amy y Andrea. Todos miraron a Daryl con miedo. '' He traído ardillas, para estofar…'' Rick fue detrás de él, con un poco de miedo, la ballesta estaba cargada y no le apetecía recibir una flecha entre las cejas.

'' Daryl, espera tengo que hablar contigo'' Shane se adelantó a Rick para hablar, acercándose a él.

'' ¿De qué?''

'' De Merle, verás, hubo un problema en Atlanta…'' Shane avanzó hasta la caravana, para luego girarse hacia Daryl, que le miraba sin comprender.

'' ¿Ha muerto?'' Daryl cambió la expresión.

'' No estamos seguros…'' Shane bajó la mirada.

'' ¡O está muerto o no!'' Daryl le gritó en la cara, enfadado, yendo hacia Shane.

'' No es fácil decirlo, así que lo diré tal cuál. '' Rick avanzó hasta Daryl que le miraba desafiante.

'' ¿Quién eres tú?'' Lo preguntó, su enfado crecía más y más mientras se preocupaba por su hermano, era duro, pero todos debían morir.

'' Rick Grimes'' Dijo, con voz decidida.

'' Está bien, Rick Grimes, ¿tienes algo que decirme?'' Miró a Rick, que empezaba a gesticular nerviosamente con las manos.

'' Tu hermano era un peligro para todos, tuve que esposarlo en un tejado, en un tubo de metal, y ahí sigue. '' Daryl se giró, estaba a poco de explotar, lo volvió a mirar.

'' A ver, déjame que lo piense, ¿esposaste a mi hermano en un tejado y le dejaste allí?'' Rick asintió, ahora tenía miedo.

Rick seguía cerca de él cuando le miró, indignado y le tiró las ardillas a la cara. _¡GOLPE ARDILLA!_ Gisela pensó en sus adentros, riendo por dentro, mientras las ardillas caían al suelo y Shane se tiraba encima de él, casi tirando a Gisela al suelo, de no ser por los reflejos de su mejor amiga, que la apartó rápidamente, mientras Shane intentaba bajarle los humos a Daryl, que se levantó y atacó con un jodido cuchillo a Rick, que iba esquivando los golpes, hasta que lo cogieron entre él y Shane, mientras Shane lo tiraba al suelo ahogándolo.

'' ¡Esa llave el ilegal!'' Decía para intentar que lo soltara, estaba rojo y no podía respirar.

'' Pues demándame'' Shane seguía ahogándolo, mientras Rick razonaba con él, hasta que acabó, pero Shane no lo soltaba, hasta que Sandra –al rescate- avanzó.

'' ¡Lo vas a ahogar!'' Shane la miró y soltó a Daryl, que se quedó en el suelo, recuperando el aire que no había respirado antes, los dos miraron indignados a la chica que había gritado, que fue hacia atrás.

'' No hice lo que hice por capricho, tu hermano no sabe trabajar en equipo con los demás'' Rick se agachó para hablarle a Daryl, que seguía enfadado en el suelo, T-Dog soltó un par de troncos que llevaba en los brazos, que cayeron al suelo, mientras avanzaba.

'' Fue culpa mía, se me cayó la llave'' T-Dog se autoculpó otra vez.

'' ¿No pudiste recogerla?'' Daryl le dijo, levantando una ceja.

'' Se me cayó por una alcantarilla'' T-Dog dijo, pero miró a Sandra para que dijese lo de la cadena, para salvarlo, Rick y el pateador se levantaron del suelo, mientras el pateador en serie iba hacia T-Dog.

'' No hace que me sienta mejor'' Daryl avanzó hasta quedar a su lado, era el momento de que Sandra saliese al rescate – como ya había hecho más de una vez-

'' Pero quizá esto si…'' Todas las miradas fueron a ella, incluso de la gente que no conocía, se aclaró la garganta. '' Dejé la puerta cerrada, para que los bichos no entraran, con un candado'' El pateador miró al suelo, mientras Gisela se ponía al lado de Sandra, para pellizcarle la baja espalda.

'' Al menos, eso es algo'' Rick concluyó, mirando a T-Dog, que estaba muy asustado.

El pateador soltó unas pocas lágrimas, que se secó con la muñeca, mientras todos miraban con pena, no lo entendía, nadie se ponía en su lugar, habían acabado de dejar a su hermano en un tejado, esposado y posiblemente muerto, qué raros eran los americanos…

'' ¡Al diablo todos! Decidme donde está, iré a buscarlo. '' Daryl soltó el brazo, golpeando al aire.

'' Él te lo enseñará'' Lori dijo, mirando a Daryl con miedo, luego miró a su marido, que no dudó un segundo en responder.

'' Volveré a la ciudad'' Lori puso una cara muy rara, entrando a la caravana.

'' Pues andando'' Daryl fue a su tienda, mientras Sandra se giraba a su mejor amiga, que la miraba con miedo, en unos minutos, solo quedaban ellas, Shane y T-Dog.

'' _No serás capaz de ir_'' Gisela le rogó con los ojos, ya nadie las miraba cuando hablaban en español.

'' _He de ir, yo encerré a ese hombre en vez de acercarle un arma, en parte, me siento un poco culpable…_'' Sandra cruzó los brazos, mordiéndose las uñas, esa estúpida manía suya con las uñas y el apocalipsis la iba a dejar sin dedos. ''_ Volveré, te lo aseguro, y nos divertiremos más con nuestro amado brócoli y el pateador_ '' Gisela abrazó a su mejor amiga.

'' _Ten cuidado, cuida tus espaldas, pero supongo que serás la única mujer, así que estarás bien cuidada. _'' Las dos rieron, mientras Rick salía de su tienda, atándose su camisa de policía.

'' ¿Y ya está, eh? Te vas a ir así…'' El brócoli estaba resentido, aunque no entendían muy bien porque. '' Y a la mierda con los demás. ''

'' No he dicho a la mierda con nadie'' Rick se defendió, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. '' No contigo, y con Lori mucho menos'' Dijo, mientras se iba hacia la camioneta, Sandra le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga y se largó hacia Rick.

'' ¿Quieres decirme por qué arriesgarás tu vida por un gilipollas como Merle Dixon?'' Daryl, con su ballesta, que daba miedo, y su cara, que también daba miedo, le miró.

'' Eh, piensa más lo que dices'' El pateador le espetó.

'' Ya lo he hecho, es lo que pienso'' Y todos pensaban lo mismo, así que habló por todos. '' Merle Dixon… No te daría un vaso de agua aunque te murieses de sed. '' Oh, había acertado en el pleno, caras de enfado por todos lados.

'' Lo que haría no me interesa nada, no dejaré que nadie muera de sed…'' Rick intentó defender un poco al hombre que había dejado en un tejado, esposado. '' Lo dejamos como un animal, encerrado, no es una muerte digna, y menos para un ser humano'' Rick miró a Shane con mirada de líder, mientras el brócoli no sabía donde mirar.


	7. Doce tristes balas

**DOCE TRISTES BALAS**

'' Y te vas a ir con Daryl, ese es tu gran plan'' Lori estaba cocinando algo, ardillas, o algo por el estilo.

Rick miró a Glenn, mientras él ponía cara de fastidio y se quitaba la gorra, para peinarse.

'' Oh tío, no jodas…'' Se puso la gorra, mientras Sandra miraba el panorama, una muestra de exageración americana.

'' Tu sabes ir, has estado antes y sabes volver'' Rick tenía razón, mientras Glenn miraba hacia los lados. '' Pedírtelo no es justo, lo sé, pero estaría mejor si vinieras, y ella también. '' Lori se dio por aludida, girando la cabeza hacia él.

'' Perfecto, ahora arriesgamos tres hombres. '' El brócoli dijo, enfadado.

'' Cuatro'' T-Dog iba a ir, genial, Merle le patearía el culo cuando saliese.

'' Parece que mi día mejora por momentos'' El tono irónico de Daryl le hizo gracia a Gisela, que escondió una risita.

'' ¿Algún otro voluntario para salvarte el culo a tu hermano?'' Sandra fue hacia adelante, junta a Rick.

'' ¿Por qué?'' El pateador le dijo, haciendo que Sandra riese, un cateto poco inteligente añadido a su lista.

'' Tú no lo entenderías…'' Sandra le guiñó un ojo. '' _No hablas mi idioma_'' El pateador la miró, sin entender nada de la última frase, mientras Gisela reía y Morales rodaba los ojos, negando.

'' Son solo cinco…'' El hombre viejo dijo, intentando calmar a Shane.

'' No son solo cinco, nos pones en peligro a todos, que lo sepas Rick, ya viste a ese caminante, están subiendo a por comida y si vienen necesitamos a todos los hombres para proteger el campamento. '' Shane estaba cansando a todos, si se querían ir, que se fuesen, pero habrían consecuencias.

'' Yo diría que lo que necesitamos son más armas, se me cayó una bolsa llena de armas y munición, variada'' Shane miraba a Rick con ilusión, imaginándose todas las armas, pero eso no quitaba su enfado, solo lo disminuía.

'' Claro, las armas…'' Shane miró como Sandra dejaba de morderse las uñas, para mirarle fijamente.

'' ¿Qué armas?'' Shane dijo, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

'' 6 escopetas, 2 rifles y más de una docena de revólveres, limpié la comisaría antes de irme. '' Shane se llevó las manos a la cabeza, moviéndose el pelo.

'' ¿Hay munición?''

'' 700 balas, variadas'' Shane miró al suelo, la primera prioridad era coger las armas, para proteger a su gente.

'' Has atravesado el infierno para venir aquí, ¿ahora llegas y te largas?'' Lori dijo, estaba enfadada con Rick, por dejarlos allí, solos.

'' Yo no quiero que vayas…'' El hijo de Carl dijo, apoyado por su madre

'' A la mierda las armas, Shane tiene razón, Merle Dixon… No vale la vida de ninguno, ni siquiera con esas armas. '' Rick miró a su esposa e hijo, que le miraban de manera muy cabreante, al menos para el punto de vista de Gisela. '' Verás Rick, preferiría entenderlo''

'' Tengo una deuda, con un hombre, Morgan, me salvó la vida, y en esa bolsa está el walkie-talkie con el que puedo avisarle de que no vaya a la ciudad, necesito la bolsa…'' Lori miró al suelo, asintiendo, pero eso no quitaba lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Sandra miraba como Rick y T-Dog hablaban con Dale sobre unas cizañas, la furgoneta iba marcha atrás y ella estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras Daryl daba vueltas detrás suyo por la furgoneta, las estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

'' Enserio, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí a limpiar o cocinar, como las demás'' El pateador le dijo, parándose en seco y mirándola.

'' Ya te lo he dicho, no entenderías mis razones…'' Sonrió para apoyarle, pero él se quedo ahí, como un palo, bueno, un palo con una ballesta en el hombro. '' Me gusta la aventura, por así decirlo'' Glenn rio al comentario, mientras Daryl se giraba, mirándole mal, había interrumpido a una persona y eso le ponía muy nervioso.

'' Lo que sea. '' Sandra se fue a sentar en un lado de la furgoneta mientras él respondía, ella se sentó y vio como Daryl tocaba el claxon de la furgoneta con el pie, unas tres veces. '' ¡Vamos, andando!''

'' _Andando no, en coche…_'' Sandra dijo en español, fue escuchada por Gisela, que rio muy bajo, antes de subir a la camioneta y darle a Sandra el arma que ella llevaba, ahora Sandra tendría el doble de munición y Gisela sabía que la usaría bien, bajó de la furgoneta un minuto después, mirando a Sandra antes de que T-Dog subiese.

'' Eh Rick, si vas a ir a la ciudad, llevaras balas. '' Shane le dijo, bromeando en tono serio.

'' No creo volver a disparar en la ciudad…'' Shane sacó cinco balas para su Phyton, el revolver de Rick.

'' Es jodido, cinco personas, cinco balas…'' Rick miró las cinco balas con miedo, entendió a la primera. '' Espero que el cinco sea tu número de la suerte…''

Rick entró en el lado del copiloto, mientras T-Dog cerraba la puerta de la furgoneta, la última imagen que vio Sandra del campamento fue a Gisela despidiéndose con la mano. Rick cargó su Phyton, mientras miraba atentamente las cinco balas, se aburrió de mirar a Rick y empezó a contar las balas que tenía ella, doce, de un máximo de treinta balas que cabían en las dos pistolas ella tenía doce tristes balas. La furgoneta arrancó, camino a la ciudad, el silencio era muy tenso y las miradas iban de un lado para otro, ya habían llegado a la ciudad cuando Daryl miró a T-Dog, que estaba apoyado con las cizañas en la mano.

'' Espero que esté bien, eso es lo único que voy a decir'' Para luego quedarse mirando como Sandra cargaba y descargaba una de sus pistolas.

'' Ya te lo hemos dicho, los bichos no pueden entrar'' T-Dog dijo, cansado de oír tantos reproches, la furgoneta paró lentamente, mientras Daryl se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo rojo.

'' Iremos andando. '' Glenn se giró, mirando a los tres de detrás, para luego mirar a Rick, que bajó inmediatamente, Daryl se levantó ágilmente y abrió las puertas de detrás, ofreciéndole ayuda a Sandra, que saltó ágilmente al suelo, sin tropezar.

'' Hacia parkour, no necesito ayuda, pero gracias igualmente… '' Sonrió, mientras Daryl pensaba si parkour era un insulto en español, la chica fue andando hasta encontrarse con los demás hombres, guardándose las dos pistolas en los bolsillos traseros del short, mucho más corto que el del día anterior, todos la miraron mientras se las ponía en los bolsillos, para después sonreír y empezar a caminar rápidamente, en medio de cuatro hombres, que parecían sus guardaespaldas.

'' ¿Primero Merle o las armas?'' Rick preguntó, mientras pasaban por un agujero en una reja.

'' Merle, eso no se discute'' Daryl pasó antes que Glenn, con la ballesta, que seguía dándole miedo a Sandra – y a lo demás.-

'' Si se discute. '' Rick miró a Glenn, que salió después de Daryl y antes que Sandra, que era la última de ellos. '' ¿Glenn, tu qué opinas?''

'' Merle está más cerca'' Dijo después de unos segundo pensando la respuesta. '' Las armas están más cerca, Merle primero. '' Todos asintieron y empezaron a correr, con Glenn y Sandra a la cabeza, no se cansaban e iban muy rápidos.

Entraron sin dificultades en el centro comercial, en silencio, mientras Rick iba liderando el grupo, que iba rebufando de cansancio, excepto Sandra, que se había recuperado en menos de un minuto, después de unos veinte minutos de carrera continua, Rick paró a todos, mientras hacía una señal para que Daryl disparara a un bicho, que iba vestido de mujer, en toda la cabeza.

'' Joder, que tía más fea…'' El caminante abrió la boca como para quejarse, sabiendo que hablaba de ella, pero antes de que hiciese un solo ruido, una flecha se le clavó entre ceja y ceja.

Subieron las escaleras corriendo, cuando llegaron, vieron como la cadena que ella había puesto seguía allí, intacta, T-Dog llegó con las cizañas y cortó la cadena, miró a Sandra, que le miraba, orgullosa de ella misma, retiraron las cadenas y Daryl le pegó una patada a la puerta, abriéndola por completo.


	8. Pizza

**PIZZA**

_Sandra miró la lata de sopa que tenía entre las manos, usando su tapa como cuchara, invento de Gisela, que se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, Leire las miraba mientras comía un poco de atún._

'' _Yo sigo diciendo que esto lo ha hecho el gobierno y nos están grabando'' Gisela seguía apoyando esa teoría, que podría ser verdad, tanto bicho de eso pasaba la raya del surrealismo._

'' _No creo, yo creo que son un experimento fallido, un arma biológica…'' Joe dijo, para contradecirla. '' Siempre es lo mismo en las películas de terror…'' Sandra rio, era verdad._

'' _Podéis parar de hablar de eso, que asco, por dios…'' Leire se reía mientras lo decía, era de noche y estaban todos alrededor del fuego, por ahora estaban todos juntos y faltaban unos veinte kilómetros para llegar a Atlanta, había viajado la mayoría de tiempo en tres motos, una de ellas se había quedado sin gasolina, Leire bostezo. '' Creo que voy a ir a dormir, eso estaría bien…'' Se estiró en el suelo, olvidando por un momento los problemas que les rodeaban a todos._

'' _Si, estaría bien…'' Joe también se estiró, muy cerca de Sandra, a la cuál abrazó por la cintura, haciéndola caer a su lado, riendo, pero ella se soltó inmediatamente y se apartó un poco, mientras Gisela sonreía._

'' _Chico malo, ve a dormir, yo vigilaré…'' Sandra se levantó y se puso al lado de Gisela, mientras los demás dormían y tres caminantes se acercaban a ellos, sin que las dos chicas se diesen cuenta, no tenían las defensas en alto hasta que la profesora de dibujo empezó a gritar, atrayendo al doble de caminantes hacia ellos, las dos chicas se miraron y cogieron lo primero que pudieron, una rama bastante gruesa y un bate de beisbol._

'' _¡JODER, JODER, JODER! '', Gisela gritaba, mientras Sandra mataba al bicho que la había cogido del pelo, cargándose su cabeza._

_Cuando acabaron de matarlos a todos, que eran unos cinco, se dieron cuenta de que Joe había desaparecido, y que las otras dos chicas, su profesora y su amiga Leire, se levantaban lentamente, con los ojos blancos, acercándose a ellas, que gritaron asustadas, tirando sus armas al suelo y cogiendo sus mochilas, pero ninguna comida ni agua, excepto una de un litro que llevaba Gisela en su mochila. Las dos chicas cogieron la moto que tenía más gasolina, pero esa moto no llegaba a los 20 kilómetros por hora, haciendo que casi fuesen a 10 kilómetros por hora._

_Las dos se bajaron de la moto un kilometro más cerca de Atlanta, ahora estaban solas, nadie las podría proteger, y tampoco tenían armas, a no ser que utilizasen la moto o las mochilas como arma._

'' _Esto no va bien, ¿qué hacemos?'' Gisela se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras Sandra miraba la moto._

'' _No llegaremos a Atlanta de este palo…'' Unos gruñidos la interrumpieron, era Leire, que la miraba unos diez metros más lejos que ella, las dos amigas se miraron._

'' _Dios mío…''_

'' _¡Sígueme!'' Sandra se adentró en los bosques, seguida por Gisela, que iba seguida por su profesora y Leire, las dos como locas, iban corriendo lentamente detrás de ellas. Sandra miró hacia un árbol, y le hizo una señal a Gisela para que subiese, ese estaba bastante cerca de la carretera, así que Gisela se subió a ese, mientras Sandra veía como los bichos la miraban e iban a por ella, que subió a un árbol más lejano, mirando hacia abajo._

Daryl abrió la puerta de una patada mientras Sandra recordaba cómo había llegado a eso, pero lo que se esperaban – Merle atado al tejado- no era lo que vieron, los cuatro pasaron por la pasarela que iba desde la entrada hasta donde Merle estaba atado.

'' ¡NO!'' Daryl empezó a llorar, gritando como un loco y mirando a los tres hombres y Sandra que miraba asustada una mano, que estaba en el suelo, junto a las esposas. '' ¡NO!''

Los cuatro se miraron, el loco se había cortado su propia mano para salir de ahí, ¡su mano! Sandra miró como Daryl daba vueltas llorando, gritando repetidamente NO, hasta que se dignaron a bajar todos.

Sandra seguía subida en la plataforma cuando vio como Daryl apuntaba a la cabeza de T-Dog con su ballesta, mientras Rick apuntaba a Daryl con su Phyton, pensó por un momento que acabarían los dos muertos.

'' No voy a dudar, me da igual que lo oigan todos los de la ciudad'' Rick se mantuvo firme mientras Daryl seguía con su ballesta apuntando a T-Dog, Sandra se puso nerviosa hasta que Daryl cedió, bajando su ballesta, después de eso, Rick bajó su arma, haciendo que todos se relajasen.

'' ¿Tienes un pañuelo o algo?'' Daryl le preguntó a T-Dog, que estaba mirando como Daryl intentaba parar de llorar, T-Dog pasó a Daryl una bandana de color azul marino, como la que tenía Sandra en la muñeca, pero de color negro. Cogió la bandana y la abrió, mientras se agachaba junto a la mano de su hermano, cogiéndola por uno de los dedos y envolviéndola con la bandana. '' Supongo que con la sierra no podía cortar las esposas… Ugh… Menuda putada…'' Cogió la mano envuelta y miró a Glenn, haciéndole una señal para que se girara, metiendo la mano en la mochila, Glenn ponía una cara de querer vomitar pero no querer impresionante. '' Supongo que se haría un torniquete con el cinturón, no hay demasiada sangre aquí. ''

Sandra miró a Glenn, que miraba su mochila como si la mano fuese a tomar vida propia y a asfixiarle, mientras Sandra miraba como Daryl buscaba pistas sobre lo que pasó, T-Dog cogía las herramientas mientras Daryl seguía un rastro de sangre de su hermano, que iba a otra entrada al tejado.

'' ¡Merle! ¿Estás ahí?'' Daryl preguntó, mientras bajaban unas escaleras metálicas, Sandra sacó una de las pistolas, iba detrás de Daryl, apuntando a todo lo que se moviese, que no era mucho.

Los cinco pasaron a una sala de reuniones, donde una mujer, bueno, un bicho que iba vestida de mujer, a la cual le faltaba la mandíbula de abajo, haciendo que su lengua saliese hacia abajo, cuando la mujer se giró, Daryl el disparó en la cabeza una flecha, luego cogió la flecha disparada, volviendo al grupo.

'' Tuvo fuerzas para cargarse a estos dos hijoputas'' Habían dos bichos en el suelo, con sus cráneos completamente rotos. '' Con una mano, es el cabrón más fuerte que he conocido, si come un martillo, caga clavos. '' Bonita comparación y metáfora, desde luego, algo que no dominaba ese cateto de pueblo era la poesía.

'' Cualquiera se desmaya si pierde sangre. '' Sandra dijo, era imposible que ese hombre siguiese despierto. '' Por muy duro que seas. '' Avanzó hasta un laboratorio, o algo por el estilo, donde habían dos quinqués encendidos, olía mucho a gas, Sandra apagó los quinqués, cogiendo una especie de placa de metal, con piel quemada.

'' ¿Qué es esa cosa quemada?'' Glenn preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

'' Es piel, piel quemada. '' Sandra dijo, sabía poco de medicina, pero hasta ese punto llegaba. '' Se ha cauterizado el muñón…'' Sandra iba a vomitar, pero tampoco tenía mucha cosa en el estómago, Glenn se apartó un poco de la placa que tenía entre las manos, pero no se atrevía a mirarla mucho tiempo más.

'' Te dije que era duro, sólo Merle puede matar a Merle'' Daryl dijo, mirándola, ella le miró durante unos segundos, antes de dejar la placa en un lado, apartada de ella.

'' No estés tan seguro de eso, ha perdido mucha sangre. '' Daryl se giró y se fue hacia una de las ventanas, que estaba rota y con un pañuelo lleno de sangre.

'' ¿Si? Eso no le impidió salir de esta trampa mortal. '' Miró hacia afuera, los pedazos de cristal estaban en el marco de la ventana.

'' ¿Salió del edificio? ¿Por qué coño haría eso?'' Glenn preguntó, acercándose a la ventana.

'' ¿Y por qué no? Él piensa que está aquí solo'' Daryl dijo. _Touché _Sandra pensó, ella también hubiese salido a buscar ayuda y no a esperar a que se desmayase. '' Hará lo que tenga que hacer por sobrevivir''

'' ¿A eso lo llamas sobrevivir? A vagas solo por las calles para desmayarse, ¿qué posibilidades tiene?'' T-Dog gritó, enfadado, haciendo que Daryl se girara, con cara de pocos amigos.

'' No menos que estando esposado y abandonado por unos gilipollas'' Daryl le devolvió la jugada a T-Dog, que tragó saliva. '' No pudiste matarle, ¿por qué preocuparse por un idiota muerto?'' Daryl fue a hablarle a Rick, desafiante.

'' ¿Qué tal si son un millar de idiotas muertos? ¿Eso es distinto?'' Sandra contemplaba las posibilidades de una pelea y las posibilidades de salir viva de ahí, casi nulas.

'' Tú lleva la cuenta, o haz lo que quieras, yo voy a buscarle'' Hizo un intento de pasar al lado de Rick, pero este le empujó por el pecho, apartándolo. '' ¡No me toques, no puedes impedírmelo! '' Daryl gritaba demasiado alto.

'' No te culpo, es tu familia, lo entiendo, yo también busqué a la mía, así que sé lo que sientes'' Hizo una pausa, mientras Daryl se aguantaba las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la boca. '' No llegará lejos con esa herida, te ayudaremos a buscarlo, pero solo si mantenemos la calma''

'' De acuerdo'' Daryl le seguía mirando, mientras Rick miraba al pateador, podría ser que se empezasen a pegar, así que Sandra se sentó en una caja de por ahí cerca, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

'' Muy bien chicos, pero solo si cogemos las armas, no iré vagando por las calles de esta maravillosa ciudad muerta cargada de buenas intenciones. '' Sobrecarga de ironía en una misma frase, se guardó el hablar en español para cuando lo necesitase más, estaba harta de hombres exagerados americanos discutiendo.

Se habían sentado todos mientras Glenn explicaba su plan, a nadie le había gustado que fuese él solo hacia el tanque militar donde habían Sandra, Gisela y Rick.

'' No lo harás solo'' Rick dijo, al acabar de explicar el plan.

'' Hasta yo creo que es una mala idea y ni me caes bien. '' Daryl dijo, con su tono amable.

'' No irá él, iré yo, soy mucho más rápida que él y hago menos ruido, a parte de que no me canso con facilidad. '' Sandra miró el plan, ella representaba una especie de goma, que cambió por el clip que representaba a Glenn, dejándole en el callejón con Daryl.

'' No, tu no saldrás sola. '' Rick dijo, veía a Sandra como una responsabilidad más que una compañera.

'' ¿No me ves capaz?'' Sandra levantó una ceja.

'' No... No es eso... Es…'' Rick paró, esa discusión la iba a ganar ella.

'' Es una buena idea, si vamos en grupo llamaremos la atención, si voy sola, llegaré antes y más rápido. '' Sandra miró a Glenn para que cambiase el plan, él asintió.

'' Daryl y yo te esperaremos en el callejón donde os metí, allí empezarás a correr. '' Daryl asintió, iba con él por su ballesta, era silenciosa. '' Si te cortan el paso, ves dos callejones más lejos, allí estarán T-Dog y Rick. ''

'' Eh chico, ¿a qué te dedicabas?'' Daryl estaba impresionado por como conocía la ciudad.

'' Repartía pizzas…'' Glenn no le gustaba hablar de su anterior vida.


	9. Venganza

**VENGANZA**

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, Sandra fue la primera en caer al suelo, casi sin hacer ruido y saltando un metro antes de acabar por completo la escalera, haciendo una buena demostración de salto, silencio y velocidad, los dos hombres la miraron atentamente.

'' ¿Bueno?'' Sandra les cortó la mirada, escondiéndose detrás de un cubo de basura, junto a los dos hombres.

'' Tienes pelotas para ser chica. '' Daryl le dijo, cargando la ballesta detrás de ella.

'' Lo sé, soy una chica española'' Sonrió y contó hasta tres, antes de salir corriendo, por detrás de los coches abandonados en la calle, casi ningún caminante la había visto.

Cogió la bolsa de armas con una gran sonrisa, además de tener tiempo para coger el sombrero de sheriff de Rick, que se lo puso para correr, no le bailaba el sombrero, así que siguió corriendo hasta el callejón donde había salido, perseguida por unos cuantos bichos, pero cuando entró al callejón en vez de ver dos hombres vio cinco, peleando, para cuando se había dado cuenta, dos desconocidos la cogieron, uno de ellos la cogió de la cintura, mientras ella tiraba la bolsa de armas lo bastante fuerte como para que Glenn la cogiese.

'' ¡DARYL!'' Sandra empezó a gritar mientras Daryl se levantaba del suelo, cogía su ballesta y disparaba a uno de los dos en el culo, pero seguía corriendo hacia ella, que la metieron en un coche, entre dos hombres desconocidos.

'' _Dime, mujercita, ¿esto te huele a cloroformo?_'' Dijo un hombre con acento mejicano, que no pudo reconocer, mientras miraba a un hombre, que se quejaba de una flecha en el culo, en el asiento delantero.

'' _¡No caeré!_'' Los hombres se miraron, mientras Sandra caía dormida.

Despertó en una camilla de hospital, con un dolor horrible de cabeza, acompañada por una mujer mayor, le recordaba a su abuela.

'' _¡Te has levantado!_'' La mujer mayor le dijo, mientras ella ponía cara de susto y empezaba a llorar, recordando a su familia y posiblemente lo que harían con ella, la mujer la miró y le puso la mano en el hombro, mientras ella se incorporaba, con la cabeza gacha. '' _¿Estás bien, cariño?_'' Sandra negó.

'' _Es usted igual que mi abuela…_'' Sandra le sonrió, mirándola. '' _La cuál está en España y no sé lo que ha sido de ella, discúlpeme por mi mal comportamiento, soy Sandra Hernández. _'' La mujer se sorprendió bastante.

'' _Qué casualidad, mi nieto se apellida Hernández también. _'' La mujer le sonrió cálidamente. '' _Se llama Felipe. _'' Sandra la miró, como si estuviese mirando a su abuela. '' _Por cierto, llámame Abuela_, _todos me llaman así, y no me importa que me lo llames tú. _'' Abuela sonrió cálidamente, mientras dos hombres entraban en la habitación, uno era el de la flecha y el otro no lo reconocía.

'' _Buenas tardes, preciosa, ¿cómo te encuentras?''_ El hombre más moreno le pregunto, amablemente. '' _Soy Guillermo, yo mando aquí, y este es Felipe, parece ser que a tu amigo no le gustó que te cogiésemos como rehén y le disparó una flecha._''

'' _¿Daryl? Oh, te equivocas, no es mi amigo, es solo un cateto de pueblo que intentaba hacerse el macho en un momento de confusión, todos lo hacen conmigo, estos americanos son muy exagerados…_'' El buen humor de Sandra sorprendió a los dos hombres, pero ella seguía asustada, hasta que los dos rieron.

'' _Tienes razón, son unos exagerados. _'' Los dos rieron, pero pararon pronto. ''_ Siento lo que voy a hacer, pero necesitamos esas armas, me has caído bien, quizá puedas quedarte…_'' Sandra negó, pero seguía sentada.

'' _Mi mejor amiga está allí, lo siento… ¿Qué me haréis?_'' Felipe rodeó la camilla y le ató las manos, para luego ponerle una mordaza.

'' _Un pequeño empujón para que nos den las armas, lo siento. _'' Y con eso, le taparon los ojos, pero no se movió del sitio, escuchaba hablar a abuela, y eso la tranquilizaba, estaba tumbada en la camilla, no podía moverse.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después, alguien desató su pies, mientras Abuela le susurraba que todo iría bien, la llevaron cogida hasta un cierto momento, que sus pies tocaron el suelo y una puerta se abrió, mientras el viento caliente chocaba la cara de Sandra, la hicieron caminar unos cuantos pasos, dudosamente, dos manos la cogieron de cada brazo y destaparon sus ojos, mientras miraba hacia abajo, con miedo, ahí estaban Daryl, Rick y un chaval que no conocía, pero no había ni rastro de Glenn y de T-Dog.

No supo lo que hablaron, solo supo que Daryl la miró mientras sostenía su ballesta, ella le miró, asustada, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, y cuando los abrió, se estaban retirando, la estaban dejando tirada en ese lugar, quizá, hasta que bajó unos minutos después de que su grupo desapareciese, le quitaron las ataduras y la mordaza.

'' _Se… ¿Se han ido sin mi?_'' Sandra se asustó, si volvía, debería volver sola, pasando la ciudad sola.

'' _No, no creo, seguro que vuelven, les hemos amenazado con matarte, les ha quedado claro. _'' Guillermo dijo, pero en vez de atarla otra vez le sonrió.

'' _Jamás mataría a una española tan guapa y con tanto sentido del humor, estate tranquila, seguro que tu cateto vuelve a por ti. _'' ¿Su cateto? Ah, Daryl, pero no era nada suyo, solo le daba miedo.

'' _No es nada mio, es mi compañero violento. _'' Felipe la miró, mientras sonreía burlonamente.

'' _Violento es, me ha clavado una flecha en el culo. _'' Sandra no rio por educación, pero le hizo gracia el comentario, si no fuese por Gisela, se quedaría en ese lugar.

Sandra entró en la sala de actos de la residencia de ancianos, mientras miraba unos perritos chihuahua muy peludos, eran tres, sentados en una cama para perros, en una hora, todos los hombres salieron del lugar, y unos minutos más tarde, un hombre empezó a toser, demasiado, era un ataque de asma, Sandra lo reconoció por que su hermano pequeño también tenía de eso, Abuela salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala, mientras ella intentaba tranquilizar a ese hombre.

'' Tranquilo señor, respire conmigo, uno, dos, tres. '' Sandra hizo una respiración profunda, mientras el hombre la intentaba imitar, pero no podía, necesitaba su medicina y Felipe no aparecía, así que Sandra siguió haciéndolo.

Felipe entró detrás de Abuela, dándole la medicina a ese hombre, el cuál todos le llamaban señor Gilbert, detrás aparecieron Rick, Glenn, T-Dog y Daryl, con muchas armas, era su comité de rescate, Sandra se giró completamente para verles llegar, se la quedaron mirando, confusos.

'' ¿Qué coño es esto?'' Rick le preguntó, confuso.

'' Un ataque de asma'' Sandra le dijo. '' ¿Sois mis rescatadores o algo?'' Necesitaba un abrazo de alguien más o menos conocido, sonrió a los demás que la miraban muy confundidos.

'' ¡Pensaba que te estaban comiendo los perros!'' T-Dog dijo, liberando tensiones, a lo que Sandra se giró, mirando a los tres chihuahuas, que ladraban agudamente.

'' ¿Puedo hablar contigo?'' Rick le dijo a Guillermo, él asintió y fueron a otro lugar, dejando a los demás en la sala de actos, Sandra miró como salían de la sala. Daryl se le acercó, alejándola un poco del grupo.

'' ¿Te han hecho daño?'' El pateador no la miró a la cara, pero ella a él si, que le sonrió.

'' No, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mi, rescatador. '' Ella le sonrió y él escapó una risita, haciendo que Daryl pareciese alguien que no daba tanto miedo, al fin y al cabo.

'' Yo no soy un rescatador''

'' Si, lo eres, eres mi rescatador. '' Sandra rio, y él la miró a los ojos, es cuando se dio cuenta que Daryl tenía los ojos azules, era la primera vez que tenían contacto visual de más de un segundo. '' Enserio, gracias, me preocupaba que me dejaseis aquí, sola y desamparada''

'' No te hubiésemos dejado aquí, eres chica. '' Sandra levantó una ceja.

'' Otra vez con el machismo, yo soy capaz de muchas cosas. '' Daryl asintió, mientras cortaba el contacto visual y se largaba, con el grupo otra vez, delante de ella, que reía en su interior, Gisela tenía razón, tenía a un brócoli y a un pateador detrás.

Los cinco fueron a una habitación, mientras seguían a Guillermo, Rick pasó el primero y Sandra iba detrás de Daryl, mirándolo de vez en cuando.

'' ¿Qué hay del resto de los tuyos?'' Rick preguntó, mirando a su alrededor mientras Guillermo se sentaba en el sofá.

'' Pues algunos fueron viniendo, para ver a sus padres o abuelos, y al ver como era esto, decidieron quedarse y es una suerte, les necesitamos, los que nos encontramos desde que llegamos son de lo peor, saqueadores, de los que te dejan sin nada. '' Rick levantó una ceja.

'' Nosotros no somos así. '' Sandra miró a Rick, tenía suerte de estar tan protegida con ellos, habían vuelto a por ella, cuando podrían haberla dejado allí a su suerte.

'' ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? Atacáis a mi gente y aparecéis con Miguel como rehén, las apariencias…''

'' Creo que el mundo ha cambiado'' T-Dog dijo, apoyado en la puerta.

'' No, es el mismo de siempre, el débil pierde, solo que ahora hay muertos caminando por las calles. '' Sandra soltó, sin pensar, siempre había sido igual, la supervivencia del más fuerte.

'' Hacemos lo que podemos, muchos de nosotros arreglamos coches, dicen de sacar de aquí a los ancianos, pero muchos de ellos no pueden ir al baño solos. '' Guillermo miró a Sandra, le recordó a su abuela y pensó en ella, empezando a pensar que su familia posiblemente estaba muerta, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, mientras miraba al suelo, Daryl la miró, pero no hizo nada para pararlo. '' Estas personas… Me admiran, y no sé por qué. ''

'' Por que estás aquí. '' Sandra levantó la mirada, torturándose a ella misma, cuando lloraba, los ojos se le volvían verdes, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ninguno de ellos comprendía por qué lloraba. '' Yo nunca pude estar, estaba muy lejos, quizá ahora mi familia esté muerta, quizá están vivos, pero no podré salir nunca de aquí, es algo horrible, quizá os quede a todos algo o lo habéis perdido todo, pero yo no lo sé, ahora, por favor, _dejadme auto torturarme sola. _'' Sandra salió de la habitación, mientras todos la miraban, salió casi corriendo.

Se sentó en el jardín, esperando a que los demás salieran, pero solo notó una mano en su hombro derecho, se giró, mirando quién era, ella seguía llorando, le daba igual fuese quien fuese, por que seguiría auto torturándose.

'' No llores. '' Daryl se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas, como ella, que le miró extrañada. '' Yo no he llorado por mi hermano'' Sandra soltó una mini risa irónica.

'' Si lo has hecho. '' Se secó una mejilla, que volvió a humedecerse, mientras le temblaba el labio inferior, le temblaba solo.

'' Me hace gracia como te tiemble el labio, es divertido. '' Daryl seguía con la mano en su hombro.

'' Pues tu sentido del humor es un poco raro, a no ser que te haga gracia ver como lloro, entonces no te lo discuto'' Sandra había sacado su modo defensivo, mientras Daryl la abrazaba, a lo que ella paró de llorar, para sorprenderse.

'' No se lo digas a nadie, me has caído bien. '' Y con eso, dejó a Sandra sola, un poco sorprendida, pero sonrió y miró al suelo, mirando la marca de nacimiento en forma de huevo frito que tenía en la ingle, ella y su hermano pequeño la tenían en el mismo lugar y con casi el mismo tono oscuro de color.

Los cinco volvían de camino a la furgoneta, con Sandra entre Rick y Glenn, ya había parado de llorar desde que habían salido de ese lugar, con Daryl muy enfadado por la perdida de casi la mitad de armas, por un momento que se iba y daban las armas.

'' No mientas, has vuelto aquí a por tu sombrero. '' Glenn dijo, mientras Sandra sonreía cuando Glenn le dio dos codazos en el brazo.

'' Y gracias a quién, arriesgando su propia vida para traerlo sano y salvo hasta ti. '' Dijo la única chica, bromeando.

'' No se lo digas a nadie. '' Rick siguió la broma de los dos más jóvenes del grupo.

'' No puedo creer que hayas regalado la mitad de nuestras armas. '' Daryl dijo, poniendo bien la ballesta en su hombro.

'' No han sido la mitad''

'' ¿Para qué, para un puñado de viejos que van a morir en dos días?'' Sandra lo miró enfadada y sorprendida, no se esperaba eso de T-Dog.

'' Enserio, ¿cuánto crees que les queda?'' Daryl siguió el tema que había abierto T-Dog, era el momento de Sandra al rescate.

'' ¿Cuánto nos queda a todos?'' Dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, los cinco se pararon en seco cuando no vieron ninguna camioneta. '' No jodas…''

'' ¿Quién se la habrá llevado?'' Glenn se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con desesperación.

'' Merle. '' Rick dijo, mirando al sitio donde la camioneta estaba.

'' Ha ido al campamento a vengarse. '' Daryl aguantó la ballesta con una mano, ahora mismo, tenían un problema.


	10. Yo mato a infectados

**YO MATO A INFECTADOS**

Todos corrían hacia el campamento, con Sandra delante de ellos, en la mitad del recorrido ya estaban empezando a cansarse, cuando ella estaba perfectamente, el único que le seguía el paso era Glenn, y hacían unas minicarreras, que ganaba ella, pero luego tenían que esperar como los demás subían, cuando faltaba poco para llegar, se empezaron a oír disparos, haciendo que los demás empezaran a correr el doble de lo que habían corrido. Sandra se preocupó por su mejor amiga, así que empezó a correr el doble, esquivando lo que fuese, hasta que calló en cuenta de que sus tristes doce balas seguían ahí, los demás con rifles y de todo y nadie le había dado una triste pistola, llegó en menos de un minuto, observando como los caminantes intentaban rodear a su amiga, que tenía un bate de beisbol en sus manos, siguió corriendo, matando a que Gisela tenía delante.

'' ¡Sandra!'' Las dos amigas se juntaron y Sandra le dio una de las pistolas a Gisela, que empezaron a disparar espalda con espalda, hasta que las balas se acabaron, pero para entonces los caminantes estaban todos muertos en el suelo, Sandra tenía una buena puntería, pero a Gisela le costaba mucho más, las dos se abrazaron un buen rato mientras los demás miraban el panorama.

'' ¿_Te han mordido? ¿Arañado_?'' Sandra miraba los brazos y cuello de Gisela, que negaba con la cabeza, mientras luchaba por no llorar.

'' _N-no… Dios mío, que horror''_ Su amiga le abrazó, mientras miraba como todos los demás miraban como Amy moría en brazos de su propia hermana y Rick y su familia se volvían a rencontrar.

'' _Tranquila, estaremos bien, pero esta noche no creo que pueda dormir…_'' Sandra acariciaba la cabeza de su mejor amiga, que lloraba, horrorizada, imaginándose como su familia moría de esa horrible manera, Daryl las miró mientras Sandra miraba como Andrea rompía a llorar, le devolvió la mirada, asustada.

Sandra no iba a dormir esa noche, estaba demasiado asustada y todo el sueño que podría haber tenido se le había quitado de golpe, se sentó con su mejor amiga en un tronco caído un poco alejado del campamento, camino al lago.

'' _Bueno, cuéntame tu viaje y yo te hago un resumen de lo que ha pasado aquí. _'' Su amiga tenía curiosidad por lo que habría pasado en el viaje.

'' _Pues verás, Merle no estaba, se ha cortado su propia puta mano, bueno, después, rescaté la bolsa de armas del sheriff y su gorro, ah, y fui secuestrada por unos vatos, que eran muy majos, pero eran vatos que cuidaban a gente mayor, y había una mujer mayor que me recordó a mi abuela…_'' Hizo una pausa. ''_Volvieron a por mi, pudiéndome dejar tirada, pero volvieron a salvarme, los cuatro, preocupadísimos, ah, me puse a llorar en una sala, pensando en mi familia… Y ahora viene lo más fuerte, el pateador me abrazó y consoló cuando lloraba, lo que demuestra que no es tan duro. _''

'' _¿Qué te qué?_'' Su amiga sonrió mucho, mientras la movía, hacia los lados y sonriendo, parece ser que el miedo se había transformado en curiosidad. '' _Deja de ligar, esto es un apocalipsis, ¡guarra!_'' Esta vez no rieron, tenían mucho respeto por la gente que había muerto y no iban a parecer insensibles, por eso se habían apartado del campamento.

'' _Si, me abrazó, y no sabía que cara poner_'' Las dos sonrieron. ''_ Bueno, cuéntame como fue por aquí. _''

'' _Bueno, cuando te fuiste, empezamos a lavar la ropa, todas las chicas, mientras Ed nos vigilaba, estábamos bien cuando se acercó y empezó a discutir con Andrea, pegó a Carol, y después el brócoli empezó a pegarle, entonces estaban todas como locas, bueno, por la tarde Jim empezó a cavar, ahora es conocido como El enterrador, ya sabes, me gusta poner motes… En fin, se volvió como loco y lo tuvieron que dejar en el suelo, y luego… Bueno, cenamos bien, sin problemas, por cierto, ahora Dale es el filosofo, hablaba sobre filosofía o algo parecido, bueno, lo demás lo has visto. _'' Sandra miró atentamente el cielo, sin luces, solo estrellas, era bastante bonito, la verdad, luego miró como Daryl pasaba por delante suyo, con una toalla.

'' Buenas noches. '' Daryl asintió cuando Sandra le dijo eso y siguió su camino hacia el lago, donde se pensaba lavar un poco, las dos se miraron, si hubiese sido otro día quizá le hubiesen seguido y espiado, pero era una mala noche y pasaban de hacerlo.

'' _El pateador en estado puro, es un chico malo. _'' Sandra se mordió el labio inferior mientras su amiga sonreía.

'' _Lo sé_'' Las dos sonrieron y se levantaron del tronco, yendo hacia la tienda de Shane, que estaba desocupada, el brócoli estaba haciendo guardia junto a Jim, que estaba muy nervioso y miraba hacia todos los lados. '' Buenas noches, chicos'' Los dos la miraron atentamente, mientras el brócoli levantaba la mano para despedirse de ella.

En realidad, Sandra no pegó ojo en toda la noche, salvo una hora, que estuvo dormida por que no podía más, despertó cuando el brócoli entró a la tienda, pero no se movió nada, mientras su mejor amiga dormía tranquilamente, de ahí, solo se paraba a escuchar los ruidos de la noche, los llantos y como la gente –el brócoli- roncaba. Sandra salió irritada de la tienda, para ir a dar una vuelta, con su nueva pistola, con quince balas que Rick había dejado en la tienda para ella, se sentó a ver como el Sol salía, era bastante bonito, la ciudad fantasma al fondo, y ella despierta, mirando como el Sol salía.

'' Buenos días'' Rick sobresaltó a Sandra, mientras esta, oía como se comunicaba por el walkie-talkie, Sandra se levantó para ponerse al lado de Andrea, que seguía mirando a su hermana.

'' Hola, Andrea''

'' No necesito la pena de nadie…''

'' No es pena, te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas mi historia. ''Andrea giró la cabeza hacia Sandra, que se sentó a su lado. '' Yo soy española, y no estoy aquí por gusto, si hubiese podido, hubiese ido a España con mi familia, pero todo se complicó, mis opciones se agotaron, la última vez que hablé con mi madre allí estaban bien, pero no sé si ahora lo están, y créeme, cada día, me torturo pensando que mi familia está muerta y yo no he podido hacer nada para salvarla, todos, mi hermano, mis padres, mis abuelos, todos pueden estar muertos y yo no he podido hacer nada. '' Andrea miró a Sandra, poniendo una de sus manos ensangrentadas en uno de sus hombros.

'' Ve a descansar, yo esperaré''

'' Siento lo de Amy, enserio, me caía bien. '' Sandra se levantó, mientras iba a saludar a Lori, que estaba con su hijo y Sophia, la hija de Carol, que vino cinco minutos más tarde, con su madre.

Ya de buena mañana veía como el pateador destruía cabezas de zombi con un hacha – el hacha que ella había traído de Atlanta, más conocida como su puta hacha- era un poco asqueroso, mientras veía como las cabezas eran machacadas su amiga estaba desayunando, girada al resto del grupo, intentando no hacer caso a los sonidos de los sesos esparcidos.

'' ¿Se ha movido?'' Rick llegó, con su camiseta llena de sangre.

'' No, ni siquiera quiere hablarnos. '' Lori dijo, después de mirar a Sandra con celos, ella era la única que había conseguido hablar con Andrea, esa chica empatizaba bastante con la gente, se ganaba su confianza en poco, y eso en esos tiempos, podía ser bueno o malo. '' No se ha movido de ahí en toda la noche''

'' No podemos dejar a Amy así… Hay que hacerle lo mismo que a los otros'' Gisela se giró rápidamente, mirando mal al brócoli, que no se inmutó de su mirada asesina.

'' Yo le diré lo que hay…'' Rick se acercó a Andrea, y esta, le apuntó con su pistola, haciendo que reculase hacia donde estaban, mientras más cabezas eran aplastadas.

'' No pensareis dejarla así'' El pateador se acercó rápidamente al grupo donde estaban sentados, con el hacha en el hombro. '' Ahora la chica es una bomba''

'' ¿Y qué sugieres?'' El mal humor y el cansancio de Rick se notaron en esa frase.

'' Cargárnosla'' Daryl puso sus manos como si fuesen una pistola en su cabeza. '' Limpio, en la sien, desde aquí… Joder, yo le acertaría a un pavo entre los ojos desde aquí. ''

'' No. '' Lori se sentó mientras Sandra se negaba, Amy le caía bien y esperaba que Andrea se ocupara de eso. '' Queréis dejarla en paz. '' Shane miró a Sandra, que estaba delante de su amiga, con una camiseta de tirantes básica blanca, y sus shorts cortos, todos los hombres pensaban que lo hacía a propósito, vistiéndose de esa manera.

Daryl bufó a su comentario, viendo como todos le hacían caso a la chica nueva, mientras se iba con Jim a desprender más sesos de zombi. Mientras ayudaba a Morales a cargar a uno de los que eran de los suyos, que sinceramente, nadie se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, hasta que Dale lo dijo. Glenn salió la paso mientras lo llevaban a la pila para quemarlo.

'' ¡Los nuestros van en esa pila de ahí!'' Glenn señaló una pila con tres personas, sin encender.

'' ¡Qué más da, están infectados!'' Daryl siendo un insensible, como había estado pasando durante toda la mañana.

'' ¡Los nuestros van allí!'' Glenn insistió, señalando la pila y tambaleándose. '' ¡A ellos no los quemamos, los enterramos!'' A Glenn le tembló la voz, triste. '' ¿Entendido? Los nuestros se ponen allí. '' Daryl lo miró, mientras volvía a coger el cadáver de ese compañero desconocido, llevándolo a la pila de los nuestros con ayuda de Morales.

'' Os lo habéis buscado'' Morales miró a Daryl mientras gritaba sandeces. '' Disteis por muerto a mi hermano'' Gisela rodó los ojos, acompañada por su mejor amiga, las dos pensaron que parecía uno de estos hombres que predecían el fin del mundo. '' ¡Os lo merecíais!'' Luego cogió otra vez el hacha de Sandra y empezó a quitar sesos de bicho de sus cabezas, Sandra pensó en regalársela, no iba a volver a tocar eso a no ser de vital importancia.

'' ¡Le han mordido! ¡Han mordido a Jim!'' Jacqui sobresaltó a todo el grupo, mientras Jim iba hacia ella, intentando parecer tranquilo, pero era imposible.

'' Estoy bien'' Jim estaba asustado, el pateador se le acercaba peligrosamente con un hacha en la mano y el lema: YO MATO A INFECTADOS, no hacia falta que lo llevase en un cartel, se le veía en la cara.

'' ¡Enséñanoslo!'' Daryl se acercó a Jim con el hacha, mientras Jim cogía una pala del suelo, para intentar defenderse. '' ¡Enséñanoslo!''

Jim fue hacia atrás mientras todos le pedían que le enseñaran el mordisco, parecía que Sandra era la única que no quería que lo matasen, quizá podría salvarse, o algo por el estilo, T-Dog cogió a Jim por los brazos, desde atrás, mientras el pateador le descubría un mordisco en el costado del pecho, era horrible, todo lleno de sangre y con los dientes del bicho marcados.

'' Estoy bien'' Jim repitió, unas cuantas veces, mientras todos miraban con impotencia como Jim estaba muriendo poco a poco, aun que aún no lo mostrara.

Habían sentado a Jim en el lado de la caravana que hacía sombra, mientras los demás se reunían en círculo sobre lo que harían con él.

'' Hay que atravesarle la cabeza, y a la muerta'' Aguantaba el hacha mientras proponía insensiblemente esa medida.

'' ¿Querrías eso para ti?'' Shane le miró, con una ceja levantada.

'' Si, y te daría las gracias'' Los dos hombres se miraron, parecía que no se llevaban nada bien.

'' Odio decir esto, pero tal vez Daryl tenga razón. '' El filosofo apoyó a Daryl, mirando a Rick.

'' Jim aún no es ningún monstruo, ni un perro rabioso, solo está enfermo. '' Rick no quería matar a ese hombre, no por ahora, que no era un peligro. '' Si empezamos a hacer eso, ¿dónde trazamos la línea?''

'' Está bastante claro, tolerancia cero con los caminantes y con los que lo serán. '' Daryl parecía uno de los anuncios en contra del SIDA que Sandra veía por la tele, pensó otra vez lo exagerados que eran los americanos.

'' ¿Y si conseguimos ayuda?'' Sandra dijo, intentando parar la muestra de exageración americana que tenía en las narices.

'' Quizá en control de epidemias siguen trabajando'' Rick miró a Sandra, había salvado a Jim, por el momento. '' Si queda algo del gobierno, quizá sea eso y sigan buscando cura''

'' Yo también oí eso, pero no te hagas ilusiones. '' El brócoli aguantó su arma en el hombro, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. '' Si queda algo de eso, está en la base militar de Fort Benning''

'' Está a más de doscientos kilómetros'' Lori dijo, preocupada y exagerando, Sandra y Gisela habían llegado desde NY allí en menos de unos días, y si hubiesen ido solas desde el principio, hubiesen llegado antes.

'' Los militares estaban en primera línea y fueron vencidos, todos lo hemos visto, epidemias es la única oportunidad de Jim para salvarse'' Rick seguía defendiendo la idea de ir al CDC, mientras Sandra sonreía a Jim, como si fuese normal.

'' Tú ves a buscar aspirinas, pero alguien tiene que tener huevos a afrontar el problema'' Daryl iba a matar a Jim, pero Rick puso su pistola en la cabeza de Daryl antes que diese un golpe con el hacha, mientras Shane se ponía entre Jim y Daryl.

'' Aquí no matamos a los vivos. '' Rick recordó a Daryl, otra vez.

'' Es gracioso viniendo del hombre que me apunta con una pistola en la cabeza'' Buen golpe de Daryl, el pateador sarcástico.

'' Tal vez discrepemos en cosas, esto no, deja el hacha'' El brócoli le dijo, mirándolo, Daryl miró enfadado a todos y tiró el hacha al suelo, con mal humor, luego se fue de allí, mientras Rick llevaba a Jim a la caravana.

Había visto como Carol le clavaba el hacha a su marido y como Amy había despertado, hicieron un funeral para sus pérdidas, pero solo discutieron sobre lo que eran o habían sido, Andrea enterró sola a su hermana, mientras lloraba, solo faltaba ver como se encontraba Jim, Sandra entró a la caravana, sentándose delante de Jim, que sudaba, ella le comprobó la temperatura y abrió mucho los ojos.

'' Estás ardiendo'' Sandra fue a buscar un paño, que mojó con agua fría. '' Quizá esto ayude un poco…'' Se la colocó en la frente, sonriendo, mirando por la ventana como Gisela hablaba con Andrea y Dale, que la intentaban animar.

'' ¿Por qué no te asustas?'' Jim le preguntó, con la voz temblorosa. '' ¿Por qué no huyes de mi?''

'' Por que no eres uno de ellos, al menos no veo que quieras comerme. '' Sonrió, mientras Jim intentaba entender.

'' Pero lo seré. '' Jim se quejó de su mordisco, haciendo una mueca.

'' Quizá no, pero yo no voy a intentar matarte, como el loco del hacha. '' Jim rio levemente, aunque se reía por no llorar.

'' Eres muy guapa, tu te debes salvar'' Sandra sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza.

'' Ser guapa no significa que pueda sobrevivir, quizá muera o quizá no, pero en manos de esos bichos no lo haré. '' Siguió mojándole la cara mientras Rick y Lori entraban en la caravana. '' Le ha subido la fiebre''

'' ¿Necesitas algo?'' Lori le preguntó, mirándolo.

'' Agua, un poco más de agua…'' Lori asintió, y le hizo un gesto a Sandra para que saliese, de momento, esas dos mujeres no se llevaban nada bien, por ahora.

Las dos salieron, Lori fue a buscar más agua, mientras Sandra iba con su mejor amiga, que aguantaba la cabeza de Andrea en su hombro, Gisela miró a Sandra, asintiéndole.

'' Hola. '' Sandra se sentó al lado de Gisela, mientras Andrea miraba fijamente al suelo, lo entendía, acababa de perder a su hermana.


	11. Una luz blanca

**UNA LUZ BLANCA**

'' Veréis, he estado pensando en la idea de Rick de ir al CDC, y…No hay garantías, hagamos lo que hagamos soy el primero en admitirlo, pero conozco a este hombre muy bien… Confío en su instinto. Creo que lo más importante es que todos sigamos juntos, así que los que estemos de acuerdo nos iremos por la mañana, ¿vale?'' Y con eso, todos se retiraron a sus tiendas, Sandra y Gisela se quedaron un rato más hablando en el tronco donde habían estado, había sido un día duro, por lo que no bromearon mucho, yéndose a dormir a la tienda de Shane, menos mal que dejarían de dormir allí para mañana, no aguantaba que Shane roncara por las noches, despertándola siempre, pero esa noche no paraba de roncar, así que salió de la tienda, más irritada de lo normal, aún era de noche, y por eso, todos dormían, así que se sentó donde se solían sentar todos, pistola en mano, por si acaso.

Miró arriba, cerrando los ojos por un momento, pensando en su familia, por lo que recordó algo, volviendo a la tienda, mirando de no despertar a nadie. Cogió su mochila y buscó una cartera, cuando la encontró, volvió al mismo lugar donde estaba sentada, mirando las fotos que tenía, una con su grupo de amigos, el día de su 21 cumpleaños, todos señalándola mientras ella llevaba una corona de princesa, otra de cuando tenía tres años, con su pelo corto y su flequillo recto, otra con su mejor amiga, Gisela, cuando fueron a la playa, las dos en bikini y sacando la lengua, con la boca abierta, pasó a la penúltima, una foto de ella con trece años aguantando a su hermano de un año, sonrió al recordar como hicieron esa foto, ella y su hermano salían riendo, su padre estaba haciendo tonterías por detrás mientras su madre hacía la foto, el recuerdo de eso hizo que unas cuantas lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, la última foto era familiar, de ese mismo año, cuando Sandra empezó a cambiar de ser una buena chica a ser una chica mala, mientras sus padres no miraban, empezó a llorar en silencio, poniendo su cara entre sus manos y dejando las fotos a su lado.

Estuvo llorando sola hasta que salió el Sol, viendo como Rick pasaba por su lado, asustándose cuando Sandra se movió para saludarle, entonces ella empezó a caminar hacia la tienda de Shane, prefirió no entrar, ya que al mirar dentro, se encontró a los dos muy juntos, así que no tenía donde caerse muerta, aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior, la camiseta básica blanca que apenas llegaba más abajo del ombligo y los short cortos, que dejaban ver su tatuaje, se miró los zapatos de tela con estampado de flores mientras caminaba hacia donde había estado antes, Glenn estaba poniéndose los zapatos cuando Sandra se le acercó y le sonrió.

'' Buenos días, Glenn'' Glenn la miró y le sonrió.

'' Buenos días, San'' Sandra levantó una ceja y sonrió de vuelta, burlonamente.

'' ¿San?'' Sandra pensó un rato. '' Si tu me llamas a mí San, yo te llamaré… Gle'' Glenn asintió, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. '' Me llamaban así en España''

'' ¿Te molesta?''

'' No, claro que no, me gusta, en vez de mi nombre completo, me recuerda a mi casa…'' Sandra miró como el Sol salía, lentamente.

'' ¿Cómo era España? Nunca he estado allí'' Sentía curiosidad sobre el país de donde provenían las dos chicas nuevas.

'' Pues era bonita, pero estaba en crisis financiera, como todo, era poco dinero y mucha gente. '' Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, suspirando.

'' Me hubiese gustado ir, si todo esto pasa, iré contigo, quizá allí no ha llegado aun'' No sabía si lo decía de verdad o simplemente para animarla, pero la animó de verdad.

'' Quizá, prefiero pensar que no ha pasado nada allí y que todos están bien'' Sandra vio como Rick venía hacia ellos, para avisarles de que saldrían en poco, Glenn se levantó, pero Sandra se quedó allí, pensando en su casa, vio salir a Daryl de su tienda, ella le miró y él le asintió para saludarla, que poco amistoso era ese hombre, otra de las cosas que a Sandra le gustaba de él.

'' A ver, escuchad todos, los que tengáis radio ponedla en el 40, procurad hablar poco, si tenéis algún problema y no podéis comunicaros, tocad el claxon una vez, y pararemos todos. '' Shane estaba mirándoles a todos con el rifle entre las manos, miró asintiendo a Gisela, que sonreía, debía contarle muchas cosas a Sandra. '' ¿Alguna duda?''

'' Nosotros…No vamos'' Morales abrazó por el hombro a su mujer, mientras Shane le miraba.

'' Tenemos familia en Birmingham, queremos estar con ellos'' La mujer de Morales, que le habían presentado como Miranda se irguió de repente, bajo la mirada de Shane. Sandra y Gisela les miraron, ahora eran las únicas que sabían español.

'' Si os vais no tendréis a nadie que os proteja'' Shane les miró, comprometiéndolos a quedarse.

'' Nos arriesgaremos'' Morales sonrió a todos. '' Debo pensar en mi familia''

'' ¿Seguro?'' Rick le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

'' Lo hemos hablado, lo estoy. '' Miranda le abrazó más fuerte.

Rick le dio a Morales una pistola y una caja de munición, mientras Daryl bufaba enfadado y se giraba, para volver a su sitio.

'' _Morales, te echaremos de menos…_'' La voz de Sandra sorprendió a todo el grupo, no entendiendo nada de una palabra, pero las dos chicas españolas se acercaron a él y le abrazaron a la vez.

'' _Ten cuidado, ¿vale?_'' Gisela se separó de uno de los compañeros que mejor le habían caído y fue a despedirse de Miranda, también en español.

'' _Miranda, cuida a tus hijos, mantenlos vivos. _'' Sandra le dijo a Miranda, en el oído.

'' _Sobrevive Sandra, te lo mereces. _'' Miranda sonrió a Sandra, que ya se había separado para ver una imitación de ella, abrazando a Miranda, Lori se había tirado literalmente encima de ella. '' Muchas gracias por todo''

'' Descuida'' Lori le dijo, sin soltarla, mientras Gisela iba a por su mejor amiga, que fueron al lado de Carl, que estaba sentado en el capó de un coche amarillo bastante feo, los demás se despidieron de ellos, la hija de Morales le dio su muñeca de trapo, típicas en México a Sophia, que la cogió entre lágrimas. Los Morales estaban subidos a su coche dispuestos a irse de ese campamento, antes de subir a la caravana, miró como Daryl subía la moto de su hermano a su camioneta, sin ayuda, la subió sin esfuerzos, mientras Sandra miraba sus brazos, miró al final de la caravana, vio a Jim mirándola, junto a Gisela, que estaba mojándole la cabeza, haciendo intentos de bajarle la fiebre, Sandra abrió su mochila, buscando algo, cuando encontró su cartera la sacó, con las fotos.

'' Jim, esta es mi familia. '' Sandra le enseñó la foto familiar de su familia, mientras Jim la miraba atentamente.

'' ¿La española?'' Sandra inclinó la cabeza, extrañada.

'' La única que tengo'' Gisela miró las demás fotos, mirando la de su grupo de amigos.

'' No, ahora tienes dos, esta es una, debes cuidar al grupo, todos os debéis cuidar a todos'' Lo dijo tan flojo que Sandra fue la única en escucharlo, esas fueron las últimas palabras que Jim pudo decir, cerró los ojos, se quejaba en cada bache, condujeron menos de una hora, cuando la caravana empezó a sacar humo, tocando el claxon una vez, la caravana paró inmediatamente, todos salieron de allí, pero cuando Sandra iba a salir Jim la agarró de la muñeca.

'' Sandra'' Jim hablaba con poca voz. '' Me estoy muriendo, por favor, haz que me dejen aquí, por favor''

'' De acuerdo'' Sandra asintió y salió hacia afuera, donde estaban casi todos los hombres y Andrea, que hablaba con Gisela. '' ¡Escuchad!'' Todos se giraron hacia ella, que estaba nerviosa. '' Es Jim… Está mal, no creo que aguante mucho más. '' Notó la mirada de el pateador detrás de ella, mientras volvía a la caravana con Gisela detrás.

'' _Tranquila, ¿que quieres hacer?_'' Gisela tocó el hombro de Sandra, que se había sentado en la mesa de la caravana.

'' _La única solución es matarlo, o dejarlo aquí, pero… Las dos cosas son malas_'' Daryl se apoyó en el marco de la puerta levemente, mirando a Jim y viendo como Sandra se giraba a él, en cuanto la vio se dejó de apoyar, yendo otra vez hacia afuera, Rick entró unos momentos después, mirando a Jim.

'' Pronto seguiremos camino. '' Jim negó rotundamente.

'' No, mis huesos… parecen de cristal y con cada bache… Esto me está matando'' Sandra no aguantó las lágrimas y las ganas de gritar. '' Dejadme aquí, yo ya estoy acabado, quiero estar con mi familia'' Rick le miró fijamente, asintiendo.

Empezaron a subir la pequeña cuesta que había al lado de la carretera, después de arreglar la caravana, Rick y el brócoli lo acercaron a un árbol, todo el grupo lo miró, con pena, mientras Jim se quejaba como lo movían, con gemidos y toses.

'' E-Eeh… Otro puto árbol'' Jim parece que se alegró de ver ese árbol, miró a Sandra, que traía una pequeña flor blanca entre las manos, entre la luz y la flor, Sandra le recordó a su mujer el día que la conoció, mientras se le acercaba y le ponía la flor en la oreja, se dio cuenta que era una rosa Cherokee. '' Es una flor muy bonita''

'' Ya, lo es, adiós Jim, ten suerte'' Sandra se giró mientras se iba, Daryl la miró muy raro al reconocer esa planta, que ella llevaba también en la oreja, como adorno, Gisela la llevaba adornando su coletero.

'' Jim, cuídate. '' Gisela le cogió una de las manos. '' _Adiós_'' Se giró y fue con su amiga, que la esperaba abajo con los brazos para abrazarla, las dos se abrazaron bajo la mirada de Daryl, que no hacia ningún caso a la conversación que mantenían los demás, finalmente, se despidió de Jim asintiendo, él solo levantó la mano levente.

Las dos chicas se sentaron al principio de la caravana, con Jacqui, Sandra apoyó la cabeza en la ventana mientras veía como iba pasando el paisaje, iban los primeros en la fila de coches, Gisela estaba delante de ella, mientras Jacqui acariciaba el hombro de Sandra, Dale paró la caravana.

'' Ya estamos. '' Glenn asintió, mientras salía de la caravana, parando en seco.

Sandra fue la primera chica en salir de la caravana, seguida por su mejor amiga y Jacqui, las tres se quedaron horrorizadas, a parte de taparse la boca por el horror y toser varias veces, había cadáveres por todos lados, la mayoría tenían pistolas en las manos, acompañados por un gran charco de sangre, muchos militares se habían suicidado, y también había un enorme tanque, como en el que había empezado su aventura en Atlanta.

'' No os paréis, seguid juntos'' Shane iba diciendo, como si se fuesen a parar, rodeados de cadáveres, como si le fuesen a hacer una foto para Facebook.

Todos llegaron a la puerta del CDC, en silencio, mientras Rick tocaba la puerta, pareciendo un esquizofrénico, tocando botones y de todo.

'' Aquí no hay nadie'' T-Dog miraba hacia los lados, vigilando.

'' ¿Entonces por qué están echados los cierres?'' _Ahí le ha dado. _Sandra pensó para si misma, mientras cargaba su nueva pistola, no tenía ninguna arma más, su hacha había sido expropiada por un cateto.

'' ¡Caminantes!'' Daryl gritó, dejándola medio sorda.

'' Grítalo más fuerte, parece ser que en España no te han oído. '' El sarcasmo de Sandra no fue escuchado, Daryl ya estaba disparando con un ballesta a un caminante aleatorio, dejándolo en el suelo, muerto. '' ¡Nos has traído al cementerio!''

'' Tuvo un presentimiento'' Sandra intentó defender a Rick de Daryl, encontrándoselo, rojo de rabia delante de ella.

'' ¡Pues se equivocó!'' Sandra volvió a tenerle miedo a Daryl, se encogió en sí misma y puso cara de miedo, mientras el pateador loco se giraba hacia Rick, siendo parado por Shane.

'' ¡Cierra el pico!'' Shane apartó a Daryl de Rick, que se calmó en un segundo, mirando a Sandra, que le apartó la mirada, asustada, mientras no sabía que hacer, si disparar al caminante o quedarse quieta. '' ¿Qué hacemos?''

'' No podemos estar en la ciudad cuando anochezca'' Gisela dijo, calmadamente, mientras vigilaba que no hubiese muchos caminantes.

'' Fort Benning, aún hay esa opción'' Shane dijo rápidamente, olvidando los caminantes y que no tenían gasolina en ese momento.

'' No hay comida, ni combustible, está a doscientos kilómetros'' Andrea salió al paso en ese momento, recordándoselo a todos, iban a morir.

'' Lo que necesitamos es una solución, y rápido'' Lori exigió.

'' ¡Vámonos de aquí, ya!'' Shane ordenó al grupo, moviéndolos, mientras Rick miraba la cámara de seguridad.

'' Esperad, la cámara, ¡se ha movido!'' Rick miró a la cámara una vez más, mientras les exigía que les abriesen las puertas, Shane fue hacia él y le iba empujando, para que fuesen, Sandra estaba detrás de su mejor amiga, que la tenía cogida de la mano, yendo hacia la caravana. '' Sé que estáis ahí, sé que podéis oírme, por favor, ¡estamos desesperados! ¡Ayudadnos, tenemos mujeres y niños, no tenemos comida, apenas tenemos gasolina!'' Rick gritó a la cámara, dando golpes a la puerta, que atraía más caminantes, Lori cogió a Rick, intentándoselo llevar hacia el coche. '' ¡Nos condenáis a muerte!'' Rick se dio por vencido, dejando de gritar tanto, mientras Shane se lo llevaba, todos se dieron la vuelta cuando una potente luz blanca los cegó a todos, las puertas se había abierto para ellos.


	12. Espectadores

**ESPECTADORES**

'' _Coño..._'' Gisela exclamó cuando las puertas del CDC se abrieron para ellos, Sandra la miró negando.

Todos entraron rápidamente, llegando a un gran recibidor, lleno de mostradores y de ordenadores apagados, todos miraban las paredes y el techo, que era demasiado alto.

'' ¡Hola!'' Un hombre apareció en una escalera, con un rifle, apuntándolos, era una buena manera de empezar. '' ¿Hay algún infectado?''

'' Había uno, lo dejamos por el camino'' Rick dijo, apuntando con su rifle al hombre, que le seguía apuntando.

'' ¿Qué es lo que queréis?'' El hombre avanzó hasta ellos.

'' Una oportunidad'' Rick era el ejemplo perfecto de exageración americana.

'' Eso es pedir mucho en estos tiempos'' El hombre le había caído bien a Gisela, no siguiendo el rollo exageración americana, sinceridad en un americano, se había ganado un punto. '' Os haré un análisis, es el precio de la admisión. ''

'' Lo veo razonable'' Rick asintió, pero Gisela miró a su mejor amiga, que estaba nerviosa, una palabra podía cambiar su estado de animo _ANÁLISIS._

'' Si queréis entrar algo ahora es el momento, cuando cierre, no volveré a abrir'' El hombre señaló las puertas, unos cinco minutos torturantes después llegaron unos cuantos hombres, mientras Daryl pasaba la mochila azul con cuadros a Sandra, que no le miró a la cara, solo cogió la mochila, asustada, nadie le había gritado así en su vida. Todos entraron en un ascensor, Sandra se obligó a mirar al suelo mientras bajaban.

'' ¿Es que todos los doctores van armados así?'' Daryl le preguntó, con su ballesta y mochila en cada hombro suyo.

'' Había muchas armas tiradas, me he familiarizado'' El doctor iba como abrazado al arma, como si fuese lo único que le quedara. '' Parecéis todos inofensivos, excepto tú. '' Carl levantó la mirada, preocupado. '' A ti tendré que vigilarte'' Carl sonrió a ese doctor tan raro, llamado Jenner, siguieron a Jenner durante un largo pasillo, mientras Carol, al lado de Sandra, miraba los muros.

'' ¿Estamos bajo tierra?'' Carol preguntó preocupada, mientras Sandra seguía mirando al suelo.

'' Tiene claustrofobia. '' El doctor adivinó.

'' Un poco…'' Carol se agarró a la mano de su hija pequeña.

'' Intente no pensarlo'' El doctor siguió andando, hasta una enorme sala. '' Vi, enciende las luces de la grande'' Inmediatamente las luces de la enorme sala se encendieron, dejando ver una enorme sala de ordenadores, desierta, no había nadie.

'' Encendiendo luces de la sala principal'' Una voz mecanizada de mujer sonó por todo el recinto.

'' Bienvenidos a la cinco'' El hombre siguió caminando hacia el circulo de ordenadores principal.

'' ¿Y todo el mundo? Los otros doctores, el personal…'' Gisela estaba muy extrañada de ver solo a una persona en un espacio tan grande.

'' No hay más, estoy solo aquí. ''

'' ¿Y la persona que habla con usted?'' Viva Lori y su inteligencia, el hombre puso la misma cara que Gisela, si Sandra hubiese estado atenta y sin mirar al suelo, hubiese gritado algo, pero estaba distante, entre el grito de Daryl y las agujas estaba en otro lugar. Daryl la estuvo mirando todo el rato, pensando qué decir, ella no le devolvía ninguna mirada.

'' Vi saluda a nuestros invitados, dales la… bienvenida…'' El hombre gritó en la sala.

'' Bienvenidos, invitados'' El sonido de la máquina resonó por todo el edificio.

'' Yo soy el único, lo siento'' El hombre se disculpó, no sabía donde mirar.

Todos habían acabado sus pruebas de sangre, Andrea se mareó, y a Gisela le estaban sacando sangre mientras miraba, la siguiente era Sandra, y se iba a morir si seguía así, había cogido miedo a las agujas después del último tatuaje, sus alas, cuando empezó a drogarse, cuando lo dejó, le cogió miedo a las agujas, algo muy fuerte, Gisela se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, fue hasta Sandra y se sentó a su lado, Daryl las miraba atentamente mientras Gisela cogía de un brazo a Sandra y la zarandeaba, hablando en español.

'' _Hazlo por ellos, Sandra, hazlo por tu familia_'' Sandra la miró y asintió, levantándose, notando todas las miradas encima de ella, se sentó en la silla con los ojos cerrados.

'' ¿Quién tiene más fuerza de aquí?'' El doctor leyó la expresión de Sandra, que tenía los ojos cerrados y el puño cerrado, haciendo fuerza. '' Que se queden dos personas, y los demás salid fuera''

Todos salieron excepto Rick, Shane y Daryl, y por supuesto, Gisela se quedó para coger la mano de su amiga, que tenía los ojos cerrados aún.

'' _Sandra, el brazo, por favor, desténsalo._'' Sandra no hizo caso, estaba paralizada de miedo.

'' _Gisela, si lo hago… No puedo, no puedo, diles por favor que no puedo_'' El doctor la miró sin comprender, mientras hacía una señal para que Rick saliese.

'' Rick, sal y diles a todos que esperen en la sala mayor, iremos en poco, vosotros dos, cogedla para que no se mueva'' Sandra abrió los ojos, asustada, mientras notaba como Daryl la cogía del pecho fuertemente y Shane cogía su brazo, poniéndolo bien.

'' _¡NO!'' _Sandra no podía moverse, notó como la aguja entraba en su vena y su mejor amiga la cogía de la mano. '' _¡Gisela haz que pare!_'' Su amiga solo le susurraba mientras Daryl intentaba que no se moviese.

'' _Tranquila Sandra, vamos, tú puedes'' _Su amiga la tenía cogida de la mano, hasta que el doctor acabó y los dos hombres la soltaron, ella no aguantó y cayó al suelo, mientras Daryl la miraba raro y Shane se tocaba el pelo, su amiga cayó junto a ella, que estaba cogiéndose el brazo, temblando como nadie había temblado y llorando a gritos, Shane y el doctor salieron unos segundos después, pero a ella le dio igual, seguía aguantándose el brazo, llorando, su amiga la tenía abrazada y Daryl la miraba, sin saber qué hacer, así que se limitó a salir de allí.

'' _Sandra, mírame'' _Gisela la cogió de la cabeza, pero ella lloraba, seguía aguantando su brazo, no lo iba a soltar en un buen rato. ''_ Ya ha pasado, por favor, para_''

'' _No puedo, Gisela, mírame, estoy mal, no quiero volver a ser como era antes…_'' Apenas pudo decir la frase entera. '' _Gisela siento como si me estuviese muriendo. _''

'' _Sé lo que sientes, pero ya está, vamos, ya ha pasado todo. _'' Su amiga seguía con la cabeza de Sandra entre las manos, mientras ella lloraba, aguantándose el brazo y temblando. '' _Vamos, no vas a volver… Estás recuperada, ¿no lo ves? Eso fue hace mucho, ahora eres otra vez tú, vamos, para ya. _'' Sandra se fue calmando lentamente, primero dejó de llorar, después dejó de temblar, mientras sollozaba.

'' _Prométeme que no volveré a hacerlo nunca más, dime que ya no queda nada más horrible que los bichos _'' Gisela negó, sonriendo.

'' _Ahora estaremos bien, ves, ya has parado de temblar como un móvil_'' Sandra rio, sus ojos se estaban volviendo de su color normal, se secó las mejillas húmedas y miró a su amiga, que sonreía. '' _Eh, te has reído, bipolar de mierda…_''

'' _Todo estará bien…_'' Sandra sonrió y río con su amiga, pasados diez minutos entró el doctor a la sala, mirándolas con una pequeña sonrisa.

'' Tu grupo está preocupado por ti, deberías salir'' El doctor ayudó a Sandra a levantarse del suelo. '' ¿Tienes miedo a las agujas y tienes tatuajes?''

'' Antes no la tenía, ahora si, bueno, cosas de la vida, una no elije lo que hace'' Sandra miró a su mejor amiga. '' Y una no sabe los errores que comete hasta que deja de hacerlos''

'' Entiendo'' El doctor se giró, mientras las llevaba a una cafetería o comedor. '' Ahora iré a buscar a vuestro grupo, id sentándoos. '' Las dos chicas se sentaron en dos sillas, mientras esperaban al grupo, que entró diez minutos después, sus caras confirmaron que habían escuchado a Sandra gritar y llorar, esta, aún se sostenía el brazo.

La cena podría haber sido mejor si hubiesen dejado cocinar a Sandra, pero Lori no había dejado que se levantase de la silla, como si ella fuese una inválida, aunque no estaba nada mal para lo que habían comido los últimos días, ardillas fritas, ardillas estofadas, sopa de ardilla, enserio, ardillas a tutiplén. El vino hacía que todos riesen, sobretodo Sandra, que había dejado de tocarse el brazo, salvo en intervalos de unos diez minutos, que dejaba de reír para ver su vena.

'' Os juro que en Italia, los niños toman un poco de vino con la comida'' Dale río al darle la copa de vina, llena otra vez a Lori, que también reía.

'' Bueno, pues cuando Carl vaya a Italia probará el vino'' Lori puso la mano en el vaso de Carl, impidiendo a Dale que le pusiese.

'' Venga, un poco no le hará daño'' Lori asintió mientras su marido le decía a su hijo que bebiese, Dale le echó un poco de vino en el vaso de Carl, riendo. El niño cogió el vaso mientras todos le miraban, probó un poco, poniendo cara de asco.

'' Ugh… Que asco. '' Todos volvieron a reír, incluida Sandra, que bebía de su copa un poco más de vino.

'' Bueno limítate a los refrescos'' Shane sonrió secamente, con las manos cruzadas delante de su cabeza, Sandra vio como Glenn miraba la botella con dudas.

'' Tu no'' Daryl le dijo con humor, mientras todos veían como se reía, era una cosa difícil de ver.

'' ¿Qué?'' Glenn levantó la mirada de la etiqueta del vino.

'' Quiero ver como se puede poner tu cara de roja'' Daryl pasaba de las copas, él bebía a morro de una botella de un licor americano.

'' No hemos dado las gracias a nuestro anfitrión como se merece'' Rick se levantó de la silla.

'' Es mucho más que eso'' Gisela sonó completamente borracha, y mientras hablaba en inglés a Sandra le hacía mucha gracia, así que empezó a reír, poniendo su cabeza en la mesa.

'' Por usted doctor, por él, ¡hurra!'' Daryl levantó la botella, como si fuese una copa.

'' ¡Hurra!'' El grupo sonó unísono, mostrando una alegría generalizada que por un momento, Sandra se permitió tener antes de preguntar el estado de su país.

'' ¿Cuándo va a decirnos que coño pasó aquí?'' Shane interrumpió el momento de risas, secamente. '' Todos los otros médicos, que tenían que averiguar lo que pasaba… ¿Dónde están?''

'' Estamos de celebración, no hemos de hablarlo ahora'' Rick se volvió a sentar, junto a su esposa e hijo.

'' Un momento, hemos venido aquí para encontrar respuestas, como tu querías, y le hemos encontrado e él, a un solo hombre'' Shane señaló con el pulgar a Jenner, que lo miró. '' ¿Por qué?''

'' Cuando la cosa se puso mal… Mucha gente se fue, se fueron con sus familias. Y cuando la cosa se puso peor, cuando el cordón militar fue superado, huyeron los demás'' El doctor explicó, serio.

'' Todos excepto usted, ¿por qué se quedó aquí?'' Shane el brócoli jodefiestas, nuevo mote puesto por Gisela.

'' No, todos no, muchos no se atrevían a salir por la puerta. Así que escaparon de otro modo, hubo una serie de suicidios'' El doctor explicó, cortando el buen humor que había definitivamente. '' Fue una mala época. ''

'' Usted no se fue, ¿por qué?'' Sandra le preguntó, mientras se tocaba el brazo pinchado.

'' Yo seguí trabajando, esperando hacer algo útil'' El hombre la miró, mientras ella bajaba la mirada a su vena.

'' Tío, te juro que eres un aguafiestas. '' Glenn se levantó de su silla mirando a Shane, para luego sentarse en otra de al lado.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando el doctor se levantó, ofreciéndoles enseñarles las habitaciones, que eran como salas de estar con un sofá y un baño, Sandra llevaba una botella similar a la de Daryl, esa cosa le había gustado, e iba dando sorbos cada cierto tiempo, haciendo que sonriese más de lo normal.

'' Falta electricidad en muchas zonas, por lo que van a tener que quedarse aquí, los sofás son cómodos, hay catres guardados si los quieren, oh, hay también una sala de juegos, a los niños os gustará, pero no pongáis la consola, nada eléctrico'' Los niños asintieron, mirando al hombre. '' Si os ducháis, usad poco agua caliente. ''

'' ¿Ha dicho agua caliente?'' Sandra casi cae al suelo por la borrachera, Gisela la aguantó para que no cayese, riendo.

'' Bueno, antes de nada, repartámonos las habitaciones. '' Rick dijo, mientras las contaba, habían las suficientes, como en un hotel.

'' Yo y Gisela nos pedimos esta, venga, ¡hasta luego!'' Sandra empujó una puerta con la cadera, riendo y levantando la botella.

Las dos rieron fuertemente después de entrar a la habitación, entonces empezaron a desnudarse para darse una ducha, habían dos duchas separadas, así que no habría problemas, Gisela se quedó dormida mientras se desnudaba, así que Sandra no tuvo elección que vestirla de nuevo y taparla en el sofá, ella siguió desnudándose, hasta acabar completamente desnuda, entró en la ducha y se estremeció al notar el agua caliente que quemaba su cuerpo, le gustaba esa sensación, pero cambió la temperatura, Sandra se sumió en sus pensamientos, empezando a cantar.

'' He's got a smile it seems to me. Reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see his face he takes me away to that special place and if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry. Oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh sweet love of mine. He's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain. I hate to look into those eyes, and see an ounce of pain. '' La canción de Sweet Child o' Mine salía de la boca de Sandra melodiosamente, mientras había alguien mirando su tatuaje de las alas, recordándole a su chaleco, había entrado sin querer y había visto como Sandra se duchaba, mientras la otra chica dormía. Sandra paró en ese momento de cantar, mientras cerraba los ojos bajo el agua. Daryl se escondió detrás de la pared, si le pillaba, lo mataba, así que salió de la habitación en el segundo cuando Sandra volvió a cantar.

Sandra salió de la ducha unos minutos después de estar completamente limpia y sonriente, pero se encontró a Gisela sonriendo, en vez de dormida.

'' _Tienes espectadores. _''Su amiga sonrió.

'' _¿A qué te refieres?_'' Gisela la miro riendo.

'' _Pues a que el pateador ha estado aquí y te ha visto, así que puedes ir a tirártelo, doy fe. _''Sandra sonrió, trazando un plan, se puso unas bragas blancas limpias y la camiseta básica blanca, salió con el pelo mojado de la habitación. '' _Es la de al lado, ¡te tiene vigilada!_'' Sandra cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se dispuso a vengarse.

Entró a la habitación de Daryl sin hacer ningún ruido, años de práctica entrando a casa sin ser vista, Sandra se aguantó las ganas de reír cuando vio a Daryl duchándose con una botella de licor en la mano, dando tragos cada cierto tiempo, entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación, quitándole las toallas y la camisa sin mangas, salió del baño como había entrado, sin hacer ruido, para luego esconderse en la pared paralela a la ducha.

Miró la camisa sin mangas, las había cortado o arrancado, así que se la puso encima, le iba bastante grande, pero sería divertida la cara que pondría Daryl al verla allí, con su camisa, dejó las toallas en el sofá, pensando que Daryl iría a por las toallas, sin fijarse en ella.

'' Eh, ¿y mi puta camiseta?'' Oyó a Daryl detrás de ella, pero él no podía verla. '' ¿Y las toallas?'' Sandra no soltó ninguna risa, pero se imaginó a Daryl rascándose la cabeza cuál cateto confundido. Al ver que pasaban los segundos y Daryl no salía dio un golpe a la pared, que supo que Daryl había escuchado, ya que empezó a salir, solo con los bóxer y todo mojado, Sandra se mordió el labio inferior, mientras el pateador cogía una toalla, ella se puso en la puerta del baño, tosiendo y haciendo que él se girara, confundido.


	13. Toda una vida

**TODA UNA VIDA**

Daryl se giró lentamente, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, una bofetada en toda la cara, él pensaba que no lo habían visto, pero seguro que ella se dio cuenta. Sandra le miró, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con su camisa, miró las toallas y luego a ella, con la misma cara.

'' Ay Daryl… Nunca te dijeron que mirar a las mujeres desnudas sin su permiso está mal'' Sandra le dijo, moviendo su dedo índice como señal de aviso.

'' Eh… Yo… Devuélveme la camisa'' Daryl avanzó hasta ella, que río fuertemente.

'' No quiero'' Sandra le sacó la lengua, eso hizo que Daryl se riese, como si estuviesen jugando a algún juego.

'' Enserio, devuélvemela. '' Daryl le tocó el brazo.

'' ¡Que no quiero!'' Sandra dio un paso atrás, entrando en el baño, su plan estaba funcionando, Sandra se levantó de puntillas, juntando su nariz con la de él, que había cerrado los ojos. '' Si la quieres… quítamela. '' Daryl abrió los ojos rápidamente, notando como Sandra se separaba de él y lo encerraba en el baño, mientras ella reía como una loca, fuera del baño.

'' ¡Eh, abre la puerta!'' Daryl intentaba abrirla, pero Sandra había puesto el pestillo, ella reía, pensando su siguiente paso. '' ¡Sandra, abre la puerta!'' Sandra río y se giró a la puerta, mordiéndose un labio.

'' Daryl, te haré una inocente pregunta, ¿qué te ha gustado más?'' Sandra se aguantaba la risa.

'' ¡No voy a responder eso!''

'' Venga, es una inocente preguntita, Daryl, ¿qué te ha gustado más?'' Sandra sobrepasaba los límites de su borrachera.

'' Joder… Em… Tus alas'' Daryl sabía que no era eso lo que ella esperaba, y él sabía que no era lo que más le había gustado, Sandra abrió la puerta, mientras sonreía.

'' Ya, mis alitas'' Sandra sonrío al ver a Daryl mirándola serio, pero tambaleándose a causa del alcohol.

'' Si, devuélveme la camisa. '' Daryl abrió su mano delante de ella, pidiéndole la camisa que ella aún llevaba puesta.

'' Te he dicho que me la quitases'' Sandra dio una vuelta sobre si misma, dejando que Daryl la viese, casi se cae de no haber sido que él la había sujetado del brazo. '' Si no la quieres me voy…''

'' ¡Que si que la quiero, dámela!'' Sandra saltó sobre él, mientras él la sostenía, ella se cogió al cuello de él y él la sostenía del culo, ella le rodeó con las piernas, mirándole a los ojos.

'' ¿A qué ya te da igual la camisa?'' Le susurró al oído, mientras él la apoyaba contra la pared.

'' Devuélvemela. '' Sandra sonrió y Daryl lo notó en su oreja como se formaba la sonrisa.

'' Me tienes perfecta para quitármela, aprovéchate. '' Sandra río otra vez, mientras Daryl se la quitaba torpemente, para luego volver a posicionarse como estaban, ella contra la pared y los brazos de Daryl encerrándola. '' ¿Quieres que me vaya justo ahora?'' Se mordió el labio, mientras cogía el cuello de Daryl, acercándolo a ella lentamente.

'' Ahora no. '' Sandra río otra vez, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, estaba sacando todas sus armas de mujer, él la iba a besar, estaba seguro de eso.

'' Pensándolo mejor…'' Sandra se separó muy rápido de él, saliendo de la cárcel que hacían sus brazos. '' Creo que iré a dormir, será mejor, para los dos'' Dejó de sonreír por un momento, mirando a Daryl, que estaba confuso, a los ojos. '' Estás borracho, mañana no te acordarás. ''

Daryl no se movió del sitio, posiblemente se hubiese echado atrás en el último momento, él no era nada y supo que Merle y su padre tuvieron razón cuando la chica alzó la mano, despidiéndose de él y saliendo de la habitación, él se acordaría perfectamente si la besara, ¡lo haría! Pero seguramente ella dijo eso como excusa para no hacer nada con él, era verdad, ella estaba borracha y podría transformar la realidad. Daryl bufó para si mismo, sentándose en el sofá, se dio cuenta que posiblemente le gustaba la española.

Sandra entró sonriendo a la habitación, se había vengado bien de Daryl, que aprendiese la lección, había sido cruel, pero había funcionado, su amiga estaba durmiendo en el catre de al lado del sofá, con una botella vacía en la mano, Sandra se aburría, así que se tumbó en el sofá, pensando que debería haberse quedado con Daryl, demasiado tarde. Se levantó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que quizá ella quisiese algo más que un tonteo con el pateador, y había desaprovechado la oportunidad del siglo, una borrachera.

Lo último que recuerda antes de caer dormida fue darse de golpes contra la pared del lavabo, cuando iba a vomitar por cuarta vez, después de estar bebiendo un rato más, la línea había sido sobrepasada y pensaba que se moría debido al alcohol bebido, así que vomito unas cuatro veces, antes de ir al sofá y dormir.

No sabía que hora era cuando se despertó, la falta de ventanas en el recinto hacia difícil saber la hora, pero estaba sola en la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero le dolía la cabeza al pensar mucho. Se levantó con cuidado, aunque no hubiese nadie y vio la hora que era, las diez y media de la mañana, cerró los ojos mientras se vestía, cogiendo unos shorts y la camiseta azul celeste de NY. Salió de la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando no fijarse mucho en las cosas, pasó por la habitación de Daryl, que la puerta de abrió, mientras él salía perfectamente, la miró fijamente.

'' ¿Con resaca?'' Le preguntó.

'' ¿Tengo cara de parecer que no lo esté?'' Sandra sonó un poco apenada.

'' Oye, sobre lo de ayer…'' Sandra se encogió en ella misma, según lo que dijese se le tiraría al cuello. '' Lo de gritarte en la puerta, que eso, que perdón. '' Y con eso, Daryl se fue, dejándola con los ojos entrecerrados y poniendo cada pieza en su sitio, aunque doliese, Sandra dedujo que no se acordaría, así que lo dejó pasar.

Abrió la puerta de la cafetería, mientras los que estaban allí la miraban, ella levantó la mano, con los ojos igual de cerrados, para saludarles, mientras una caja de pastillas le dio en la cabeza, mientras Gisela reía.

'' ¡Pero cógelas!'' Los demás rieron, haciendo que los oídos de Sandra diesen vueltas, Sandra puso sus dos manos como si botase dos pelotas y las bajó y subió unas tres veces.

'' No me dejéis beber más en mi vida'' Jacqui fue a abrazarla por la espalda, mientras ella miraba al plato con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza iba a estallar, alguien le puso las pastillas delante, pero no se molestó en mirarlas.

'' Tómate una, ¡oh, gran bebedora!'' Gisela hizo un tono divertido, a ella la resaca le afectaba poco. '' Te sentarán bien, hace poco me he tomado una y estoy como una rosa'' Sandra abrió el potecito y sacó una, para luego metérsela en la boca y acompañarla de un trago de zumo de naranja, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, viendo a Daryl delante de ella, sentado comiendo huevos en polvo.

'' Hola'' El brócoli apareció en la cafetería, acariciando la espalda de Sandra, que le miró sonriendo, bueno, una mueca extraña.

'' ¿Estás igual que yo?'' El brócoli estaba sirviéndose alguna cosa que Sandra no paró a mirar, estaba mirando como Daryl había levantado la vista, matando a Shane con ella.

'' Peor'' Shane se sentó al lado de Sandra, mientras Gisela le hacía una especie de masaje.

'' ¿Qué coño te ha pasado? En el cuello…'' T-Dog iba sirviendo los huevos en polvo a los recién llegados.

'' Me lo habré hecho durmiendo'' Shane se defendió.

'' Nunca te había visto nada parecido'' Rick comentó.

'' Ni yo. '' La mirada de Shane fue dirigida A Lori, que miraba el plato. '' Se me iría la olla. ''

'' Buenos días. '' El doctor llegó, sirviéndose lo mismo que Shane, Andrea asintió a Dale, que se aclaró la garganta.

'' Doctor, no quisiera acribillarle a preguntas, pero...'' Dale dejó su zumo en la mesa, decidido.

'' Aun así lo hará. '' El doctor siguió girado.

'' No hemos venido aquí por los huevos'' Eso en España hubiese sido divertido, pero no era momento de reír, excepto cuando Gisela le había tirado la cajita de medicamentos a Sandra, le había dado en la cabeza y ella casi se había caído, todos rieron, incluido Daryl, que llevaba un día bastante serio, bueno, más serio de lo que ya era.

Todos volvieron a seguir al doctor en el camino de ida hacia la sala principal, Sandra ya estaba más espabilada para sonreír y hablar un poco, pero aun le dolía la cabeza a horrores.

'' Vi, reproduce el TS-19'' El doctor le habló a la máquina con vida, que encendió una enorme pantalla, Sandra se mantuvo al lado de su mejor amiga, mientras miraba a Daryl.

'' Reproduciendo TS-19'' Una voz completamente mecanizada empezó a hablar, haciendo que Sandra prestase atención a la pantalla.

'' Pocas personas han tenido el honor de verlo, muy pocas. '' La pantalla mostró una figura humana, de color azul.

'' ¿Es un cerebro?'' El niño pequeño preguntó, mirando al doctor, como si fuese un profesor de naturales.

'' Uno extraordinario'' El doctor le dijo, mientras el niño sonreía, dispuesto a recordar lo que fuese. '' Aunque tampoco ha servido… Introdúcenos en la visión VIA''

'' Visión Interna Ampliada'' La voz volvió a sonar, moviendo la visión de la pantalla, ahora se veían pequeñas luces dando vueltas por unos cables.

'' ¿Qué son las luces?'' El brócoli dijo sorprendido por la tecnología.

'' Toda una vida'' El doctor dijo entusiasmado por la pregunta. '' Experiencias, recuerdos, eso lo es todo. En algún lugar de ese cableado orgánico, de esas ondas de luz, estás tú'' El doctor señalaba a la pantalla mientras explicaba, mientras los demás miraban. '' Es lo que te hace único y humano…''

'' ¿Puede explicarse mejor?'' El pateador estaba de brazos cruzados mirando como un inútil a la pantalla.

'' Son sinapsis'' Sandra puso cara de póker, tampoco había entendido eso. '' Son impulsos eléctricos del cerebro que transportan los mensajes'' El doctor miró al grupo, que seguía igual. '' Y determina lo que dice, hace y piensa una persona desde que nace hasta que muere'' Todos asintieron, mirando las lucecitas.

'' ¿Muerte? ¿Eso es esto? ¿Un funeral?'' Rick avanzó unos pasos.

'' Más bien la grabación del funeral'' El doctor volvió a dictarle unos pasos a la máquina.

'' ¿Esa persona murió?'' Andrea se puso al lado del doctor, que asintió. '' ¿Quién era?''

'' El sujeto 19. Alguien que fue mordido y se ofreció para dejarnos grabar el proceso'' El doctor sonó muy convincente, haciendo que Andrea mirase a la pantalla otra vez.

'' Vi, ves al primer suceso''

'' Escaneando hasta primer suceso'' El video avanzó notablemente, en el cerebro estaba entrando algo negro, tapándolo casi por completo.

'' Invade el cerebro, como la meningitis'' El doctor miró a la pantalla, el cerebro se tornó oscuro en unos segundos, bajo las preguntas de todos. '' Entonces llega el final…'' El doctor bajó la mirada mientras Andrea empezaba a llorar.

'' Ha… perdido a alguien hace poco…'' Lori recordó el terrible suceso a todos, mientras el doctor miraba a Andrea.

'' Yo también he perdido a gente y sé lo devastador que resulta'' Andrea asintió bajo el intento de calmarla. El doctor pasó al segundo suceso, mientras el cerebro se volvía granate y había pocas luces.

'' ¿El cerebro se reactiva?'' Gisela soltó lo que todos pensaban.

'' No, solo el cerebelo'' El doctor la miró. '' Es lo que hace que se levanten y se muevan. ''

'' Pero están muertos…'' Rick se apoyó con un escritorio, confundido.

'' Dígamelo'' El doctor se giró hacia Rick, mientras señalaba el cerebro activo de nuevo.

'' No es como lo de antes, casi todo el cerebro está a oscuras'' Rick negó con la cabeza, mirando la enorme pantalla.

'' A oscuras, sin vida, muerto… El lóbulo frontal, la parte humana, eso no despierta, lo que eres tú… Sólo son cáscaras, movidas por impulsos e instintos…'' Andrea vio como un enorme rayo pasaba por el medio del cerebro, apagándolo por completo.

'' ¿Qué ha sido eso?'' Carol preguntó, con su hija entre sus brazos.

'' Un tiro. '' Sandra estaba sentada en una de las sillas, y Gisela a su lado sentada en un escritorio. '' ¿No es así?''

'' Vi apaga los ordenadores y la pantalla. '' La pantalla se apagó y los ordenadores también, excepto uno.

'' No tiene ni idea de lo que es, ¿verdad?'' Sandra se levantó de la silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

'' Podría ser un hongo, un parásito. '' El doctor razonó con la chica.

'' O la ira de Dios. '' Jacqui dijo detrás de un escritorio.

'' Mire, solo quiero saber lo que ha pasado con España, quiero saber como volver a ver mi familia. '' La chica levantó las dos manos.

'' Eso lo debería hablar contigo ahora, por favor sígueme. '' Gisela se levantó del escritorio.

'' Entonces no queda nada…'' Andrea dijo, sin esperar respuesta del doctor.

'' Puede ser que queden otros como yo…'' El doctor bajó durante un segundo la mirada.

'' ¿Cómo puede no saberlo?'' Rick le preguntó, nervioso y estresado.

'' Todo se vino abajo, llevo aquí a oscuras más de un mes'' El doctor los miró a todos.

'' Yo voy a cogerme un pedo de muerte… Otra vez'' Daryl se secó el sudor de la parte de debajo de los ojos, yendo hacia otro escritorio para apoyarse.

'' Espera un momento doctor, aún tengo una última pregunta para usted. '' Dale señaló a un reloj que iba en cuenta atrás, quedaba una hora justa. '' Ese reloj, va marcha atrás, ¿por qué?''

'' Es la cuenta atrás, para cuando se acabe el combustible'' El doctor miró a Dale, que no entendía.

'' ¿Y luego?'' Rick le dijo, pero el doctor no lo miró, solo hizo una señal a las chicas para que le siguiesen. '' Vi, ¿qué pasará luego?''

'' Cuando el combustible se acabe se llevará a cabo la descontaminación del centro'' El doctor salió, acompañado de las chicas españolas, mientras Sandra miraba atrás y Daryl la miraba, raro.

Las dos se sentaron frente a un escritorio, mientras el doctor se sentaba en el otro lado, juntando sus manos frente a su cabeza.

'' Chicas, ¿estáis completamente seguras de querer saber esto?'' Las dos asintieron, esperando lo peor. '' España quedó reducida a cenizas en cuestión de dos días, los militares no encontraron a nadie allí, todo estaba muerto, es imposible que alguien haya sobrevivido allí. ''


	14. Esperanza

**ESPERANZA**

'' Debe quedar algo, alguien, ¡debe haber algo, maldita sea!'' Sandra estaba fuera de sí, por saber que nunca volvería a ver su ciudad, ni su casa, ni las maravillas de su país, y lo peor, no volvería a ver a su familia.

'' Lo siento, si había alguien ya no debe quedar nada'' Gisela no decía nada, solo estaba llorando como una niña pequeña. '' Ven, te mostraré la imagen de los supervivientes. ''

'' ¡Déjeme ver!'' Sandra se acercó al ordenador, tenía una carpeta creada hacía un mes, había fotos e informes de casos de supervivientes españoles, las fotos fueron pasando, pero su familia no apareció, eran solo siete personas. '' No puede ser posible. ''

'' Lo siento mucho…'' El doctor vio como Sandra se derrumbaba, saliendo de ese despacho corriendo, llorando y pensando donde se escondería.

Pasó corriendo y llorando por el pasillo de habitaciones, pero cuando pasó por la habitación de Daryl se chocó con él, que la miró, estaba llorando y eso significaba malas noticias.

'' Oye qué…'' Sandra entró en su habitación, seguida por Daryl, que cerró la puerta detrás de él, ella se sentó en el sofá mirando su mochila, cogió su cartera y buscó la foto de la familia, abrazándose a ella y rompiendo a llorar.

'' No queda nada, ¡_NADA!_'' Daryl no entendió la última palaba de Sandra, pero él se sentó a su lado y dejó que ella llorase en su pecho, él no se hubiese dejado de no ser por qué esa chica le gustaba y se lo estaba demostrando con acciones, él le pasó la botella que llevaba en la mano, pero ella la rechazó y siguió llorando, estuvieron así una media hora, hasta que Sandra paró, mientras se ponía bien en el sofá y miraba a Daryl. '' Oye, lo siento por lo de ayer, dejarte así… Fue una muestra de que soy una puta, yo no suelo ser así. ''

'' No pasa nada'' Daryl siguió abrazándola, a Sandra le gustaba sentirse un poco protegida, ya que Daryl poseía unos brazos grandes, como todos los hombres deberían tener.

'' Si que pasa, fui una puta, no me gusta sentirme como lo hacía antes. '' Sandra miró al suelo, mientras lloraba, le costaba mucho hablar inglés llorando, no pronunciaba bien.

'' Déjalo ya. '' Daryl tenía la botella en la mano, e iba bebiendo tragos, hubo un ruido en la ventilación, los dos miraron el techo, mientras Daryl se levantaba y ponía su mano para que notase el aire, pero no salía. '' Se ha parado el aire…''

'' ¿Como que se ha parado el aire?'' Sandra se levantó del sofá, yendo al lado de Daryl y poniendo la mano como él. '' Es verdad, se ha parado'' Los dos salieron fuera, los demás estaban también fuera y se sorprendieron al verlos juntos en la misma habitación. Daryl tenía la botella en una mano, pero el doctor llegó por detrás con Gisela, que estaba muy movida.

'' _Sandra, coge tus cosas, ¡rápido!_'' Gisela entró en la habitación, cogiendo su mochila y la de su amiga, que se la pasó rápidamente, pero ella después de cogerla salió corriendo cogida a la mano de Daryl, él tampoco se quejaba mucho y era muy extraño tener a una chica cogida de la mano por más de unos segundos, Sandra lo soltó para reunirse con su mejor amiga, que estaba nerviosa.

'' _¿Qué coño pasa?_'' Sandra cogió la cabeza de su amiga, que ya no lloraba.

'' _Sandra, son ETAIS, ¡vamos a morir todos!_'' Sandra abrió sus ojos como platos, ya sabía como se iba a descontaminar la zona 5.

'' _No…Dios… Debemos avisar a los demás, ¡rápido!_'' Las dos chicas corrieron hacia la sala grande y antes de poder abrir la boca para avisarles, una gruesa puerta de cristal las encerró ahí, su tumba. Las dos se giraron, asustadas.

'' ¡Nos ha encerrado!'' Glenn dijo, mientras Sandra golpeaba la puerta que se acababa de cerrar.

''Estamos en la ventana de treinta minutos…'' El doctor le hablaba a la pantalla de ordenador.

'' ¡Hijo de puta!'' Daryl se abalanzó sobre él, pero Shane lo separó rápidamente, mientras el doctor se colocaba de nuevo en su silla, Sandra llegó corriendo, intentando razonar con él, quizá ella podía hacer algo. '' ¡Déjenos salir de aquí!''

'' Jenner, abra esa puerta ya. '' Rick se acercó a Jenner peligrosamente, mientras este se giraba.

'' No serviría, lo de arriba está cerrado, incluidas las salidas de emergencia'' Jenner señaló arriba, mientras Sandra miraba a todos, que tenían miedo, pero no más que ella, que sabía lo que le esperaba, ella intentaba calmar a Daryl, que estaba al lado de ella, él también tenía miedo, lo veía en sus ojos.

'' ¡Pues abra la puta puerta!'' Daryl salió de al lado de Sandra, gritando a Jenner, Gisela fue con ella, a abrazarla y a llorar juntas, todos sabían lo que había pasado, pero ellas ya habían llorado por sus familias, lo que no sabían era que lloraban por que iban a morir.

'' No puedo, yo no controlo el ordenador, ya se lo dije, cuando cerrara las puertas no se abrirían más'' El doctor señaló como aviso a Daryl, que se movía por la sala como un loco. '' Es mejor así''

'' ¿Mejor?'' Rick miró desafiante y enfadado al doctor. '' ¿Qué pasará en 28 minutos?'' Sandra empezó a llorar, un mal día también. Daryl las miró, a las dos españolas llorando no por pena, si no por miedo. '' Sandra, ¿qué pasará?'' La chica no contestó, estaba llorando, abrazada a su amiga.

'' ¡¿No sabe qué laboratorio es este? Protegíamos a la gente de cosas feas de verdad'' El doctor miró al grupo. '' ¡Brotes de Évola capaces de arrasar media nación, cosas que no deben salir de aquí nunca!'' El doctor se dirigió a cada uno de los presentes. '' En caso de una catástrofe energética, en un ataque de terrorismo, por ejemplo, se despliegan ETAIS para no causar fugas'' Las dos chicas volvieron a gritar llorando, todos las miraron, asustados.

'' ¿Ha dicho ETAIS?'' Rick preguntó, confuso.

'' VI, define. '' La máquina procesó la pregunta, analizándola.

'' Los ETAIS o Explosivos Térmicos de Alto Impulso consisten en la ignición de dos aerosoles en dos fases, lo que produce una explosión más potente y duradera que de cualquier explosivo, excepto el de las bombas atómicas'' Vi acabó, dejándolos a todos asustados, mientras Sandra ya estaba en el suelo llorando, junto a su mejor amiga, que también lloraba.

'' Convierte el aire en fuego'' Sophia y Carol empezaron a llorar, abrazadas. '' Es el fin de los pesares, el fin de todo. '' El doctor miró abajo.

Daryl empezó a patear la puerta y a tirarle de todo, insultándola, cuando se rindió le dio otro trago a la botella y la tiró contra el cristal, Sandra y Gisela estaban en un escritorio, apoyadas, después de haber llorado bastante.

'' ¡Abra la puta puerta!'' Daryl la señaló, no quería morir así, después de haber encontrado a una chica lo suficientemente buena para él – aunque supiese que él no era lo bastante bueno para ella-, se estaba enfadando por momentos, quería seguir viviendo, no supo quién le había pasado una de las hachas, pero la cogió y empezó a darle hachazos a la puerta, junto a Shane.

'' No debería haberme preguntado'' La voz del doctor habló a Dale, que se paseaba con las manos en la cabeza. '' Hubiese sido más fácil''

'' ¿Más fácil para quién?'' Sandra le dijo, enfadada, pero no se sentía con fuerzas como para levantarse y golpear la puerta a hachazos. Pero tampoco se quería rendir, ahora no, sabía que debía seguir adelante por todos, por los del grupo y por su familia, iba a sobrevivir sólo para seguir honrando a su familia, cosa que no había hecho durante el pasado, iba a seguir por Gisela, se necesitaban la una a la otra, se conocían desde hacía unos veinte años, iba a seguir por ese compañero casi desconocido que daba hachazos a la puerta, llamado el pateador.

'' Más fácil para vosotros'' El doctor la miró, intentando darla por vencida. '' Las puertas están hechas para aguantar un lanzacohetes''

'' ¡Pero su cabeza no!'' Daryl vino corriendo hacia el doctor, mientras todos los hombres lo paraban para que no cometiese una estupidez, levantó su hacha mientras corría, haciendo que todos se asustaran, T-Dog le quitó el hacha de las manos, dejándola en uno de los escritorios.

'' Esto es bueno, ayer lo dijo, sabe que es cuestión de tiempo que las personas a las que quiere mueran'' El doctor se dirigió a Rick.

'' Pero tampoco quiero esto'' Rick se defendió, mientras su esposa le reprochaba sus palabras como si fuesen lo peor del mundo, peor que esos bichos comepersonas.

'' No queda esperanza'' El doctor era pesimista.

'' Si que hay esperanza, siempre la hay, quizá no aquí, pero siempre la hay, alguien, quizá haya alguien'' Rick levantó su mano, inclinándose hacia delante.

'' ¿Qué parte de no queda nada es la que no entiendes?'' Andrea estaba enfrente de Sandra, con las rodillas recogidas en su pecho.

'' Exacto, escuche a su amiga, ella lo entiende'' El doctor asintió a Andrea, mientras ella miraba directamente a Sandra. '' Esto acabará con nosotros, es lo que… Extinguirá la especie'' El doctor siguió mirando a Rick, que él miraba a su mujer.

'' Esto no está bien… No puede encerrarnos aquí…'' Carol lloraba desconsoladamente desde el suelo, abrazada a su hija.

'' Será un momento, un milisegundo, no habrá dolor'' Carol negó entre lágrimas.

'' ¡Mi hija no merece morir así!'' Carol acalló al doctor, que dejó de mirarla desde su silla.

'' No sería mejor… ¿Abrazar a sus seres queridos y esperar a que el reloj llegue al cero?'' El doctor miró a Gisela, que tenía a Sandra abrazada por el hombro, pero ninguna de las dos lloraba, solo se levantaron las dos a la vez, Shane llegó con su rifle, apuntando al doctor a la cabeza.

'' Abra la puerta inmediatamente'' Shane tenía una expresión de ido, mientras apuntaba con su rifle al doctor, Rick intentó persuadirle, pero él solo gritó, cargándose tres ordenadores. El doctor cayó al suelo, asustado, mientras las dos chicas españolas se tiraban al suelo, tapándose la cabeza. Rick noqueó a Shane, dejándolo en el suelo.

'' ¿Has acabado ya?'' Le preguntó con el arma de Shane entre las manos.

'' Hemos acabado todos. '' Shane dijo desde el suelo, mirando a Sandra, que le miraba con indiferencia.

'' Está mintiendo'' Rick se giró hacia el doctor, con aires de líder. '' Miente, en que no hay esperanza. '' Rick se irguió. '' De ser así se habría ido con el resto, o se habría suicidado. No lo hizo, eligió el camino difícil. ¿Por qué?'' El doctor negó con la cabeza.

'' Eso no importa. ''

'' Sí que importa, siempre importa'' Rick se acercó al doctor.

'' No fue por que yo quisiera hacerlo. '' Los dos hombres se miraron. '' Se lo había prometido… A ella, mi mujer'' Señaló a la pantalla mientras se levantaba.

'' ¿El TS-19 era su mujer?'' Sandra se estaba cansando de que Lori repitiese una y otra vez las cosas más obvias después de descubrirlas.

'' Ella me suplicó que lo intentase hasta el último momento, ¿cómo podía negarme?'' Se empezaron a escuchar los golpes del hacha contra el cristal, algunos se giraron para ver que era el pateador dándole a la puerta. '' Se moría… Debería haber sido yo, ella… Ella habría solucionado esto, ella era el Einstein de este campo'' El doctor siguió señalando a la pantalla. '' Pero yo sólo soy… Edwin Jenner, ella hubiese podido solucionarlo, yo no puedo…''

'' Su esposa no tuvo opción… Usted si, y eso es lo que queremos… Opciones, ¿lo entiende?'' Rick se tocó el pecho y Sandra se separó de su amiga por un segundo, aguantándola de la mano.

'' Deje seguir intentándolo nosotros, por favor. '' Sandra sonó desesperada cuando dijo esa frase, el doctor siguió pensándolo, para finalmente abrir las puertas.

'' Las de arriba están cerradas y no puedo abrirlas. '' Sandra sonrió con la poca esperanza que le quedaba viva en el cuerpo, viendo como se iba a salvar de la muerte, su mejor amiga la cogió de la mano y empezaron a correr, con las mochilas en la espalda, mientras los demás cogían sus cosas. Pararon en frente del ascensor, picando como locas.

'' _No va_'' Sandra siguió corriendo escaleras arriba, con su mejor amiga detrás, las dos llegaron las primeras arriba, Sandra cogió una silla mientras los otros llegaban, esa silla fue tirada al cristal con toda su fuerza, pero no pasó nada, todos se unieron a ella, mientras Rick ponía una granada, Sandra no llegó a salir del perímetro a tiempo, así que cayó al suelo, dolorida y con los oídos pitando, se quedó unos cinco segundo en el suelo, hasta que Daryl la levantó y ella misma empezó a correr, matando a caminantes con una hacha que le había cedido Glenn.

Gisela entró en la caravana, yendo al final de la misma, mientras Sandra, que era empujada por Daryl, se metió en la camioneta de este, los dos se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, Daryl protegió a la chica con su cuerpo, mientras el CDC se convertía en escombros y humo, se miraron mutuamente, con la boca abierta, Sandra se acercó a Daryl y lo cogió, abrazándolo con miedo.

'' Jo- Joder…'' Era la primera vez que había oído tartamudear al pateador, era normal, por ahora, ella no había podido cerrar la boca del miedo. Andrea y Dale salieron hacia la caravana, mientras los dos de la camioneta seguían igual de sorprendidos.


	15. Vuelo 1276

**VUELO 1276**

Hicieron un viaje en silencio, menos de media hora en el coche metidos, sin hablar, pensando en como hubiesen volado en pedazos, Sandra iba a agradecerle a Rick de corazón el haberles sacado de ahí. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cristal durante el viaje, hasta que la camioneta de Daryl no aguantó más, frenando lentamente.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' Se separó del cristal, mientras Daryl le daba una vez a la bocina, haciendo que todos parasen. El panorama no era muy bonito, estaban en las urbanizaciones fuera de la ciudad, camino a Fort Benning, si había algún superviviente, estaba ahí.

'' No lo sé. '' Daryl intentó arrancar otra vez, sin éxito. '' Me he quedado sin coche. '' Hizo una mueca, mientras levantaba un hombro, le molestaba mucho dejar atrás su camioneta, estuvo trabajando mucho para conseguirla. '' Bájate de la camioneta'' Rick se acercó al coche de Daryl mientras Gisela iba a por su amiga y la abrazaba fuertemente, los dos empezaron a hablar, para luego ver como Rick se alejaba con el walkie-talkie con el que se comunicaba con cierta persona que nadie sabía quien era.

'' _Menos mal que llegaste bien._'' Gisela seguía abrazada a Sandra, mientras ella miraba como el pateador bajaba solo la moto, la iba a dejar allí, mientras Dale arreglaba el coche.

'' _Si, es una suerte…_'' Gisela se separó de su amiga, medio sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa completa, se giró hacia donde su amiga miraba como empanada, vio al pateador loco bajando una moto de su camioneta, mientras el filosofo hacia alguna cosa con la camioneta, observándola.

'' _Entiendo, bueno, esta vez te dejaré ir con ese pateador. _'' Gisela le cogió de la mano, mientras Sandra la miraba. '' _Pero no te pases. _''

Su mejor amiga sonrió levemente y se acercó a Daryl, mientras Gisela se metía en la caravana, viendo como todos se miraban los unos a los otros.

'' ¿Qué te pasa a ti?'' El pateador no la miró cuando le dijo eso, ella solo estaba a un metro de él mientras miraba la moto.

'' A mi nada. '' Sandra se cogió un brazo, pero él no se giró. '' Está bien la moto, ¿la dejarás aquí?''

'' Por supuesto que no. '' Daryl siguió sin girarse. '' Era de mi hermano, y mi camioneta está… Bueno, están cogiendo recambios. Qué putada. ''

'' ¿Puedo ir? Quiero decir… en la moto. '' Sandra separó un poco las piernas y se cruzó de brazos, mientras él seguía mirando y toqueteando la moto.

'' Si, no veo por qué no. '' Sandra sonrió, mientras tocaba la espalda de Daryl.

'' Gracias. '' Él se giró, mirándola.

'' Yo no he hecho nada. '' Sandra solo se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia la caravana, su amiga estaba en una de las ventanas, mirando.

'' Si lo has hecho, verás, en el CDC, cuando fui llorando y tu… bueno, tú me abrazaste'' Daryl hizo algo parecido a una mueca y ella solo dejó los brazos a los lados.

'' No hice nada que no hubiesen hecho los demás. '' Daryl se giró hacia la moto, mirando como todos se subían a los coches, desde la moto miró a la chica, que le miraba fijamente. '' ¿Subes o no?''

'' Si. '' Sandra se subió detrás de él, mientras le pasaba su ballesta, se la colgó de la espalda y se cogió al pateador, mientras encendía la moto. '' Es gracioso. ''

'' ¿El qué?'' Daryl empezó a mover la moto, haciendo más ruido.

'' Tienes una ballesta, que es muy silenciosa, pero luego tienes la moto, que no hace más ruido por que no se entrena. '' Sandra sonrió, mientras notaba como el pelo se le movía al compás del viento. La canción de Hair de Lady Gaga sonó en su cabeza, mientras iba cogida al pateador, con una ballesta en la espalda. Cerró los ojos, recordando la última vez que vio a su familia.

'' _Pasajeros del vuelo 1276 destino a Nueva York, pasen por la puerta de embarque. '' La horrible voz de la máquina que decía los horarios sonó a través de los amplificadores, Sandra se giró hacia su familia, separándose de su grupo de amigos._

'' _Mamá, es hora de irme. '' Sandra abrazó a su madre, mientras esta le daba su pasaporte y sus demás cosas._

'' _Ya sabes lo que pienso de que vayas, después de los avisos…'' Su madre miró como su hermano se acercaba a ellas, después de jugar con el hermano de Gisela._

'' _Mamá, son rumores de la prensa sensacionalista, ya verás como no pasa nada y volveré en nada, no te darás ni cuenta que me he ido. '' Sandra seguía abrazada a su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla._

'' _Bueno, si ves un zombi lo matas, ¡como haces con los videojuegos!'' Su hermano pequeño la abrazó, y ella bajó un poco para que le diese un beso en la mejilla._

'' _Cuida de todos, yo volveré y mataremos todos los zombis que quieras. '' Su hermana le sonrió, mientras le abrazaba. '' Te quiero enano. ''_

'' _Yo también, giganta'' Sandra sonrió y se despidió de su padre y de su madre, para luego girarse y despedirse con su mano, mientras subía con su mejor amiga al vuelo que las llevaría a Nueva York._

Para cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una enorme filera de coches, y un camión tirado en el medio de la carretera, ¿cómo había llegado a parar ahí? Daba igual, el pateador lo rodeó en poco, pero no se dio cuenta de que faltaba gente.

'' ¡Eh!'' Sandra le dio un golpe en la espalda para que girase, él miró atrás sin frenar, mientras Sandra se giraba. '' Que nos falta gente. '' Daryl asintió y dio la vuelta, para ir a por los otros, los dos vieron como estaban parados delante del enorme camión.

'' ¿Podemos rodearlo?'' Dale sacó la cabeza de la caravana, Daryl asintió y volvió a girar la moto, guiando a los dos coches. Habían pasado el camión cuando mucho humo empezó a salir de la caravana, haciendo mucho ruido, los dos se giraron, frenando la moto.

'' Menos mal que queríamos ir rápido. '' Daryl se bajó de la moto, después de Sandra, que le pasó la ballesta y fueron a reunirse con todo el grupo, Gisela bajó con cara de mareo de la caravana, seguida por Andrea, que le acariciaba la espalda.

'' ¿Qué coño ha pasado?'' Sandra fue con su amiga mientras Daryl la miraba, se sentía un poco observada, Sandra acarició la espada de Gisela, estaba mareada.

'' Mareo. '' Gisela sentía que iba a vomitar, así que las dos chicas se apartaron un poco del grupo, mientras Gisela se estiraba en el capó de uno de los coches. '' ¿Qué tal tu viaje en moto?''

'' Bien… Me duelen las piernas. '' Gisela soltó un bufido de risa, mientras su amiga se acercaba. '' ¿Qué es tan divertido?''

'' Que ya casi no usamos el español. '' Sandra paró en seco, mirando a su amiga con expresión seria, era verdad, esa conversación y la mayoría que mantenía eran en inglés, y no iba a dejar que el español dejase de hablarse.

'' Cierto… Voy a ver como va el grupo y ahora vuelvo. '' Sandra se giró sobre si misma y fue hacia el grupo, se situó al lado de Dale, que miraba nervioso el motor de la caravana. '' ¿Qué pasa?''

'' El manguito, no podrá continuar, además de estar atrapados en medio de la nada sin…'' Dale balbuceó mientras veía como Daryl iba sacando algunas cosas de los coches, comida y cosas útiles.

'' Si no encuentras un manguito aquí…'' Daryl sacó una mochila de color rosa, parecida a la de Sandra. '' Esto está lleno de cosas. '' Sandra fue hacia uno de los coches vacíos, mirando su interior.

'' ¿Creéis que habrá agua?'' Andrea estaba cerca de Carol, que miraba nerviosamente hacia los lados, vigilando si había un caminante para avisar a algún hombre de que lo matase. '' O comida…''

'' Es un cementerio. '' Lori siendo exageradamente exagerada en esos momentos, si alguien hubiese llegado también hubiese robado algo, no creían que los caminantes volviesen a por sus pertenencias. Sandra rodó los ojos y abrió el maletero de un coche. Mirando lo que había, unas cuantas maletas y una bolsa de conservas, Sandra sacó una lata y la enseñó al grupo. '' No sé si me gusta mucho esto…''

'' Los nuevos supermercados, lo mejor es que no pagas. '' Sandra miró a todos los del grupo, mientras hacían muecas, miedo, ironía, diversión.

'' Bueno, manos a la obra. '' T-Dog cogió una manguera para coger gasolina y se fue de allí, acompañado por el pateador, Rick se quedó allí vigilando, mientras todos se dividían en pequeños grupos, Sandra volvió al capó donde estaba su amiga, hablando con el brócoli, no parecía una bonita conversación.

'' ¿Mejor?'' Su amiga llegó en el momento justo, Gisela y el brócoli habían discutido un buen rato, así que Shane miró a Sandra bastante raro y se fue con Glenn. '' ¿Qué coño le pasa?''

'' Es idiota, se piensa que soy su esposa o algo. '' Gisela descruzó los brazos y se levantó al lado de su amiga. '' ¿Y ahora que hacemos?'' Sandra señaló los coches con el brazo, como si fuese cirquera.

'' A robar. '' Las dos empezaron a abrir maleteros de coche, bajo la mirada de Daryl, que las vigilaba silenciosamente desde unos coches más atrás. '' _Creo que me debes contar cosas…_''

'' _No sé a qué te refieres… _'' Las dos buscaban en el primer maletero, sacando cosas de su sitio y observando bien. '' _Y tu a mí también. _''

'' _Pregúntame lo que sea, yo te respondo. _'' Gisela se giró, mirando directamente a Daryl, luego se giró hacia su amiga.

'' _Tu guardaespaldas. _'' Sandra se sonrojo un poco, buscando alguna cosa.

'' _El pateador no es mi guardaespaldas. _''

'' _Entonces te lo has ligado, que guarra eres. _''Gisela golpeó levemente el brazo de Sandra, mientras esta reía, las dos empezaron a reír.

'' _No deberíamos reír. _'' Sandra le dio una palmada a la mano de Gisela, como cuando las madres te dan diciéndote que lo que has tocado es malo. '' _Pero no es malo. _'' Las dos se miraron otra vez, siguiendo buscando, hasta que Daryl cogió a Sandra del brazo, mientras su amiga miraba.

'' Escondeos. '' Gisela vio como Daryl empujaba a Sandra al suelo, sigilosamente, ella lo hizo también, mientras Daryl se agachaba un poco. '' Callaos, ¿vale? Id debajo del coche'' Las dos asintieron y se metieron debajo del coche que miraban, viendo como torpes pies iban pasando, Daryl las dejó solas.

Las dos estaban debajo del coche estiradas, un solo ruido y estarían muertas. Las dos se taparon la boca mientras pasaban, aguantando las ganas de llorar o de salir corriendo y gritar. Sandra pudo ver como la niña pequeña intentaba no llorar de miedo, apenas estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Los caminantes no pararon de pasar durante diez minutos, era una manada o algo así, como cuando veía documentales sobre leones y otras cosas, solo que estos estaban muertos y caminaban, cuando ningún pie pasó por delante de las dos chicas, Sandra miró sonriendo a Carl, que la miraba, mientras Gisela ponía la cabeza en el asfalto, calmándose. Vio como la niña intentaba salir de ese lugar para reunirse con su madre, a un coche de distancia, pero uno de esos bichos la vio y la intentó coger.

'' Mierda…'' Sandra rodó del coche, saliendo, solo llevaba un cuchillo de caza que le había dejado Daryl antes de irse y dejarlas debajo del coche, dos caminantes empezaron a perseguir a la niña, mientras Rick y ella corrían para salvarle la vida.

Rick cayó torpemente mientras Sandra bajaba escopeteada, corriendo para salvar a la niña pequeña, que corría delante de dos caminantes, los dos se pararon cerca de Sophia, cogiéndola, Sandra la abrazó, mientras ella intentaba coger la pistola de Rick.

'' Pero dispárales'' La niña estaba en brazos de Sandra, mientras ella la abrazaba.

'' No podemos, Sophia, sé valiente, escóndete ahí y si ves que no volvemos ves en esa dirección. '' Sandra señaló hacia la carretera. '' Nosotros solo tenemos una vida, ¿entendido?'' La niña se escondió mientras Rick le daba las instrucciones, para luego ver como la niña se escondía tras un montón de ramas. Sandra empezó a chapotear en el agua, mirando como dos caminantes se ponían delante de ella, mientras corría hacia un lado, Rick se volvió a caer, casi le coge uno de esos bichos.

'' Ves hacia un lado y sube al árbol, yo me encargo. '' Rick cogió una piedra igual de grande que una cabeza y se escondió tras un árbol, Sandra se subió al árbol, haciendo ruido para atraer al primer bicho, Rick le dio con la piedra, mientras el segundo se acercaba, lo mató rápidamente. '' Ya puedes bajar. ''

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Rick estaba muy pálido, miró a Sandra con mirada de líder y asintió, yendo a buscar a Sophia donde la habían dejado.

'' Sophia, sal. '' La chica sonó de lo más cariñosa cuando dijo eso, pero nadie contestó, haciendo que se preocupara, Rick tocó su hombro, mientras ella se giraba.

'' Habrá ido hacia la carretera, vamos. '' Los dos se giraron, mientras volvían hacia la carretera, Sandra tenía un mal presentimiento que lo confirmó todo cuando vio que Sophia no estaba en el grupo.

'' ¿Y Sophia?'' Carol dijo con la mano en el pecho, preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

'' No… No… ¿No ha vuelto?'' Sandra se puso pálida de repente mientras buscaba algo en lo que apoyarse, se cogió al quitamiedos de la carretera, mientras Gisela iba a pedir explicaciones.


	16. Machetes y viudas

**MACHETES Y VIUDAS**

Sandra se había quedado en la caravana, mientras seguía pálida, no había podido mirar a Carol a la cara, su mejor amiga ya lo sabía todo y Daryl había salido a buscarla junto a más hombres, miraba como Carol esperaba una respuesta y a su hija de vuelta, mientras miraba el bosque. Gisela le trajo un poco de agua.

'' _Tranquila, estará bien. _'' Gisela acarició el hombro derecho de Sandra, que miraba a la mesa directamente.

'' _Pero, si esa niña no está, será mi culpa, la dejé sola…_''Sandra se estaba auto torturando, mientras pensaba en la niña.

'' Sandra, ¿puedes venir?'' La cabeza de Lori entró en la caravana, interrumpiendo su conversación, ella se levantó, asintiendo y fue hacia Carol, que estaba levantada en medio de la carretera. '' Creo que deberías hablar con ella, enserio. '' Sandra pasó completamente de Lori, tocando el hombro de Carol, que se giró a ver a la chica detrás de ella.

'' ¿Qué necesitas?'' Puñalada, Carol era muy servicial y muy protectora, aunque o supiese usar un arma, a Sandra le caía bien, pero no tanto como para decir que era su amiga.

'' Nada, esto…'' Sandra miró a los ojos de Carol, empezando a llorar. '' Carol lo siento tanto…'' Carol abrazó a Sandra, sorprendiéndola por completo. '' Carol, haré lo que sea para encontrarla, te lo prometo. '' Sandra levantó el meñique y lo juntó con Carol, haciendo una promesa que Sandra no iba a romper bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en el borde del quitamiedos por donde había salido Sophia, Sandra tenía abrazada a Carol mientras lloraba, y Carol no paraba de llorar, era razonable. Shane y Glenn habían vuelto, pero el pateador y Rick no, estaban buscando a Sophia y eso tranquilizaba a Carol, Shane ordenó saquear coches, pero las dos no se movieron hasta que vieron que los dos que faltaban volvían. Sin Sophia.

'' ¿No la habéis encontrado?'' A Carol se le cortaban las palabras, así que Sandra la soltó del abrazo, intentando no llorar, miró hacia arriba bufando y sintiéndose culpable.

'' Su rastro desapareció, buscaremos mañana a primera hora. '' Rick pasó el quitamiedos y después Daryl, que mantuvo el contacto visual con Sandra antes de que una lágrima de culpabilidad pasase su mejilla.

'' No podéis dejar a mi hija sola, para que pase la noche en el bosque. '' Carol puso sus manos en el estomago, sintiendo que iba a vomitar.

'' Por la noche es inútil, andaríamos en círculos y posiblemente nos perderíamos'' Daryl miró a Carol, que negaba con la cabeza, estaba empezando a llorar.

'' Pero no podéis dejarla, tiene solo doce años…'' Carol puso una de sus manos en su boca.

'' Sabemos que es difícil, pero no te asustes, aún está por ahí, seguro. '' Rick intentó calmar a la mujer, pero solo consiguió ponerla más nerviosa.

'' Y hemos seguido sus huellas'' Daryl intervino, él sabía bastante sobre rastros y cazar, básicamente era el que traía la comida normalmente.

'' Es por eso por lo que debemos hacerlo ordenadamente. '' Rick levantó su mano mientras Sandra deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo y haberse quedado con Sophia debajo de las ramas, quizá hubiesen vuelto las dos sanas y salvas, aunque quizá no y ahora estuviesen buscando a dos muertas. El pensamiento hizo que a Sandra se le revolviesen las tripas, pensando en muertes de familiares y amigos. '' Daryl conoce los bosques perfectamente, le he pedido que nos dirija. '' Daryl levantó una ceja, mirando a Rick, nunca le había pedido nada sobre bosques o cosas de esas.

'' ¿E-Eso es sangre? '' Carol estaba muy asustada y empezaron a salir muchas lágrimas de sus ojos.

'' Matamos un caminante'' Rick se acercó más a Carol mientras Daryl observaba su ropa, llena de sangre. '' Pero no parecía que hubiese estado cerca de Sophia. ''

'' ¿Cómo sabéis eso?'' Sandra le preguntó a Rick, que la miró con su cara de líder, para luego hacer una mueca de asco y mirar a Daryl, que miró directamente a Sandra.

'' Le abrimos las tripas'' Sandra miró a los dos hombres con la boca abierta, imaginándoselo, la imagen hizo que le viniese una arcada, no iba a lavar la ropa de Daryl o de Rick hasta que la sangre no estuviese completamente seca.

'' Fue un error dejarla allí sola, es evidente'' La mirada de Carol iba dirigida a Rick, que la miró con culpabilidad, para después mirar a Sandra y ver como empezaba a llorar por culpabilidad, mirando al suelo, ya no lo aguantaba más.

'' Nos seguían dos caminantes, tuve que distraerlos, era lo mejor'' Rick estaba perdiendo la voz, se le quebraba, Sandra quiso intervenir, pero no pudo, aún lloraba, apretándose un brazo con las uñas y haciendo que saliese sangre, estaba arañándose la parte de encima del codo, Sandra se limitó a irse de allí, con Gisela detrás, pero se dio cuenta a medio camino que quería estar completamente sola.

Se sentó en el capó de un coche negro, con las piernas cruzadas mientras lloraba, no era normal de ella que llorase tanto, pero no quería ver como todos discutían sobre Sophia, echándole la culpa con los ojos, incluida Carol, solo que no quería discutir con ella, se caían bien. Sandra paró de llorar un rato después, mientras miraba hacia la puesta de Sol, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ver coches que no habían sido saqueados, así que simplemente miró como el Sol se escondía, siendo substituido por millones de estrellas, Sandra optó por subir al techo del coche, tumbándose y mirando lo pequeña que era comparada con el cielo, desde que todo había empezado no había parado a mirar la de estrellas que había sin las luces de la ciudad.

'' Tú…'' Su mejor amiga la sobresaltó, cogiéndola de la mano. '' ¿Puedo subir?''

'' Si, si puedes…'' Gisela subió al techo del coche, mirando con ella las estrellas, el silencio estuvo presente durante cinco minutos. '' ¿Cómo está Carol?''

'' Mal… No para de llorar. '' Su mejor amiga seguía mirando el cielo, mientras Sandra empezaba a sacar unas cuantas lágrimas de culpabilidad.

'' ¿Tu piensas lo mismo? Fue un error dejar a Sophia atrás. '' Gisela negó varias veces mientras Sandra miraba arriba.

'' No, no fue un error, podríais estar ahora los tres muertos. '' Gisela abrazó a su mejor amiga y le dio una bolsa, con un poco de comida y una botella de agua. '' Tu cena, ahora te dejo sola, ¿está bien?'' Sandra asintió mientras su amiga se bajaba y se iba, mirando hacia atrás, Sandra no pudo comer casi nada, así que se volvió a estirar, mirando las estrellas silenciosamente.

'' Hola. '' El pateador hizo que Sandra se levantase y se girase, mirándole, ella solo levantó su mano para saludarle. '' ¿Me dejas?'' Sandra asintió y notó como el coche se movió cuando Daryl se puso delante de ella, mirándola.

'' ¿Quieres algo?'' Sandra miró a los ojos de Daryl durante unos segundos, para luego apartar la mirada hacia el bosque.

'' Si, que saques tu estúpida cabeza de tu culo y veas que no ha sido culpa tuya. '' Daryl le gritó, mientras ella le miraba.

'' ¿Entonces de quién ha sido la culpa?'' Daryl la miró otra vez, mientras ella simplemente se ponía las manos en la cara e intentaba no llorar, Daryl apartó las manos de su cara y las cogió fuertemente.

'' Eh… No llores, vamos. '' Sandra le miró con los ojos rojos. '' He visto a muchas mujeres llorar y no he hecho nada para pararlo, vamos, para ya. '' Sandra hizo una mueca rara y abrazó a Daryl por el cuello, escondió su cabeza en le cuello de Daryl, mientras él daba palmadas en la espalda de Sandra, pensando que pararía el tiempo para quedarse así.

'' No eres tan malo, todos piensan que sí, y me miran raro, pero creo que solo necesitas un abrazo, enserio. '' Daryl rodó los ojos, sentimentalismo español, lo que faltaba. '' No te rías de mí, te estoy notando. '' Daryl soltó una carcajada que le hizo gracia a Sandra, así que los dos rieron como bobos. '' Oye deja de reírte, esto es serio. '' Daryl paró en seco, poniendo la misma cara, Sandra se le acercó demasiado, cogiéndole de la cabeza y besando su mejilla. '' Venga cazador, nos esperan. ''

Daryl no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo se tocó la mejilla cuando ella no miraba, había besado su mejilla y él se había puesto nervioso, casi ninguna chica guapa le había besado nunca, ni siquiera se habían fijado en él, pero ahora tenía a una chica cogida del brazo, como si estuviesen saliendo.

Daryl dejó dormir a Sandra con él, estaban los dos en uno de los coches que habían tirados y durmieron en un techo lo bastante alto como para que los caminantes no los cogieran fácilmente, en realidad, ella durmió abrazada a él toda la noche y él no durmió, solo vigilaba por si algo se movía.

Shane abrió encima del capó de un coche un pequeño arsenal, machetes, cuchillos,… Cosas de esas, Sandra había dormido muy bien, de un tirón, toda la noche, abrazada a un desconocido que la miraba demasiado, le daba igual. Se preguntaba a ella misma si hubiese hablado con él si nada se hubiese ido a la mierda, quizá no lo hubiese conocido nunca. Sandra recibió de su mejor amiga un machete, bastante grande como para hacer bastante daño, Gisela le guiñó un ojo cuando se lo dio y luego miró a Daryl.

'' No son las armas que necesitamos…'' Andrea se quejó, llevaba todo el día pidiendo algo de una pistola y de su padre, pero ahora mismo a Sandra le daba igual.

'' Ya hemos hablado de eso. '' Shane repicó detrás de Sandra, apoyado en la parte con más sombre de la caravana. '' Daryl, Rick y yo las llevaremos, os pondríais a disparar en cuando sonara una ramita. '' Sandra rodó los ojos con cara de asco, el brócoli se pasaba de chulo la mayoría de veces. '' Supéralo. ''

'' Hay que subir por el arroyo ocho kilómetros. Luego bajar por la otra orilla, quizá haya ido por ahí. '' Daryl miró al grupo con la ballesta en el hombro.

'' Id en silencio y alerta, vigilad y siempre estad cerca del grupo. '' Rick advirtió a todos con la mirada, mientras iban derechos hacia el bosque, todos pararon mientras Andrea y Dale discutían, Sandra estaba distraída, ya que Carl vino con ella corriendo, haciendo que se agachase hasta estar a su misma altura.

'' ¡Voy con vosotras!'' Sandra y Gisela medio sonrieron, se lo pasarían bien enseñándole a cantar canciones que cantaban ellas en los viajes de montaña.

'' Eh, pequeñajo, ¿qué ha dicho tu padre?'' Sandra golpeó con cariño el brazo de Carl, imitando a un luchador de boxeo.

'' Que puedo ir, mola, ¿eh?'' Gisela río, ese niño era demasiado parecido al hermano de Sandra, su pelo castaño oscuro, la misma altura y el mismo carácter, solo se diferenciaban en los ojos azules.

'' Si que mola, enano. '' Sandra se mordió el labio inferior intentando no llorar para no asustar al grupo.

'' Yo no soy un enano, soy grande. '' Sandra asintió, levantándose.

'' Si, eres grande, ¡pero yo más!'' Sandra sacó la lengua a Carl y este se río, mientras su madre venía a molestar o vigilar.

'' Carl, vamos. '' Lori sonrió a Sandra mientras esta asentía, estas dos mujeres seguían sin llevarse bien, y lo demostraban por momentos.

'' _Qué asco de bosque y que asco de todo. _'' Gisela iba repitiendo esa frase en voz baja durante mucho rato, iba casi al final de la cola, con Glenn al lado, cada vez que decía algo así, sonreía, intentando entender.

Daryl iba delante de todo, seguido por Rick y Sandra, iba con la ballesta en la mano, mirando al suelo, Sandra fue hacia atrás cuando Carl habló con Shane, acabó bastante triste y su madre estaba adelante, junto a su esposo, así que fue hacia Carl, acariciándole el hombro.

'' Eh, enano, ¿pasa algo?'' Carl la miró, con su pequeño cuchillo en una mano. '' Vamos, dímelo, ahora seré tu protectora y nada malo te pasará. ''

'' Es Shane, no sé qué le pasa conmigo…'' El niño miró a Shane, detrás del todo. '' ¿He hecho algo malo?''

'' No, claro que no…'' Sandra iba al lado del niño que se parecía tanto a su hermano que a veces dolía. '' Solo está preocupado por Sophia, nada más.'' Sonrió al pequeño mientras su madre iba con él, apartándolo de Sandra con celos y preguntándole que le pasaba, Sandra sonrió con ganas, estaba sacando de quicio a esa mujer y eso le divertía.

El grupo paró cuando Daryl lo ordenó, con una señal para que todos se agacharan para no ser vistos, a Gisela se le daba muy mal el camuflaje, ya que no se agachó hasta que Sandra la obligó. Había una tienda muy cerca de ahí y quizá Sophia estaba allí, solo Daryl se acercó y entró dentro de la tienda. Salió cinco minutos después, sin nada y con una enorme cara de asco.

'' ¿Qué hay ahí?'' Andrea avanzó junto a Carol, que había llamado unas cuantas veces a Sophia antes de que Daryl entrara en la tienda, tosiendo.

'' Un tío…'' Miró a la rubia y luego a Sandra, que avanzaba detrás de ella. '' Hizo lo que Jenner, escapó. '' Cargó su ballesta y la siguió llevando en el hombro. '' ¿No lo llamó así?'' Todos miraron hacia distintos lugares mientras sonaban campanas, Gisela miró a su mejor amiga confusa, las dos se miraron durante un segundo, para luego ver como se miraban los unos a los otros, todos arrancaron a correr como pudieron, siguiendo el ruido de las campanas.

'' ¿Por dónde suenan?'' Shane fue el que paró primero, mirando hacia todos los lados que podía.

'' Si nosotros las oímos quizá Sophia las oiga. '' Carol propuso, llegando delante de Glenn.

'' Quizá las están tocando por qué la han encontrado. '' Glenn salió detrás de Carol, mientras Sandra acababa de llegar.

'' Quizá es ella quién las está tocando. '' La chica sonrió a Carol, mientras ella la miraba, bastante mejor que como miraba a Rick. El grupo llegó delante de una pequeña iglesia blanca, pero no tenía campanario ni campanas.

'' No puede ser ahí… No tiene campanario. '' Gisela dijo, razonando con los demás, pero Rick, Shane y Daryl ya habían empezado a correr, detrás del todo se quedaron las dos españolas y Carl, que miraba con ilusión. Los tres hicieron una pequeña carrera, que ganó Sandra, como no, ellos ya estaban cansados y por la mitad del camino cuando ella había llegado sin cansarse, Gisela pensaba que Sandra debería haber sido atleta profesional.

Daryl y Rick abrieron las puertas intentando no hacer ruido, dentro de la iglesia había tres bichos, sentados en las bancas, como si intentasen rezar por sus almas, pero cuando vieron carne fresca, los tres se giraron, cada uno de ellos fue a por uno, mientras los demás miraban, el pateador pegó con una especie de machete raro a la cabeza de la única mujer, vestida como una viuda, que cayó al suelo mientras él se apartaba.


	17. Farmacia

**AVISO: **_Estaré desaparecida durante tres días, he colgado el capitulo 16 y 17 para vosotras, en fin, gracias por las reviews y hasta el lunes! :)_

**FARMACIA**

Había escuchado toda la conversación de Shane y Lori, cerrando los puños de rabia, Gisela siguió a su amiga, puños cerrados y la mirada baja. Su amiga se giró sobre si misma, mirándola.

'' _¿Qué ha pasado?_'' Gisela subió la mirada hacia su amiga, que estaba bastante preocupada, todos estaban saliendo de la iglesia.

'' _El brócoli, está liado con tu súper amiga, la buena esposa. _'' Sandra se sorprendió, pero ya se lo imaginaba, estaban demasiado raros. '' _Y yo me he liado con él, así que más o menos, soy como la otra. _'' Sandra abrazó a su mejor amiga mientras Carl se despedía de ella con la mano, Daryl cogió la ballesta y empezó a caminar hacia ellas.

'' _El pateador, esta noche dormí con él. _'' Gisela sonrió bastante, mientras miraba hacia atrás y veía al pateador venir con su cara de pocos amigos. '' Hola. '' Daryl se puso al lado de la chica con el pelo más largo, mientras la otra asentía a Sandra y se largaba.

'' Hola. '' Daryl no sonrió, solo se limitó a estar al lado suyo, demasiado cerca, casi rozándose el uno al otro, los dos se miraron a los ojos, Daryl se sintió realmente bien, por fin alguien le veía como una persona de verdad y no como un cateto de pueblo caza ardillas. Sandra cogió su brazo, cortando el momento.

'' Ahora enserio, ¿haces pesas a escondidas?'' Sandra le obligó a hacer fuerza, estaba cogida a su brazo, apretándolo. '' Seguro que si. ''

'' No hago pesas, son brazos de cazador. '' Daryl intentó no parecer muy borde, Sandra le sonrió y soltó su brazo, mientras Daryl la miraba con cara rara. '' Será mejor que… Vayamos tirando. ''

Sandra empezó a seguir a Daryl a través del bosque, mientras iban hacia la carretera, en realidad, todos seguían al único que tenía idea de cómo narices volver a la caravana. Gisela y ella iban cerca de Carol, mientras esta se cansaba cada vez más e iba quejándose.

'' ¿Esto es todo? ¿Este es el plan?'' Carol se sentó en un tronco caído, mientras todos paraban y Daryl daba unos pasos hacia los demás.

'' Creo que el plan es separarse en grupos cada vez más pequeños. '' Daryl usó su tono de indiferencia, mientras todos descansaban.

'' Grupos pequeños armados con palos y cuchillos…'' Andrea miró a Lori, que llevaba un revolver que Daryl le había cedido bajo la mirada de Rick. '' Tu llevas revolver. ''

'' ¿Lo quieres? Ten, coge. '' Lori le ofreció el revolver a Andrea, mientras las dos chicas las miraban atentamente, quizá se darían golpes o se estirarían del pelo, eso sería divertido. '' Estoy harta de tus reproches, de los de todos. '' Lori se sentó cerca de Carol. '' Oye, no puedo imaginarme por lo que estás pasando y créeme, daría lo que fuese por acabarlo, pero deja de culpar a Rick y a Sandra, cada vez que los miras. '' Sandra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la mujer con la que se llevaba mal la estaba defendiendo. '' Cuando Sophia estaba siendo perseguida por esos dos caminantes no dudaron en salir de ahí para buscarla. '' Lori miró a Sandra, que le sonrió. '' No creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiese hecho las cosas diferentes de cómo las hicieron. '' Todos miraron al suelo mientras Sandra sonreía a Lori, era una buena señal.

'' Deberíamos seguir…'' Andrea devolvió el revolver a Lori, arrepentida y avergonzada sobre lo que había acabado de hacer, llevaban sobre una hora caminando cuando escucharon un tiro, todos siguieron adelante excepto Lori, que se quedó atrás.

'' Lori…'' Sandra fue donde estaba Lori, sacándola de su momento de empanarse, debían seguir o el Sol se iría. '' Seguro que no han sido ni Rick ni Shane, lo harían en silencio, quizá haya otra persona. '' Lori se giró sin hacer caso a Sandra, eso la había cabreado, sonrió, había empezado una pequeña guerra de carácter.

Sandra pasó a la cabeza del grupo, mientras veía como Lori se giraba cada un cierto rato, ella iba justo al lado de su mejor amiga y Glenn, hablando de cualquier tontería, como los videojuegos a los que jugaban antes de todo eso. Daryl desconectó el cerebro durante un rato, buscando el camino para volver a la carretera.

'' Por qué solo un disparo. '' Lori hizo una pregunta retórica, frenando a Daryl, mientras se giraba y se reunía con los demás.

'' Se cargarían a un cerdo. '' Daryl dijo con indiferencia.

'' Tonterías, ninguno de los dos dispararía, lo harían con silencio. '' Lori se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, mientras Sandra ponía la misma cara de preocupación, sacando de quicio a Lori.

'' Entonces qué hacemos, Lori. '' Sandra dijo eso con su tono de sarcasmo, como si se burlara de ella, que lo estaba haciendo.

'' Seguir hacia la carretera y buscar a Sophia, no hay más. '' Daryl había caído en la trampa que la española había preparado para Lori, creyéndose su tono sarcástico.

'' Seguro que están en la caravana. '' Glenn creó una pequeña tregua entre las dos mujeres, que podían matarse con la mirada, las dos miraron a Glenn y empezaron a caminar.

'' Carol… Sé lo que sientes. '' Andrea le dijo a Carol, que iba casi la última, pensando en su hija.

'' Supongo que si…'' Carol iba a volver a llorar. '' La idea de que ande por aquí, ella sola lo peor es la incertidumbre. '' La cara de Andrea cambió rápidamente, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle hablado sobre sentirse así. '' No paro de esperar y rezar para que no acabe como Amy. '' Ahí se había pasado de la ralla, Andrea la miró muy mal, mientras ella se disculpaba, Sandra se giró con la boca abierta, mientras Lori asentía como tonta. Gisela solo puso cara de póker y siguió hablando con Glenn.

'' Todos rezamos contigo… Si te vale. '' Daryl abrió los ojos y fue hacia ellas, con cara de enfado, la que siempre llevaba.

'' Te diré de lo que sirve, de nada. '' Puso énfasis en el NADA, mientras levantaba las cejas. '' Encontraremos a esa niña sana y salva… ¡JODER! ¿Soy el único positivo aquí?'' Daryl se giró enfadado, para seguir camino.

Ya les faltaba medio camino para llegar a la carretera cuando volvieron a parar, Sandra volvió a rodar los ojos como las cinco últimas veces que habían parado, ella estaba perfectamente, y una de las veces le dio tiempo a subir a un árbol y mirar el terreno, mientras Glenn le pedía si le podría enseñar a trepar árboles tan fácilmente, esa chica había sorprendido al grupo y se había ganado la confianza de todos, incluido Daryl. Y eso a Lori le ponía muy nerviosa.

'' Pronto anochecerá. '' Daryl miró al grupo, mientras Gisela hablaba entretenidamente en español con Sandra sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior, había dormido con un cateto con una ballesta y eso a Gisela le divertía, aunque no había pasado nada de nada. '' Será mejor volver. ''

'' Mañana volveremos…'' Sandra intentó tranquilizar a Carol, que se giró hacia ella con una pequeña mueca. Empezaron a ir hacia la carretera, otra vez, pero esta vez sin parar.

Sandra se había apartado un poco del grupo, su machete se lo había dado a Glenn, ya que el suyo lo tenía Daryl desde el incidente de la iglesia, empezó a caminar mirando al suelo y sus pisadas, por no estar atenta se enredó en una tela de araña, dio unos cuantos grititos, si algo le daba miedo de verdad, a parte de esos bichos debora carne humana, eran las arañas. Siguió avanzando sin darse cuenta del caminante que tenía al lado y la miraba fijamente, Sandra lo miró pensando que era Gisela y el susto que se dio fue muy fuerte, ya que gritó bastante, empezando a correr, perseguida por el caminante, que era bastante rápido.

Sandra tropezó con una raíz de un árbol, cayendo al suelo y haciéndose polvo una rodilla, maldijo mil veces ese maldito árbol, mientras escuchaba su nombre, pero nadie iba a ir a ayudarla, ahí iba a acabarse todo, el caminante la cogió de una pierna y después de la otra, mientras intentaba morderla, ella daba patadas al caminante, pero tenía mucha fuerza, quizá era uno de esos neo caminantes, gente acabada de morder y recientemente transformada. Escuchaba a Gisela y a Daryl gritar su nombre, pero no apareció ninguno de los dos para ayudarla, ella solo gritaba, mientras el caminante gruñía, posiblemente pensaba en la merienda, ella.

No supo qué más pasó, solo vio un caballo y un bate golpeando al bicho en toda la cara, dejándolo en el suelo, Sandra se apartó rápidamente mientras los otros llegaban, Gisela se tiró encima de Sandra, buscándole mordiscos, pero ella solo se tumbó en el suelo, con las manos y piernas estiradas, respirando agitadamente.

'' _Joder…_'' Sandra se puso una mano en el estómago para no vomitar, mientras la chica del caballo pedía que Lori se subiese al caballo y que la mandaba Rick, habían disparado a Carl. Sandra se quedó ahí, incorporándose en el suelo y mirando a la chica del pelo corto. Lori empezó a quitarse la mochila y dejarla en el suelo.

'' Woo… No conoces a esta chica, no subas a ese caballo. '' Daryl señaló al caballo, mientras Lori subía y la chica le daba instrucciones para llegar a la granja. Sandra se volvió a tumbar, mirando el cielo y pensando en lo poco que había faltado. El caminante volvió a levantarse, gruñendo como si le doliese todo. '' ¡Cállate!'' Daryl acabó con el bicho disparándole con la ballesta, mientras le ofrecía la mano a Sandra para levantarla, la chica la cogió y se levantó, siguieron el camino hasta la carretera, siguiendo a Daryl, cuando llegaron vieron a Dale, sorprendido por la falta de gente.

'' ¿Y los demás?'' El filósofo se sorprendió, mientras Andrea avanzaba sin mirarle.

'' Han disparado a Carl…'' Glenn iba avanzando mientras informaba al viejo, que cambio radicalmente de cara.

'' ¿Un tiro? ¿Cómo que un tiro?'' El viejo avanzo hasta donde estaban los demás, mientras Sandra estaba muy pálida.

'' No lo sé Dale, yo no estaba ahí, solo estaba ahí cuando una tía salió de la nada y se llevó a Lori. '' Glenn hablaba rápido, Dale se giró hacia Daryl, que iba pasando el quitamiedos.

'' ¿Y tú la dejaste?'' Daryl pasó de él, enfadado.

'' No me des el coñazo, conocía a Rick y sabía el nombre de Carl y Lori. '' Daryl pasó otra vez del viejo, mientras Gisela ayudaba a Sandra a pasar, seguía pálida y Dale la miró raro.

'' He oído gritos, ¿has sido tú?'' Dale puso la mano en el hombro de la chica, pero no respondió, solo asintió levemente.

'' La ha atacado un caminante. '' Gisela puso su mano el en hombro libre de Sandra, acariciándolo. '' Ha estado cerca…'' Sandra la miró, más pálida de lo que ya era.

Los demás se juntaron mientras el Sol se iba, mientras Daryl explicaba la situación y dónde estaba la granja, había anotado mentalmente las instrucciones.

'' No lo haré…'' Carol negó con la cabeza, nerviosa por su hija. '' No podemos irnos así. ''

'' Carol, el grupo está dividido, somos pocos y débiles. '' Dale estaba apoyado en su caravana, mientras los demás estaban en círculos, Sandra se había calmado y ya no estaba pálida, pero se empezó a tocar nerviosamente el brazo, Daryl había hablado con ella unos minutos antes para tranquilizarla, lo consiguió.

'' Pero ¿y si vuelve y no estamos?'' Carol pensó en las posibilidades de ver a su hija asustada y desorientada, sola por la vida que les esperaba. '' Podría pasar…''

'' Si lograra volver y ver que no estamos sería horrible…'' Andrea asintió mientras Carol se ponía una mano en el pecho, preocupada.

'' De acuerdo… Hay que planearlo…'' Daryl asintió, mirando a los coches, Sandra se fijo en que iba jodidamente sucio. '' Mañana tendremos tiempo para largarnos, antes pondremos un cartel o algo. '' Seguía mirando los coches, llenos de polvo y cosas útiles. '' Me quedaré esta noche, con la caravana y lo haré, vosotros idos o algo…''

'' Si la caravana se queda, yo también. '' Dale se dejó de apoyar en la caravana, para dar un paso adelante.

'' Gracias, a los dos'' Carol les agradeció de corazón el quedarse ahí con ella, esperando a Sophia.

'' Yo entonces me quedo. '' Glenn levantó la mano, mientras miraba a Dale.

'' Glenn, debes ir, por T-Dog, el corte está infectado, debes encontrar la granja y pedir que lo curen, necesita antibióticos… O morirá…'' Daryl se giró, buscando algo en la moto, cuando lo sacó, vieron una bolsa llena de pequeños botes con pastillas.

'' Quita tus trapos de la moto de mi hermano. '' Daryl le tiró un trapo a Dale, lo más limpio que tenía Daryl en ese instante era la moto. '' ¿Por qué no lo habíais dicho antes? Yo tengo una farmacia entera. '' Daryl buscaba algún antibiótico para darle a T-Dog. '' Cristal, éxtasis… Oh, eso es inútil. '' Sacó dos potes y se los pasó a Glenn y a Dale. '' Unos calmantes fuertes y oxicilina...Y no de la genérica, es de la buena, Merle solía coger gonorrea '' La imagen hizo que todos tuviesen una arcada, Daryl se dio la vuelta, metiendo las demás cajitas en la bolsa.

Vieron como cuatro de ellos se largaban, solo se quedaron Sandra, Carol, Dale y Daryl, para poner la pancarta, en realidad, Sandra se quedó por que Gisela se lo había pedido, no quería que se moviese mucho ese día, aún estaba un poco confusa. Glenn se había opuesto a irse, pero T-Dog lo necesitaba, así que cogieron todo y se largaron hacia la granja, dejando solo a cuatro personas.


	18. Secreto

**SECRETO**

Joder, Daryl se estaba estresando mucho, al escuchar como Carol lloraba y Dale daba pasos nerviosos en el techo de la caravana, miró a Sandra, que tenía los ojos clavados fuera, vigilando, luego miró a Carol, que lloraba como una loca, intentando no hacer ruido, pero si lo hacía… Y mucho. Daryl intentó dormir, pero no pudo, estresándose el doble. Miró otra vez a Carol, levantándose, mientras Sandra subía la mirada hacia él, que tenía una buena cara de estresado.

Se acercó a donde estaba ella, cogiendo la ballesta y colgándosela al hombro, mientras ella le miraba, él la miró y levantó la nariz, haciendo que sonriera un poco.

'' Necesito un cargador'' Sandra cogió uno de sus pistolas, pasándoselo, ella era afortunada y se le permitía llevar pistola, sabía usarla bien y tenía una buena puntería. '' Iré a dar una vuelta, a ver si la veo. '' Carol levantó la mirada, mientras Daryl le asentía y salía de la caravana. Sandra lo pensó un momento y se levantó, siguiendo a Daryl, había salido de la caravana y su voz lo paró.

'' Espera, yo también voy. '' Dale estaba encima de la caravana, mirándolos.

'' Ten cuidado, Sandra. '' Dale le dijo desde arriba, mientras ella asentía y se ponía la lado de Daryl, con los brazos por detrás de la espalda y una de sus pistolas con un bolsillo del short.

El bosque daba muchísimo miedo por la noche y solo llevaban unas linternas, demasiado oscuro para el gusto de Sandra, que iba muy cerca de Daryl, cogida a su brazo, ya que él no se quejaba, pues no se iba a negar a cogerse a él, se sentía bastante mejor.

'' ¿Tu crees que la encontraremos?'' Sandra seguía caminando hacia adelante, vigilando muy nerviosa, Daryl alumbró su cara, viéndole la mirada.

'' Tienes la misma mirada que todos los del grupo, pero bueno, ¿qué os pasa? Esto no es el Himalaya, es Georgia, la gente se pierde y vuelve a aparecer. '' Daryl levantó los hombros, alumbrando a lo que fuese. '' Podría estar escondida en cualquier granja. Pasa continuamente. ''

'' Solo tiene doce años…'' Sandra seguía cogida a Daryl, preocupada y mirando el bosque oscuro.

'' Yo era más pequeño cuando me perdí, pasé nueve días en el bosque comiendo bayas y limpiándome el culo con hiedra venenosa. '' Sandra miró al pateador, que la miraba mientras hablaba.

'' ¿Te encontraron?'' Daryl negó.

'' Mi viejo se había largado con una camarera y Merle estaba en el correccional. Ni se habían enterado, volví a casa solo. '' Sandra abrió los ojos como platos, era más pequeño que Sophia y estuvo mucho tiempo solo, sin nadie buscándolo. '' Y fui a la cocina a hacerme un sándwich. No me pasó nada, salvo que me escocí el culo cosa mala. '' Sandra se río de aquél comentario, separándose de él, mientras él la miraba serio.

'' Lo siento, sería una experiencia terrible…'' Los dos iban sonriendo, a ella le había hecho gracia y él se sentía orgulloso de haberla hecho reír.

'' La diferencia es que Sophia tiene a alguien que la busca. '' El pateador entristeció, recordando su infancia de mierda, mientras ella paraba en seco, cogiéndolo de la mano y obligándolo a parar.

'' Eh, si tu te perdiese ahora mismo saldría a buscarte. '' Daryl la miró a los ojos, mientras ella asentía. '' Te has ganado hueco. '' Sandra le abrazó en medio del jodido bosque, Daryl empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, cuando ella se separó y le cogió de la cabeza, besándolo durante unos segundos, no se hubiesen separado de no haber sido que crujieron unas cuantas ramas, sobresaltándolos, haciendo que se giraran, buscando de donde provenía el ruido.

Daryl sacó la ballesta en menos de un segundo, mientras ella cogía un palo, más que nada para sentirse un poco más segura, Daryl se giró y negó riéndose de ella, que rodó los ojos y le siguió, con la alerta arriba, pensó en lo que acababa de hacer, había besado a cierto cateto con una ballesta, debía contárselo a Gisela en cuando la viese.

Llegaron a una tienda de campaña, pero parecía desierta, ya que el ruido provenía de un caminante colgado de una rama. Intentando cogerles, aunque si se consiguiese soltar, tampoco llegaría muy lejos, le faltaban las piernas, que estaba comidas, eso le dio mucho asco a la chica, que se agachó, intentando olvidar el aspecto del bicho, luego se volvió a levantar, viendo como Daryl se acercaba al tronco del árbol, donde había una nota escrita.

'' Me han mordido, estoy jodido, me haré sin hacer ruido antes de estar perdido'' Sandra soltó una pequeña risa, un poema del nuevo movimiento literario, seguramente se acordaría por lo que le quedaba de vida. '' El pobre no sabía que tenía que volarse los sesos, y se ha convertido en un cebo colgante…'' Daryl miró a Sandra, que miraba con asco al bicho, volvió a agacharse, intentando no vomitar. '' ¿Estás bien?''

'' Intento no vomitar. '' La chica siguió mirando al suelo, con las manos en las rodillas y agachada.

'' Hazlo, da igual. '' El pateador siguió mirando como el bicho intentaba cogerle, colgado de una rama.

'' No, estoy bien, pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa. '' No se levantó ni nada y él seguía mirando al bicho. '' ¿Cómo aprendiste a disparar?''

'' Hay que comer. '' Buena respuesta, Daryl siguió mirando al bicho, parece ser que le divertía. '' Es lo que estos y nosotros tenemos en común. '' El bicho intentó cogerlo de nuevo, estirando sus brazos hacia él. No habrá visto comida tan cerca nunca, míralo, ahí colgado como una enorme piñata. Esto es lo que se llama comerte por las patas. '' Sandra echó todo lo que tenía en el estómago, la mayoría bilis, le daba mucho asco vomitar delante de alguien, pero Daryl solo se giró, mirándola, como si nada pasase.

'' Creí que íbamos a cambiar de tema…'' La chica se limpió la boca, asqueada, mientras Daryl la miraba irónicamente.

'' Eso por reírte de mi culo escocido. '' Sandra sonrió otra vez, recordando la escena de después.

'' No tenía mucho que vomitar…'' Se volvió a limpiar la boca y miró a Daryl, que seguía mirando al bicho.

'' Bueno, volvamos. '' Daryl se dio la vuelta mientras Sandra lo paraba con la mano y un poco de fuerza.

'' ¿No lo vas a matar?'' La chica le pidió con los ojos, mirándolo.

'' ¿Por qué? No está haciendo nada. '' Sandra volvió a mirar al bicho, pero le dio pena que estuviese colgado ahí. '' No malgastaré una flecha'' La chica se giró, alumbrando al bicho con la linterna. '' ¿Qué quieres de mí?'' Sandra se giró, mirando a Daryl.

'' Mi respuesta por una flecha. '' Sandra le sonrió, mientras él cargaba rápidamente la ballesta y mataba al bicho, haciendo que callara. '' Yo quiero de ti lo que tú estés dispuesto a darme, ahora te toca a ti. '' Ella se giró y vio como él ponía una cara muy rara, no sabía muy bien lo que significaba hasta que ella le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. '' Vámonos. '' Antes de girarse para largarse soltó la mano de Daryl y lo besó otra vez, pero esta vez nada los interrumpió, haciendo que el beso fuese a más. Sandra se separó de él sonriendo, él la había levantado del suelo y la tenía abrazada por la cadera, ella bajó y se dispusieron a irse hacia la carretera, cogidos de la mano, cuando iban pasando muy cerca de la carretera Daryl paró, mirando a Sandra.

'' Oye… ¿Qué quieres hacer con… esto?'' Sandra levantó una ceja, mientras Daryl se rascaba la cabeza. '' Quiero decir… ¿Hacemos ver que no ha pasado nada o seguimos así?''

'' Emm…'' Sandra soltó un bufido, mientras pensaba las opciones, un secreto o algo que dejar ver. '' No lo sé, sinceramente. ''

'' Podemos hacer ver que no ha pasado nada durante un tiempo, seguir como antes y luego ya se verá. '' Sandra asintió, eso era mejor, no quería ver como la gente la miraba mientras cogía a Daryl o lo besaba, solo por el hecho de ser Daryl. '' Si tu quieres. ''

'' Si, podríamos hacer eso, nuestro secreto. '' Sandra le sonrió y se besaron por última vez, yendo hacia la carretera, donde Dale y Carol les esperaban nerviosamente.

Vieron como Carol se metía dentro de la caravana, volviendo a llorar y se empezaron a sentir culpables, no habían casi buscado a Sophia, estaban por otras cosas. Daryl se metió en la caravana, mientras Carol volvía a llorar en la cama. Daryl se estiró donde se había puesto antes, poniendo sus brazos como almohada. Mientras tanto, Dale miraba a Sandra, que iba a entrar, el hombre mayor le asintió y ella entró, cabizbaja, casi se tropieza con uno de los brazos de Daryl, despertándolo.

'' Eh, mira por donde vas. '' Se enfadó un poco, le habían despertado cuando por fin podía haber ignorado a Carol llorando, si hubiese sido otra persona, hubiese gritado y pegado puñetazos y patadas, pero al notar como la chica se estiró al lado de él y lo abrazó, se le fue el enfado, Carol estaba dormida y no se daría cuenta, así que la chica cerró la cortina que separaba el dormitorio con lo demás, para después volver a ponerse al lado de Daryl y abrazarlo. '' Creía que íbamos a mantenerlo en secreto. ''

'' No creo que pase nada, luego diré que había estado llorando o algo. '' Daryl asintió, le gustaba la idea, pero espero a que ella se durmiese para dormir él, como el día anterior, llevaba dos días seguidos durmiendo con ella, y se sentía como una persona normal, no como el cateto que todos veían.

Daryl se despertó en cuanto el Sol le dio en la cara, eso le cabreaba, parpadeó varias veces y notó que faltaba la chica con la que había dormido, como muchas veces le había pasado, nunca las volvía a ver y no le interesaba, pero esta vez miró por todas partes, girándose y buscándola con la mirada, se desperezó como pudo, con los ojos cerrados, no sabía que hora era, pero seguramente era pronto. Salió de la caravana, tropezándose con una piedra del pavimento de la carretera, pateándola. Se fijo en un coche amarillo con una inscripción.

'' Sophia quédate aquí, vendremos cada día por la mañana a buscarte. '' Leyó sin dificultad y volvió a girarse, sin encontrarse a nadie, vio a Dale encima de la caravana, dormido, tenían el peor guarda de la historia.

'' Bu. '' Notó como le bufaron la espalda, pero no se asustó, la chica estaba detrás de él, con los brazos en la espalda y balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, divirtiéndose con la cara de Daryl, que hacía una media sonrisa. Se levantó un poco para besarlo, pero se separó de él rápidamente, poniendo cualquier cosa útil de comer para Sophia, se la quedó mirando. '' ¿Qué te pasa a ti?''

'' Nada. '' El pateador miró hacia la carretera, mientras Sandra sonreía, mirando un Jeep verde, cuatro por cuatro.

'' Me tendré que llevar ese. '' Daryl asintió, mientras iba a levantar a Dale, que se sobresaltó, Sandra se rio, pensando que era el peor vigilante nocturno que se había puesto en la cara.

Tan pronto Carol y Dale estaban de pie, salieron de ese lugar, Daryl en cabeza, con la moto de su hermano, mientras era seguido por el Jeep verde y la caravana, donde iban Carol y Dale, fue un viaje bastante corto, pero Sandra tenía ganas de ver a Carl y a Gisela, esperaba con toda su alma que el enano estuviese bien. Volvió a pensar en su familia, muerta, se imaginó como todos morían y empezó a llorar en silencio, sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

'' Esto es una real mierda'' Sandra sonrió, viendo como llegaban a la granja, vio a su mejor amiga, que miró primeramente la moto, sin verla a ella, pero después vio al coche y sonrió ampliamente, esperándola.

Cuando se bajó del coche vio que el grupo se había multiplicado, había demasiada gente metida ahí, Gisela se acercó a Sandra, abrazándola y sonriéndole.

'' _No te lo creerás. _'' Sandra sonrió a su amiga, que seguía abrazada a ella, se lo dijo muy bajito y en la oreja, para que nadie se enterara.''_Luego te lo cuento, vas a flipar. _'' Su amiga se separó de ella, mirando al grupo en general.

'' ¿Cómo está?'' Dale preguntó, acercándose al grupo, Daryl vigilaba a Sandra desde detrás, no confiaba en esa gente nueva, cualquier cosa le podía cabrear.

'' Sobrevivirá'' Lori sonrió al grupo, llorando de alegría, una cosa que hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno veía, se alegraron y tranquilizaron todos. '' Gracias a Hershell y a los suyos. ''

'' Y a Shane'' El brócoli miró a su mejor amigo, mientras asentía y volvía a mirar al suelo. '' Sin él le habríamos perdido'' Dale y Carol fueron a abrazar a Rick y a Lori, pero los demás se quedaron en su sitio, excepto Sandra, que entró corriendo a la casa, irrumpiendo en la habitación donde Carl dormía, en silencio, como muy bien se le daba.

'' Hola enano. '' Carl estaba con los ojos abiertos y mirándola, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, eso hizo que Sandra sonriese.

'' Hola giganta. '' Sandra se sentó al lado de la cama, mirando a Carl. '' He visto a un ciervo y tengo una enorme cicatriz, mola, ahora soy como mi padre. ''

'' Créeme, me tenías preocupada. '' Sandra chocó la mano que Carl le ofrecía, con mucho cuidado, mientras su madre entraba en la habitación, mirando con celos a la chica que hacía reír a Carl con cualquier tontería, Lori no odiaba a Sandra, pero tampoco se llevaban bien. '' Bueno, te dejo con tu madre, yo tengo que levantar mi tienda de campaña. '' Carl se despidió de ella con la mano, sonrió a Lori mientras salía. Se encontró a Rick en el pasillo, esperando a algo, Sandra solo lo abrazó, apoyándolo. '' Sheriff, cuida a tu hijo. ''

'' Lo hago. '' Sandra asintió y salió por la puerta principal, viendo que todos se estaban moviendo hacia un lugar.

'' Oye, Glenn, ¿a dónde van todos?'' Glenn se giró, acompañado de la chica de pelo corto, la hija de Hershell.

'' Van a… Vamos a hacer un funeral, para el que ayudó a Carl… Se sacrificó por él, seguro que era bueno. '' Glenn le explicó, así que Sandra empezó a caminar hacia donde se dirigían todos, poniéndose al lado de Gisela.

Odiaba los sermones parroquiales que daban los domingo por la mañana, cuando tenía cinco años y su abuelo le obligaba a ir y a besar los pies de cristo, cosa que le daba mucho asco, también lo odiaba, y también iba a ser esa vez, el hombre que había salvado a Carl hablaba sobre Dios y un tal Otis, mientras cada uno ponía una piedra, Sandra también puso una, por respeto, encajándola con una más grande.

Después del funeral y todo eso todos se empezaron a ir hacia la casa, separados en pequeños grupos, las dos chicas españolas iban casi últimas, mientras hablaban de lo que había pasado en la granja.

'' _Gisela, no quiero que grites ni nada. _'' Su amiga asintió, mirándola y actuando como si fuese un tema normal y corriente. '' _Estoy con el pateador en secreto. _'' Su amiga abrió los ojos, pero no gritó.

'' _¿Y eso?_'' La chica preguntó, de lo más normal, intentando no parecer una posesa, mientras miraba a su amiga, que estaba siendo vigilada por un cateto con ballesta. Se podría decir que el apocalipsis había cambiado a las personas, unas para bien y otras para mal, Sandra ahora era una buena chica.


	19. Mi amado cateto

**MI AMADO CATETO**

Sandra estaba al lado del Cherokee de Carol, mirando el mapa que Maggie, la hija del granjero, acababa de traer, mientras miraba atentamente el mapa y las explicaciones de Maggie.

'' Esto es perfecto, dividiremos la zona y la buscaremos por equipos. '' Rick propuso, rascandose la nariz, para luego ver como Hershell negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

'' Tú no, acabas de dar mucha sangre y podrías desmayarte. '' Sandra se cruzó de brazos, mientras se apoyaba en el coche, Daryl miró el culo de la chica, durante un segundo, antes de volver a mirar el mapa. '' Y tu si fuerzas tu tobillo estarás en cama un mes, y no les serás útil a nadie. '' Shane miró al granjero.

'' Sólo quedo yo. '' Daryl cogió le mapa, mientras Sandra se ponía bien y Andrea la miraba, sonriendo, se estaba dando cuenta de ciertas cosas. '' Voy a volver al arroyo, y allí ya veré. ''

'' Pues iré contigo, trabajo en equipo. '' Sandra señaló el mapa con su dedo índice, mientras Daryl levantaba su mirada. '' Ya sabes que no tengo problemas para subir a un árbol o esconderme'' Daryl asintió mientras miraba al granjero.

'' Yo todavía puedo hacer algo, iré por la carretera, para ver si Sophia ha vuelto. '' Shane le propuso al granjero y a Rick, que le miraron. '' Mañana, entonces, lo haremos como es debido, no podemos soltar a la gente sin armas por ahí…''

'' Preferiría que nadie llevase armas en mis tierras. '' El granjero miró al líder del nuevo grupo. '' Hemos llegado aquí sin ser un campamento armado''

'' Con todo respeto, si un grupo de esos seres entrara aquí…'' Shane intentó sonar lo más educado posible, pero mientras se quitaba la gorra y dejaba ver su nuevo corte de pelo pasó el límite del sarcasmo.

'' Oye, somos sus invitados. '' Rick paró en seco a su mejor amigo, mientras el otro hombre les miraba a los dos. '' Y sus deseos serán respetados. '' Rick puso su Phyton en el capó del coche, mientras Shane le imitaba y miraban a Sandra, que bufó y puso las dos que tenía, cargadas al completo.

'' Odio preguntar esto, pero que hay si la encuentran y la han mordido'' Sandra miró con odio a Shane, que le devolvió la mirada. _Idiota _La chica le insultó en sus adentros, imaginándose a Sophia muriendo.

'' Haremos lo que haya que hacer…'' Rick miró al suelo, mientras pateaba una piedra.

'' ¿Y qué le diréis a su madre?'' Maggie apoyó el peso en un pie, mientras miraba a Rick.

'' La verdad. '' Hershell negó mientras Sandra miraba el mapa, junto a Daryl, que estaba mirándolo atentamente y pensando qué hacer.

'' Yo guardaré todas las armas, me aseguraré que nadie lleve fuera del campo de prácticas pero si quiero que haya un vigía con rifle. '' Shane le exigió al granjero, que le miro, dudoso, para luego asentir, Daryl empezó a moverse hacia el bosque, seguido por Sandra, muy de cerca.

La tarde iba a caer, el Sol estaba rojo y los dos iban hacia el bosque en silencio, mientras Sandra miraba de reojo a Daryl y él intentaba no ponerse nervioso.

'' ¡Daryl, Sandra!'' El sheriff les gritó por detrás, haciendo que se giraran los dos rápidamente. '' ¿Estaréis bien solos?'' Sandra asintió mientras Daryl se iba girando, mientras miraba como Sandra lo imitaba. '' Tenemos una base…Podemos hacer una búsqueda organizada. ''

'' ¿Quieres decir algo o es una charla?'' Daryl se giró, mientras ella se tocaba la trenza que llevaba en un lado.

'' Quiero decir que no tenéis que hacerlo, no nos debéis nada…'' Sandra rodó los ojos mientras Daryl le miraba confuso.

'' Mi otro plan se fue a la mierda. '' Daryl se giró y fue hacia el bosque, un poco enfadado y pensando en su hermano, mientras Sandra le seguía, casi a su lado, Sandra le golpeó con su hombro, mientras él seguía adelante con el mal humor que siempre mostraba. '' ¿Por qué vienes? No necesito ayuda de nadie. ''

'' Pues por que voy a encontrar a Sophia, con tu ayuda o sin tu ayuda. '' Daryl paró y la miró, confuso. '' Mi padre era policía, buscaba a gente desaparecida y negociaba con criminales, en cierto modo, tengo bastante de su sangre. '' El pateador bufó, sabiendo que no se iba a separar de él en esta búsqueda.

'' Pues muy bien. '' El pateador dijo con sequedad, ignorando como Sandra intentaba darle la mano.

'' _Soso. _'' Daryl se giró al no entender las palabras de Sandra, que señaló una planta aleatoria, disimulando. '' Esa planta en España la llamamos _Soso._ '' Dijo con una sonrisa, para luego coger una de las flores y ponérsela en la oreja de él, que se la quitó rápidamente, guardándola en su bolsillo mientras ella sonreía.

No hubo más palabras hasta que llegaron a un casa, una de esas casas enormes en medio del campo, un sitio donde veranear o vivir, Sandra miró hacia arriba mientras observaba a Daryl, con su ballesta y su brazo tensado, ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras avanzaban, se tocaba la punta de la trenza con las dos manos, Daryl puso la ballesta cargada por delante de él.

'' Quédate detrás de mi. '' Sandra asintió y empezó a seguirle, de más de cerca, ella no llevaba nada salvo su triste cuchillo, necesitaba buscar un arma más silenciosa que sus dos pistolas, ahora prohibidas, pensó en el hacha, pero estaba en paradero desconocido. '' Vigila bien y mantén el silencio. ''

'' No, me pondré a gritar como una loca. '' Daryl soltó una carcajada negando, mientras Sandra le seguía, volviendo a rodar los ojos.

La madera crujía mientras caminaban, Sandra llevaba su cuchillo en la mano, por si algo la tocaba y Daryl iba delante con la ballesta, preparada para disparar, pasaron tres habitaciones vacías y hechas polvo antes de escuchar unos ruidos en el piso de arriba, Daryl se iba a mover, pero Sandra lo cogió del brazo, parándolo.

'' No, por favor, arriba no. '' Sandra hablaba susurrando, en realidad tenía miedo, pero no tanto como para ponerse a temblar y a llorar en una esquina. Daryl asintió y continuó por otra habitación, esta estaba también vacía, pero Sandra cayó en cuenta de las latas de atún que había en la papelera. '' Daryl, mira. '' Sandra señaló un armario empotrado, medio cerrado, mientras él avanzaba, ignorando como ella intentaba pararlo, él solo abrió la puerta y se echó atrás, con la ballesta delante, por suerte, no había nada en el armario salvo bastantes latas de atún y unas mantas, alguien pequeño había dormido ahí. '' Puede ser que…''

'' Sophia. '' Daryl acabó la frase de Sandra mientras salía de esa habitación y de la casa, gritando el nombre de Sophia varias veces y observando a su alrededor, Sandra salió de la casa también, pero se acercó a un arbusto de Rosas Cherokee, donde habían tres justas y muy bonitas, Sandra las tocó mientras pensaba en su familia, quizá esas hubiesen crecido por ella. '' ¿Sabes la historia?'' Daryl se puso a su lado, mientras ella giraba la cara hacia él.

'' A medias, pero sé de qué va. '' Daryl cogió una de las tres rosas y se la puso en la oreja a ella, apartándole los mechones de pelo que le sobraban del flequillo, mientras ella cogía su mano y se acercaba para besarle.

'' Te queda mejor que a mi. '' Daryl dijo mientras se besaban, Sandra río cuando escucho su comentario, sin parar el beso. ''Quizá esta haya crecido por tu familia. ''

'' Es posible, quizá la otra por ti. '' Sandra acabó el beso mientras le acariciaba la cara y le miraba a los ojos. '' Y la otra por Sophia. ''

'' Es posible, espérate aquí. '' Daryl volvió a entrar en la casa, volviendo unos momentos más tarde, con una botella de cerveza en las manos y la ballesta en su hombro. '' Se la llevaremos a Carol, quizá se anime un poco. '' Sandra sonrió, cogiendo la flor blanca y metiéndola en la botella.

'' Seguro que sí. '' Sandra miró a la casa otra vez, mientras bajaba la cabeza. '' Tú lo dijiste, la encontraremos, seguro. ''

'' Que yo lo haya dicho no significa que tenga razón, pero la encontraremos. '' Daryl le acarició el brazo. '' Y a tu familia también. ''

'' ¿Qué cogerás, un barco y nos arrastraras a España?'' Sandra rio mirando al suelo.

'' Por ti iría más lejos aún, y nunca he probado la paella. '' Sandra se giró con una sonrisa enseñando los dientes.

'' Pues algún día Gisela y yo haremos paella, ya verás. '' Daryl ayudó a Sandra a levantarse y esta cogió impulso y le besó. '' La mejor que hayas probado jamás. '' Le sonrió y se soltó de los brazos del pateador, el camino de vuelta fue silencioso, mientras Daryl disparaba a alguna que otra ardilla, Sandra solo le miraba quitarles la flecha y atárselas a un cinturón.

Daryl entró en la caravana mientras Sandra iba hacia su mejor amiga, que estaba sentada bajo un árbol, acompañada por Andrea, la chica morena se sentó al lado de las dos chicas.

'' ¿Qué tal eso de ir buscando a Sophia?'' Gisela dejó de hablar con Andrea para mirar a la otra chica, que miraba la caravana.

'' Bueno, vamos haciendo, seguro que la encontraremos. '' Sandra levantó un poco los hombros, mirando ahora hacia la casa, donde Carl estaba descansando, se puso el pelo que salía de su trenza tras la oreja, notando la flor blanca. '' Mira, para ti. '' Sandra le dio una de las dos flores que llevaba, la de mejor estado.

'' Gracias. '' Sandra sonrió mientras Gisela le contaba la leyenda de esas flores a Andrea, que escuchaba con curiosidad. '' Ahora vuelvo. '' Gisela se levantó cuando Shane fue hacia su tienda, dispuesta a pedir respuestas.

'' Bueno…'' Andrea levantó las cejas acercándose a Sandra, como cuando alguien sabía quién te gustaba. '' Con que tu y Daryl, ¿eh?''

'' N-no… Esto yo…'' Sandra bufó, tocándose el flequillo. '' ¿Se nota mucho?''

'' Apenas, pero enserio, si queréis tener algo, intenta que Shane no lo vea mucho, podría tener un ataque de celos. '' Andrea miró el tatuaje de la muñeca de Sandra, mientras esta se lo tocaba delicadamente. '' Venga, tu amado cateto sale de una caravana, ves a por él. '' Andrea golpeó el brazo de Sandra con cariño. ''Soy una tumba. '' Sandra se levantó y avanzó hasta él, con las manos en la espalda.

'' ¿Qué tal Carol?'' La chica levantó un poco la cabeza, sonriente. '' Le contaste la leyenda y todo, ¿no?''

'' Si, lo hice. '' Daryl empezó a ir hacia su tienda, pero la chica se quedó ahí plantada, delante de la caravana, mirando unos detalles. '' ¿Vienes o te hago un mapa?''

'' ¿Eh?'' Sandra se giró con la boca medianamente abierta, se había quedado mirando la marca de la caravana, la misma que la de su caravana, la que tenía en España, estaba recordando todos los momentos que había vivido ahí, demasiado felices como para llorar.

'' ¿Vienes o no?'' Daryl se acercó a ella, vigilándola con la mirada y girando un poco la cabeza.

'' Si, em… Ya voy. '' Sandra siguió a Daryl hasta su tienda, se metió él primero y ella se quedó pensando en su casa, para luego pensar en la paella de su abuela y una salsa que hacía su tía, mientras se quejaba de que no la mirasen por que le saldría mala, ella se quedaba todo el rato mirándola y salía perfecta, como siempre, miró al suelo, mientras Daryl sacaba la cabeza de la tienda.

'' ¿Qué te pasa?'' La chica levantó la mirada, sin mover el cuerpo, para luego entrar y sentarse en el suelo, con Daryl delante de ella.

'' Recuerdo… Los domingos en mi casa, mi abuela, mi tía, mis padres, mi hermano, mis primos, todo. '' La chica miró por la ventana protegida para que no entrasen mosquitos. '' Mi tía odiaba que la mirase mientras hacía la salsa, y yo me reía y ella se quejaba diciéndome que saldría mala y me la comería yo entera. '' La chica miró al suelo mientras se le aguaban los ojos y soltaba una risa. '' Daría lo que fuese por volver allí, por saber si están vivos. '' Daryl no entendía nada, solo la miraba, él no había tenido infancia alguna, todo era su padre borracho y Merle dándole collejas, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer. '' Y lo peor es que me he hecho a la idea de que no volveré a verlos, jamás, estarán muertos todos, o separados y solos, sin mí. Mi madre, mi padre, mi propio hermano pequeño están a muchos kilómetros de aquí. '' Daryl le cogió la mano, mientras ella se soltaba la trenza que llevaba, sacudiéndose la cabeza mientras el pelo se le volvía salvaje.

'' No recuerdes, es malo para la salud. '' Sandra río, mientras Daryl le seguía aguantando la mano. '' Yo intento recordar lo mínimo, no merece la pena. '' La chica seguía mirando al suelo. '' Pero aún espero mi paella. '' Sandra empezó a reír, no sabía por qué, pero la tranquilizaba. '' Me la has prometido. ''

'' Tranquilo, solo necesito arroz y algo más, supongo que tendrán, y si no, la improvisaré. '' Miró como el Sol ya no estaba, el único con el privilegio de no ver lo que pasaba, se escondía cada noche, dejándolos sin luz. '' Mañana empezaré a buscar ingredientes, le pediré una gallina al granjero y todo eso, y luego, pídeme que te haga otra, de lo buena que estaba. '' Daryl soltó una risa irónica, rodando los ojos. '' Bueno, si no me necesitas para nada, me iré a dar una vuelta con esa chica que grita mi nombre, venga, hasta luego, amado cateto. '' Sandra le dio un beso en la mejilla a Daryl, de esos que acaban en un lametón, de broma, mientras salía de la tienda.

En definitiva, esa chica era completamente bipolar, era la chica más guapa que se le había acercado a Daryl y estaba loca, pero no más que como lo tenía a él, loco perdido.


	20. Jinete

**JINETE**

'' Buenos días. '' Sandra saludó a Lori esa mañana con sus mejores formas, cuando en realidad, quería estamparle la cabeza contra un árbol, por falsa e hipócrita. Se encontraba tendiendo la ropa que le habían hecho limpiar, con Carol y su mejor amiga, mientras Lori se les unía.

'' Me he dormido, no puedo creerlo. '' Es lo único que dijo, sin saludar a la chica, que la miró con cara de asco cuando pasó por su lado, mientras Gisela reía y Carol seguía cogiendo ropa, sonriéndole con satisfacción.

'' Necesitarías dormir. '' Carol le dijo con voz maternal, esa mujer era muy buena, demasiado. '' Tenemos una idea que queríamos comentarte. ''

'' Bueno, a ver qué magnifica idea ha salido de vuestras cabecitas. '' Sandra rodó los ojos, mirando a Lori con cara de broma.

'' Ahora que tenemos una cocina de verdad, hemos pensado en cocinar algo para Hershell y su familia, las chicas saben hacer paella y necesitan algunas cosas, ahora al ser la esposa de Rick te convierte en nuestra primera dama, así que..''

'' Está bien, le diré algo, pero la paella se tarda mucho tiempo en hacer, deberéis pasaros el día buscando cosas y haciendo la paella. '' Lori observó a las dos chicas, mientras estas acababan con el cesto.

'' Oh, hemos hecho eso de cocinar más de una vez, no nos quemaremos el pelo ni la casa. '' Sandra dijo, sarcásticamente mientras su amiga echaba a reír y Carol las miraba como si fuese su madre, Lori solo rodó los ojos y siguió haciendo la colada.

'' Buenos días, hay que moverse, a cubrir terreno. '' Rick llegó de la nada, acercándose al coche junto con los demás, Sandra odiaba no poder salir ese día, pero haría la paella sí o sí. '' Vale, hoy hay que cubrir más terreno, si estuvo en la granja que encontraron, quizá esté cerca. ''

'' Quiero ayudar. '' Jimmy, o así pensaba Sandra que se llamaba, se acercó al grupo que tenía formado Rick, que miraban el mapa, mientras Daryl se ponía una camisa con mangas, Sandra volvió a mirar, con los ojos abiertos la camisa de Daryl, solía ir sin mangas, luego le pediría que no se volviese a poner mangas, le tapaban los brazos. '' Conozco esa zona bastante. ''

'' ¿A Hershell le parece bien?'' Rick levantó una ceja mientras Sandra y Gisela se acercaban a mirar, Sandra se había cambiado de pantalones, con los cortos tenía frío, así que se empezó a poner los tejanos pitillo de color azul marino, pero seguía llevando la básica negra de tirantes, mientras su amiga iba igual, excepto por la camiseta, de manga corta y ancha, como a ella le gustaban. El chico asintió después de unos segundos.

'' Nada de lo que encontró Daryl nos dice que Sophia estuviese ahí. '' Sandra tosió un poco, intentando darse a ver, mientras Shane la observaba atentamente, para después mirar a Daryl, que veía como miraba a Sandra, matándolo con la mirada.

'' Cualquiera incluye a ella. '' Andrea estaba apoyada en el coche, mirando a Shane, que se levantó.

'' Cualquiera que durmiese en ese armario no superaba el metro cuarenta. '' Daryl hizo la medida aproximada con la mano, mientras todos le miraban.

'' Algo es algo. '' Andrea sonrió a Daryl, mientras Dale se acercaba con las armas al coche, dispuesto a entregarlas.

'' Cogeré prestado un caballo, y volveré al arroyo y empezaré a buscarla. '' Daryl señaló unos puntos en el mapa, mientras Sandra recordaba la escena del tanque y el caballo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mal presentimiento.

'' Buena idea, quizá veas al Chupacabra otra vez. '' Las dos chicas y Rick miraron a T-Dog, mientras reía brevemente.

'' ¿Chupacabra?'' Sandra se estaba trenzando el pelo otra vez, mientras levantaba una ceja mirando a Daryl, que miró a T-Dog enfadado.

'' ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?'' El filosofo miró a la chica, que había acabado de trenzarse el pelo y su trenza caía a un lado. '' El primer día de campamento, Daryl nos contó que eso le recordaba a una vez que salió a cazar ardillas y se encontró al Chupacabra. '' Las dos chicas sonrieron, mientras Jimmy reía, mal movimiento, había cabreado a Daryl.

'' ¿Tú de que te ríes, payaso? '' Daryl asintió al chico, que paró de reír cuando escuchó al pateador enfadado de verdad.

'' ¿Crees que existe un perro que chupa la sangre?'' El chico seguía riendo, mientras el pateador levantaba una ceja.

'' ¿Es que los muertos andan?'' Sandra miró a Daryl sonriendo, le había hecho bastante gracia la pelea que estaban manteniendo, mientras Jimmy se callaba y cogía un arma, mientras Rick cogía su brazo y lo paraba.

'' Eh, eh, ¿has disparado alguna vez?'' Gisela rodó los ojos, ese tal Jimmy le estaba cayendo bastante mal, parecía un poco maleducado y bastante mimado, no iba a durar mucho.

'' Si voy a salir quiero un arma. '' El chico levantó los hombros, mientras el cateto que le daba miedo se ponía la ballesta en el hombro.

'' Ya, y la gente del infierno quiere granizado. '' Daryl ya se había puesto la ballesta cuando la frase le vino a la cabeza, haciendo reír y negar con la cabeza a Dale, que le había hecho bastante gracia. Luego miró con asco al chico y se largó al establo a por un caballo.

'' Ven a practicar mañana, si vas enserio, soy instructor. '' Shane le dijo al chaval, que se iba yendo hacia la casa, decepcionado por no poder llevar una triste arma.

'' Por ahora vendrá con nosotros. '' Andrea asintió a Shane, mientras se reunía con T-Dog para coger un arma y largarse a buscar a la niña.

'' Pero hacedle de niñeras. '' Shane le dijo con sarcasmo, mientras Sandra con su trenza iba a los establos a por su pateador favorito.

El pateador estaba mirando los caballos que había, le recordaban a las películas de vaqueros que daban las tardes de verano. Sandra apareció silenciosamente por una de las puertas y fue hacia la espalda de Daryl.

'' Te he escuchado venir. '' Daryl no se giró mientras ella se paraba en medio del camino, con una mueca de 'me has cogido'. '' ¿Qué quieres?''

'' Ten cuidado. '' La chica lo abrazó por detrás, poniendo su frente en la espalda de Daryl. '' Y vuelve pronto y perfectamente, ¿vale?''

'' Bah, siempre tengo cuidado. '' Daryl se giró mientras ella le tenía abrazado. '' Y volveré por la tarde, no te preocupes, me sé cuidar solo. ''

'' Egocéntrico. '' Sandra río por dentro, cogida a Daryl, hasta que decidió soltarlo para que este pudiese coger la silla del caballo. '' ¿Ayuda?''

'' No, sé hacerlo yo solito. '' Daryl lo dijo con dificultad, mientras cargaba al caballo del medio con la silla.

'' No me gustan tus mangas, quítatelas. '' Daryl sonrió mientras ataba la silla al caballo, girado a Sandra, que sonreía.

'' Hace frío. '' Bufó mientras hacía una mueca.

'' No lo hace. '' La chica tenía su camiseta de tirantes negra perfectamente escotada, haciendo que la mayoría de gente –incluida Lori- mirasen a su escote. El pateador se subió al caballo después de haberlo preparado y miró a la chica desde arriba del animal. '' ¿Sabes lo que siempre me ha hecho ilusión?''

'' No. '' Daryl negó desde arriba del caballo, mirando a la chica, que se tocaba la trenza.

'' Besarme con un jinete, ¿lo probamos?'' Sandra sonrió mientras se ponía de puntillas, Daryl solo levantó los hombros y bajó hasta que ella cogió su cuello y se besaron, como en las películas de los años 50.

'' Me debo ir. '' Daryl se soltó de ella y se puso bien en el caballo. '' Volveré, te lo prometo. ''

'' Si no vuelves me suicidaré y te volveré a matar cuando nos veamos en el infierno. '' Él negó con la cabeza.

'' No será necesario. '' Se puso en marcha con el caballo, metiéndose en el bosque y desapareciendo de la vista de la chica.

'' Sigo pensando que es un egocéntrico. '' Sandra levantó los hombros y se fue hacia el campamento, donde solo quedaban Dale, Glenn, Lori, Carol, Carl y Gisela, haciendo algunas tareas, ese día iba a ser jodidamente aburrido.

No sabía qué narices hacer, así que se metió en la tienda que compartía con Gisela a doblar la ropa que habían recogido, mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa y reían como siempre hacían, hasta que vieron pasar a Lori, seguida por Glenn.

'' Lori…'' El chico sonaba desesperado, con un poco de frustración, así que las dos se callaron como si fuesen chismosas.

'' No es asunto tuyo. '' La mujer sonó muy cortante, mientras Glenn y ella paraban en un lugar donde Sandra y Gisela los veían muy bien, pero ellos a ellas dos no.

'' Estás embarazada. '' Lori abrió los ojos descubriéndola, mientras las dos chicas cubrían sus bocas con las manos, sorprendidas y horrorizadas por el futuro del pobre niño. '' No se lo digas a nadie. '' Demasiado tarde, ya lo sabían cuatro personas, ellas dos, Glenn y Lori, que se giró al ver como Shane y Rick venían hacia el campamento.

'' ¿No se lo has dicho?'' Glenn abrió los ojos mirando a Rick, mientras miraba a Lori, para luego largarse de ahí negando con la cabeza, mientras Lori se giraba hacia su marido y Shane se iba enfadado.

'' _Joder, joder… Joder…'' _Gisela repitió mientras miraba a su mejor amiga, que estaba pensando cómo salir de ahí de una manera rápida y sin que les viesen, pero antes de nada cogió la mano de su amiga y salió de la tienda por una de las ventanas, para pedirle a Glenn que le trajese ciertas cosas del pueblo, las dos fueron por detrás de las tiendas.

'' _Gisela, ves por detrás de las tiendas y busca a Dale, pregúntale si tiene Azafrán, para la paella. _'' Gisela abrió los ojos como platos.

'' _¿Tenemos una preñada en el campamento y te preocupas por eso?_'' Sandra hizo una señal para que se callara.

'' _Recuerda, ¡nadie lo sabe! Luego hablaré con ella, tranquila, ¿vale? Actúa con normalidad…_''Sandra se giró y se fue hacia la casa, a por el arroz y a ver si tenían azafrán y si le proporcionaban una gallina y bastantes sartenes.

Ella, Carol y Gisela estaban haciendo la paella, con el arroz que tenían y bajo la receta que Sandra recordaba, no tenían una sartén especial para ellos, pero cogieron todas las que tenían y más o menos daba para todo el grupo, mientras Lori ponía la mesa, la tarde estaba cayendo y Andrea hacia unas horas que acababa de llegar, uniéndose a ellas preparando la mesa.

'' Bueno, es una paella adaptada a apocalipsis zombi'' Gisela bromeó, mientras Andrea reía.

'' Son malos tiempos…'' Andrea sonreía, pero Sandra se dedicaba a cortar la gallina que le habían dado, preocupada por Daryl, que aún no había vuelto. '' Si no me necesitáis me iré a vigilar. '' Las demás mujeres asintieron todas mientras lo preparaban todo.

'' Gracias por dejarnos entrar aquí, Patricia. '' Lori dijo a la mujer rubia mientras esta le sonreía.

'' Yo me alegro de no estar asando ardillas en una hoguera, créeme. '' Todas soltaron una risita mientras Beth y Sandra dejaban reposar el arroz en las sartenes, que en total eran siete, bastante grandes.

Gisela le tocó el hombro a Sandra, leyéndole el pensamiento, mientras iban hacia afuera, mirando como el Sol estaba a punto de empezar a irse.

'' Volverá. '' Gisela miró hacia el bosque, mientras andaban hacia el campamento, vigilado por Andrea, que las saludó. '' Es bastante duro. ''

'' Que sea duro no significa que pueda sobrevivir. '' Sandra miraba al suelo imaginándose lo peor. '' Pero espero que vuelva. ''

'' Tenlo por seguro. '' Las dos llegaron a la caravana, mantuvieron una conversación bastante animada con Dale, mientras Andrea vigilaba y Rick y Shane llegaban junto a T-Dog y Glenn salía de la caravana con cara de preocupación, Sandra se prometió a si misma hablar luego con Glenn.

'' ¡Viene uno, un caminante!'' Todos se acercaron a la caravana, mientras miraban como una persona se acercaba cojeando hacia ellos. Andrea levantó el arma para dispararle, pero Rick la cortó, mientras corría hacia el bicho junto a Glenn, Shane y T-Dog, mientras Dale y las demás chicas miraban desde ahí.

'' Andrea… ¿Me puedes pasar los primaticos?'' Dale pasó los prismáticos a Sandra, mientras abría la boca y empezaba a correr como una loca hacia donde los hombres iban corriendo, seguida por Gisela.

'' Andrea no…'' Dale le dijo negando mientras Andrea apuntaba al bicho, convencida de poderle dar.

Las dos chicas seguían corriendo mientras Rick levantaba el rifle y lo volvía a bajar, eso calmó a Sandra, ¿qué coño le había pasado a Daryl para acabar así? No tenía ni idea, solo corrió, mientras un disparo hacía caer a Daryl al suelo.

'' ¡No! ''Rick se giró hacia Andrea, que había disparado a Daryl, las dos chicas se pararon en el sitio, mientras una de ellas abrazaba a la otra, antes de parar en el sitio y empezar a llorar sin que se notara mucho.


	21. Muerta

**MUERTA**

La chica paró de llorar cuando vio que se había movido y que Shane y Rick lo levantaban, estaban a unos veinte metros de ellos, a mitad del camino, así que volvieron a correr para ver qué narices pasaba.

'' ¿Está muerto?'' La chica del pelo más corto le preguntó, mientras la otra miraba a Daryl, que le llevaba Rick y Shane.

'' No, solo inconsciente. '' Rick miró al pateador, lleno de sangre y con un collar de orejas. Orejas.

'' ¿¡Pero qué coño ha pasado, eso son orejas!'' Glenn llevaba la ballesta y señalaba las orejas negras que llevaba Daryl al cuello, luego tenía toda la boca ensangrentada y su camisa con mangas la llevaba atada al costado, mientras Rick le arrancaba el collar del cuello a Daryl y lo tiraba al suelo.

'' Guardémoslo en secreto. '' Rick miró como el grupo iba hacia ellos, con Hershell delante de todos, haciendo preguntas que Sandra no entendía, estaba mirando como T-Dog cogía la muñeca de Sophia, llena de barro y un poco de sangre.

'' Tíos. '' Todos se giraron hacia él, mientras mantenía la muñeca levantada. '' ¿Esto no es de Sophia?''

Lori, Gisela y Sandra esperaban a que saliesen de esa habitación, las dos chicas más jóvenes estaban sentadas en el suelo, mientras Lori iba de un lado a otro, mientras Sandra pensaba en hacerle la trabanqueta. Se sacudió la cabeza, estaba embarazada y eso podría ser malo para el bebé. Rick abrió la puerta y salió con Shane detrás, mientras cerraba la puerta.

'' Se curará. '' Rick miró a Sandra, que pensó en lo obvio que podía ser, quizá todos lo sabían, así que le dio un poco igual.

'' Estoy de acuerdo con Hershell. '' Shane miró a Sandra, que intentaba entrar en la habitación, pero Shane estaba en el medio y no le dejaba pasar. '' Es un error salir después de esto. ''

'' ¿Quieres abandonar ahora? Daryl ha arriesgado la vida para traernos la primera prueba de que está viva. '' Rick miró a su mejor amigo duramente, mientras este miraba a Sandra, que estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando a poder entrar.

'' Yo solo veo que Daryl casi ha muerto por una muñeca. '' Shane empujó a Sandra para que se apartara de la puerta, y esta, enfadada se largó de ahí, mientras chocaba su hombro con el de Shane. '' Zorra. '' Dijo eso por lo bajo, mientras Sandra levantaba su cabeza y activaba su modo zorra.

Fue a la cocina para ver como iba la paella, que estaba distribuida en platos colocados perfectamente en cada sitio, mientras otros platos iban decorando la mesa, unas ensaladas, patatas, y más cosas. Carol sonrió a Sandra, mientras esta le acariciaba el hombro para después abrazarla.

'' La encontraremos. '' Carol asintió en el hombro de Sandra, mientras esta sonreía mirando al techo, con un poco de esperanza.

Todos comían la paella de las dos chicas españolas en silencio, agradecidos de poder probar otra cosa que no fuese ardilla o algo por el estilo, estaba realmente buena, y las dos españolas se miraron orgullosas mientras probaban la paella, pero la cena fue un aburrimiento, totalmente en silencio, mientras todos se miraban entre ellos como si ocultaran algo, hasta que Glenn se giró, sonriendo.

'' ¿Alguien sabe tocar la guitarra?'' Sandra levantó la mano discretamente, mientras Glenn le sonreía.

'' Otis sabía tocar la guitarra. '' Patricia miró a su plato mientras recordaba a su marido, muerto, bueno, se había sacrificado por Carl, como decía Shane, pero algo dentro de Sandra decía que no le creyese.

'' Si, y además tocaba muy bien. '' El granjero miró al chico asiático, mientras su hija le echaba la culpa con los ojos, mientras todos se volvían a girar para comer en silencio, aburrido y asquerosamente tenso.

Carol salió de la habitación donde Daryl estaba cuando Sandra iba llegando con su cena, Carol le asintió y le aguantó la puerta para que pasase, ya que iba un poco rápido y se le podría caer todo, como hacía con las bandejas de McDonald's cuando llevaba una.

'' Hola. '' La chica dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche, mientras miraba el vendaje y los puntos del lado de Daryl. '' ¿Cómo estás?''

'' Tan mal como parezco…'' Daryl se había girado hacia ella, mientras ella se ponía de rodillas y le besaba.

'' Había pensado lo peor. '' Sandra le acarició le mejilla mientras él miraba la cena, ella sonrió.

'' Paella. '' La chica asintió, mientras le pasaba la bandeja sonriendo. '' Me pensaba que sería más complicada de hacer. ''

'' No si tienes todos los ingredientes necesarios y a cinco mujeres a tus ordenes, ha sido divertido. '' Daryl empezó a comer, mientras ella iba saliendo.

'' Eh, espérate. '' La chica se paró antes de salir de ahí, girándose. '' Hoy tendré que dormir aquí, y esa gente no me gusta. Quédate. '' La chica sonrió y cerró la puerta, mientras se sentaba al lado de Daryl.

'' Vale. '' Sonrió y espero a que terminase de cenar, mientras miraba lo que había en la habitación, fijándose en cada detalle, entrando en sus pensamientos y mirando a un punto fijo en el horizonte.

'' Eh. '' Daryl pasó una mano por la cara de Sandra, que se sacudió la cabeza y lo miró, sonriendo. '' Te habías quedado empanada. ¿Qué pensabas?''

'' No lo sé, solo miraba y me he quedado empanada mirando una lámpara. '' Daryl bufó le la cogió del hombro con su brazo.

'' Te ha quedado perfecta. '' Daryl dijo, dejando el plato en la mesa de noche, para luego tumbarse en la cama, con una sábana encima.

'' Lo sé, como yo. '' Sandra se tumbó a su lado y puso su mano en el pecho del pateador, haciendo como si caminase por encima.

'' Y luego me dices que soy un egocéntrico. '' Daryl cogió la mano de la chica y la observó, ella estaba muy limpia y su mano estaba muy sucia y llena de sangre '' Vaya mierda de día.´'' Sandra subió hasta su boca y le besó.

'' No quiero saberlo, estás aquí. '' Daryl miró a la chica y vio como sonreía, apoyando su frente junto a la suya. '' Y eso es mejor que nada. '' Los dos se besaron, dejando que fuese a más, hasta que Daryl se quejó de la herida del lado. '' Mierda, lo siento. ''

'' No pasa nada. '' Daryl intentó que la chica no se bajara de encima suyo, pero lo hizo, mientras él se volvía a quejar.

'' Te estoy viendo la cara, te duele. '' Él negó con la cabeza, mientras ella se reía.

'' Que no me duele. '' La chica rodó los ojos y le besó la mejilla.

'' Buenas noches, Daryl'' Ella cerró los ojos abrazada a él, mientras él miraba como se quedaba dormida, con una facilidad impresionante, y él no estaba cansado para nada.

Gisela y Sandra llevaban media hora encima de un árbol, otra vez, esperando a que tres caminantes pasasen de ellas, intentando cogerlas.

'' _¿Qué pasará ahora? Vendrá Brad Pitt y nos salvará, yo voto por eso. _''Gisela miró hacia la dirección donde estaba granja, nadie se daba cuenta que estaban ahí subidas, habían salido hacia una hora y era normal que nadie se preocupara.

'' _Las cosas interesantes solo pasan cuando estás colgada de un árbol. _'' Gisela río, mirando al suelo y como los bichos intentaban coger sus piernas. '' _Me estreso subida aquí. _''

'' _Saca la pistola y pégales un tiro, por dios. _'' Gisela se cogió bien fuerte a la rama donde estaba, mientras miraba abajo.

'' _Si claro, y la que se lleva las culpas luego soy yo._ '' Sandra se tocó el bolsillo donde siempre llevaba la pistola. '' _Además nos las hicieron guardar bajo recaudo, no la tengo, la única arma que se puede llevar para disparar es la ballesta de Daryl, y ahora mismo no lo veo por aquí. _''

'' _Vendrá a por ti, es el pateador heroico._ '' Sandra se río a voces, casi cayendo. '' _Lo es, en realidad lo sabes. _''

'' _Mi pateador favorito. _'' Sandra vio como Rick y Shane se acercaban. '' _¡Eh! ¡Aquí!_'' Rick y Shane se giraron hacia ellas, viendo los tres caminantes, Glenn apareció por detrás de ellos, sosteniendo una especie de hacha rara. Cada uno se ocupó de un caminante aleatorio, para luego mirar al árbol.

'' ¿Cómo os habéis subido tan rápido al árbol?'' Rick miraba arriba mientras Shane se ponía debajo del árbol, ofreciendo ayuda, Sandra no aceptó la ayuda y se colgó del árbol, cayendo perfectamente al lado de Rick. '' Impresionante. ''

'' ¿Quieres una demostración?'' Sandra miró como Shane ayudaba a bajar a Gisela, que no era tan ágil como Sandra, estaba más acostumbrada a bajar el árbol de su ventana en silencio y rápidamente para que sus padres no se diesen cuenta en sus escapadas nocturnas.

'' Una clase magistral no iría mal. '' Rick puso su mano en el hombro de la chica mientras volvían, como si fuese un hermano o algo por el estilo.

'' ¿En qué estabais pensando cuando salisteis sin armas?'' Shane paró a Sandra en el sitio, cogiéndola de la mano, mientras los demás iban hacia adelante.

'' Estábamos buscando a Sophia, no como otros. '' Shane soltó a Sandra, mientras se ponía justo delante de ella, demasiado cerca.

'' ¿Crees que no estoy buscando a esa niña? Estoy jugándome el culo cada puto día por esa niña. '' Shane miró a los ojos de la chica. '' Aunque parece que si no estás a punto de morir no obtienes la atención de una chica. ''

'' ¿Insinúas algo?'' Sandra se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja. '' No lo insinúes, dímelo a la cara. ''

'' Pues parece ser que te van los catetos violentos, ¿o no?'' Shane estampó a Sandra contra un árbol, cogiéndola de la muñeca. '' ¿Te lo tiraste ya?''

'' Shane suéltame. '' Sandra miró al suelo, pensando como escapar de ahí sin problemas, pero Shane la tenía muy bien cogida. '' Yo no me he tirado a nadie. ''

'' Seguro que si. '' Shane buscaba la cara de Sandra, le giró la cara y la miró, mientras besaba su cuello. '' A ver cómo lo haces tu. ''

'' ¡Shane suéltame!'' Sandra se intentaba resistir pero sus fuerzas eran nulas, y tenía demasiada fuerza. '' ¡Shane déjame!''

'' Te ha dicho que la dejes. '' Shane soltó a Sandra, haciendo que cayese al suelo, Gisela le apuntaba con una de las pistolas, mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga. '' Te sorprendería lo rápido que he vuelto, con una pistola. ''

'' Maldito idiota. '' Shane se tocó el pelo rapado, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer. '' Te arrepentirás de esto. '' Sandra le dijo, escupiendo en el suelo y limpiándose el cuello. '' Ahora voy a desinfectarme. ''

'' Vámonos. '' Gisela acompañó a Sandra hacia el campamento, mientras veía como Rick ayudaba a Daryl a entrar a su tienda, mientras Daryl la buscaba con la mirada, estaban en la línea donde empezaba el bosque, así que Sandra se pudo esconder detrás de un árbol. '' ¿Qué pasa?''

'' ¿Es muy obvio?'' Sandra miró a su amiga, que estaba delante de ella, vigilando que nadie las viese, ni que Shane apareciese por ahí.

'' Bueno, si sabes ver bien, pues un poco. '' Gisela abrazó a su amiga. '' Pero creo que los únicos que estarían en contra serían Lori y Shane. Ya sabes por qué. ''

'' No, bueno, Shane si sé por qué, ¿pero Lori?'' Gisela río, mientras su amiga levantaba una ceja.

'' Por dios, Lori no te quiere ver en este grupo, te llevas demasiado bien con todos y ella no. '' Gisela se tocó las uñas mientras reía. '' Te quiere… ver muerta. ''


	22. Las mejores personas

**LAS MEJORES PERSONAS**

'' ¿Quieres un melocotón?'' Glenn se le acercó amistosamente, sentándose a su lado.

'' Si, gracias. '' Sandra cogió un melocotón aleatorio, sonriéndole. '' ¿Qué has visto?''

'' Todo, ¿estás bien?'' Sandra negó, mientras miraba al suelo y tocaba la piel del melocotón, suave y aterciopelada. '' Un consejo, si quieres que el campamento sobreviva, no se lo digas a Daryl. '' Sandra levantó la mirada, pero no quiso decir nada. '' No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero creo que le gustas, no lo sé, hablaré con él después si quieres…''

'' No es necesario, lo haré yo. '' Sandra golpeó el brazo de Glenn mientras le asentía y se levantaba para ir a hablar con Lori, miró como Andrea salía de la tienda de Daryl, así que negó con la cabeza y empezó a comerse el melocotón. '' Mmm… Me gusta. ''

'' Oye tú, alegra esa cara. '' T-Dog se le apareció detrás, mientras ella comía el melocotón mirando al suelo y con su amiga abrazándola por detrás. Sandra levantó la mirada a T-Dog, que la ayudó a levantarse. '' No sé qué habrá pasado, Shane me dijo que te atacó un caminante. '' Sandra abrió los ojos como platos.

'' ¿Qué te ha dicho qué?'' Gisela se levantó enfadadísima y miró con odio a Shane, ahora era el mentiroso del grupo.

'' Que te habían atacado unos caminantes y que estabas asustada, eso es porque estabas tan seria. '' Sandra negó con la cabeza, mientras T-Dog iba hacia Dale a hacer algo con la caravana.

'' _Maldito mentiroso. _'' Sandra miró como Shane hablaba con Rick y el chaval ese de la granja en un coche, con el mapa abierto. '' _Lo pagará caro. _''

Patricia y Beth se acercaron a los que estaban en el coche, pidiendo que les enseñaran a disparar, Sandra rodó los ojos, ella también debía ir a enseñar a disparar, aunque sus conocimientos fuesen limitados y no manejara el arma perfectamente, pero poseía una puntería que daba asco de lo buena que era. Se fue hacia el coche cuando Shane se había ido, no quería encontrarse que la miraba por que le escupiría a la cara.

Se había liado una buena, Carl llevaba un arma y Sandra se debía ocupar de él mientras los mayores hablaban, los dos se sentaron cerca del coche verde que Sandra odiaba, por que era de Shane.

'' ¿Crees que me castigarán?'' Carl le preguntó a la chica que descargaba su arma y la volvía a cargar.

'' Nah, no lo creo, enano. '' Sandra le bajó el sombrero a Carl, mientras él se lo volvía a subir. '' Me siento orgullosa de ti, yo de pequeña era igual que tú. ''

'' Tú si, pero mis padres no. '' Carl miraba al suelo mientras Sandra se ponía a su altura. '' Fue una locura. ''

'' Eh, nunca digas una locura, eso es bueno, ¿Sabes lo que escuche una vez?'' Carl negó levemente. '' Eres un loco, pero las mejores personas lo son, acuérdate siempre de eso. '' Carl sonrió a la chica mientras la abrazaba como una hermana mayor.

'' ¿Quieres ser mi hermana mayor?'' Sandra sonrió mientras asentía, después de soltar a Carl.

'' Lo seré, pero nadie se debe enterar, ni tus padres ni nadie, ¿vale?'' Carl asintió, sonriendo, mientras la chica miraba la tienda de Daryl. '' Ahora vuelvo, voy a ver como está Daryl. ''

'' ¿Podrías pedirle que me enseñase a usar la ballesta?'' Sandra se giró asintiendo, mientras el niño se acercaba a ella. '' Creo que si se lo pides tu lo hará. ''

'' Claro que si, enano. '' Sandra cogió el sombrero del niño y lo giró. '' No te metas en problemas, ¿vale?''

Daryl estaba pinchando con una flecha la ventana anti mosquitos cuando Sandra entró sonriente.

'' Estabas tardando en venir, me había preocupado. '' Sandra se sentó en el suelo al lado de donde estaba Daryl tumbado. '' ¿Algo nuevo de Sophia?''

'' No, nada nuevo. '' La chica besó a Daryl mientras él dejaba la flecha cerca, por si acaso. '' Carl me pidió si le podrías enseñar a disparar la ballesta. ''

'' Yo lo haría, si su madre quiere y su padre me da permiso, pero si le enseño a él, te enseño a ti. '' Sandra asintió mientras acariciaba la frente de Daryl. '' ¿Qué te pasa?''

'' Nada. '' La chica hizo una mueca, mientras Daryl se intentaba poner bien, no pudo y se volvió a tumbar otra vez, quejándose de la herida de la flecha. '' Idiota, túmbate y no lo vuelvas a intentar. ''

'' ¿Qué te pasa?'' Sandra miró abajo, intentando esquivar la mirada de Daryl, que ahora si se había puesto bien. '' Sandra, ¿qué ha pasado?''

'' Estaba en el bosque y…''

'' ¡Sandra nos vamos!'' Rick llamó a Sandra para que se moviese, interrumpiéndola, Daryl cogió la mano de la chica.

'' Me lo cuentas después. '' Sandra asintió y lo volvió a besar, para después salir de la tienda, mientras Shane la miraba con una sonrisa cínica, Gisela salió de la tienda que compartía con Sandra y se unió a ella.

Sandra estaba ayudando a su amiga a disparar, de momento, lo hacía bien, la aguantaba bien y más o menos le daba a las botellas, Shane pasó a su lado en un momento dado y le tocó el hombro, felicitándola por ser tan buena instructora, Sandra tuvo ganas de matarlo de un balazo.

'' Vamos Gisela, dale a la botella azul. '' Esa era la única que se le resistía a Gisela, que había gastado tres balas y no le daba. '' Coge aire y suéltalo lentamente, ya verás. '' La botella se rompió cuando Gisela hizo caso a Sandra, mientras chocaban las manos como si fuesen niñas pequeñas.

'' Te toca, a ver como lo haces tu. '' Gisela se apartó de su lado, mientras Sandra cogía posición y fijaba un blanco con la mirada. Disparó tres veces, pero la botella seguía ahí, mientras Sandra sonreía. '' Eh, has fallado. ''

'' ¿Quién te ha dicho que he fallado?'' Gisela miró el cartel que había ahí, había disparado a las letras S, Y, D. Gisela rio. '' ¿De qué te ríes?''

'' Como si fueses una niña pequeña. '' Gisela tocó el hombro de Sandra, mientras miraba las letras marcadas.

'' Nunca quise crecer, eso cuenta bastante. ''Sandra miró a Andrea, que hablaba con Rick y con Shane sobre hacer una práctica avanzada, mientras se giraba hacia la camioneta azul que la había traído, pensando que decirle al pateador para que no matase a Shane.

Se subió a un árbol para estar sola, ya habían vuelto y no había pensado nada para decirle a Daryl, no sabía qué le preocupaba tanto, pero tenía miedo que dejara de hablarle o que empezase a pasar de ella, Gisela le dijo que ella le diría algo, pero no la creyó hasta que vio salir de la tienda a Daryl, rojo de enfado.

'' Mierda. '' Sandra saltó del árbol y empezó a correr hacia Daryl, que estaba buscando a Shane, Gisela la paró en medio de la carrera. '' ¿Qué coño pasa?''

'' Joder, lo va a matar. '' Gisela no pudo pararla mientras empezaba a correr otra vez hacia él.

'' ¡Daryl!'' Todos estaban mirando como él buscaba a Shane, para luego mirar como venía ella, por ahora en le campamento solo faltaban Shane y Andrea, que suerte tenía el brócoli de no estar ahí.

'' ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!'' Solo repetía eso, mientras Sandra lo cogía del brazo intentando pararlo, pero él la arrastraba. '' ¡Suéltame!''

'' ¡No!'' La chica no podía con él, así que cayó al suelo de culo, mientras Gisela pensaba qué hacer en sus adentros, por ahora, todos tenían miedo, solo habían visto a Daryl así por lo de Merle, Daryl empezó a ir hacia el bosque, seguido por la chica española. '' Daryl para. '' El pateador paró en el sitio, girándose, bastante enfadado.

'' Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta. '' Sandra se acercó a Daryl, para abrazarlo. '' Lo mataré. ''

'' Daryl para, estás herido y si te toca y te hace daño te tendrán que volver a poner puntos. '' Daryl se aguantó las ganas de soltarse de Sandra y correr hacia donde quisiese que estaba Shane y pegarle un tiro en la cara. '' No me ha hecho nada. ''

'' Pero si tu amiga no lo para te hubiese…'' Paró al habérselo imaginado, cerrando los puños con rabia. '' Quizá ahora mismo estuvieses en el bosque, perdida o muerta. ''

'' Pero estoy aquí. '' Sandra besó a Daryl, poniéndose de puntillas y cogiéndole el cuello. '' ¿Estás mejor?''

'' Ahora mismo eso me da igual. '' Sandra sonrió mientras juntaba su nariz con la del pateador. '' ¿Tu estás bien?''

'' Yo estoy perfectamente. ''

'' Eso me sirve. '' Sandra se sentó en un tronco caído con Daryl, esperando a que se tranquilizase, pensando en lo que pasaría si Shane mostrara su gilipollez en algún momento del día.

'' No la líes mucho cuando veas a Shane. '' Daryl la miró, estaba apoyada en su hombro derecho, mientras él la abrazaba con ese brazo. '' Quiero decir, modérate. ''

'' Haré lo que pueda, pero no pidas mucho. '' Sandra bufó y volvieron al campamento, ahora todo era obvio para el grupo, ya no haría falta esconderlo más, así que volvieron cogidos de la mano, como si fuesen una pareja, seguían mirando cuando llegaron, unos con miedo y otros con indiferencia, como si fuesen raros.

'' ¡Eh!'' Maggie cerró la puerta del cercado seguida por Glenn, en ese momento, no quedaba nadie afuera de su tienda, solo Lori, que recogía algo que Sandra no pudo ver, así que levanto un poco más la mirada, intentado que Daryl no se despertase de la siesta.

'' Venid, aquí. '' Lori intentó ir hacia su tienda, pero Maggie la paró.

'' ¿Por qué? No hay nada que ocultar'' Todo eso lo dijo a gritos, mientras Sandra miraba por la ventana agujereada. '' Jabón, acondicionador, tu revista de la tele y tus putas píldoras abortivas'' Sandra se tapó la boca, mientras salía del lado de Daryl y se levantaba, temblando y horrorizada.

'' Joder, joder, joder, joder. '' Sandra se puso sus zapatos mientras susurraba más tacos, debía parar a Lori, que se había metido en la tienda con las pastillas, por mucho que le cayese mal esa mujer, debía parar lo que iba a hacer. La vio salir unos minutos después mientras se ataba los cordones, las prisas la ponían patosa y torpe, así que salió corriendo detrás de ella, para verla vomitando. '' ¡Lori!'' La mujer se giró, con los ojos llorosos y mirando las pastillas que acababa de ingerir en el suelo.

'' Me ha sentado mal la comida, es solo eso. '' Sandra negó y se acercó a la mujer, que estaba agachada en el suelo.

'' Ya lo sé, me enteré hace poco, estaba en una tienda cuando lo escuché. '' Lori levantó la mirada a Sandra. '' Lori, es algo bueno, es un bebé, debes traerlo al mundo, debes dejarlo vivir. ''

'' Pero es un mundo cruel, no es un mundo normal. '' Sandra negó otra vez con la cabeza, mientras Lori lloraba.

'' Pues entonces nos esforzaremos al máximo para que lo sea. '' Lori sonrió a la chica y la abrazó, mientras lloraba. '' Estaremos bien, seguro, mira la granja, seguro que aquí tendremos una vida, encontraremos a Sophia y tu bebé nacerá sano y salvo. ''

'' Gracias Sandra, enserio. '' Las primeras palabras de agradecimiento sincero hacia Sandra provenientes de Lori fueron esas, mientras Sandra acariciaba el pelo de Lori, que seguía llorando. '' Es mejor que volvamos al campamento, debo decírselo a Rick.''

'' Seguro que se lo tomará bien. '' Sandra ayudó a Lori a levantarse, para empezar a subir para el campamento. '' Ahora, debo controlar a Daryl para que no mate a Shane'' Como si de un reloj se tratase, el coche de Shane apareció, aparcando demasiado cerca de la tienda de Daryl, así que Sandra corrió a la tienda y la cerró, mientras veía que Daryl aún seguía durmiendo, ella solo se tumbó a su lado y se abrazó.

Escuchaba las voces de Dale y Shane, discutiendo sobre algo, pero solo entendió algo de Daryl, después se hizo un silencio bastante largo, Shane se había asustado, para luego cambiar de tema y hablar sobre Otis, Shane levantó la mirada enfadado hacia Dale.

'' Shane sé muy bien la clase de hombre que eres. '' Dale dijo con reproche mientras Shane le miraba.

'' ¿Crees que mataría a Rick? Es mi mejor amigo. '' Shane se acercó a Dale, mientras este daba un paso atrás. '' Quiero a ese hombre como si fuese mi hermano. ¿Crees que soy esa clase de hombre?''

'' Lo creo. '' _Dale no te metas ahí _Sandra pensó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

'' Deberías reflexionar sobre eso, si soy un hombre que mata a su mejor amigo, ¿qué crees que haría con un tío que ni siquiera me cae bien?'' Shane amenazó a Dale, mientras había un silencio y pasos que se separaban.


	23. Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal

**HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL**

Le costó convencer a Daryl de que ignorase al brocoli, pero lo consiguió con unas pocas miradas y algunos besos, Sandra se sintió orgullosa de ella misma por el logro, en fin, la mañana había empezado nublada, pero con Sol a ratos, mientras que el grupo estaba en un completo silencio, desayunando algo parecido a huevos revueltos y un trozo de cecina por cabeza, lo de siempre, pero en realidad Sandra quería el doble a Carol por eso, su cocinera favorita actual.

'' Chicos. '' Glenn se acercó al grupo con unos prismáticos, mientras todos levantaban la mirada de su plato y Gisela se sentaba en el suelo con su mejor amiga y su plato, las dos permanecieron en silencio mientras Glenn cogía y soltaba aire. '' Esto… en el pajar hay caminantes. '' Sandra escupió el zumo que tenía en la boca, haciendo que su amiga se asustara.

'' _¡Coño!_'' Gisela gritó y casi cayó de lado, mientras Carl sonreía por la escena., mientras Sandra se limpiaba la camiseta que llevaba, de manga corta, negra y bastante corta, haciendo que se le viese la cadera, se hubiese puesto otra cosa, pero no tenía nada más. '' ¿Cómo que hay bichos en el pajar?''

Nadie le respondió, así que todos fueron hacia el pajar, sin ellas, corriendo como si huyesen, pero se estaban acercando más y más al peligro, mientras Sandra y Gisela se levantaban e iban hacia el pajar, antes de que Shane se apartase de la estructura, asustado por un bicho.

'' ¿No irás a decirme que te parece bien?'' Shane le dijo a Rick, que estaba justo unos metros detrás de él, mientras Sandra se ponía al lado de Daryl, temiendo que le pegase una paliza a Shane y se hiciese más daño con la herida que tenía, ya que no le importaría que le pegase, pero no en ese momento, cuando estaba herido.

'' No me parece bien. '' Rick no se giró cuando Shane pasó por su lado. '' Pero somos invitados y son sus tierras. ''

'' ¡Pero son nuestras vidas!'' Shane se puso la gorra y le gritó, detrás de él.

'' Baja la voz '' Glenn se giró hacia Shane, señalándo el pajar en señal de aviso.

'' Pero no debemos olvidar esto sin más'' Andrea le dijo a Glenn, mientras Shane se giraba otra vez hacia el pajar.

'' Podemos entrar ahí y arreglar este asunto, o largarnos de aquí. '' Carol dio un paso adelante, con una mano en el pecho.

'' Pero no podemos irnos, mi hija sigue aún fuera. '' La mujer tenía a Daryl y a las dos españolas detrás, mientras Daryl se ponía rojo de enfado cada vez que miraba a Shane.

'' Carol creo que es el momento en el que empecemos a considerar la otra posibilidad de…'' Shane se puso las manos en la boca, irritado.

'' Shane no vamos a dejar a Sophia ahí sola. '' Rick interrumpió a Shane en medio de la frase, mientras Carol se giraba hacia Sandra, que fue a abrazarla, intentando no llorar.

'' Pronto encontraremos a esa niña, hace dos días encontré su muñeca. '' Daryl salió al paso, defendiendo a Carol, acercándose demasiado a Shane, pero sin pegarle ni nada, estaba a punto de estallar y mejor que Shane no la cagase.

'' Daryl, ¡una muñeca!'' Shane se acercó a Daryl, retándolo y cabreándolo aún más, los dos se acercaron demasiado. '' Eso encontraste, ¡una muñeca!''

'' ¡No sabes de que estás hablando!'' Rick separó un poco a Daryl, por el pecho, mientras Shane seguía hablando sobre desapariciones y mierdas sin sentido, hasta que dijo algo de que la niña empezó a correr cuando le vio y eso sacó de quicio a Daryl, mientras Sandra se separaba de Carol y veía como Daryl y Shane estaban pegándose puñetazos, los separaron rápidamente entre todos los hombres, Sandra se acercó a Daryl, pero este pasó de ella y se fue al campamento, mientras ella bajaba la mirada al suelo.

'' Hablaré con Hershell, lo vamos a arreglar…'' Rick intentó calmar a Shane, que estaba como un loco.

'' ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres arreglar?'' Le gritó con toda su furia, asustando a todos, que le miraron con los ojos abiertos.

'' Si vamos a quedarnos y vaciar este pajar, tengo que convencerle antes. '' Rick señaló el pajar mientras Shane cerraba los puños con rabia. '' Esta tierra es suya. ''

'' Hershell considera que los caminantes son personas. '' Dale separó el espacio que había entre Shane y Rick, mientras los demás no se atrevían a mirar al pajar.

'' ¿Tú lo sabías?'' Rick le dijo, incrédulo.

'' Ayer hablé con Hershell…'' Dale asintió. '' Pensé que sobreviviríamos un día más, y así ha sido. Pensaba decir algo, pero Glenn quería decirlo. ''

'' Pues está loco si cree…'' Shane paró en medio de la frase, cuando la puerta del pajar empezó a doblarse, con gemidos de caminantes y con los dedos grises de los bichos entre los huecos de la madera.

Daryl no quiso hablarle cuando volvieron, solo se fue hacia el establo, sin decir nada, así que se sentó junto a Gisela y Lori, mirando como Carl hacía los deberes, con las manos debajo de la cara, aguantándola y con expresión aburrida.

'' Ahora vuelvo, iré a hablar con Rick, vigiladme a Carl. '' Las dos chicas asintieron y siguieron mirando a Carl, aburridas hasta los huesos, pensando que sería mejor subirse a un árbol o empezar a correr por le campo.

'' Shane cree que Sophia ha muerto. '' Sandra miró a Carl, que seguía escribiendo en su libreta mientras su madre volvía.

'' Shane está asustado. '' Su madre se sentó y le dijo eso, mientras el niño apartaba la vista del cuaderno y miraba al pajar.

'' ¿Por lo que hay en el pajar?'' Sandra asintió, mirando el pajar y a Shane comprobando la seguridad que tenía, que no era mucha. ''Mamá, no quiero irme hasta que encuentre a Sophia. '' Lori miró a las dos chicas, que miraban al niño con cara de preocupación.

'' No nos moveremos de aquí sin ella, te lo prometo. '' Lori acarició la mejilla a su hijo, mientras Sandra se levantaba de ahí, intentando no pensar que quizá esa niña a la que intentó salvar estaba muerta por su culpa. Se dio varias veces en la cabeza, intentando quitar el pensamiento del sitio, pero no pudo, así que empezó a correr, adentrándose en el bosque, sin nadie, pensando en su vida en España y su vida de ahora, siempre en movimiento.

'' _Así es como debo vivir ahora. _'' Empezó a hablar con ella mientras buscaba un árbol en el cuál subirse y pensar en algo que no hiciese daño, se quería mantener ocupada para no pensar en nada malo y dejar las cosas malas atrás. '' _Yo nunca pedí esto, ¿por qué me han castigado así? Era una chica mala, sin razones, pero me portaba bien, nunca hice nada malo…_''

_Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y abrió la ventana con sigilo, si sus padres la pillaban se liaría una buena, escapándose de casa a las dos de la mañana, como hacía cada sábado, para irse lejos de donde vivía, con el coche de Gisela y junto a Leire, ¿Lo que harían? Ligar con tíos buenos y luego dejar sus camas para volver a casa antes de las seis de la mañana, borrando los recuerdos del día anterior._

Se sacudió la cabeza varias veces, viendo las caras de todos los chicos con los que había estado seriamente y más de tres meses, en total unos cuatro, y con los que había pasado la noche eran unos siete o ocho, ahora mismo se sentía una guarra, bueno, prácticamente lo era, y se sentía la peor persona – viva- del mundo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Fumar, beber, la mala vida la había comido por dentro, dejando solo a la guarra, ahora estaba volviendo a ser ella, la Sandra que reía por nada y sonreía a los desconocidos por la calle, pensó que era muy triste que un apocalipsis hubiese tenido que pasar para que se encontrase a si misma, perdiendo a una familia para haber ganado otra, había perdido a todos sus amigos para darse cuenta que la mejor amiga que había tenido siempre era la que más se parecía a una hermana de sangre, perdido a todos los hombres que había tenido para encontrar a uno que iba a ser el definitivo. Sonrío pensando en que Daryl había pegado a otro hombre que había intentado hacerle daño, la había defendido.

Saltó del árbol y volvió a la casa, más tranquila, mientras veía como Daryl salía del establo, con la mano en la herida de la flecha, así que Sandra se acercó a él, soltando la trenza que solía llevar para que el pelo no se le ensuciara tanto.

'' ¡Tú!'' Daryl se giró cuando escucho la voz de chica detrás de él, a unos dos metros de distancia. '' Oye que… Que gracias''

'' ¿Por qué?'' Sandra se acercó un poco más a Daryl, con las manos cogidas detrás de la espalda.

'' Pues por pegar a Shane, por preocuparte y tal. '' El pateador y la española estaban el uno delante de la otra, a poco de distancia.

'' ¿Y qué querías que hiciese?'' Le miró directamente a los ojos, guardando el silencio, mientras ella le sonreía. '' Defiendo lo que es mío, y aunque no sepa si tu eres algo mío, yo lo considero como si lo fueses. '' Sandra se tiró encima de él, sin saber si le hizo daño, posiblemente si, pero ahora mismo solo pensaba en el beso que le estaba dando.

'' En realidad eres igual de bueno que los demás, quizá eres el más bueno de todos, señor violento. '' Ella se separó de él, pero lo tuvo abrazado durante unos segundos, para luego irse sonriendo y sola, el pateador se quedó mirando como se iba hacia el campamento, para luego seguirla hacia allí y aburrirse como una ostra, ya que no le dejaban hacer nada de nada. Lori estaba hablando con Shane cuando Carl la vio.

'' ¡Giganta!'' Sandra se giró hacia Carl, sonriendo y acercándose a él, pero el niño parecía preocupado.

'' ¿Qué pasa enano?'' Sandra se sentó al lado de Carl, que miraba un comic. '' Wow, eres la persona que más lee de aquí…''

'' Si, pero solo tengo dos comics, y me los he leído cien veces. ''Sandra miró a su tienda, mientras se levantaba. '' ¿Dónde vas?''

'' Quizá tenga algo para ti'' Sandra guiñó un ojo a Carl, mientras buscaba en su mochila, el libro que más adoraba y que más años tenía, su libro favorito, Harry Potter y la Piedra filosofal, le encantaban las primeras aventuras de Harry, ojeó el libro por milésima vez, adoraba ese libro. '' Ten, enano. Quizá te guste…'' La chica le pasó el libro a Carl, mientras le sonreía.

'' He visto la última película, pero nunca leí el libro…'' Sandra sonrió, abriendo la primera página y sacando un trébol de cuatro hojas que tenía para usarlo como punto de libro.

'' Mi trébol. Te lo regalo, pero debes cuidarlo como si fuese tuyo, ahora es nuestro tesoro. '' Carl guiñó un ojo. '' Nadie debe saberlo, será otro secreto. ''

'' ¿Ni siquiera Daryl?'' El niño levantó la mirada hacia Carol, que volvía llorando a la caravana, seguida por Gisela, que asintió a Sandra cuando ella se intentó levantar.

'' No, él tampoco. ¿Por qué preguntas?'' Sandra se puso bien, mirando al niño.

'' Por qué mis padres estaban hablando con el grupo sobre si vosotros teníais algo juntos, como novios o algo así. '' Sandra bufó, riendo.

'' No, no sé si somos eso. '' Luego hizo una cara de tonta. '' Pero tú no lo entenderías, eres demasiado pequeño. ''

'' Yo soy grande. '' Carl miró hacia Shane, que venía hacia ellos. '' Eh Shane, ¿puedo hablar contigo?''

Shane miró a Sandra arrepentido, hacía poco se había dado cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer, y eso no le hacía sentir muy orgulloso de él mismo, mientras ella se levantaba y se iba hacia la caravana, para ver que pasaba con Carol.


	24. No son personas, son muertos

**NO SON PERSONAS, SON MUERTOS**

Parece ser que los zombis juntaban personas, Sandra estaba substituyendo a Glenn con Gisela, más que vigilar, cantaban canciones para bailar como la de _Good Feeling_ o la de _Bad Romance_, dando palmas y berridos en general, hasta que se callaron para ver como Maggie y Glenn se besaban, cambiaron de cantar a gritar cosas como _¡Oh Glenn, como ligas!_ Los dos tortolos reían mientras las dos chicas gritaban encima de la caravana, qué bonito era el amor.

Estaban sin hacer nada en el porche de la casa, hablando con Glenn y Maggie, mientras llegaban Andrea y T-Dog, sin Rick ni Daryl, que llegaba del bosque con Carol, Sandra se puso celosa, genial, ahora a parte de los bichos, Sophia perdida y su familia posiblemente muerta, Sandra sufría un ataque de celos.

'' ¿Dónde están todos?'' Andrea, que llegaba con T-Dog de vete tú a saber donde.

'' ¿No habéis visto a Rick?'' Andrea levantó una ceja, mientras negaba la pregunta de Glenn.

'' Eso, ¿Qué coño pasa?'' El pateador se puso al lado de Sandra, que se había levantado y le daba la espalda, mirando a Gisela, que reía por lo bajo, la conocía demasiado, y la cara que tenía en ese momento era de celos.

'' Rick nos dijo que iba a salir. '' Carol dijo con su hilo de voz permanente, mientras Sandra rodaba los ojos, celosa, aunque no tenía razones, ella estaba con Daryl y todos lo sabían.

'' ¡Joder!'' Daryl llegó al lado de Sandra y se giró, enfadado, mientras la chica no se giró. '' ¡Tenemos una puta ruta…!'' El silencio de Daryl no le gustó nada, y la cara de Gisela había cambiado rotundamente, así que se giró. '' Ahí llega Shane. '' Señaló a las armas que llevaba en la bolsa. '' ¿Qué es todo eso?''

'' ¿Estás conmigo?'' Shane le dio un rifle a Daryl, mientras él le miraba con asco, pero le siguió, con el rifle en la mano, mientras Shane le daba a Sandra uno de los mejores rifles, esa era una de sus maneras de decir lo siento, pero no le bastaba, al menos a ella. Le dio un cartucho a Gisela para su pistola y empezó a ir hacia el pajar.

'' No podemos llevar armas…'' T-Dog aceptó una pistola que Shane le pasó.

'' Ahora si, es hora de madurar. '' Shane dijo, enfadado. '' Una cosa era estar recogiendo flores cuando creíamos que estábamos a salvo, pero ahora sabemos que no lo es. '' Dio una rápida mirada al grupo, mientras Sandra cargaba ágilmente el rifle, para luego ponérselo a la espalda, todos los hombres la miraron un segundo, tenía la cadera hacia un lado, el rifle apoyado en el hombro y una mano en el bolsillo, parecía una modelo. '' ¿Y tu, protegerás a tu gente?'' Glenn cogió el arma que Shane le ofreció, mirando a Maggie, con ella negando hacia Shane.

'' Oye, ya basta, si te ve mi padre entregar las armas os echará de aquí esta misma noche. '' Maggie intentó razonar con Shane, pero no le hizo ni caso, mientras Lori y Carl intentaban razonar con él, pero no hacia caso.

'' Escuchad, Hershell tendrá que entenderlo, tendrá que hacerlo…'' Shane sacó una pistola y se la dio a Carl, mientras Lori y Sandra lo mataban con la mirada. '' Protege a tu madre. '' Lori cogió la pistola, negando a Shane.

'' Rick no está aquí. '' Lori le dijo, con furia en los ojos, mientras Sandra se ponía en otra pose, para defender a Lori de cualquier cosa. '' Tú no puedes tomar esta decisión, no puedes. '' Shane miró a Lori, para después mirar a la otra chica, que le miraba con odio.

'' Joder. '' Ese joder fue demasiado largo para T-Dog, haciendo que todos se giraran, viendo a Rick y Hershell aguantar con una especie de palos con cuerdas a dos caminantes, mientras Jimmy daba palmadas para atraer a los bichos que intentaban coger a los que le llevaban. Seguidamente, todos empezaron a correr hacia el pajar, con Shane delante y con Sandra corriendo y saltando piedras que había en el camino, cayendo al suelo ágilmente, con el rifle en la mano.

'' ¿¡Qué coño estáis haciendo!'' Shane había llegado al punto donde no podía más e iba a explotar, de hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo.

'' Shane, no te acerques. '' Shane se movía nervioso entre los bichos y el grupo, mirando a los bichos, como intentaban cogerle y comerle.

'' ¿Por qué va esa gente armada?'' Hershell preguntó, mientras Sandra apuntaba al bicho que la intentaba coger, Daryl la imitó, apuntando al mismo bicho, pero más cerca.

'' ¿Lo veis? ¿Veis lo que está trayendo?'' Shane gritó, dejándose medio pulmón en el grito final, asustando más y más a Carl.

'' Será a quién estamos trayendo. '' Hershell lo corrigió, mientras todos miraban con miedo, Gisela estaba empezando a cargar la pistola, eso iba a mal y posiblemente llegasen más bichos.

'' ¡No son personas, son muertos, y no siento nada por ellos por que lo único que hacen es matar!'' Shane cargó la pistola que tenía a dos metros de la mujer caminante. '' Dígame algo, Hershell, ¿puede una persona normal aguantar esto?'' Shane disparó tres veces al pecho de la mujer, pero esta seguía en pie, mientras todos pedían que parase de disparar. '' ¡En el estómago y los pulmones!'' Disparó otra vez, dando en el corazón. '' En el corazón, ¿alguien puede sobrevivir a eso?''

'' ¡Shane ya basta!'' Rick le exigió, gritando más fuerte que él, mientras se acercaba a la mujer, con unos cuantos tiros en la cabeza y con Hershell detrás, en shock.

'' Tienes razón tío, ya basta. '' Shane pegó un tiro a la cabeza del bicho, matándolo por completo y haciendo que Hershell soltara la barra con la que aguantaba al caminante, casi cayendo al suelo, así que se puso de rodillas, mirando al cadáver. Todos se llevaron la mano a la boca, aterrorizados del comportamiento de Shane, excepto los hombres, que algunos miraban con miedo y otros miraban su arma, esperando a la señal. '' ¡Ya basta de arriesgar nuestra vidas por una niña que ha muerto!''

'' _¡Pero tú de que coño vas, bastardo!_'' La chica que sostenía en rifle lo tiró al suelo, defendiendo a Carol, que estaba por detrás, llorando por lo que acababa de hacer, su vena española acababa de salir e iba a pegarle una buena paliza, pero dos personas la pararon, Daryl por el brazo y Gisela por la cintura, levantándola, mientras ella daba patadas en el aire, Gisela la aguantó en el suelo.

'' _Mantén la calma…_'' Sandra iba resistiéndose mientras Shane volvía a gritar.

'' ¡Ya basta de vivir tan cerca de unos seres que quieren matarnos! ¡Rick, esto no es como era antes! ¡Si queréis vivir, tendréis que pelear, y digo de pelear, aquí y ahora!'' Sandra seguía dando patadas al suelo cuando Shane cargó contra la puerta del pajar, medio abriéndola, para que los bichos pasaran, pronto se formó una línea de fuego, Daryl, Shane, Andrea, T-Dog y Glenn empezaron a disparar, así que Gisela salió de encima de Sandra y las dos se juntaron a ellos, matando uno, dos, tres bichos, hasta que ya no quedó ninguno. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, Dale, cuando llegó, su cara de confusión lo decía todo, había sido culpa de Shane, Hershell estaba en el suelo, mirando los bichos, que estaban todos muertos en el suelo, la sangre esparcida y los cráneos rotos es lo que predominaban. Sandra no se sintió muy bien por el hombre, sabía que ahí adentro estaba la familia que había tenido en su momento.

Respiración, oyeron una respiración débil y unos pasos, seguidos por el ruido que solían hacer los caminantes al oler y ver la comida, todos se volvieron a preparar para una tanda de disparos, pero nadie se atrevió a empezar el fuego.

Lo primero que el Sol mostró fueron las bambas que llevaba siempre, sucias por el barro y unos rastros de sangre, para después mostrar los pantalones piratas marrones y la camiseta lila que vieron por última vez, Sandra miró al cateto que tenía al lado, mientras los dos miraban a Carol venir hacia allí, en una rápida señal, Sandra dijo a Daryl que la cogiese, iba a hacer una locura, pero ella también la hubiese hecho si hubiese visto salir a su hermano o a alguien de su familia. El pelo rubio de Sophia estaba sucio y lleno de sangre, mientras que un mordisco le decoraba le cuello, afirmando que la habían mordido, mientras tapaba el Sol con sus manos, para después mirar a todo el grupo, en silencio, a excepción de los gritos y lloros de su madre. Nadie se atrevió a disparar, y mucho menos Sandra, que estaba mirando al suelo, llorando silenciosamente.

Rick avanzó hasta estar cerca de Sophia, extendió su brazo y ahí acabó todo, un tiro, la niña cayó a un lado, muerta.


	25. Gran ayuda

**GRAN AYUDA**

Carol se estaba hiperventilando, o eso parecía, seguía en el suelo, mirando a su hija, mientras lloraba, quizá ella también llorase, simplemente, no quitó la vista de la niña, ahora muerta y con un mordisco en pleno cuello. Tiró el rifle al suelo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, Rick se giró hacia ella y notó como la culpabilidad le carcomía, se estaban echando las culpas. Daryl ayudó a Carol a levantarse del suelo, mientras ella se soltaba y se iba, triste y frustrada, aún le quedaban algunas esperanzas de ver a su hija viva. La miradas iban y venían, se paró en Hershell, en el suelo y con las manos en la boca, sorprendido, pero la que más le preocupaba era la de la chica rubia, que fue corriendo hacia su madre, o lo que quedaba de ella.

'' Mamá…'' La chica apartó un caminante que tenía encima y simplemente le dio la vuelta, tocándole el brazo, pero el bicho abrió los ojos y la atacó gruñendo. Desconectó su mente y se quedó empanada mirando a la niña, para cuando salió del trance, el caminante estaba muerto y tenía a Gisela delante, poniéndole la mano en la cara.

'' _No es posible…_'' Sandra levantó la mirada a Gisela, que la bajó, tocándose el codo mientras asentía.

'' _Nunca fue tu culpa. _'' Sandra asintió, sonriendo por no tirarse al suelo y llorar, aunque lo segundo ya lo hacía. Suspiró bastante fuerte, intentando sacar todo lo malo de ella, algo imposible. '' _Sandra, nunca lo fue. _''

'' _Yo… Debí quedarme con ella mientras Rick volvía, no irme con él, debí quedarme ahí. _'' Miró a Daryl, que iba hacia la caravana.

'' _Quizá ahora tu estuvieses muerta, o las dos, quizá encontrásemos a Sophia, pero a ti no. _'' Gisela levantó la cabeza de Sandra, que aún miraba al suelo.

'' _Quizá. _'' Rick empezó a seguir a Shane, que iba detrás de Hershell, delirando sobre algo que no quería entender.

'' Sandra. '' Aún no se había acostumbrado al acento con el que los americanos pronunciaban su nombre, pero se giró igualmente, Andrea detrás de ella, acariciándole los hombros y pasándole una manta. '' ¿Me ayudáis?'' Las dos asintieron, sentándose en el suelo de rodillas, mientras no quedaba casi nadie delante del pajar, pusieron bien la manta encima de la niña y la taparon, para después darle la vuelta y hacer lo mismo por delante, haciendo con la manta un cilindro, no sabía si la iba a enterrar, pero si no lo hacían se cabrearía bastante y rodarían cabezas. '' La echaremos de menos. ''

'' Si, seguramente. '' Sandra bajó la mirada al cilindro, en el suelo, con las manos entre las rodillas. '' Supongo que iré a ver a Carol. ¿Venís?''

'' No, me quedaré un rato por aquí, iré luego. '' Gisela miró a Andrea y asintió, levantándose y ayudando a Sandra a levantarse.

'' Haré lo mismo. '' Andrea miró como Sandra asentía y se largaba, camino de la caravana, para preguntar a Carol como estaba, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

'' ¡Sandra!'' Le iban a gastar el nombre ese día, ya la habían llamado por su nombre unas siete veces, se giró para ver como Lori le decía que fuese, ella asintió y fue hacia Lori. '' Necesitamos ayuda para… Cavar las tumbas, T-Dog ha ido hacia allí, Gisela está con él y nos falta una pequeña ayuda. ''

'' Oh, bueno, ¿dónde están?'' Lori señaló hacia unos árboles, mientras Sandra asentía levemente. '' Está bien, si vas a ver a Carol, dile que iré en un segundo. '' La chica empezó a caminar hacia los árboles de detrás del pajar, mientras pensaba en cómo Sophia había acabado ahí. Llegó delante de ellos y se paró, T-Dog le pasó una pala y señaló tres lugares. Uno para la madre de Beth, otro para Shawn, el hermano o hermanastro de Maggie y otro para Sophia, empezó a cavar una tumba, esa sería para Sophia. Estaba siendo ayudada por Jimmy, que cavaba detrás de ella, mientras notaba sus ojos en su culo. Levantó la mirada para ver a Shane salir de una de las tumbas, cansado.

'' Ya está. '' T-Dog salió de la tumba que cavaba junto a Gisela, mientras Lori se dedicaba a mirar, mirando a todos los que cavaban. Gran ayuda.

'' Iré a ver a Carol…'' Sandra salió de la tumba con ayuda de Jimmy, que le miró el tatuaje de la cadera, la mariposa verde. '' Y le avisaré del funeral…''

Ahora nadie la paró para ir a la caravana, iba lentamente y con los brazos cruzados, pronto empezaría el frío y solo tenía una chaqueta de beisbol, roja y con las mangas blancas. Carol estaba mirando por la ventana de la caravana, llorando, vigilada por Daryl. Sandra miró a Daryl, no le había hablado desde que le vio volver con Carol, bueno, ese no era un momento de celos de niñata.

'' Hola. '' Saludó a los dos presentes, ninguno de ellos la miró, pero tampoco se enfadó por ello. '' Están listos… ¿vamos?''

'' ¿Por qué?'' Carol le negó, sin mirarla.

'' Por que es tu hija. '' Daryl la seguía mirando, mientras Sandra se acercaba a ella y le tocaba el hombro.

'' Esa ya no es mi hija. '' Carol le negó, mirándolo, mientras a Sandra le parecía que le caía un vaso de agua fría en la espalda, erizándole el vello de los brazos y sintiendo que iba a vomitar. '' Es otra… cosa. '' Empezó a llorar, mientras miraba por la ventana otra vez. '' Mi Sophia estaba sola en el bosque… Todo este tiempo creía que se dormía llorando, y se moría de hambre… y buscaba el camino de vuelta… Sophia hace tiempo que murió. '' Daryl bufó, enfadado, mientras Sandra le miraba, él solo le puso cara de asco, ahora ella se sentía mal por dos cosas, aunque la segundo no la entendía muy bien.

'' Yo… Lo siento…'' Carol negó, mirándola como empezaba a llorar, sin sollozar, solo lágrimas.

'' No hay nada que perdonar. '' Sandra miró una última vez a Carol antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la caravana, para ir hacia donde habían cavado las tumbas. Ahora se sentía como una mierda, y ella sabía lo que hacía cuando se sentía así, beber y fumar como una posesa.

Ese había sido el peor funeral en el que había estado, todos en silencio, ninguna palabra, todo silencioso y asquerosamente tenso, en cuanto se enterraron los cadáveres, todos empezaron a irse, la primera fue ella, negando con la cabeza y diciendo cosas en español mientras iba hacia su tienda, para perderse o para pensar con algo de claridad, se sentó ahí durante una hora, mirando a un punto fijo de la tienda, mientras oía ruidos de vete tu a saber dónde venían, pero parecían clavos de tienda de campaña desclavándose, cuando se dio cuenta salió por la puerta, mientras veía a Rick cargar su arma, en uno de los coches.

'' Hola, sheriff. '' Rick levantó una ceja para mirarla, sin sonreír. '' ¿Dónde vas?''

'' A buscar a Hershell, en un bar o algo por el estilo estará, ¿vendrás? Me sentiría más seguro contigo y con Glenn al lado. '' La chica bufó y miró a todos lados.

'' Bueno, está bien. '' Rick intentó sonreír, mientras ella buscaba a Gisela y a Daryl con la mirada, al segundo no lo encontró, así que fue a buscar a su amiga. '' _Tu, guarra. _'' Gisela se giró, avanzando hasta ella. '' _ Rick me ha pedido que vaya con él a no sé donde a buscar a Hershell, iré, ¿de acuerdo?_''

'' _Está bien, pero cuídate y no te metas en líos…_'' Sandra abrazó a su mejor amiga, mientras

'' _¿Se lo podrás decir a Daryl? No lo encuentro…_'' Gisela asintió y Sandra fue hacia Rick y Glenn que se subían al coche, esperándola, la verdad, el viaje fue aburrido de narices, mientras Sandra miraba como pasaba el paisaje, en el asiento trasero, entre los dos hombres.

'' Maggie dice que me quiere. '' Sandra miró a Glenn repentinamente, sonriendo, Rick hizo lo mismo. '' No puede ser, no lo dice enserio… Bueno, está triste o confusa'' El sheriff sonrió ante la poca habilidad de Glenn con las mujeres, mientras Sandra reía.

'' Es lo bastante lista para saber lo que siente. '' Levantó una ceja, Glenn reía por el comentario de Rick.

'' No, no, no lo creo. '' Los dos empezaron a reír, mientras Glenn se hacía paranoias en la cabeza. '' Ella quiere estar enamorada. ''

'' Glenn, es normal que te quieran. '' Recordó a Daryl, sonriendo. '' No es solo que seas uno de los últimos. ¿Cuál es el problema?''

'' Que yo no se lo he dicho. '' Glenn miró a la chica que les acompañaba, que le tocó el hombro, el señal de apoyo. '' Nunca nadie me había dicho eso, que no fuese mi madre o mis hermanas…''

'' Bueno… Eso es gratificante, no tenemos demasiado hoy en día, disfrútalo'' Rick aconsejó, mientras Glenn miraba el arma.

'' Mira, cuando volvamos, tú ves y díselo, no creo que vaya a ninguna parte. '' Glenn asintió ante los consejos de la chica, más o menos era lo que Maggie pensaba, se llevaban pocos años.

Se habían bajado del coche para llegar al bar, los tres entraron para ver a Hershell en la barra, con una botella y un vaso de chupito, parecía un poco borracho, así que Sandra decidió acercarse a la barra a por alguna cosa para beber, eligió la botella de Jack Daniels y bebió un largo sorbo, mientras Rick y Glenn hablaban con Hershell para volver a casa. Se acercó con la botella en la mano, pero no pudo participar en la conversación, se quedó en la puerta con Glenn hasta que Rick se acercó.

'' Oye, ¿qué hacemos?'' Glenn le preguntó, mientras la chica se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y vigilaba que no pasase nada, ni bichos ni personas. '' ¿Esperar a que se desmaye?''

'' ¡Marchaos!'' Hershell les gritó desde la barra de bar, mientras los tres lo miraron con exasperación.

'' Prometí a Maggie que te llevaríamos a casa sano y salvo'' Rick le puso un poco de intención a la frase, intentando que Hershell se ablandase un poco por su hija.

'' Ha. ¿Cómo hiciste con aquella niñita?'' Sandra cambió de cara, mirando a Rick, que se acercó, sin paciencia.

'' ¿Cuál es tu meta? ¿Acabar la botella? ¿Beber hasta morir y dejar sus hijas solas?'' El sheriff atacó, mientras Hershell se giraba, enfadado, mirándolo con los ojos grises azulados que daban miedo.

'' ¡Deja ya de decir como he de cuidar a mi familia y a mis tierras! ¡Sois igual que una plaga, os he dado refugio, os he ayudado y lo habéis destruido todo!'' Hershell dejó caer los brazos con fuerza, apuntando al suelo y mirando a Rick.

'' El mundo ya estaba bastante mal cuando nos conocimos…'' La chica dijo, desde el marco de la puerta, ahora cerrada, susurrando.

'' ¡No aceptas tus responsabilidades, se supone que eres su líder!'' Hershell le reprochó, mientras Rick explotaba.

'' ¡Estoy aquí ahora!'' Toda la razón cayó encima de Hershell, haciéndole ver lo que había hecho mal, dejando a todos detrás para esconderse en la bebida.

'' Si… si…'' Hershell asintió levemente, mirando a Rick. '' ¡Yo no quería creerte, me dijiste que no había cura, que esas personas no estaban enfermas! Y yo decidí no creerlo… Pero cuando Shane disparó a Lu en el pecho y ella siguió avanzando, ahí supe que había sido un necio. Annette ya estaba muerta hacía mucho tiempo y yo alimentaba a un cadáver… ¡Entonces supe que no había esperanza! Y cuando esa niñita salió del pajar, por tu mirada, supe que tu también lo sabías'' Rick bajó la mirada, mientras Hershell empezaba a no saber qué más decir. '' ¿Verdad? Ya no hay esperanza, tú lo sabes igual que yo. Ya no hay esperanza para ninguno…'' Hershell miró como la única chica que había ido empezaba a entender que no quedaba esperanza alguna, Rick la miró y se volvió a girar a Hershell, ella abrazó a Glenn, que puso el rifle que llevaba en una mesa para abrazarla.

'' Ya estoy harto, de tener que arreglar los errores de la gente'' Rick agarró del brazo a Hershell. '' Lo cierto es que nadie ha cambiado, lo sé, pero la muerte siempre ha estado ahí, por un caminante, un cáncer, lo que sea… Y antes no pensaba que no había esperanza, hay personas en la granja que nos necesitan, aunque solo sea para darles una razón para vivir, aunque nosotros no creamos en ella'' Se giró con una mano en la boca. '' Aquí ya no importa lo que creamos usted o yo, solo importan ellos, ¿entiende?'' Rick señaló a los dos de detrás, sin mirarlos, para que Hershell lo mirara durante un segundo, acabase la copa y le diese la vuelta, con Rick relajando los hombros.

La chica sonrió y avanzó con Glenn unos pasos, mientras Rick y Hershell cambiaban la cara completamente, ella se asustó y se giró, pensando que serían caminantes o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero no era así, eran dos hombres, uno gordo y otro que estaba flaco, pero con músculo, los seis pusieron la misma cara de susto.


	26. Nebraska

**NEBRASKA**

'' No jodas…'' El flacucho dijo, mientras Sandra se apartaba, para ponerse al lado de Hershell, mientras Glenn la imitaba y se ponía al lado de Rick. '' Están vivos. ''

'' Em… Si, lo estamos. '' Sandra dio un trago a la botella que llevaba en la mano, ahora, los desconocidos se habían acercado a la barra. '' ¿Un trago?'' La chica no sonrió, solo levantó la botella, mientras Rick buscaba unos vasos.

'' Soy Dave. '' El tipo se sentó mientras Rick le ponía un vaso en la mesa, para luego señalar al hombre que se había sentado en un taburete de la barra, con un brazo apoyado en la barra y mirando a Sandra coger la botella de arriba del todo. '' Y ese tipo tan flaco de ahí es Tony. ''

'' Cómemela Dave. '' El tipo le enseñó el dedo a Dave, enfadado por una gran verdad dolorosa, mientras el otro tío giraba la cabeza.

'' Puede que algún día lo haga. '' Dave miró a la chica, para sonreírle mientras esta saltaba para llegar. '' Nos encontramos saliendo de Philadelphia, había un follón de puta madre. ''

'' Yo soy Glenn. '' Glenn se presentó mientras Rick le daba una copa, sonriendo a la chica, que daba saltitos.

'' Rick Grimes. '' Dave asintió, mientras miraba a la chica. '' Y ese es Hershell. ''

'' ¿Y tú, chica?'' La chica se giró, parando de dar saltitos.

'' Sandra'' La chica le sonrió, mientras se volvía a girar y a intentar coger la botella buena, que al final cogió. '' ¡Lo tengo!'' Sirvió otros vasos y se los cedió a Rick, que los volvió a repartir.

'' ¿Y tú? ¿No bebes?'' Dave se dirigió a Hershell, que estaba sentado al lado de Tony, que bebía su vaso.

'' No, acabo de dejarlo. '' El hombre negó con la cabeza.

'' Pues vaya momento has elegido. '' En un comentario así, Sandra hubiese reído, pero no era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. '' Por los nuevos amigos… Y los que no están'' Todos levantaron la copa, para luego beber, la chica notó como la garganta le quemaba, normal, se lo bebió todo de un sorbo. Rick miró al arma de Dave serio, se dio cuenta y la sacó, enseñándola. '' ¿No está mal, eh?'' Dave la paseó por el aire, enseñándola. '' Se la quité a un poli. ''

'' Yo soy poli. '' Rick miró serio, mientras el otro levantaba la vista.

'' Este ya estaba muerto. '' Dave bufó, riendo levemente.

'' Estáis muy lejos de Philadelphia. ''

'' Estamos lejos de todas partes'' Dave gruñó, tapándose la cara con una mano, quitándose el sudor.

'' ¿Qué os trae por el sur?''

'' Te aseguro que el clima no, habré adelgazado 15 kilos de haber sudado tanto. '' Dave seguía quitándose el sudor de la frente.

'' Qué más quisiese yo. '' El hombre gordo dijo, mientras provocaba sonrisas en todos.

'' Íbamos hacia Washington, oímos que había un campamento de refugiados, pero había tal atasco que ni nos acercamos. '' Dave levantó las cejas, negando al suelo y luego levantó la mirada al sheriff. '' Cada grupo que nos cruzábamos decía algo diferente. ''

'' Nos dijeron que la guarda costera estaba en el golfo enviando ferris a las islas. '' El hombre gordo sobresaltó a todos.

'' Lo último que oímos fue que en Montgomery mandaban trenes para medio oeste, Kansas, Nebraska,…'' El tipo flaco fue diciendo lugares de América.

'' ¿Nebraska?'' Todos levantaron una ceja a la pronunciación de la chica.

'' Hay poca población y muchas armas. ''

'' Parece un buen sitio…'' La chica sonrió, mirando al flaco, que le sonrió también, Rick pensó en como se pondría Daryl si viese como miraban a su chica.

'' ¿Has estado alguna vez en Nebraska, Sandra? Lo llaman estado de sobrevuelo. '' El tipo no paró de mirarla. '' La chica negó, mientras el gordo reía como un paleto. '' ¿Y vosotros?''

'' Queremos llegar a Fort Benning'' Rick dijo, apoyado en la barra, mientras Sandra se sentaba en la barra.

'' Pues siento aguarle la fiesta agente pero hablamos con uno que estaba destinado en Benning, dijo que lo habían tomado los descerebrados. '' Glenn abrió los ojos como platos.

'' ¿Qué? ¿Fort Benning ha caído?'' Sandra pasaba olímpicamente de Fort Benning, le importaba una mierda.

'' Desgraciadamente si, pero la verdadera verdad es que no hay manera de escapar de aquí. '' Dave miró al suelo, tenía razón, quizá estaba en todas partes. '' Solo se puede seguir de una quimera a otra rezando por que no te pille uno de esos descerebrados mientras duermes. ''

'' Si es que duermes. '' El gordo le corrigió, para que el otro lo mirase serio.

'' No creo que viváis en esta ciudad, ¿os escondéis en alguna casa?'' Rick negó, poniéndose tenso.

'' No, qué va. ''

'' ¿Esos coches son vuestros?'' Glenn y Sandra asintieron, mientras el flaco miraba solo a la chica, intentando descifrar algo de su cara. '' Nosotros vivimos en los nuestros, estos de fuera están muy vacíos, limpios. ¿Y vuestras cosas?''

'' Estamos con un grupo mayor, salimos a explorar y se nos ocurrió tomar un trago, solo eso. '' Hershell replicó, intentando que no se notara mucho.

'' Un trago. ¿No lo habías dejado?'' Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, les estaban descubriendo, y eso no molaba nada. '' Bueno, hemos pensado en instalarnos aquí, ¿es seguro?''

'' Bueno, es bastante seguro. '' Glenn hizo una pausa. '' Pero yo he matado dos caminantes aquí. ''

'' Caminantes, ¿así los llamáis?'' Dave río. '' Me gusta, es mejor que llamarlos descerebrados''

'' Es más sucinto…'' Dave sonrió mientras Tony lo decía.

'' Fue a la universidad''

'' Dos años. '' Tony dijo con un tono de voz un poco alegre y un poco triste, nadie sabía por qué. Rick miró al señor gordo y luego a Tony, con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

'' ¿Entonces estáis instalados en las afueras?'' Dave preguntó, sabiendo que no querían decirles nada.

'' Quizá en un parking de caravanas. '' El hombre gordo se levantó y se fue hacia un lado a pocos metros de donde estaban ellos. '' ¿En la urbanización de ahí al lado?''

El hombre se puso a mear mientras Sandra ponía una cara de asco impresionante, igual o mejor que las de Daryl, estaba cantando la canción de En la Granja de mi tía mientras meaba y reía.

'' Tony, contrólate, estamos con una señorita. '' Dave leyó el pensamiento y la expresión de Sandra, que había girado la cabeza. '' ¿Tenéis agua y comida?''

'' ¿Tenéis tías? Hace tiempo que no pruebo una buena almeja. '' El hombre se giró, después de mirar, para apoyarse en una silla cerca de ahí y mirar a la chica, levantando y bajando las cejas. _Dios mío, que asco. _La chica rodó los ojos, mientras Dave reía, para cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo feas la chica desconectó sus oídos, recordando ese día horrible, Rick y Dave hablaban sobre unir los grupos, cosa que el primero se negaba, mientras el otro negociaba como podía, el gordo se opuso a Rick, haciéndola despertar, viendo como el otro se levantaba, separando a los dos hombres.

'' Eh, nadie se va a cargar a nadie'' El hombre flaco se puso detrás de la barra, buscando. '' Vamos a tomar un trago, veamos, ¿dónde estará lo bueno?'' Dave empezó a buscar alguna cosa que la chica no vio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Rick cogía su pistola rápidamente, matando a los dos hombres con solo tres o cuatro tiros, para luego mirar a todos los que estaban ahí, la chica, con las manos en la boca, del susto que se había dado, Glenn estaba mirando, intentando no llorar y Hershell solo se le acercó y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda, para apoyar.

'' Jo-Joder…'' Sandra se acercó a Rick, mirando el cadáver del gordo que había meado en una esquina, sorprendida.

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Rick la miró, con una ceja levantada, ella asintió y se tocó el flequillo, poniéndoselo en el sitio.

'' Volvamos. '' Los cuatro se miraron un momento, para luego girarse, con Rick cogiendo el arma y las municiones que llevaba el gordo, Sandra hizo lo mismo, pero cogiendo la pistola de Dave, era mucho mejor que la segunda arma que llevaba, solía llevar una pistola Beretta 92 y una Taurus 9mm, no estaban mal, pero la pistola de Dave era bastante mejor que la Taurus, una Desert Eagle, podría usar las dos a la vez, como en la película de Zombieland.

'' Un coche, un coche, agachaos. '' Sandra miró el cargador de la pistola, estaba completo y Dave tenía dos cargadores más al completo, luego se agachó y cargó silenciosamente una de las dos pistolas que tenía, asintiendo a Rick, ella dispararía si él se lo pedía. Estaban escuchando voces de hombres discutir sobre si estaban en el bar, hasta que intentaron entrar, pero Glenn se puso en medio, empujando la puerta, en ese momento, los hombre discutieron sobre si había alguien en el bar, preguntando si estaban vivos o muertos, discutiendo, al fin y al cabo. '' ¡No teníamos opción, vuestros compañeros sacaron las armas y!… ¡Todos hemos perdido gente!'' No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando dispararon por primera vez, mientras la chica se levantaba con las dos pistolas y empezaba a disparar a todo lo que se moviese, caminantes, más que nada. Rick ordenó a Glenn y a Hershell de salir por el otro lado, correr hacia el coche y sacar de ahí a los dos que disparaban.

Fue cinco minutos más tarde de que parasen los disparos cuando escucharon uno que provenía de detrás del bar, los dos se apresuraron a irse corriendo, para ver a Hershell disparando a algunos caminantes.

'' Es Glenn, creo que le han disparado. '' Hershell señaló a un cubo de basura, mientras Sandra corría ligeramente agachada hacia él.

'' Glenn, ¿estás bien?'' Sandra movió el hombro de Glenn, mientras este asentía, mirando como un chaval caía del tejado, ella abrió los ojos y empezó a correr hacia el chico, seguida por Rick, que también lo había visto.

'' ¡AYÚDAME!'' El chico gritó, dolorido, al hombre del coche, por la voz, todos dedujeron que no tendría más de 20 años.

'' ¡Lo siento, tengo que irme!'' El hombre dejó atrás al chaval, mientras los dos llegaban, ella le hizo señas al chaval para que callase, el chico solo se quejaba, gritando de dolor, se le había clavado una verja en la pierna, a la altura de la rodilla, quizá un poco más abajo, Rick empezó a gritarle que lo mataría si no callaba, pero no quería hacerlo, era solo un crío.

'' Quizá matarlo sea lo más humano…'' Hershell se dio por vencido, pero la chica lo cogió del brazo.

'' No, no, por favor, sálvalo, es solo un crío. '' Hershell miró a Sandra y después a Rick, Glenn estaba ocupado matando caminantes que se acercaban.

'' Necesitaré cortarle la pierna, entonces, Rick, tráeme el hacha, deberemos buscar algo con los que cauterizar el muñón, ¡vamos!'' Hershell se quitó al camisa, para hacerle un torniquete, mientras Glenn y Rick les echaban prisas y ella disparaba, para finalmente, girarse y sacarle la pierna a la fuerza, mientras el chaval gritaba de dolor, con suerte, llegaron perfectamente al coche, mientras el Sol empezaba a clarear el cielo, sin mostrarse aún.

'' Joder, que suerte…'' Glenn dijo, cuando salieron del pueblo, por la carretera. '' Tu, cállate. '' El chico gritaba mientras Sandra hacía presión en la herida, junto a Hershell.

'' Seguro que tienes nombre, ¿cuál es?'' El chico miró como Sandra intentaba sonreír lo mejor que podía, intentando parecer inocente y dulce, algo que consiguió, haciendo callar un poco al chaval.

'' Mi nombre es… R-Randall. '' La chica asintió, sonriendo.

'' Mi nombre es Sandra, y Randall, haremos lo que podamos, ¿de acuerdo?'' El chico cayó desmayado mientras asentía, para llegar a la granja media hora después, aproximadamente iban a unos 100 km/h, así que tardaron menos, Rick obligó a Sandra a ponerle una bolsa o algo en la cara para que no viese el camino, ella obedeció y simplemente, cuando llegaron, se dejó abrazar por Gisela.


	27. Algún día

**ALGÚN DÍA**

'' _Estás bien, sabía que volverías…_'' Sandra escuchó a su amiga, con Daryl mirándola fijamente, para luego ver al chico, desmayado en el asiento trasero. Gisela le limpió las marcas de sangre de sus manos y su cara.

'' ¡Hershell! Ayúdale, por favor…'' Sandra miró al chico, ese tal Randall, con Hershell haciendo los preparativos de la operación y todo, ahora, todo el grupo miraba a la española, preguntándose quién era ese chico, Daryl ahora tenía celos, eso nunca le había pasado antes, y lo odiaba profundamente, haciendo que su frustración y enfado por lo de Sophia aumentara.

'' ¿Quién coño es ese?'' T-Dog señaló al coche, era el único que se atrevió a preguntar antes de que la chica española se girase y se acercase al coche.

'' Es Randall. '' La chica miró al chaval, con un pañuelo en los ojos y desmayado. '' Yo soy la responsable de que esté aquí, así que si queréis quejaros o simplemente hablar de algo sobre él, me lo decís a mi, estudié relaciones públicas y publicidad, así que intentadlo. '' La chica levantó los hombros, sonriendo, era la primera vez que usaba lo que aprendió en la universidad después del apocalipsis.

La llevaron al salón, todos sentados en la mesa de comedor gigante que había ahí en medio, ella era la que estaba en la punta, sentada y explicando lo mejor que podía, conocía la psicología humana y sabía lo que el cliente quería, y ahora mismo, el cliente era el grupo.

'' No podíamos dejarlo ahí, podría haber muerto por falta de sangre o simplemente se lo hubiesen comido. '' Rick concluyó el discurso de Sandra, mirando al grupo con aires de líder, como siempre hacía. Apagó otra vez el oído cuando empezaron a discutir sobre lo que harían, mientras Daryl entraba y la saludaba con la cabeza, ella le miró y sonrió, pero él apartó otra vez la mirada, estaba molesto por lo de Sophia y por qué Sandra había traído a un chaval más joven que él, salvándolo y siendo muy buena con él, y eso le cabreaba más que el hecho de no haber podido encontrar a Sophia, también le cabreaba el hecho de que Carol le siguiese a dónde quiera que fuese, eso le cansaba mucho.

Encendió el oído otra vez, mientras Hershell ponía en su sitio al idiota de Shane, ese hombre le recordaba a su abuelo, a parte de por el pelo blanco y los ojos azules, por que hablaba tan bien y con tanto respeto que dolía, y eso hacía que Sandra le tuviese más respeto aún del que ya le tenía por haberles dejado entrar en la granja y de haber salvado al chaval ese que le recordaba a su hermano pero en mayor.

Salió la tercera de la sala, justo detrás de Gisela y Daryl. Este último, se fue bastante lejos, mientras miraba donde había puesto la tienda de campaña, a bastantes metros alejado de todos.

'' _¿Qué le ha pasado?_'' Sandra miró como Daryl se iba, con la ballesta y todo.

'' _NI idea, pero prefiero no saberlo, ayer se portó como una mierda con Carol y conmigo, sobretodo cuando te nombré, se cabreó bastante cuando supo que te habías ido a buscar al granjero. _'' Sandra bufó, mientras reía.

'' _Iré ahora a hablar con él, será solo lo de Sophia, ya sabes…_'' Gisela asintió y se largó al campamento, junto a T-Dog, mientras Sandra empezaba la excursión a la tienda de Daryl, que estaba más lejos de lo que parecía. '' Buenos días. ''

Daryl no respondió con palabras, si no con una especie de bufido, estaba girado, haciendo algo con flechas y palos y cuchillos y todo eso.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' Sandra tocó el hombro de Daryl, pero este le apartó la mano con un movimiento enfadado de hombro. '' Oye, que yo he venido de buenas…'' Daryl se giró hacia ella, levantándose de donde estaba y tirando todo al suelo, mientras ella daba un paso atrás, asustada.

'' ¿Por qué no te vas de buenas a tu nuevo amiguito?'' Sandra puso una cara muy rara, pero si iba a jugar al rollo celoso ella también iba a hacerlo. '' Seguro que se pone muy contento. ''

'' ¿Pero qué coño te pasa a ti?'' Sandra abrió sus brazos, y abriendo un poco las piernas, para lego bajarlos y ponerse bien, dando un paso. '' Pues quizá me vaya, al menos no se pasa el día gritando ni mierdas de celos. ''

'' ¡Yo no estoy celoso!'' Daryl le pegó un grito que asustó a un pájaro del bosque, mientras ella daba un paso atrás, ahora si estaba asustada. '' ¡Lárgate de aquí, déjame en paz!'' Daryl dio un paso adelante. '' No eres nada mío, yo no te importo ni tú a mi, ¡déjame en paz!''

'' Entonces… ¡Bah! ¡No te entiendes a ti mismo, Daryl Dixon! ¡Sólo eres una copia de tu hermano, conozco muy bien a los hombres así!'' Daryl se acercó demasiado a la chica, mientras ella iba hacia atrás.

'' Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ¡Nunca! ¡¿Me has oído?'' Sandra empezó a querer esconderse deba de la tierra, o debajo de una piedra para llorar de miedo. '' ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!''

'' ¡Eso, vete a hacer el gilipollas con quién sea, total, según tú, ya tengo un amiguito con quién pasármelo bien!'' Sandra dijo, irónicamente. '' ¡Quizá él no tenga problemas con la bipolaridad!'' Daryl se volvió a acercar a ella, con un dedo señalándola, amenazante.

'' Sandra, ¡déjame en paz! ¡Lárgate!'' Sandra se giró, mientras Daryl se ponía más enfadado aún. '' Qué suerte tiene tu familia de no estar aquí, se llevarían un chasco, eres la peor superviviente que he visto, trayendo aquí gente desconocida. '' Sandra se giró otra vez, para cruzarle la cara de un bofetón a Daryl.

'' _¡Si vas a hablar de mi familia te lavas la boca! _'' Pasó olímpicamente de decirle algo en su idioma, mientras él se tocaba donde le había dado, saliendo del trance y el enfado, ademas de estar arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba llorando, la había cagado bastante bien, mereciéndose la medalla al peor hombre –que quedaba- del mundo. '' No vuelvas a hablarme en lo que te queda de vida, ni me mires, yo ahora estoy muerta. '' Daryl intentó pararla, pero no pudo, ella iba corriendo para el campamento.

'' Eres un genio. '' Daryl se dijo a si mismo, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, ahora mismo, la única mujer con la que quizá podría tener algo bueno en la vida que le había tocado se iba, por un enfado que solo los idiotas podían tener, ahora mismo, estaba pensando una manera de pedirle perdón o algo.

La chica entró llorando a su tienda, observando la nota que había en su cama, de Gisela, la leyó y empezó a ir hacia la casa, el chaval había despertado y quería verla. No se molestó en parar de llorar cuando esquivó a todos lo que iban a preguntarle que le pasaba, solo entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

'' Gracias. '' La voz de Randall sonaba como adormecida, la chica siguió mirando la puerta, secándose las lágrimas.

'' No se merecen. '' Sandra se sentó al lado de la cama de Randall, mientras él la miraba.

'' ¿Por qué lloras, chica?'' Randall le preguntó, intentando parecer serio, pero en realidad miraba a esa chica que le había salvado.

'' Mi nombre es Sandra. '' Randall asintió '' Y lloro por qué un cateto celoso me ha insultado y dejado. ''

'' Pues es idiota. '' Sandra río, le hacía gracia como le tiraba la caña. Le miró la pierna mientras él se quejaba de que le hacía daño con un gemido.

'' ¿Te duele mucho?'' La chica se levantó para ir a buscar a Hershell, pero él no le contestó.

'' No es necesario, quédate aquí, conmigo, hazme un poco de compañía, chica'' Le sonrío.

'' No me llames chica, llámame Sandra, bueno, si quieres que me quede, cuéntame algo. '' Randall la miró raro. '' Explícame tu vida''

Y así pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas con Randall, hablando de cualquier tontería, a veces se unía Gisela, y pasaban ahí las tardes o las mañanas, los tres, hablando despreocupadamente de cualquier tontería sobre la que se pudiese hablar, se habían cogido cariño mutuamente, pero Shane había manipulado a Rick para que le dejasen en un lugar y lo abandonasen ahí. Por ahora, hacía una semana que no se hablaba con Shane, mientras que Sandra ni había mirado a Daryl, ni hablado con él, pero ella se daba cuenta de que la vigilaba, fuese como fuese. Y eso dolía.

'' Te echaré de menos. '' Randall abrazó a la chica mientras Shane miraba desde el marco de la puerta, con cinta aislante y una bolsa.

'' Yo a ti también, quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver. '' Gisela y Sandra estaban abrazadas a Randall, ahora, era la persona con la que más habían hablado esas semanas, a parte de con las demás mujeres y Glenn. Después de que las dos chicas se separaran de Randall, Shane tapó los ojos y ató las manos de Randall.

'' Oye, ¿qué coño haces, no es un perro, sabes?'' Shane río mientras Sandra defendía a Randall.

No hubo ninguna palabra más, solo se fueron, las dos chicas salieron de la casa, mirando como Shane y Rick se iban a dejar a Randall en un lugar alejado de la granja, veían a Randall como un peligro, pero la verdad es que no lo era, era una mosquita muerta, con puntos valientes, pero solo eso. Fue salir por la puerta y que Carol la abordase.

'' Sandra, ¿puedo hablar un segundo contigo?'' Carol la cogió del brazo, mientras la chica asentía y la seguía, cerca del pajar.

'' ¿Qué pasa?'' Carol suspiró un segundo, mirando a la chica.

'' No sé lo que te hizo Daryl, pero por favor, habla con él. '' La chica río, y se empezó a dar la vuelta.

'' Que hubiese pensado antes las palabras, quizá es demasiado tarde para él. '' Carol miró como se iba, bajó la cabeza, ella ya lo había intentado, ahora solo quedaba que Daryl intentase hablar con ella, pero si Carol no había podido, ¿Daryl pensaba que con él si funcionaria?

'' _¿Qué te ha dicho?_'' Sandra iba hacia el campamento con una cara de enfado y una velocidad impresionante, su amiga la siguió hasta la tienda, donde allí se tiró a la cama boca abajo, empezando a llorar.

'' _Que el gilipollas está arrepentido y que hable con él. _'' Su amiga bufó, acariciándole la espalda. '' _¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo? Nombró a mi familia, me insultó, ¿y ahora pretende que vaya yo a hablar con él?'' _

'' _Sandra, tu y yo sabemos que lo que dijo estaba mal, incluso él se ha dado cuenta, pero debe ser hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. _'' Sandra miró a su amiga, que se iba levantando. '' _Me voy a ver si me necesitan por la casa, paséate por el bosque, quizá te encuentre él a ti primero. _'' Sandra asintió, mientras su amiga iba a la casa, mirando a ver si veía al pateador por algún lado.

'' Sandra, ¿has visto a Maggie o a Hershell por algún lado?'' Lori irrumpió sus pensamientos durante un segundo, agitada y asustada.

'' No, pregunta a Andrea…'' Lori fue hacia Andrea, que le dijo donde estaba Maggie, le mandó a ir a buscarla, mientras que Sandra debía preguntar a todos donde estaba Hershell, nadie lo sabía y la única persona que le faltaba por preguntar era a Daryl.


	28. Nunca

**NUNCA**

'' _Tiene que ser una broma. _'' Iba repitiendo eso mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de Daryl, estaba bastante lejos de la casa, pero se veía perfectamente el campamento y la tienda de Sandra y Gisela. '' Oye tú, ¿has visto a Hershell?'' Daryl levantó la mirada de un palito, que se estaba convirtiendo en una flecha para la ballesta.

'' No. '' Sandra asintió y le quiso dar una patada, pero solo se giró y empezó a dar pasos hacía allí.

'' Me han dicho que si tienes algo para la colada que me lo des, pero preferiría no llévalo, así que cuando acabes de hacer lo que sea que haces durante el día a parte de estar vigilándome como si fueses mi marido o algo por el estilo, vienes. '' Daryl castañeó los dientes, pero no dijo nada por que sabía que se lo merecía, solo siguió con el palo, tallándolo.

'' Lo que tú digas. '' Sandra se giró, para volver a empezar su camino hacia la casa.

'' Si, lo que yo diga…'' Se cruzó de brazos para seguir el camino, pero Daryl la cogió de la camiseta, parándola. '' ¿Cómo narices has ido tan rápido?''

'' Práctica. '' Sandra no se giró, solo le soltó la mano, pero cuando estuvo suelto, la cogió de la mano. '' Oye, yo estaba enfadado, ya sabes que no pienso. ''

'' Me da igual. '' Sandra no estaba girada, solo miraba al campamento, agitando la mano para largarse de ahí. '' ¡Qué me sueltes!'' Daryl no se movía para nada y ella intentaba soltarse con toda la fuerza que tenía. '' ¿Te acuerdas sobre lo último que te dije? ¡Ponlo en práctica!'' Se giró para volver a la granja cuando el pateador no le respondió, la soltó y miró al suelo, mientras Sandra iba hacia la casa, donde Andrea y Maggie discutían.

Andrea se giró para ir al campamento, pero esperó a Sandra, que le hizo una señal para que la esperara. Cuando llegó las dos empezaron a caminar hacia las tiendas de campaña.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado?'' La expresión de Andrea era incómoda, se había cruzado de brazos y la miró, parándose.

'' Beth se ha intentado suicidar. '' Sandra abrió los ojos como platos. '' Pero si yo no me hubiese ido, ahora mismo seguiría desvariando, ella debe tomar la misma decisión que tomé yo. ''

'' Entiendo, y no te culpo, pero Maggie es su hermana, es normal que no lo quiera entender, es el susto del principio. '' Andrea abrazó a Sandra. '' Todo se arreglará. ''

'' Excepto eso de los zombis. '' Andrea dijo con tono frío.

'' Seguro que eso también. '' Miraron el coche de Shane, que llevaba a Rick y a su propietario dentro, así que las dos se acercaron, uniéndose a Gisela, que acababa de salir de la casa corriendo, abrazando a Andrea, Sandra miró al suelo, sin esperar a Randall, que se había convertido en un amigo, se contaban cosas de su vida anterior, así pasaban los días, levantó la mirada para ver como Daryl iba hacia allí, mirándola fijamente.

'' Esto es tu culpa, maldita perra. '' Shane empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a Sandra, que retrocedió unos pasos, su mejor amiga se puso entre ella y Shane, pero él la apartó de un empujón, haciendo que cayese a un lado, Sandra se agachó a ayudar a su amiga, que se quejaba del brazo, mientras Rick intentaba parar a Shane con el brazo '' ¡Es tu puta culpa!''

'' ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!'' Shane siguió avanzando hacia ella, cogiéndola del brazo y levantándola del suelo, mientras ella pataleaba. '' ¡Quita tus manos de encima de mí!''

'' ¡Casi morimos ahí por tu error!'' Shane le gritó en la cara, mientras todos los miraban sin hacer nada, Sandra se asustó bastante. '' ¡Y aún sigue entre nosotros! ¡Tu error nos matará a todos!'' Le dijo eso y la soltó al suelo con mala intención, haciendo que cayese y se golpease la cabeza. '' Ojalá la primera en morir seas tú, puta. '' Shane se fue, dejándola ahí, mientras todos se ponían cerca de ella.

'' Sandra. '' Escuchó como Daryl decía su nombre, pero ella solo pudo abrir un segundo los ojos, para después caer inconsciente. '' Levántate, vamos chica, levanta. '' Solo recuerda haber escuchado eso antes de caer desmayada, solo le había pasado una vez en su vida, así que se tranquilizó y cayó en sus pensamientos.

'' _¡Malditos zombis, morid, hijos de puta!'' La voz de Sandra sonaba desesperada mientras tocaba los botones del mando de la XBOX 360 de su hermano, el caluroso verano estaba a punto de empezar y ella se pasaba los días de antes de la graduación jugando a uno de los juegos que le encantaban a su hermano con sus amigas, todas las mañanas._

'' _Joder, a mi ya me han matado…'' Leire dejó el mando a su lado, mientras las dos chicas de sus lados disparaban a zombis aleatorios. '' Yo creo que en un apocalipsis zombi me cogerían y me matarían, así de fácil. '' _

'' _Yo creo que la que tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir es la que siempre gana… '' La otra chica, Gisela, tiró el mando a su lado, mientras en la pantalla la daba como muerta, Sandra dio un pequeño saltito de alegría al haber ganado. '' O sea, Sandra, nuestra salvadora. ''_

'' _No te creas, si se ceban conmigo me moriré. '' Leire reía, mientras desconectaba los tres mandos y apagaba la televisión._

'' _Por dios chicas, ahora enserio, todos dicen que es imposible, leí cosas sobre caníbales, ¿os lo conté?'' Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza, mientras Leire se sentaba en el suelo, enfrente de ellas. '' ¿No habéis escuchado lo del caníbal de Miami? Se ve que no era zombi ni nada, solo un drogadicto, una completa chorrada y nada por lo que preocuparse…''_

'' _¿Pero y si es verdad?'' Sandra levantó su mano. '' Yo haría barricada aquí, con comida y con mi familia. ''_

'' _Yo me pegaría a ti, superviviente. '' Gisela dijo, y entonces, todas las chicas rieron, sin pensar en que un día todas podrían pasarlo muy mal en ese momento._

'' ¿Qué?'' Gisela no la dejó acabar, tapándolela boca con una sonrisa.

'' Te desmayaste. '' Gisela rodó los ojos. '' Bueno, Shane te desmayó, tirándote al suelo, ¿lo recuerdas?'' Sandra se liberó de la mano de Gisela, poniéndose bien en el sitio.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado mientras dormía?'' Gisela miró hacia fuera de la tienda, viendo como Dale hablaba nerviosamente con Rick, que se tocaba el pelo.

'' Nada importante, no dejaron a Randall fuera, lo volvieron a traer, pero no me cuadra la versión de Shane, los dos están como golpeados…'' Sandra miró hacia la misma dirección. '' Están pensando en matarlo. '' La chica miró a su mejor amiga, seguía estirada en el catre.

'' ¿Y este catre?'' Gisela le sonrió, mirándola con dulzura, como si fuese su madre, le acarició el pelo mientras sonreía.

'' Bueno, parece ser que hay gente que se preocupa de verdad por ti, que suerte tienes…'' Gisela le respondió, acariciándole el pelo mientras ella salía de la tienda, mirando como el sol se iba, era por la tarde y aún le dolían las piernas, pero no se paró, empezó a caminar hacia la tienda de Daryl, sonriendo, ignorando a la gente que la intentaba parar para preguntarle su estado, cuando llegó allí paró en seco, tapándose la boca con las manos, había olvidado que iba a decirle.

'' ¿Qué quieres?'' La voz del pateador casi la mata del susto, haciéndola saltar, le pasó por delante, sentándose en la silla de al lado del fuego que acababa de encender, para luego mirarla.

'' Yo…'' Se le había ido todo de la cabeza, así que puso sus manos detrás de la espalda y se empezó a balancear hacia delante y atrás, mientras Daryl cogía un palito, empezando a tallarlo.

'' Cuando tengas algo importante o interesante que decirme, vienes, que el que está enfadado no soy yo, por una vez en mi vida. '' Daryl no levantó la mirada del palito, perdiéndose como Sandra miraba abajo, parando de balancearse y acercándose a él.

'' Lo siento tanto…'' Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable de él le tocó el hombro, haciendo que se girara hacia ella. '' Siento no haberte hablado durante tanto tiempo y cuando lo hice me pasé de verdad, lo siento. '' Daryl la miró, asintiendo.

'' Perdóname tú a mi también. '' Sandra asintió, para luego abrazarle, sentándose encima de él, pero sin soltarle. '' ¿Esto es que nos perdonamos y ya?''

'' Si'' Notó como sonreía en su hombro, donde había apoyado la cara '' Es lo que hacen las parejas, discuten y se perdonan y…''

'' Y se protegen. '' La chica asintió, poniéndose bien, pero aún sentada encima de él, sonriendo. '' ¿Pero nosotros somos algo?''

'' Pues no lo sé, pero no sé que día es hoy para ponerlo en mi estado de Facebook. '' Lo dijo tan sonriente que Daryl la creyó, poniendo una cara muy rara, haciendo que la chica riese. '' Eh, chaval, es broma…'' Daryl quitó esa cara tan rara y Sandra solo le besó, como si hubiese sido un año de no haberle visto, sin respirar, de esos que hacen que deseases que todo lo malo acabase en ese momento.

'' Me habías asustado. '' Daryl le dijo, después de haberse separado de ella, mientras se levantaba de encima de él. '' ¿Adónde vas?'' Ella le cogió de la mano, sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos.

'' No querrás hacerlo en una silla, ¿verdad?'' Daryl abrió la boca cuando ella dijo el verbo hacerlo, quedándose con una cara de perfecto idiota, Sandra río, besándolo otra vez, para después obligarle a levantarse. '' Venga lento, vamos a tu tienda. ''

'' Pero mi catre lo tienes tu, espérate aquí y yo voy a buscarlo. '' Daryl intentó darse la vuelta para ir a buscar su catre.

'' No, Daryl, espera. '' El pateador se giró, mirándola confuso. '' A mi no me importa hacerlo en el suelo, enserio. '' Daryl la miró, sonriendo, para después abrir la tienda de campaña, tirándose al suelo en plancha, para después girarse sobre sí, encima de unas mantas que tenía ahí, encontrándose al lado a la chica que le volvía completamente loco, encima de él y besándolo.

'' ¿Estás completamente segura?'' Paró en seco, mientras el pateador cruzaba los dedos de la mano derecha detrás de su espalda, para esperar que ella asintiese, mientras sonreía ampliamente, imaginándose la noche.

'' Nunca había estado tan segura de algo. '' Le susurró a la oreja, para después cerrar los ojos y dejar que todo pasase.


	29. Cenicienta

**CENICIENTA**

Se sentó esperando a que Daryl volviese de su interrogatorio a Randall, que significaba golpearlo repetidamente en la cara con el puño, solo para sacar información, pero ahora mismo no iba a ponerse en plan defensora, llevaba todo el día en su pequeña nube de alegría infinita, vamos, que ahora venía un caminante a morderla y no se daba cuenta hasta que le estuviese mordiendo la pierna.

'' _Sal de tu cuento, cenicienta, tenemos trabajo. _'' Gisela interrumpió sus pequeños pensamientos con un cubo de la ropa mojada, pasándoselo, Sandra sacudió la cabeza y la miró, estaba muy sonriente ese día, aunque hiciese la colada, la tarea que más odiaba.

'' _Cenicienta dice, yo soy mejor. _'' Gisela bufó riendo y las dos empezaron a tender ropa, viendo como Daryl iba hacia Rick con los nudillos rojos y llenos de sangre, demasiada sangre, ¿Qué le había hecho a Randall? '' _ Debemos ir a ver a Randall, mira el puño de Daryl. _'' Gisela se giró mirando a Daryl, que llegaba ballesta en el hombro.

'' _Este lo ha matado, ¿tú le has visto el brazo?'' _Gisela se preocupó por Randall, dejando la ropa en el suelo y yendo hacia el establo, con Sandra detrás, cuando pasaron al lado de Daryl, este cogió el brazo a Sandra, parándola.

'' Tú no irás a verlo, ella puede sola. '' El pateador estaba medio enfadado, Sandra lo notaba, así que asintió para no discutir en ese momento y se juntó al grupo. Los dos llegaron ante el grupo, Sandra miró al suelo, sabiendo lo que pasaría a Randall, lo matarían, ya no esperaba que nadie lo salvase. '' Iba con una banda, unos 30 hombres, tienen artillería pesada y no buscan amigos, si pasan por aquí, los hombres moriremos… y las mujeres desearan estar muertas. '' Todas las mujeres tragaron saliva, horrorizadas y asustadas.

'' ¿Qué le has hecho?'' Sandra le preguntó detrás de él, se giró un segundo y empezó a caminar hacia su tienda.

'' Charlar con él. '' Daryl levantó una ceja, recordándole lo que le había dicho con una simple mirada, cosa que hizo que Sandra lo siguiese.

'' ¿Lo has matado?'' Sandra le seguía como si fuese un perrito perdido, pero Daryl no paraba.

'' No, pero supongo que lo hará Rick, pronto, es el líder. '' Sandra cogió a Daryl de la muñeca para que parase, pero más que nada, Daryl arrastraba a Sandra por el campo.

'' No he salvado a alguien para que lo maten. '' Daryl paró en seco y Sandra le soltó, mirándole. '' Daryl, por favor, es solo un crío. ''

'' Yo también era un crío y nadie me salvó. '' Daryl le soltó eso de una manera que Sandra no pudo responder, solo le miró, sin saber a lo que se refería, Daryl se giró y entró en el bosque.

Entró en el establo con cuidado, sin que nadie le viese, mirando como Gisela curaba las heridas de Randall, no podía hacer mucho, y por el resultado, Daryl se había pasado demasiado con el pobre chico.

'' Oh, lo siento mucho…'' Gisela vio como su mejor amiga se sentaba a su lado, Randall la miró con miedo, apartándose un poco, Sandra bufó, sabiendo que era cosa de Daryl. '' ¿Qué te ha dicho?''

'' Me ha dicho…'' Randall tenía miedo de que apareciese el cateto con la ballesta y le disparase entre los ojos, como le había amenazado. '' Me mataría si me veía cerca de ti o te hablaba. ''

'' No tienes que tener miedo por eso, no está, se ha ido a cazar. '' Sandra apoyó su cabeza en la de Gisela, que acariciaba la mejilla del chico.

'' ¿Qué es ese cateto para ti? ¿Tu novio?'' Sandra y Gisela se miraron y rieron, Randall había dado en el clavo.

'' Es posible, pero no es malo, es solo… Sensible. '' Sandra volvió a reír y se levantó, bajo la mirada de los dos. '' No puedo estar aquí, te veo luego. '' Gisela y él asintieron y Sandra salió del establo, encontrándose con Dale delante de ella.

'' Sandra, a ti te estaba buscando y sabía que estarías aquí. '' Dale le dijo, serio y bastante asustado.

'' Si, quería ver a Randall antes que…'' Sandra se quitó al idea de la cabeza y empezó a caminar con Dale, mientras le explicaba el acuerdo con Rick, debían convencer a todos los del grupo para salvarlo, Sandra aceptó el acuerdo, ayudaría a Dale a salvar al chico.

'' Muchas gracias, por ahora, tenemos a Andrea, debemos seguir hablándolo con gente del grupo. '' Dale sonrío a Sandra, que asintió sonriente. '' Sé que Shane lo quiere muerto, así que nos ahorraremos el mal trago. ''

'' Gisela se ha encariñado, ella también da igual que le digamos. '' Sandra miró hacia la caravana, mirando a ver quien tocaba en ese momento.

Vio como Shane le echaba la bronca a Carl y se acercó corriendo, dejando a Dale en el sitio y haciéndole una seña para que se esperase en ese sitio. Sandra corrió hacia Carl, fijándose en Daryl, que estaba haciendo flechas unos metros mas atrás, mirándola, Daryl a veces era muy poco disimulado.

'' Hey, enano, ¿qué te pasa?'' Carl se giró hacia ella y miró donde estaba Shane hace unos momentos.

'' Es Randall, no lo quiero tener aquí. '' Sandra abrió mucho los ojos. '' Quiero que mi padre lo mate. ''

'' No, cielo, no es cuestión de matar, es cuestión de sobrevivir, tu padre hará la mejor elección, es un buen hombre, sé que lo que hará estará bien y no le culparé, pero Randall es solo un crío, su muerte no es una cosa de un día, ¿entiendes?'' Carl asintió y miró al suelo mientras Sandra le despeinaba. '' Ahora iré a hablar con más gente, no la líes mucho. ''

Sandra hizo una señal a Dale y empezó a ir hacia ella, preguntándose lo que el niño le habría dicho, los dos hicieron el camino que Sandra hacía cada noche, más que nada, para ir a dormir con Daryl, pero en la mitad de camino, Gisela llegó corriendo y paró a Sandra.

'' Tenemos que vigilar a Randall, Shane…'' Gisela no acabó y arrastró a Sandra hacia el establo, Dale hizo una mueca y empezó a pensar lo que le diría a Daryl, era alguien difícil.


	30. Algo unánime

**ALGO UNÁNIME**

Sandra se sentía bastante mal, los nervios la comían por dentro y eso no era bueno, iban a matar a Randall, eso lo sabía completamente, pero no le gustaba como lo iban a hacer, había ido corriendo a buscar a Daryl, tenía que hablar con él, no quería que le encomendasen que le mataran, no era justo.

Sandra paró delante de la tienda y la abrió, no había nadie, pero estaba su ropa tirada por ahí, y no se había molestado en recogerla, así que empezó a hacer limpieza de tienda de Daryl, algo difícil, todas las camisas sin mangas estaban por el suelo, y luego se quejaba de que estuviesen arrugadas, normal, para empezar, tenía una montaña de camisas, todas llenas de sangre seca, Sandra bufó y empezó a doblarlas, una a una, dejándolas en el suelo. Prefirió no tocar la montaña de ropa interior, que la lavase él, Sandra escuchó unos ruidos fuera, pensó que sería Daryl, pero Daryl no jugaba con su manillar, esperó unos minutos y salió de la tienda, viendo a Carl.

'' Hola enano. '' Carl se sobresaltó notablemente, no esperaba que hubiese alguien ahí, y menos ella, aunque era obvio. '' ¿Buscas a Daryl?''

'' Si, para que me enseñe a usar la ballesta. '' Carl se dio la vuelta y la dejó ahí, yendo hacia el bosque, cosa que extrañó a Sandra, pero si Carl hacía eso, sería por algo, así que no le dio importancia.

Sandra fue hacia la casa, la tarde casi caía y no había encontrado aún a Daryl, las cosas se iban a poner feas para Randall. Se encontró a Rick en el porche de la casa, pensando y mirando al horizonte dramáticamente, no rodó los ojos por que no era el momento, así que se acercó hacía él.

'' Se acerca el momento. '' Rick la miró con una ceja levantada, para luego asentir y volver a mirar al horizonte. '' Va a ser difícil…''

'' Todo es difícil ahora. '' Rick le dio la razón, asintiendo, Sandra se sentó en la valla del porche, mirando a Rick. '' Ya lo he razonado, yo lo permití y ahora debo acabarlo. ''

'' Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, tomaste esa decisión por mí en vez de dejarlo ahí, pero es solo un crío y no sabía que hacer en ese momento, lo siento, por haber permitido que te presionen así, es difícil ser líder. '' Sandra levantó los hombros, mirando al suelo, Rick tenía la impresión de que Sandra se estaba torturando por haber salvado a Randall, pero él también lo hubiese hecho.

'' Puede hacerlo otra persona, Shane, Daryl,…'' Lori apareció por detrás, y a la simple mención de Daryl, Sandra levantó la cabeza.

'' No, tengo que hacerlo yo, yo lo traje aquí. '' Rick se giró para ver a su esposa llegar, abrazándolo por la espalda. '' Tengo que proteger a esta gente''

'' ¿Y qué hay de Dale?'' Lori se lo dijo desde atrás, mientras Sandra se preocupaba por a gente con la que había hablado Dale.

'' Tiene una ardua tarea. '' Sandra río y Rick la acompañó con una sonrisa, mientras Sandra se levantaba de la valla e iba hacia adentro de la casa, acompañada por Andrea y Gisela, antes de entrar a la casa, asintió a Rick, que le devolvió la mirada de líder que tenía.

Se puso al lado de Dale para la reunión, iba a apoyar a ese hombre hasta que no pudiese más, debía salvar a Randall, Gisela se puso a su lado, cogiéndole la mano para apoyarla, ella también quería salvar a Randall, todos guardaron silencio cuando Carl se presentó ahí, con la ropa llena de barro, todos le miraron, haciendo que subiese las escaleras de la casa con nervios.

'' ¿Tiene que ser algo unánime?'' Andrea rompió el silencio que había, mirando al grupo, todos la miraron.

'' ¿No basta con solo la mayoría?'' Lori fue detrás, mientras Sandra se colocaba el flequillo, siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

'' Bueno, vamos a ver lo que piensa cada uno, y luego debatiremos las opciones. '' El líder levanto la mano y la apoyó en el sofá, mirando a cada uno del grupo.

'' Vale, mi opinión es que hay solo una forma de actuar. '' Shane empezó, la suya era obvia.

'' Matándole. '' Dale notó la mano de la española en su hombro, se giró para mirarla y asintió. '' ¿Por qué molestarnos siquiera a votar? Está claro. ''

'' Si alguien más opina lo contrario, quiero saberlo. '' Rick miró a Sandra y a Gisela, las dos asentían.

'' Bueno, de eso somos pocos, quizá solo ellas, Glenn y yo. '' Glenn miró arriba, las dos chicas conocieron esa mirada. Dale lo miró unos segundos.

'' Oye, yo… Creo que llevas razón en muchas cosas, pero en esto no. '' Dale se quitó el gorro, mirando a Shane y luego a Glenn.

'' ¡Glenn te han metido miedo!'' Dale echó en cara la frase a Glenn como si fuese un cubo de agua fría.

'' ¡No es uno de los nuestros!'' Eso también era verdad, pero ni Sandra, ni Gisela, ni Rick eran de los suyos. '' Y hemos perdido demasiada gente ya…''

'' Y tu qué, ¿estás de acuerdo con él?'' Dale señaló a Maggie, que miró a Rick.

'' ¿No lo podemos tener prisionero?'' Daryl negó, haciendo que Sandra le mirase un poco mal y sorprendida.

'' Es otra boca que alimentar. '' En eso tenía razón, pero no era motivo para matarlo y dejar ir el tema, siempre quedaría ahí.

'' El invierno puede ser duro. ''

'' Podemos racionar. '' Quizá Lori no quería matar tanto al chico después de lo que acababa de decir.

'' Bueno, podría sernos útil, hay que darle una oportunidad…'' Sandra sonó calmada para lo nerviosa que estaba por dentro, todos la miraron y vieron su pelo, que empezaba a notarse el castaño rojizo de verdad, en vez de marrón oscuro.

'' ¿Ponerle a trabajar?'' Glenn preguntó, levantando una ceja a Sandra.

'' No nos arriesgaremos a que se escape. '' Rick miró al suelo y luego a la chica española, su primer plan había fallado.

'' Podemos ponerle vigilancia. '' La voz de la otra chica española sonó detrás de Dale, también estaba en el bando de los que le querían vivo.

'' ¿Quién quiere ofrecerse para hacer eso?'' Shane soltó una risita y miró a Sandra, desafiándola, esta cerró el puño.

'' Yo misma. '' La chica levantó el cuello un poco, echándolo hacia delante, retándolo más aún.

'' No podemos ponerle unas cadenas y condenarle a trabajos forzados…'' Andrea también tenía razón e interrumpió la pelea visual que Shane y Sandra mantenían, si Shane seguía así, iría hacia él y le pegaría una patada en sus partes.

'' Vale, supongamos que hacemos eso, nos sirve, y quizá sea majo, pero bajamos la guardia, él se va y trae a sus amiguitos. '' Shane explicó, metiendo el miedo en los cuerpos de mucha gente, Daryl miró sin que se diera cuenta a Sandra, conocía a gente como la del grupo de Randall y muchos irían a por ella.

'' ¿Entonces tenemos que condenarle por un crimen que es posible que ni siquiera intente? '' Sandra salió en defensa de Randall, mirando a Shane. '' Entonces hemos muerto todos, la ley está muerta y con eso, la civilización también. '' Todos se sorprendieron, Sandra dominaba demasiado bien al cliente, como si fuese una abogada, había hecho que todos mirasen con tristeza, menos Shane, que se giró insultándola.

'' Podríais llevarle más lejos y dejarle ahí. ''

'' No, ni pensarlo, la última vez casi no vuelven. '' Lori se tocó el pecho mientras los decía, pero eso había sido culpa de Shane, o de Rick, no lo sabía, pero por lo que Randall había dicho a Gisela, se liaron a ostias.

'' Y… Si seguís adelante… ¿Cómo se haría?'' Maldita Patricia, toda la reunión callada y abre la boca para decir semejante tontería.

'' Ahorcándolo, ¿No? Se partiría el cuello, no sufriría. '' Y una mierda que no, lo pasaría mal hasta el último momento, en el caso de que no se rompiese el cuello, lo pasaría peor hasta que el aire se le acabase y muriese, era horrible.

'' He estado pensando en eso, un disparo sería más humano. '' Rick puso la cara de líder, mientras las dos chicas en vez de rodar los ojos se horrorizaron, iban a matarlo.

'' ¿Qué hay del cadáver?'' T-Dog no intentó salvarlo y solo dijo eso en toda la reunión, Sandra bajó la mirada, ya no podía hacer nada más.

'' Eh, un segundo. ¡Estáis hablando como si estuviese decidido!'' Dale explotó en esa frase, no podría hacer nada más y notaba como Sandra se había rendido.

'' Lleváis todo el día hablando, dándole vueltas, ¿Hay que seguir sin hacer nada?'' Daryl paró el discurso de Dale, dando un paso hacía el salón.

'' ¡Se trata de la vida de un joven merece más de cinco minutos de conversación!'' Dale clavó a Daryl en el sitio.

'' ¿Adónde hemos llegado, a matar a alguien por que no sabemos que hacer con él? Yo le salvé la vida, Rick os lo puede asegurar, y ahora fíjate, le han torturado, ¡y ahora será ejecutado!'' Rick miró a Sandra, compartía su misma opinión, no quería matarlo y ella lo sabía, le pidió con los ojos que no lo matara.

'' ¿En qué nos parecemos a esos a los que tanto tememos?'' Dale gritó a todos, que guardaron un silencio incomodo.

'' Todos sabemos lo que se debe hacer. '' Shane miró a Rick, intentado que su amigo lo apoyara.

'' No, Dale tiene razón, tenemos que estudiar todas las opciones. '' El debate que se montó después pareció inaudible para Sandra, que intentaba separar las frases y saber de quien era cada palabra.

'' ¡Ya basta! Callaos todos. '' Carol dijo eso y todos la miraron, no daría muchas opciones, pero era del grupo y había que escucharla. '' Estoy harta de que todo el mundo discuta constantemente, yo no pedí esto, no podéis pedirnos que decidamos una cosa así. '' Carol miró a Sandra, que la miraba con una ceja levantada, se echaría a llorar al final. '' Por favor, decidid lo que sea, pero a mi olvidadme. '' Levantó los hombros hacia las chicas españolas y miró a Dale la señalaba.

'' Votar en contra o votar en blanco es como si lo estuvieses matando tú misma. '' Dale se había pasado, la gente podía votar en blanco si no quería matarlo o tampoco lo quería vivo, lo que a Sandra no le había gustado es que Carol la mirase así, como si ella tuviese la culpa de todo.

'' Bueno, basta ya, si alguien quiere decir algo antes de que acabemos la reunión que lo diga ya. '' Era el final, Randall moriría y nadie haría nada para evitarlo, más que nada todos escucharían como moriría.


	31. Su sangre en los brazos

**SU SANGRE EN LOS BRAZOS**

La reunión había acabado, los únicos que querían a Randall vivo eran solo cuatro, Sandra, Dale, Gisela y Andrea, nadie más, todos miraban al suelo, pensando en la noche y en la muerte que se acercaba al pobre chico. Todos salieron cabizbajos de la casa, yendo hacia el campamento, Sandra esperó a Daryl en la puerta, siguiéndolo hasta su campamento, en silencio.

'' Ya no puedes hacer nada más, no me intentes convencer. '' Daryl paró en la entrada de su tienda, sin girarse, Sandra le abrazó por detrás, no intentaba convencerle de nada salvo de una cosa.

'' Daryl, tienes que prometerme algo. '' Daryl se giró sin separarse de ella, levantando su cara y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

'' ¿Qué?'' El pateador junto sus frentes y Sandra cerró los ojos, para luego mirarlo a los ojos convencida.

'' Tienes que prometerme que no serás tú quién mate a Randall, por favor. '' Sandra le cogió del cuello, levantándose un poco para besarlo, cuando se separaron asintió.

'' ¿Es eso lo que quieres?'' Sandra asintió, mientras él guardaba silencio. '' Te prometo que no mataré a el niñato. '' Sonrío por el comentario, pero ella solo se abrazó a él como una lapa, tenía miedo y estaba triste, no quería reírse ni rodar los ojos ni estaba de humor para ser la Sandra de siempre.

Era de noche y Sandra se había despedido de Randall, con Daryl vigilando al chaval, nadie tocaría a su novia que no fuese él, o el que la tocase lo pasaría mal, o lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Las dos españolas se habían sentado en la caravana, esperando a oír el terrible disparo, vieron como los tres hombres que iban a matar a Randall se dirigían al pajar, en silencio, mientras todos esperaban al disparo, pero este, no llegó, Dale se levantó de la mesa y salió de la caravana, bajo la mirada de las dos chicas.

'' ¿Alguien ha visto a Carl?'' Lori irrumpió en la caravana, con ojos desorbitados y el pelo pegado a la frente. '' No está en la casa…'' La frase de la semana era otorgada a Lori, que era lo único que repetía a parte de 'te apoyo en todo Rick'. Las dos chicas negaron y salieron de la caravana, apenas había luces en el campamento, y el disparo seguía sin sonar. Sandra y Gisela se unieron al incómodo silencio del campamento, rodeando el fuego que Carol había encendido.

La pregunta de Lori fue respondida inmediatamente, cuando vieron llegar al campamento a Shane y Rick junto a Carl, en silencio, quizá lo habían hecho en silencio para no atraer caminantes, pero como Rick había dicho, un disparo sería más humano, y Rick era un hombre que pasase lo que pasase, iba a conservar su cordura y su humanidad, no estaba hecho para ese mundo. Sandra miró de reojo a Carl, que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y su sobrero gigante, todos miraron al líder del grupo, esperando respuestas.

'' Lo mantendremos vigilado, por ahora. '' Shane suspiró, estaba cansado de escuchar memeces que no iban a ningún lado, siempre en marcha y siempre haciendo tonterías que acabarían matándolos. Andrea se levantó, sonriente, junto a las dos chicas, que iban hacia ella.

'' Vamos a buscar a Dale. '' Andrea sonrío a las dos chicas y empezó a caminar hacia la caravana, pero Dale no había vuelto aún.

'' Se fue hace un momento, creo que no quería escuchar el disparo. '' Gisela miró hacia fuera, pero no vio nada, la visión era casi nula y las nubes que pintaban el cielo nocturno no ayudaban mucho.

'' Vamos a buscarlo, entonces. '' Sandra sonrío, estaba realmente contenta de poder volver a ver a Randall vivo, que es lo que haría próximamente. Andrea asintió y salió de la caravana, seguida por las demás chicas, que miraron al campamento, todos estaban en silencio, incómodos.

Un grito horrible les alarmó a todos, que se miraron entre sí para ver quien faltaba, Sandra tragó saliva, también faltaba Daryl, a parte de Dale, todos intentaron localizar el foco del grito, pero ninguno lo supo identificar, así que empezaron a correr. Era Dale el que gritaba.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo empezaron a correr más rápido, armas en mano y con el corazón a dos cientos por hora, esperando a que Dale, el filósofo, no estuviese siendo mordisqueado por uno de esos horribles monstruos.

Una de las linternas le dio directamente en los ojos, aturdiéndola durante un segundo, tuvo que parar un momento, rascándose los ojos e intentando no desmayarse, no en ese momento, Gisela la obligó a continuar caminando, y cuando Sandra estuvo completamente recuperada, volvieron a correr como dos locas, respondiendo a los gritos que daba Daryl para que ayudasen a Dale.

Sandra se tiró al suelo junto a Dale, con Andrea y Gisela, mientras Rick, por el otro lado, le daba palmadas en la mejilla, nervioso, pero todos sabían lo que iba a pasar, Dale tenía el estómago abierto por la mitad, y si no le operaban en ese mismo instante, moriría, pero era imposible que le operasen en medio de un prado, no había luz, no tenían nada y la perdida de sangre era considerable.

'' Dale, escucha mi voz. '' Rick se agachó junto a él, le seguía dando palmadas en la mejilla, Dale miraba con miedo, sabía su futuro. '' ¡Traed a Hershell!'' Rick iba dando órdenes mientras Andrea cogía la mano de Dale, igual que Sandra, Gisela se limitaba a mirar la herida con las manos en la boca, aterrorizada.

'' Aguanta Dale…'' Andrea estaba empezando a llorar, viendo como la vida de Dale se le escapaba de las manos, Dale no podía hablar, solo miraba con miedo y balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles. Sandra bajó la mirada a su tripa, conteniendo una arcada, miró atrás para ver a Daryl a su lado, levantado y viendo como Dale se les iba.

'' ¡TRAED A HERSHELL!'' Rick se empezaba a poner nervioso por segundos, y la visión de Hershell junto a Patricia y los demás de la casa le tranquilizaron, pero aun así no paró de girarse para ver que Dale no estuviese muerto.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado?'' Hershell llegó corriendo y agachándose junto a Rick, observando el puñetero agujero que tenía Dale en el estómago.

'' ¿Podemos trasladarlo?'' Rick miró a Hershell, que negó con una expresión triste en la cara, las lágrimas de Sandra empezaron a caer, apretando los labios para que nadie la escuchara.

'' No podrá aguantar…'' Hershell miró a Rick intentando disculparse, no podía hacer nada por Dale, iba a morir.

'' Pues habrá que operarle aquí, ¡Glenn, trae el material necesario!'' Rick señaló a Glenn, que seguía mirando a Dale con la boca abierta, sin creer que estuviese pasando eso, desenado que fuese un sueño.

'' Rick…'' Los dos hombres se levantaron mientras Hershell negaba, Rick empezó a gritar, se negaba a creer que Dale se fuese para siempre, para después volver y querer comerse a la gente que había querido. Empezó a escuchar sollozos de la mitad de gente del campamento, mientras la impotencia invadía el cuerpo de Sandra, haciendo que unas pocas lágrimas se mezclasen con la sangre que manchaba el suelo.

Rick se agachó pensativo en el suelo una solución a todo, mientras Dale se retorcía de dolor, Sandra lo miró con la pena en los ojos, no quería acabar así, no quería morir de esa manera, se limpió la cara con las manos, dejándose un rastro de sangre debajo de los ojos, parecían marcas de guerra, como si fuese un indio a punto de saltar al combate.

'' Está sufriendo…'' Sandra se sorprendió a sí misma al ser tan obvia, Dale miró con los ojos abiertos a Andrea, que lloraba como si reviviese el recuerdo de Amy. '' Haced algo, por favor, Rick, haz algo. '' Rick la miró unos segundos y sacó la pistola, Sandra rompió a llorar aún más fuerte, haciendo que hubiesen periodos en los que se quedase sin respiración.

Rick apuntó con su Phyton a Dale en la cabeza, él también lloraba y la pistola se tambaleaba entre sus manos, no iba a poder hacerlo, ella tampoco podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado ocupada llorando, pensó si quizá su hermano también había muerto así, no quería ser pesimista, pero ese mundo no ofrecía mucho optimismo.

'' Rick… Por favor…'' Apenas pudo pronunciar bien, pero le importaba una mierda que la gente no le entendiese. '' Dale, te queremos…'' Dale miró a Sandra retorciéndose de dolor, empezaba a escupir sangre, Sandra nunca olvidaría esa imagen, cada instante de su vida recordaría a Dale, moribundo, mirándola.

En un momento, notó una mano en su hombro y vio como Rick era substituido, miró hacia arriba esperando que fuese alguien que pudiese tomar esa responsabilidad y cargar con ella durante lo que le quedaba de su vida, bajo la luz de la luna, que había salido de su escondite de nubes para presenciar la muerte de alguien que mantenía el grupo unido, vio como Daryl cogía la pistola y miraba a Dale, completamente inexpresivo. Sandra bajó la cabeza, esperándose completamente que fuera a ser él.

'' Lo siento, hermano. '' Dale miró a Daryl, y esa expresión decía que acabase con él, los recuerdos de Dale surgieron en su cabeza, para acabar completamente con su existencia con una bala, Dale se apagó como si hubiesen pulsado un interruptor, esparciendo sangre por los brazos de Sandra, que soltó la mano llorando, se miró las manos, ahora llenas de sangre y se levantó del suelo, mirando a Daryl, que se había girado para irse, no quería ver nada más, en realidad, ninguno de los dos quería ver nada.

'' Sandra, ven conmigo, te lavaré las manos…'' Maggie la cogió del brazo, intentando que se le entendiese mejor, pero Sandra no entendió nada de nada, la miró confusa, estaba perdida y las palabras en inglés no fluían.

'' _¿Eh? _'' Sandra se limitó a decir eso, no supo responder en inglés, y la pronunciación en español hacía que la mitad de presentes les extrañase, pero ninguno tomó importancia al hecho, solo miraban el cadáver de Dale, con un enorme agujero de bala en la frente.


	32. Polaroid

**POLAROID**

'' Dale te podía llegar muy adentro, a mi me había llegado, por que no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba…'' Todos miraban al suelo, tristes por la horrible pérdida que suponía Dale. '' Siempre que tomaba una decisión, miraba a Dale, y le veía mirándome con esa cara, esa que todos hemos visto en un momento u otro. '' El viento frío tocaba las caras de la gente, algunos lloraban y otros se limitaban a mirar al suelo, apenados por Dale, Sandra estaba apoyada en el brazo de Daryl, que este la rodeaba con el brazo, imágenes del sueño que había tenido danzaban en la cabeza de la chica, haciéndola llorar.

_Solo quedaban ellos dos, los demás estaban desaparecidos o muertos, y ella se sentía vulnerable, a parte de que solo le quedaba unas pocas balas y a Daryl solo le quedaba una flecha. No hablaban, no querían hacerlo más difícil, habían presenciado el infierno._

_Sandra miró de reojo al pateador, mientras este miraba entre los árboles negros, quemados y algunos de ellos, reducidos a cenizas que caían como nieve, la empujó levemente para mirar unas formas, cuatro formas que se arrastraban a duras penas hacia ellos, cojeando y gruñendo, no había forma de escapar, estaban demasiado cerca, pero no veía sus rostros._

_Lo primero que vio fueron los rizos pelirrojos de su madre, ahora sucios y pegados entre si por la sangre seca, Sandra retrocedió unos pasos, pero Daryl se quedó ahí plantado, mirando al caminante, lo siguiente que vio fueron las gafas rotas de su padre, adornando la cara de un caminante al que le faltaba un ojo, para después fijarse mas abajo y ver la cara de su hermano pequeño, gris y con ojos desteñidos, mirándola con odio y hambre, la cuarta figura era la que había sido su mejor amiga, con el pelo sucio y despeinado, levantando los brazos hacia ella, también vio como los ojos azules de Daryl la miraban antes de que su antigua familia se tirase a por él, Sandra gritó, girándose y corriendo llorando._

_En el mismo momento en el que se giró vio su casa, completamente calcinada y con humo saliendo por el techo, Sandra parpadeó varias veces mirando para todos lados, pero no había rastro de nada ni nadie, avanzó hasta la puerta, tocando su pomo, lo abrió sin duda alguna, y una luz la cegó, igual que en el CDC, pero se encontró con su casa como era antes, como si hubiese vuelto si no hubiese pasado nada._

'' _¿Hola?'' Sandra avanzó hasta la escalera y tocó la barandilla, nadie respondió, así que empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, viendo las fotos de familia, sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas, notando como el calor que desprendían los radiadores le calentaban la cara. Sandra suspiró cuando llegó a su habitación, la pequeña S amarilla adornaba la mitad de la puerta. Sandra abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse a su familia ahí, sonriéndole._

_La habitación estaba impregnada de sangre, todos los muebles, la cama, las paredes, las estanterías, la ventana, sus peluches y sus discos, Sandra parpadeó varias veces y abrió la boca, notando como alguien la empujaba adentro y cerraba la puerta, se fijó bien quien era, Merle, que sonrío y la encerró ahí. Las luces se apagaron en un segundo, y se giró, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y asustadísima._

_Más manos empezaron a cogerla, clavando sus uñas en la piel de la chica, que empezó a gritar, cerrando los ojos y notando el aire frío del bosque otra vez en la cara, abrió los ojos de repente, no quería hacerlo, pero algo le obligó, entonces fue cuando vio como su familia, Daryl y Gisela le mordían los brazos, haciendo que su sangre se desparramase, quiso gritar, pero de su garganta no salía ningún ruido, solo aire, y cuando no pudo más, notó como se desplomaba al suelo, sin fuerzas._

Parpadeó varias veces y sacudió su cabeza, intentando no hacer que sus sueño se volviese a reproducir en su cabeza como una película, Rick había acabado de hablar y ahora todos se daban cuenta de que el grupo estaba roto y había que trabajar para que las piezas se volviesen a juntar. Todos se dispersaron rápidamente, en silencio, debían empezar a recoger las cosas y pasarlas a la casa, todos dormirían ahí.

Gisela entró detrás de Sandra en la tienda que compartían, al menos, esa noche ella había dormido ahí con su mejor amiga, las dos durmieron abrazadas, tenían miedo y frío, a parte que lloraban como magdalenas.

'' _¿Qué soñaste esta noche?_'' Gisela se sentó en el suelo, recogiendo sus cosas y mirando a Sandra.

'' _Fue horrible…_'' Gisela levantó la mirada un poco más para mirarla a los ojos.

'' _Tuve que ir a por Daryl para controlarte, casi me matas. _'' Parpadeó varias veces, no se acordaba de que alguien la despertara, pero aun así le contó su pesadilla, con todos los detalles y como había acabado.

'' _No me acuerdo de más, supongo que sería cuando me despertasteis…_'' Gisela asintió y cerró su mochila, mirando al suelo.

'' _Quizá ahí no es como Jenner dijo, quizá hay refugiados…_'' Sandra cerró su mochila y asintió, quedándose igual que su amiga. '' _ Pero mira el lado positivo, dicen que si sueñas que alguien muere, le das 7 años de vida. _'' Gisela le sonrió como pudo y las dos se levantaron, deshinchando el colchón inflable y desmontando la tienda con ayuda de Glenn y de T-Dog, que en una media hora, ya estaba guardada en la parte de atrás de la caravana.

Se dirigió hacia la casa para buscar a Daryl, peor en su camino se encontró a Maggie, que le guiñó un ojo.

'' Daryl está en el desván, cielo. '' Sandra le asintió y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, para encontrarse las escaleras que conducían al desván abiertas, la chica las subió en silencio, mirando como Daryl miraba una cosa rectangular y pequeña.

'' ¿Qué haces?'' Sandra se abrazó al pateador, que estaba sentado, mirando la cajita, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era, una Polaroid.

'' Me he caído por culpa de esto, estaba en una caja y me he comido todo el polvo, ahora estaba mirando lo que era. '' Sandra se sentó a su lado y cogió la cajita, abriéndola y mostrándole lo que era.

'' Yo tenía una. '' Sandra la observó más de cerca y sacó la caja de debajo, quedaban tres papeles de foto.

'' Entonces sabes como va'' Daryl cogió la cámara y la observó de cerca. '' ¿No necesita pilas ni nada?'' Sandra negó y la cogió, apuntándose hacia ellos, quería una foto de Daryl. '' No salgo bien en fotos, no me hagas ninguna foto. ''

'' Cállate, tú limítate a salir bien. '' Sandra apretó el gatillo con la lengua fuera, el flash salió disparado y unos segundos después salió la foto instantánea.

'' Creo que he cerrado los ojos. '' Daryl cogió el papel de la cámara y se indignó, mirándola mal. '' ¡No sale! ¿Por qué no sale?'' Sandra se lo quitó de las manos y empezó a moverlo, esperando a que se revelase, diez minutos después, la foto ya había salido.

Daryl efectivamente salía con los ojos cerrados, mientras Sandra salía con la lengua fuera, los dos rieron con la cara de Daryl, eran las primeras risas desde que Dale se había ido. Sandra decidió hacer otra, poniéndose bien e intentando sonreír.

'' Sonríe. '' Sandra besó a Daryl antes de hacer la foto, echaba de menos hacer fotos, este la miró raro y suspiró.

'' Yo no sé hacer eso. ''

'' Si que sabes, te he visto sonreír muchas veces, venga, hazlo. ''

'' Lo intentaré. '' Sandra volvió a poner la cámara hacia ellos dos y sacó la foto, el flash cegador salió junto con el papel blanco de revelar, esta vez, el pateador lo cogió y movió, esperando no haber salido con los ojos cerrados.

Los dos salían sonriendo, con los ojos bien abiertos, Sandra cogió la foto y la miró entre sus manos, suspiró y se la pasó a Daryl para que la mirase, Sandra se cogió las rodillas, estaba demasiado cambiada, antes de nada, sacó la foto que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la de su familia, con la de su mejor amiga pegada detrás, las observó durante un segundo.

'' Tan… ¿tan mal estoy?'' Sandra miró la foto, había perdido mucho peso y tenía ojeras de no dormir, le faltaba su maquillaje y le faltaba color en las mejillas.

'' No estás mal, estás perfecta. '' Sandra golpeó el brazo de Daryl, pero se hizo ella más daño al doblarse la muñeca.

'' ¡Mientes! Eres malo. '' Se apoyó en su brazo, frotándose la muñeca, se la habría abierto, siempre le pasaba.

'' Pues si, lo soy. '' El pateador le besó la cabeza, mirando la foto. '' Creo que esta foto me la quedaré yo, tu tienes muchas fotos y yo no tengo ninguna. '' Sandra cogió la otra foto, sonriendo por la cara de Daryl. '' Además, esa no me gusta. ''

'' Habla por ti, esta me gusta muchísimo. '' Sandra se abrazó la foto contra el pecho, la iba a grapar con la de su familia y la de su mejor amiga. '' En esta parezco menos un caminante. ''

'' Los caminantes no sonríen. '' Sandra se separó de él y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantase, pero esta la empujó hacia él, tirándola encima suyo, acabó encima de él, con la mano cogida a su brazo, pensaba que se iba a caer al suelo.

'' Me llego a hacer daño y me la pagas. ''

'' El dinero ya no vale en este mundo. '' Daryl la besó, mientras ella le mordía el labio inferior.

'' ¿Quién te ha dicho que te vaya a pedir dinero?'' Sandra le miró a los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y sonrío por la cara que puso, ojos y boca abiertos. '' Mal pensado. ''

'' Eres demasiado directa, chica. '' Sandra se levantó de encima de él, mirando a las escaleras de bajada. '' ¿Adónde vas? Quédate. '' Sandra se giró antes de bajar.

'' A conseguir un buen sitio en el salón para dormir, no quiero tener a Shane muy cerca por las noches. '' Daryl se levantó y fue hacia ella, besándola.

'' Si se te acerca mucho, él y yo tendremos una charla. '' Sandra cogió el cuello de Daryl, sonriendo.

'' Celoso. '' El pateador la cogió de la cintura, acercándose a su oreja peligrosamente, quien iba a pensar que un cateto fuese tan bueno como novio.

'' Eres mía, y yo no comparto mis cosas. '' Los dos se besaron finalmente y bajaron, diez minutos después, eligiendo una esquina del salón lejos de todos, bueno, en realidad, no lo habían elegido ellos, se habían encontrado sus cosas ahí, con un solo saco de dormir y tres mantas, Sandra se giró buscando a alguna de las chicas, miró a Gisela y Andrea, que marujeaban junto a Maggie y a Beth, mientras Lori se les juntaba, miraban entre intervalos a los dos tortolitos, luego miró a Andrea, que entraba a la casa con una caja azul, para después ver como Carol la miraba fijamente, para después desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar. Sandra se sacudió la cabeza y cogió sus fotos, metiéndoselas en el bolsillo del pantalón, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Carol con ella?


	33. La horda I

**AVISO: **Ya no colgaré más hasta que vuelva de mis merecidas vacaciones a Francia, a disfrutar del paisaje y de los buenorros de por ahí, no volveré hasta mediados finales de agosot, así que no os podré escribir nada ni colgar, en fin, ¡nos vemos dentro de poco!

**LA HORDA (I)**

'' ¡Giganta, espera!'' Sandra se giró, iba hacia el establo junto a Gisela para ver a Randall, Carl se acercaba hacia ellas corriendo, con preocupación en la cara.

'' Hola enano, ¿qué quieres?'' Gisela le hizo una seña de que se iba hacia el establo, llevaba el desayuno de Randall y hacia bastante que no comía. Cuando Gisela se fue, Carl abrazó con fuerza a la chica, pillándola por sorpresa. '' Mejor dicho, ¿qué te pasa, cielo?''

'' Yo maté a Dale. '' Sandra se agachó hasta su altura, negando.

'' No lo hiciste tú, fue un bicho de esos. '' Carla asintió, pero empezó a llorar, haciendo que el estómago de Sandra diese tumbos.

'' Yo atraje a ese caminante hasta aquí, le tiré piedras… Pero estaba en el fango y no salía, pero vino aquí y le mató…'' Sandra le miró a los ojos y le abrazó, mirando al suelo.

'' Tú no lo mataste, ¿Vale?'' Carl asintió y se fue corriendo, no sabía a donde, pero esperaba que no la liase mucho.

Empezó a caminar hacia el establo, silbando a Daryl cuando lo vio clavando los clavos, cuando se giró, Sandra se mordió el labio y entró al establo, tenía el día subido de tono desde que subió al desván, cuando llegó, Gisela ya estaba hablando con Randall, que sonrió la verla de nuevo.

'' Pensé que no te vería más. '' Sandra abrazó a Randall, aunque él quería hacerlo también, nunca la había abrazado del todo, no podía soltar los brazos. '' Me alegro de que estés aquí. ''

'' Parece que a tu novio no le gusta que esté aquí. '' Randall miró arriba, escuchando como los clavos se clavaban.

'' ¡Cierra el pico!'' Sandra y Gisela rieron cuando escucharon a Daryl, tenía la antena puesta en la conversación, como una maruja en los días de verano, aunque ahora hacia frío y con mala suerte, pronto empezaría a nevar, y ninguno de los presentes tenía una chaqueta apropiada para el invierno.

'' ¡Cotilla!'' Gisela le gritó, sonriendo, luego miró a Sandra rodando los ojos, luego Randall las miró más serio de lo normal.

'' No quiero que me maten, yo… no haría nada que te hiciese daño. '' Randall miró fijamente a Sandra a los ojos y esta asintió.

'' Shane piensa que traerías a tus amigos, matarían a los hombres y…'' Tragó saliva y Randall lo entendió todo.

'' Oh… Hay algunos que no son así, pero hace tiempo que no… ya sabes. '' Randall bajó la mirada y las dos asintieron, el pateador llegó a la puerta y picó, haciendo que todos mirasen y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Randall.

'' Vamos. '' Sandra y Gisela asintieron y salieron de ahí, despidiéndose de Randall, lo iban a soltar en poco, como ultima voluntad de Dale. '' Debo hablar con Rick, no sé donde lo dejaremos. ''

'' Tú limítate a tener cuidado. '' La parejita feliz, o como los llamaban Andrea y Gisela, se cogieron de la mano, dejando a la otra chica de aguanta velas, suspirando y mirándoles con una mini sonrisilla.

'' ¡Daryl!'' Rick apareció desde un lado de la casa, haciéndole una seña al pateador, que se separó de la chica española con un beso en la cabeza, se fue casi corriendo y las dos se quedaron ahí paradas.

'' _Se nos ha enamorado, ¡que bonito es el amor, joder! _'' Gisela se apoyó en el hombro de su amiga, haciendo ver que lloraba, la otra chica solo sonrío como si tuviese 16 añitos y se tocó las uñas y el pelo.

'' _Cállate, furcia. _'' Gisela cogió su mano y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, viendo como Shane llegaba y Daryl se iba, Rick miró a Sandra con su mirada de líder y su sonrisa de 'algo pasa pero no debes saberlo', Sandra hizo una seña y entró en la casa, ayudando con algunas tareas y poniendo bien sus cosas, hizo una almohada y todo con una de las mantas, sonrío cuando acabó, agachada junto a sus cosas y sonriente, acababa de perder a Dale, ¿por qué coño sonreía tanto? Eso la irritaba, pero volvía a sonreír como una idiota.

'' Nos vamos ya. '' El pateador la miró y ella asintió, mirando al suelo, se levantó y lo abrazó. '' Tendré cuidado. ''

'' Ya lo sé. '' Sandra se abrazó más fuerte, iban a dejarlo más lejos y si se les estropeaba el coche ella no lo sabría. '' ¿Dónde lo dejareis?''

'' Senoia. '' Sandra levantó una ceja, no conocía para nada Georgia, solo se guiaba por Atlanta. '' Una hora para ir y otra para volver. ''

'' ¡Eso está muy lejos!'' Daryl se río y la abrazó por el hombro mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. '' Voy a hablar con Rick, nadie puede acaparar a mi hombre tanto tiempo. ''

'' ¿Tu hombre?'' La chica asintió, entonces él sintió una punzada en el estómago, se había puesto rojo, posiblemente. '' Tu entonces eres mi mujer. ''

'' ¡Vale!'' Rick los miró desde la camioneta azul, T-Dog estaba yendo a por Randall, el líder del grupo les asintió. '' Lo dicho, ten cuidado, mi hombre. '' Le cogió de la mano y le besó, antes de ver como T-Dog volvía corriendo y agitado.

'' No… No está. '' T-Dog abrió mucho los ojos y todos se lanzaron miradas, para empezar a correr hacia el establo.

El establo estaba completamente vacío, entró junto a Andrea, mirando el suelo y las marcas de las manos, llenas de sangre, Sandra miró hacia atrás para ver a Daryl con algo parecido a miedo en los ojos, salió del establo y miró hacia el bosque, se había ido y si Randall había mentido a Sandra, ahora no estarían seguros. La gente preguntaba cosas que no sabían responder, Gisela miró también con miedo a su mejor amiga, no sabía lo que pasaba.

'' ¡Rick! ¡Rick!'' La cara de Shane estaba llena de sangre, y su paso cojo no molaba mucho, todos se giraron para ver como se acercaba gritando. Rick se separó de Lori y caminó hasta Shane, junto con Daryl y Glenn. '' ¡Va armado, tiene mi pistola!'' Abrieron los ojos como platos, Randall era un mentiroso y había conseguido la confianza de las dos chicas para que no lo matasen, Sandra notó como se venía abajo su día, ya no se podía confiar en nadie en ese mundo.

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Carl apareció de la nada, preocupado por la cantidad de sangre que tenía en la cara Shane.

'' ¡Si, estoy bien, pero ese cabrón apareció de la nada y me golpeó en la cara!'' Rick se dio la vuelta señalando a varias personas.

'' Hershell, T-Dog, meted a la gente en la casa y que no salgan. '' Hershell y T-Dog asintieron y empezaron a ir a la casa, Gisela cogió de la mano a Sandra y fue hacia la casa. '' Daryl, Glenn, acompañadme a buscar a Randall. '' Daryl cogió la otra mano de Sandra y la apretó, para después alejarse cargando la ballesta.

'' Necesito esa arma, T-Dog. '' Shane levantó la mano hacia él y recibió la pistola de

T-Dog, que asintió y empezó a llevar a la gente a la casa. La chica española se giró como si se hubiese tragado algunas palabras, con la boca abierta y la mente en blanco.

'' _Estará bien. _'' Gisela y Sandra estaban sentadas en el sofá de la casa, esperando a que volviesen, pero por ahora, llevaban tres horas esperándolos, y ya era de noche, no le gustaba mucho la idea de Daryl por el bosque por la noche, y menos con el peligro de Randall por detrás, quién sabía de lo que era capaz.

'' _Eso espero. _'' Gisela se apoyó en su hombro, mirando al grupo, que estaban sentados o dando vueltas como locos por el salón, Lori era la primera en dar vueltas por ahí, como una posesa, empezaba a cansarse e iba a empezar a hacer lo mismo.

'' Voy a ir a por ellos. '' Andrea se levantó de al lado de Gisela, y Sandra fue detrás, quería ir a buscar a Daryl. Levantaron la mirada hacia ellas dos y empezaron a caminar hasta la salida.

'' Podrían estar en cualquier parte, y si vuelve Randall, te necesitaremos. '' Lori se levantó de la silla, tocando el hombro de Andrea.

La puerta de detrás crujió y se oyeron pasos, eran Daryl y Glenn, que entraron buscando a Rick y a Shane, Sandra se acercó a él y la miró, con cara de póker.

'' ¿Rick y Shane no han vuelto?'' Daryl levantó la ballesta, aún cargada, mirando a Lori, esta negó y los dos se miraron. '' Oímos un tiro. ''

'' Encontrarían a Randall. '' Maggie se levantó del sillón, mirando hacia Glenn, que negó varias veces.

'' A Randall lo encontramos nosotros. ''

'' ¿Lo habéis metido en el pajar?'' Gisela se levantó y fue hacia el lado derecho de Sandra, acariciándole el brazo con cariño.

'' Era un caminante. '' La mayoría de gente abrió los ojos como platos, habían caminantes cerca de la casa.

'' ¿Encontrasteis al que le mordió?'' Hershell habló, levantándose y cogiendo a su hija pequeña del brazo.

'' No, lo raro… Es que no tenía mordiscos ni arañazos. '' Glenn hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a Daryl, que miraba la ballesta un poco más distraído de lo habitual.

'' ¿Cómo es eso posible?'' Sandra levantó una ceja hacia Glenn, haciendo una pequeña curva descendiente con sus labios.

'' Las huellas de Randall y Shane estaban las unas con las otras, y Shane no sigue rastros. '' Daryl miró a Lori con una ceja levantada, mientras ella se le acercaba.

'' Por favor, ¿puedes salir otra vez, buscar a Rick y a Shane y averiguar que está pasando?'' Lori tocó el brazo de Daryl y Sandra tuvo ganas de cortarle el brazo, nadie tocaba a su cateto.

'' Si, claro. '' Daryl asintió e hizo una seña a Glenn, que le siguió como si fuese un perrito perdido, aunque Sandra y Andrea también lo hicieron, saliendo por la puerta trasera, Sandra miró hacia atrás un momento y vio la imagen más horrible que había visto jamás.

'' Daryl…'' Daryl paró en el sitio y se giró hacia ella, que tenía la vista clavada en el campo oscuro. '' Creo que tenemos un problema. '' Andrea y Glenn se giraron y dejaron caer las mandíbulas, docenas de caminantes se acercaban a la granja.


	34. La horda II

**LA HORDA II**

'' Patricia, apaga las luces. '' Hershell y Daryl miraban a la horda acercándose a la luz, caminando torpemente.

'' Voy a por las armas…'' Andrea se giró corriendo justo cuando Gisela llegaba, respirando agitadamente.

'' Tal… Tal vez pasen de largo. '' Sandra estaba cogida a la mano de Daryl como si fuese el único bote salvavidas que había en el Titanic cuando se hundía.

'' No lo creo, a no ser que haya un túnel que yo no conozca, un grupo así destrozaría la casa. '' Daryl se giró y la miró, tenía miedo por si ella moría, ella simplemente tenía miedo por el hecho que habían unos cien bichos sueltos por ahí.

'' ¡Carl no está!'' Todos se giraron mirando a Lori, Sandra se tapó la boca y miró a Daryl, más problemas.

'' ¿¡Qué!?'' Daryl miró a Sandra, que seguía con la mano en la boca, Lori empezaba a llorar, mirando los caminantes que se acercaban.

'' Tendría que estar arriba, no me iré sin él. '' Lori miró a Glenn, que miraba a los caminantes, se habían dado cuenta que estaban ahí.

'' Tranquila, lo encontraremos. '' Carol cogió a Lori del brazo y empezaron a correr a la casa, buscándolo.

'' Armas. '' Andrea llegó con la bolsa en la mano y empezó a repartir, a Gisela le dio dos pistolas con dos cargadores de sobras, a los demás les dio rifles y algunos cargadores más, a Sandra le dio más cargadores para sus pistolas y una escopeta, igual que la de Shane, eso no lo sabía usar, pero lo intentaría.

'' Contra ese número será inútil '' Daryl cogió la escopeta de Sandra y la miró a los ojos, ella tragó saliva y miró a Hershell.

'' Usted váyase si quiere. '' Hershell miró a Daryl, no le pegaba nada el usted a Daryl, que le miró con una ceja levantada.

'' ¿Os vais a enfrentar a todos?'' Daryl apretó más fuerte aún la mano de Sandra, que llevaba en los bolsillos traseros sus pistolas, más los cargadores, que los puso en los bolsillos de delante y en los de la chaqueta.

'' Tenemos armas, y también coches. '' Hershell cargó su escopeta y asintió a Daryl, que le miraba aún más raro.

'' Mataremos a los que podamos. '' Andrea apretó la mano de Gisela y salió corriendo con T-Dog a por un coche. Gisela asintió a su mejor amiga y cargó una pistola, mirando a los bichos.

'' ¿Enserio?'' El pateador se estaba cansando de intentar defender la granja, eran demasiados, y muchos morirían en el intento.

'' Es mi granja, y moriré aquí. '' Todos parpadearon ante Hershell, era cabezón de narices. Daryl se giró hacia Sandra, besándola.

'' No dejes que te maten. '' Sandra asintió y le besó otra vez, esperaba que no fuese la última vez que le vería. '' Yo… '' No pudo acabar la frase por que algo le empujó a saltar una valla y correr a coger su moto, no podía decirle lo que estaba pensando, no en ese momento.

Gisela y Sandra iban en un coche plateado, Gisela conducía y Sandra disparaba a caminantes como si fuese un juego, iban a tomárselo como eso, al menos, lo parecía, hicieron una apuesta con Glenn, quién más matase, se ganaba una chocolatina que encontraron en el coche que cogieron las dos chicas.

'' _¡Vamos, necesito que te acerques más!_'' Gisela asintió y se acercó más a la horda, Sandra sacó casi medio cuerpo por la ventana, disparando como una loca a todos los bichos que la miraban, acertando en casi todos y contando las muertes, por ahora iban doce, y subiendo, los cuerpos caían como si los hubiesen apagado desde un ordenador, cayendo como plomo.

'' _Sandra, no puedo acercarme más. _'' Era verdad, el cuerpo de Sandra estaba por fuera de la ventana, y ella se apoyaba como podía, matando más bichos, hasta que se quedó sin balas en la escopeta, entonces se metió en el coche, cerrando la ventana mientras su mejor amiga conducía. '' _¿Te quedan balas de escopeta?_'' Sandra negó y sacó las dos pistolas, cargadas completamente, Gisela atropelló a unos siete bichos y Sandra casi se cae del coche, por suerte, mantuvo el equilibrio cogiéndose a la baca del coche, con los dedos índices de cada mano en la pistola.

'' _¡Coño! ¡Ten más cuidado!_'' Gisela la miró y se empezó a reír, su amiga estaba histérica, el contador de muertes llegó a veinte cuando sus pistolas se quedaron sin balas, no había apuntado nada bien, sus pensamientos estaban en el idiota que disparaba a los caminantes montado en una moto. Lo vio en el mismo momento que se fijó en el pajar, que ardía, se metió en el coche y cerró la ventana, casi se dan contra un árbol. '' _¡Gisela, sal de aquí!_''

'' _¡No podemos dejarlos aquí, nos necesitan!_'' Se fijó como Maggie salía de la granja por el camino que llegó el grupo el primer día.

'' _Está perdida, Gisela, míralo todo…_'' Gisela dio un vistazo rápido, pero un caminante se quedó en el parabrisas, manchándolo de sangre, las dos chicas gritaron a la vez, mirando al bicho, que gritaba, Sandra cogió la pistola de Gisela y salió por la ventana como antes, disparando al caminante y apartándolo con un movimiento rápido.

'' _¿A dónde vamos?_'' Gisela miró a Sandra mientras salía por otro camino de la granja, atropellando a bastantes bichos por el camino.

'' _No… no lo sé…_'' Gisela suspiró y siguió conduciendo, mientras Sandra miraba atrás a la granja y veía como casi todo ardía, se derrumbó al ver que no había rastro de Daryl y su moto.

'' _Eh, estará bien, el cabrón habrá salido de ahí solo para verte, créeme, lo haría, además, la moto es más fácil de llevar…_'' Eso ya lo sabía, pero era posible que algún bicho lo hubiese pillado con la moto quieta y se lo hubiese merendado ahí en medio, no paró de llorar hasta que Gisela tosió, haciendo que la mirase. '' _Tenemos que llegar a la autopista, donde dejamos el mensaje, ¿recuerdas?_'' Sandra asintió, aun llorando, estaban a poco tiempo de la carretera, quizá diez minutos en coche y media hora caminando, y aún estaba bastante oscuro. '' _Ahí vamos. _'' Como si fuese una señal, el coche se paró, dejándolas tiradas en medio de la carretera, con las luces encendidas.

'' _Mierda. _'' Sandra dijo, mirando el medidor de gasolina desde el asiento del copiloto, sin gasolina. '' _Bájate. _'' El sol estaba empezando a salir y el color del cielo era azul claro, pero aún no se veía muy bien.

Las dos chicas se bajaron del coche, bufando, enfadadas, cogieron algunas cosas, como sus mochilas, que Gisela había cogido antes de salir y un bate de beisbol y un pico que habían en el maletero, cada una tenía una pistola y las demás las dejaron en la mochila de Sandra, que tenía menos cosas.

'' _¿Por donde está?_'' Gisela miró la carretera, escuchando algunos sonidos típicos del bosque. Sandra señaló todo recto, así que las dos empezaron a caminar rápido, debían llegar en poco tiempo y pensar lo que hacer si no venía nadie, Sandra esperó que al menos se presentase Daryl, le necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera, vieron algunos coches, así que empezaron a caminar, haciendo memoria de los coches que había, muchos estaban más sucios que antes, Sandra vio el coche donde se subió a llorar cuando perdió a Sophia, cuando Daryl fue con ella.

'' _¡Ahí están!_'' Gisela sonrío y las dos empezaron a correr hacia el grupo, que miró con esperanza en los ojos, Daryl estaba de espaldas disparando a un bicho que había ahí y no la vio, pero los demás si, Gisela se tropezó y se cayó. '' _¡Coño, que me mato!_''

Daryl la vio ahí plantada, ayudando a su amiga a levantarse del suelo, aguantándose la risa, abrió la boca mientras los demás las miraban como si fuesen niñas pequeñas, algunos hasta lloraban, pensaban que las habían perdido para siempre, ya que no habían llegado con el grupo, en ese grupo de gente que lloraba estaba Daryl, que al no verla y que nadie la hubiese visto se había temido lo peor.

El pateador avanzó hasta ella, que corrió con una sonrisa en la cara y llorando, ella estaba muy asustada, él le sonrío y todos lo vieron, Daryl Dixon estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Sandra se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello, él la cogió más fuerte aún de la cintura, los dos habían llorado y ahora se necesitaban cada vez más. Daryl la soltó un momento para cogerla de la cabeza y besarla, ella hizo lo mismo, cerrando los ojos. La mayoría del grupo los miraba, las mujeres con lagrimitas en los ojos, mientras que los hombres se sentían raros por no haber hecho algo así con su pareja en cuanto la vieron.

La moto era demasiado ruidosa, y le molestaba bastante la vibración, pero al fin y al cabo, ya había subido antes y apostaría a que lo volvería a hacer, Sandra iba tan cogida a Daryl que si se levantase y saltase de la moto ella iría detrás, cogida a su espalda, el pitido de uno de los coches hizo que mirase atrás, pero solo vio la ballesta, que llevaba atada a la espalda, la moto paró, pero no la vibración de las narices.

'' ¿Sin gasolina?'' Sandra se bajó casi de un salto y fue hacia su mejor amiga, que se quejaba con T-Dog del dolor de espalda que tenía. Rick fue corriendo hasta ellos.

'' No podemos quedarnos…'' Sandra negó y miró a Daryl, nadie quería dormir sin un techo después de lo que había pasado.

'' Y en un coche no cabemos…'' Gisela se unió a Sandra, tampoco quería dormir con el peligro de los caminantes acechándolos por cada segundo que pasaba. La mayoría de ellos se unieron a la causa 'no queremos dormir en el suelo del bosque', incluso Carl.

'' Id a buscar leña, pero no os alejéis. '' Daryl dio la orden y miró a Sandra, que empezó a caminar hacia el bosque a por palitos. '' ¿Cómo vas de munición?''

'' Hum… Un cargador y medio y algunas balas para la escopeta. '' Daryl asintió y Rick la miró.

'' Escaso. '' Rick miró a Sandra y le hizo una señal para que le pasase una pistola a Daryl, que apenas le quedaban flechas, le dio la pistola con medio cargador y luego se fue al bosque con su mejor amiga.

'' No, quieta, espérate. '' Daryl la detuvo y ella fue a su lado, levantando una ceja, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le cogió de la mano.

'' Rick, ocurre algo, hay caminantes por todas partes, están migrando o algo así, no hay ningún sitio donde esconderse. '' El pesimismo de Glenn hizo que Sandra mirase al suelo.

'' Algún refugio habrá, solo hay que buscarlo. '' Rick lo dijo con su tono de líder de siempre y miró a todos los del grupo, uno a uno. '' Algún sitio donde fortificar, olvidar, tener una vida otra vez, sé que ese sitio está ahí afuera, debe estarlo. '' Rick subió el tono de cada frase y cada promesa, pero ninguna de ellas tenía efecto.

'' Aunque encontrásemos algún sitio, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría seguro?'' Maggie levantó su rifle un poco, mirando a Rick y siendo abrazada por su hermana pequeña.

'' Acamparemos ahí esta noche, mañana seguiremos camino. '' Carol empezó a acercarse hacia Daryl, Sandra tuvo una punzada en la boca del estómago, demasiado cerca de su hombre. SUYO, DE NADIE MÁS, le tendría que poner un cartel, propiedad de Sandra.

'' ¿A ti te parece bien esto?'' Daryl la miró y asintió, cogiendo la mano de Sandra, que miró a Carol durante un segundo, de la misma manera que la miraba Carol a ella.

'' ¿Y si vienen más caminantes, o un grupo como el de Randall?'' Beth llegó de la nada, pegándose a Rick como una lapa adolescente, llena de hormonas, Lori estaría que echaba humo por su interior.

'' ¿Sabes que encontré a Randall?'' Rick miró a Daryl, que se había convertido oficialmente en la mano derecha. '' Se transformó sin ser mordido. ''

'' ¿Cómo es posible eso?'' Sandra miró a Daryl y luego a Rick, Beth la miró con miedo y en seguida supo de que se trataba, había visto cosas parecidas en las noticias y no había caído.

'' Shane mató a Randall, estaba obsesionado con eso. '' Daryl miró a Lori, que estaba igual de confusa que todos ellos. El silencio siguiente se hizo horrible, hasta que Rick abrió la boca.

'' Estamos infectados. '' Rick soltó serio, mirando al horizonte como un líder. '' En el CDC, Jenner me lo dijo. '' Sandra se tapó la boca, iba a vomitar. '' Sea lo que sea eso, lo tenemos todos. '' Genial, simplemente genial, ahora si ella moría se transformaría en uno de esos bichos, hubo una mini discusión, pero desconectó el oído, intentando calmarse, no quería ser uno de esos bichos, se imaginó a ella, atacando a Daryl y él sin hacer nada, se volvió a conectar a sí misma cuando Rick empezó a caminar hacia otro lado, para aclararse.


	35. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO.**

_A veces, hace falta tocar fondo para poder mirar arriba y subir, para darse cuenta de que los verdaderos amigos que siempre han estado ahí son los que de verdad darían la vida por ti, incluso te puedes dar cuenta de que alguien violento puede tener sentimientos._

Sandra levantó la vista al fuego para descubrir que Rick había acabado su discurso, haciendo llorar a su hijo y con la mirada asustada y desorbitada de su mujer, Sandra pasaba de la mayoría de cosas en ese momento, solo estaba apoyada en el pecho de Daryl con su brazo alrededor de ella, hacia frío, demasiado frío, y el fuego no ayudaba a calentarse.

'' Voy a la moto, ven conmigo. '' Rick miró como Daryl y Sandra se levantaban, ella no se encontraba nada bien y él lo notaba. '' Tengo medicamentos y le daré algo, volvemos enseguida. '' Gisela miró como los dos salían del circulo, sin sonrisa, a Sandra le había tocado fuerte lo de la infección.

'' Daryl, no me encuentro bien. '' Estaban a menos de unos metros de la moto y Sandra se puso las manos en la barriga, iba a vomitar, cosa que hizo unos segundos después, cuando él se le acercó.

'' Si que te ha dado fuerte esta mierda. '' Daryl la levantó y la miró a los ojos. '' Pero necesito que no mueras. '' Sandra sonrío débilmente como si fuese tonta.

'' Yo no voy a morir. '' Los dos dieron los últimos pasos para llegar a la moto, ella solo se sentó encima de la moto. '' Dame algo, vamos. '' Daryl le pasó una pastilla de la farmacia que tenía ahí metida, luego ella se levantó, pero él la paró en el sitio. '' Oh, creo que vomito otra vez…'' Daryl acarició el pelo de la chica, que miraba el suelo mareada.

'' Yo también quise vomitar. '' Daryl se sentó al lado suyo en la moto, apoyado y mirando el suelo, la chica levantó la cabeza y sonrío.

'' No me lo creo, ¿tu vomitando? Es como decir, si a Chuck Norris le han pegado una paliza. '' Daryl río, mirándose las manos y levantando un hombro.

'' No vomité, solo me dieron ganas de vomitar, no es lo mismo. '' Sandra miró al cielo otra vez, sonriendo.

'' Bueno, entonces sería que a Chuck Norris le han pegado una colleja. '' Daryl asintió, señalándola. '' Yo casi me muero cuando salimos de la granja, por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver. ''

'' Imagínate yo, en la moto, no te veo en la granja, llego ahí y todos me dicen que nadie os ha visto, y pasaba el tiempo y nadie llegaba. '' Sandra se apoyó en su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

'' Lo siento, fue el coche, que nos dejó tiradas. '' Daryl besó su cabeza, mientras se levantaba. '' No quiero irme, se está bien aquí, y no en la Ricktadura. '' Daryl se río de cómo había llamado a Rick. '' Yo quiero una Darylocracia, yo te votaría. '' Daryl se río aún más de cómo lo había llamado a él.

'' No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. '' Daryl se puso a su altura y ella sonrío. '' ¿Sabes de lo que me has hecho darme cuenta? Española, castaña, ojos preciosos, ¡eres perfecta! ¿Y sabes lo mejor, Sandra Hernández? Que te quiero y quiero estar contigo hasta que uno de esos bichos me pille o me muera por cualquier tontería, así que, responde, chica, quieres casarte conmigo, bueno, casarte, sería algo provisional hasta que…Bueno, ya sabes. '' Sandra sonrío al final de la frase, se le acababa de declarar.

'' Daryl Dixon, me encantaría. '' Daryl y ella se besaron, el apocalipsis le había cambiado la vida. '' Por mi, como si nos casamos ahora mismo. ''

'' Pero no tengo anillo, ni nada…Espera, a ver que tengo. '' Daryl empezó a buscar algo con forma de anillo en la moto, no estaba más feliz por que no podía, se giró sin ver nada, pero Sandra ya tenía algo, había sacado ese anillo que tienen las botellas debajo del tapón, le miraba sonriendo como una tonta.

'' Si prefieres usar un coletero como anillo, también tengo. '' Daryl negó y cogió el anillo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Rick llegó, por detrás, mirándolos con cara de líder enfadado, junto a Gisela, que iba preocupada, solo faltaba que todos se uniesen a la fiesta.

'' ¿No venís?'' Rick levantó una ceja, Gisela se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza y rodando los ojos.

'' Esto…'' Sandra miró a Daryl, que tenía la argolla de la botella en las manos, Gisela sonrío y empezó a dar palmitas con las manos, sin que Rick la escuchase, sonrío y enseñó todos los dientes, estaba muy contenta. '' Si, ahora íbamos. '' Rick asintió y miró la argolla, sonriendo.

'' Felicidades. '' Rick no había perdido del todo la cabeza, o eso parecía, se fue sonriendo y con paso rápido, pero Gisela se quedó ahí, como un árbol.

'' ¿No necesitáis testigo? Yo seré el testigo'' Daryl y Sandra se miraron y asintieron, sonriendo. '' Oh, que monos…'' Gisela se puso delante de ellos y cogió la argolla/anillo improvisado. '' Pues yo os declaro marido y mujer, venga, bésala, cateto. '' Daryl besó a Sandra y juró no volverse a separar de ella, ahora era oficialmente suya, cuando acabaron, Gisela seguía ahí pasmada, sonriendo. '' Sandra, tía, que te has casado…''

'' Ni yo me lo creo. '' Sandra empezó a reír, abrazada a Daryl, que se reía mentalmente de su padre y de su hermano, que le decían que nunca tendría mujer ni una familia. '' Te quiero. ''

'' Y yo a ti, señora Dixon. '' Y con eso, los tres empezaron a ir hacia el campamento, para esperar que todos les mirasen mal o en silencio, su nueva familia, pero en realidad, quería a esa gente con locura.

CONTINUARÁ

_¡YAY! Mi segunda fanfic terminada, que ilusión, pero tranquilas, las aventuras de Sandra y Gisela vuelven dentro de poco, cuando me dé la super inspiración y me ponga a escribir como una loca psicopata, acordaos, reviews = gasolina para escribir ;) Y así, como dato, Dear Doctor es la fanfic en la que me estoy centrando, mientras escribo una nueva que colgaré cuando tenga 10 capitulos escritos, pero por ahora, solo me queda esa, así que pasaos por ahi y dejad un review para alegrarme el día!_

_Besitos y abrazos, TammyRoss._


End file.
